Against The Rules
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Modern AU. Willabeth. He's a student, she's a teacher. They both know the risks, but will they play by the rules or against them? Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang loudly, echoing across the school grounds

- 12 -

**Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Bill all belong to Disney, for purposes of this fic I have brought Will's mum back from the dead and possibly Elizabeth's and so you could say they're mine. **

**Ok, this is how it goes, if people like this first chapter then I will continue to post what I write, if not then, well, I won't. But this story is dedicated to my best friend Jenny, who believed in this idea!**

Against the Rules

**Chapter 1**

**The bell rang loudly, echoing across the school grounds. There was a scramble of movement as over a thousand pupils hurried to lessons. The corridors and classrooms were filled with the hustle and bustle of school day life. Eventually all noise petered away as lessons started. **

**Elizabeth Swann paced up and down her classroom nervously. Fresh out of university it was her first day of teaching English. She chewed her nails nervously and tried to calm her thudding heart. She could hear the excited chatter of the students outside, the sound echoed in her ears, until it was like a drumming. Turning away from the door she took a sip of water and several deep breaths. Finally she was calm enough to open the door. As it creaked open all the talking stopped and the students turned to look at their new teacher. **

"**Come in," she said as calmly as she could manage. **

**The first class was a year 9 class. An acceptable introduction. As they filed into the classroom and took their seats she closed the door and stood behind her desk. **

"**Settle down!" she called. The chattering died out to a low rumble of conversation. Finally there was silence and she was able to start her lesson. **

"**Welcome back to school. I'm your new English teacher, Miss Swann. Now I know that you probably don't want to be told this but this year is rather important. You have your SAT's in May, and we have a lot to cover in that time." She looked around the class and was pleasantly surprised to find them all listening. She allowed herself a small smile; maybe her first day wouldn't be a complete disaster. **

**By lunchtime Elizabeth was eating her own words. The first lesson had been the only good one; year 9 had been followed by a rowdy group of year 8's and then two badly behaved year 10 groups. As the last kid ran, whooping and hollering from the classroom she sank into her desk chair and covered her face with her hands. She was exhausted; looking at her watch she thanked God that it was lunchtime. She pulled her lunch from her bag and stood up to go to the staffroom, as she left she picked up her timetable and left the room, just remembering to lock the classroom door. **

**The staffroom was quiet and went a long way to soothing Elizabeth's headache. She sank into a comfortable chair and leant her head back; closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. She wasn't aware that someone had sat next to her until she opened her eyes and saw a man with dark hair looking at her. **

"**Hey!" he said enthusiastically when she opened her eyes. Elizabeth blinked, surprised. **

"**Hi," she replied. The man held out his hand and after a moment Elizabeth shook it.**

"**James Norrington!" the man said, pumping her hand up and down. Elizabeth smiled and pried her hand free as politely as she could. **

"**Elizabeth Swann." She replied, wondering if she had pulled anything in her shoulder. James beamed at her; Elizabeth recognised that smile and groaned internally. 'Great' she thought, 'just what I need on the first day of a new job, having to break a colleagues' heart.' She returned the smile and made a big show of rummaging for her lunch. Suddenly unwrapping a sandwich was a big deal. James waited patiently until she had the sandwich unwrapped on her lap. **

"**So, English teacher hey?" he asked. Elizabeth took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. James looked at her expectantly and she realised that he was waiting for her to make a reply. **

"**And what do you teach?" she asked. James smiled again.**

"**History." He replied. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

"**That must be…interesting?" she said. James laughed and gave her a small slap on the arm. Elizabeth winced slightly and smiled. James was opening his mouth to say something else when someone called his name; he apologised to Elizabeth and left her sitting alone. **

**As soon as James had gone Elizabeth let out a huge sigh of relief. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself at how oblivious the man was. She pulled her timetable out of her bag and scanned across it. She winced as she saw that it was year 13 in the afternoon. With a grumpy scowl she shoved the timetable back in her bag and stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. **

**The end of lunch came all too soon for Elizabeth, five minutes before the end she heaved herself off her chair and began to make her way back to her classroom. As the door loomed up ahead of her she felt the sweat breaking out on her forehead. She calmed herself down and focused on walking to the door. It seemed that the whole world had become focused on that door and the doom it seemed to carry. As if in a dream she went into the room. She sat behind her desk and shifted through already stacked paper. Five minutes passed and the bell rang loudly. Elizabeth leant back in her chair and listened as the sound of the students filing into the corridors got louder. She checked her lesson plan once more before standing up and making her way to the door. Opening it she poked her head out into the corridor. The nearest sixth former turned his head when he heard the door open. She gestured for them to come in. one by one they filed in quietly. Elizabeth made her way back to her desk and fiddled with the sheets of paper nervously. As she looked up the last student was entering the room. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. The boy was tall, with dark hair that floated down past his shoulders. He had broad shoulders and long arms and legs. But it was his face that captivated her the most. He had dark brown eyes that scanned the room, for a split second his eyes locked on hers. A nose that was slightly crooked, as if broken, but still attractive. A moustache and goatee adorned his upper lip and chin, which gave him a more mature look than his classmates. He carried a bag with a single strap slung across his shoulder and chest. Elizabeth realised she was staring and looked away hurriedly. When she looked back up the boy had walked across the classroom and settled at a table by himself at the back of the classroom. **

**Elizabeth waited for the chatter to die down before she spoke. **

"**Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Miss Swann and I'll be your English teacher this year." A simple nod greeted her words. "Now, we have a lot to get through this term but I don't want it all to be hard work." Some of the class smiled and Elizabeth knew exactly what they were thinking. "I know that you're thinking that all teachers say this, but believe me when I say that I know what it's like to be stuck in a classroom doing loads of work." She waited for the sneering smiles and was surprised when they did not come. After another moment of silence she picked up the register. **

"**Steve Adams."**

"**Here."**

"**Matt Allen." **

"**Here." Elizabeth went down the register, all the while keeping one eye on the boy at the back. Waiting for him to respond. As more names were read out and he didn't say anything. Finally there were two names left. **

"**Jack Sparrow."**

"**Here!" a voice bellowed making Elizabeth and several other members of the class jump. He eyes searched out the owner of the voice and when she found him she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. **

**Jack Sparrow was one of the most eccentrically dress people she had ever seen. Garbed all in black the only colour he wore was a dirty red bandanna that held his head back. His dark brown eyes were surrounded by a ring of eyeliner and Elizabeth was sure that she could see a hint of mascara. He was lounging at the back of the room, leant against the wall. His chair swinging back on two legs. Elizabeth shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to the register. And the last name. **

"**Will Turner." **

"**Here." That single word sent shivers down her Elizabeth's spine. She took a breath before ticking the name off. Replacing the register she picked up the books and began to hand them out. **

**He couldn't keep his eyes off her, since he had walked into the room and seen her for the first time. He watched captivated as she leant forward to pick a book off the desk, how her hair fell forward, showing the pale skin at the curve of her neck. When he eyes had met his for a split second as he had entered the room he had felt his knees go weak. Jack caught his eye and gave him a sly wink. Will shook his head, a small smile threatening to break out before picking up his bag. **

**He was putting his pencil case on his desk just as she put a book down; their hands brushed for a second and Will felt a jolt run through his body. His head snapped up to fins that she was looking at him. A strange look on her face. Her hazel eyes bore into his dark brown ones for a second before she walked away as if nothing had happened. **

**Will took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm his thudding heart that he was sure that everyone else could hear. He was also sure that his face was bright red. To distract himself he bent his head over his book and concentrated on writing his name, form, subject and teacher on the front of his book as neatly as he could. By the time he had finished his heartbeat was back to normal and his face didn't feel as flushed or hot anymore. He lifted his head and saw her sitting at the front, frowning at the computer screen, trying to find the right PowerPoint presentation. She found it with a triumphant smile and brought it up on the interactive white board. When the title came up there was a collective groan from the class. Poetry. Miss Swann gave them all a grin. **

"**Well, I said some of it would be hard work."**

**When she had set them some work Elizabeth sat behind her desk. Her hand from where it had come into contact with Will's was tingling. The feelings the merest of touches had evoked in her were strange. Rarely did first sight and touch make her blood boil like this. Every cell in her brain was screaming at her to act professionally. To stop thinking about a student! It was funny that the lesson was on poetry because Elizabeth could be very poetic about what she had seen in Will's eyes. Never before had she seen eyes like that before. So dark that they were almost black. And the look of intensity she had seen even from the second that their eyes had been locked. She froze the screen and tried to concentrate on typing up the next piece of work. As se finished she looked up and surveyed the room, which was silent, save for the scratching of pens on paper. **

**She watched as one by one faces turned to the beard to see the new work, and one by one faces dropped. Elizabeth smiled; writing poetry had never been her forte either. There were many pensive faces as the students stared at the blank sheets of paper as if the words would form if they stared at the page hard enough. Only one person was writing, Jack Sparrow, he scrawled on his paper with an intensity that surprised Elizabeth. Soon other members of the class began to get the idea and follow his example. **

**Will put up his hand and Elizabeth heaved herself out of her chair to go and see him. She reached his desk and he turned his dark eyes on her. **

"**I need help." He said, slightly sheepishly. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**You don't write poetry?" she guessed. Will nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "I had a feeling this might happen which is why I didn't give a specific topic." She paused trying to work out to help him. "Just write about what you want, something that you feel passionately about. Try one verse." Will nodded and Elizabeth retreated to her desk with a smile. **

**As 3 O'clock inched closer and closer Elizabeth began to get impatient, she twiddled her thumbs until five minutes before the bell she stood up.**

"**Alright everyone, it's time to pack up. If you could pass your work to the front and I'll try and have a look at it before our next lesson." There was a rumble of noise as chairs were scraped back and rustling as paper was passed to the front. The students filed out until Elizabeth was left all alone. As the door shut a grin spread across her face and she let out a sigh of relief. She had survived her first day as a teacher!**

XXXXXX

_**Hers was the face that no one knew. **_

_**She was the one who walked unseen.**_

_**His were the eyes that watched her**_

_**That hungered for her.**_

_**Theirs was the ears that did not listen. **_

_**His were the hands that roamed her unseen body**_

_**Hers were the screams that no one heard. **_

_**Hers was the blood that stained the floor.**_

_**His was the laugh that echoed in her ears.**_

_**His were the feet that walked away.**_

_**Hers was the hope that was lost.**_

_**Hers was the life that faded**_

_**Away with the flood that flowed away**_

_**His were the gentle hands that held her**_

_**His were the eyes that saw her pain**_

_**His were the words that soothed her.**_

_**Theirs were the excuses**_

_**That fell on deaf ears**_

_**His was the hand that killed her attacker**_

_**Hers was the heart that he won forever**_

**Elizabeth stared in awe at the poem in front of her. **

"**Don't write poetry my arse." She muttered. She was sat in her apartment, the books of her students spread on the floor all around her. She was trying to do some marking but her eyes kept drifting back to Will's poem. The emotion she had read in the words, it was like the intensity she had seen in his eyes earlier that day. She shook her head and placed it too one side. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. Happy to have something alcoholic in her system. By first day standards today hadn't been so bad. None of the classes had been abusive, merely rowdy. As to be expected on the first day back. Elizabeth had been their position not five years before and knew what it was like to come back on the first day after the summer. She was enjoying the idea that as a younger teacher she would be able to relate to her older students certainly. Elizabeth could remember all too well being a sixth former. Dragging her mind reluctantly back to her marking she picked up the next book. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will twirled his pen round in his fingers and stared, unseeing at the textbook in front of him. There was a knock on his door and he looked up as his mum came in, clutching the phone in her hand. **

"**It's Jack." She said, handing the phone with a smile. Will's mum like Jack, with his bubbling happy go personality and strange sense of humour. Will took the phone. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Oy, whelp!" Jack's voice barked at him down the phone. Will sighed. **

"**A hello would have sufficed." He grumbled. **

"**Aww, stop being sore. You comin' out?" Will looked at the clock and then back at his textbook. **

"**Yeah, go on then." He said. "Just let me get changed. You want me to pick you up I take it?"**

"**Please mate." Jack replied before hanging up. Will put the phone down and pushing the textbook away from him. He stood and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor he crossed to his wardrobe. Opening the door he studied his clothes with a slight frown. Finally he pulled out a plain button down shirt and a pair of jeans. Slipping into his clothes he swiped his car keys off his desk and headed downstairs. **

**His mum looked up from the stove where she was cooking when he walked into the kitchen. **

"**You off out?" she asked. Will nodded. "Good, can you go and see your father, he was asking for you." Will rolled his eyes. After having left just before Will was born Will's father had returned a year ago, with his tail between his legs. When he didn't get instant forgiveness he had bought a house three streets away and had stayed there ever since. He was constantly asking Will to go round there. **

**He nodded again and kissed his mum on the cheek. **

"**I won't be back late." He promised. **

"**Don't worry about me. Craig's coming over." She replied, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Will raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed. **

"**Well you behave." He said, before walking out. **

**It was a warm September evening so Will rolled down the window as he cruised along to Jack's house. Pulling up outside he blasted the horn, to lazy to get out and knock on the door. **

**The door opened a moment later and Jack ran out, closely followed by a pair of boots. He yelped as one hit him in the back of his head. He bolted for the car and practically flew inside slamming the door behind him. He lay, half-sprawled on Will, panting hard and rubbing the back of his head. As his front door slammed shut with a snap, he winced before turning to give Will a wide grin. **

"**Bit o' trouble with the folks." He said. Will shook his head and put the car in gear.**

"**We need to stop off and visit my dad." Will said as they drove along. Jack nodded.**

"**Cool, I haven't spoken to Bill for a while." Jack got on well with both Will's father and his mother. Will stopped at his dad's house and stared at it for a moment. **

"**Why don't you give him a chance?" Jack asked him. Will ignored him and got out the car. Jack sighed before following him. **

**Will rapped on the door and took a step back. He turned to see Jack standing behind him. He heard the door open and turned to see his father standing there in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting sweater. **

"**Will!" Bill Turner grinned and stepping forward embraced his son. Will stood rigidly until his father let go of him. **

"**You wanted to see me." He said, his voice flat. Bill nodded. **

"**I wanted to know if you wanted to come camping with me at the weekend?" He looked past Will. "Jack can come as well." Will shook his head. **

"**It's the first week back at school. I need to concentrate on that." Bill's face fell and he nodded. Jack glared at Will's back. Will's face was impassive. Plastering a smile on his face Bill clapped his Will on the shoulder. **

"**Of course. Some other time then!" Will nodded. Bill waved at Jack. "How you holding up Sparrow?" Jack responded with a grin. **

"**Very well Turner, dying for a drink though!" Bill let out a hearty laugh. **

"**I'll let you two kids go." Will smiled and turned. "I'll call you!" his father called after him. Will only nodded again as he got back into his car. Jack slid in beside him and fixed him with a disapproving glare. **

"**What?!" Will muttered through gritted teeth. **

"**Do you have to treat him with such a hateful disdain?" Jack demanded. Will's eyes flashed with anger. **

"**Listen! That man deserves nothing from me! As far as I'm concerned he hasn't done nearly enough to win back mine or my mum's favour." Will's voice was harsh and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. Jack sighed and shook his head. It was no use trying to talk to Will when he was in a mood like this. Instead he shut his mouth and stared dead ahead. **

**They drove in silence until they reached town. Will stopped outside their favourite bar. They sat in silence for a moment; Will fiddled with his car keys whilst Jack just stared ahead. **

"**Are we going or what?" Will's voice snapped him out of his revive and he turned to face him. **

"**Wat? Oh yeah" he replied. They got out of the car and crossed the road to the bar. **

**Inside the bar neon lights provided a soft glow and music pounded from the speakers. Will and Jack made their way to the bar. Jack got the drinks in, rum and coke for him and a beer for Will. Putting them on the counter he turned to Will with a grin on his face. **

"**So, the new English teacher, she was a bit of alright wasn't she?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged Will, almost spilling Will's drink in the process. He glared at Jack who grinned sheepishly. "But come on mate, you have to admit she was hot!" Will nodded reluctantly and took a sip of his drink. He had wondered when the subject of Miss Swann would come up. Of course Jack had seen him watching her. Jack saw everything. **

"**Yeah, she was alright." He admitted. Jack downed his drink in one and signalled for another. **

"**She was making eyes at you." he said suddenly. Will looked up and snorted.**

"**Making eyes at me? Get real Sparrow!" he chuckled. Jack frowned. **

"**I'm being serious! She kept looking at you!" he protested. Will shook his head. **

"**Now you're being stupid.**

**As the bar began to get more and more busy Jack and Will moved to a small table at the back of the bar. Jack had consumed a fair amount of drink and was swaying slightly. Will had managed to avoid drinking too much; he was only half listening to Jack, who was rambling about his parents. **

"…**I mean, how can they preach to me about getting drunk all the time when they spend half their lives fucking plastered!" Will sighed. **

"**Yes, Jack, we all know how hard life his for you." he said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Jack didn't notice and slung an arm round Will's shoulder. **

"**You know William. You're my best friend." He said, his voice slurred. Will hid a smile. There were perks when Jack got pissed. He generally came out with a bunch of ramblings that were not only embarrassing but he could never recall having said them. "…and because you're my best friend." Jack had continued. "I can tell you anything." He leant forward, grasping Will by the collar and dragging him down. "You're a eunuch!" he giggled. Will prised Jack from his grasp and stood up.**

"**Come on, we need to get you home." He said. When Jack didn't answer or move he grasped him under the arms and hoisted him up. **

**Will managed to get Jack to the car without any major problems. Except when Jack tried to get into someone else's car, insisting that the fairies were telling him to take it. Will loaded Jack into the passenger seat and shut the door. Leaning against the car he wiped his forehead. Jack was not a light person. After a moment he went round to the driver's seat and slid into the car. He looked over at Jack who was giggling and rocking slightly. Will sighed and started the engine; after making sure that Jack was secured safely Will pulled the car out of the car park. **

**It was a little after half eleven when Will pulled up outside Jack's house. He sat there for a moment, debating whether or not to help Jack to the door. Finally his nice side won out and with a sigh he leant over and opened Jack's door.**

**Jack had sobered up on the journey home and to Will's relief he was able to walk, mostly unaided, to the door. Will knocked and waited. A light went on behind the door and it opened to reveal Jack's mum. She smiled at Will. **

"**Will." she purred. "So nice to see you again." Will smiled and pulled Jack up. **

"**I believe this is yours miss?" he said. Jack's mum giggled and reaching out grasped her son's arm. Pulling him to her she gave Will another dazzling smile. Jack groaned and his mum's grin faded. Jack looked up with bleary eyes. **

"**Mum!" he slurred. His mum raised an eyebrow before turning back to Will. **

"**Thanks for bringing him home." She said, the leaning forward she planted a kiss on his cheek. Will blushed at the contact and mumbled a hurried goodbye. Thankful for the night's blackness to hide his red face he walked back to his car. He opened the door and started the car. He sat for a moment, waiting for the blush on his cheeks to fade. He was sure that it was not normal or usual for his best friends mum to kiss his cheek every time she saw him. Regardless of whether Jack was there or not. He was like her in that respect, nothing fazed either of them. When he was sure that he had calmed down enough he drove away. **

**All the lights were out when Will got home. He let himself in; walking through the house to the kitchen he flicked the light switch. The bright light made him wince; his attention was drawn to the note on the table. Will picked it up and quickly scanned through it.**

_**Will **_**(it read)**

_**Gone to Craig's, back tomorrow. Please make sure that you get up on time tomorrow! Love mum.**_

**Will smiled; Craig was a man his mum had met a few months back. They had it off from the word go and were now in a steady relationship. Will liked Craig. He was a man who doted on his mum almost as much as Will did, so when Will left him at the end of the year she would have someone who he trusted to look after her. **

**Will replaced the note and yawned. He was exhausted. Making sure that everything was switched off before making his way sluggishly upstairs. He undressed quickly and got ready for bed. As he climbed into bed he allowed his mind to wander back to Miss Swann one last time. Even now he could still feel the brief touch of her skin on his. Will Turner had never had a crush on a schoolteacher, but he wasn't quite sure what this was, it was an attraction so strong. He had never been this attracted to a girl before. **

**With a sigh he flicked off the light and closed his eyes. There would be time to worry about it tomorrow. Without any further thought he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that you like that, please review so I know whether or not to carry on, thanks!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

Against The Rules

- 12 -

**Because of the lovely reviews that I received for the first chapter I have decided to continue posting! Thanks for your support because I know it's a new idea and maybe a bit weird but I'm glad that you are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: the character Katie, who appears in this chapter is my own. **

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 2**

**Will awoke the next morning to the soft pattering of rain on his window. Opening his eyes he lay for a moment, listening. Finally he sighed and threw the covers back. Padding across to the bathroom he splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up. Stepping into the shower he allowed the water to jet over his body. **

**Elizabeth's alarm went off and she groaned softly. Rolling onto her back she looked at her clock. 6:00am. The cheery voice of the radio presenter drifted over her. **

"…**Good morning! It's another beautiful day with me, Craig Lawson! You're number 1 radio presenter!" Elizabeth shut off the radio. **

"**Too fucking cheerful!" she scowled. Yawning and stretching she made her way into the kitchen. She put the kettle on looked out the window whilst she waited for it to boil. Below he she could see the cars crawling up the road. As she stood she found herself thinking about Will Turner. He had a face that stuck in her mind, and a voice that sent shivers down her spine. It had been a voice that seemed a lot more mature than his years. If Elizabeth had to hazard a guess she would say that he was about 17, that was four years her junior. **

**The kettle whistling broke her train of thought, turning she poured the boiling water into a cup. Adding a teabag, milk and sugar she stirred it absent-mindedly before cupping it in her hands, feeling it warm her palms. The hot liquid scalded her mouth and she winced. Downing the tea she decided to forgo breakfast when she noticed the time. **

**Will arrived at school to find a very tired looking Jack waiting for him at the gate. Will got out of the car and gave him a wave. **

"**Morning!" he called cheerfully. Jack grunted in reply. Will fell in step beside him. "And how are we feeling this morning?" Jack glared at him. **

"**What's got you in such a chirpy mood?!" he snapped. "It wouldn't be a certain teacher would it?" Will's smirk was wiped off his face as Jack jerked his head to the left. Will followed his gaze in time to see Miss Swann walking across the grounds from her car. She looked up and met his gaze. A smile spread across her face. Will's stomach did a flip as he watched her disappear into the school building. **

**It was Jack's turn to smirk as they made their to the common room. **

"**You like her!" he crowed as they took their usual seats by the radiator. Will shrugged. Jack howled with laughter. "Oh dude!" he giggled. Will glared at him and opened his mouth to make a witty retort. This was silenced by the body dropping into his lap. He let out a groan as the air was forced fro his lungs. A pair of arms latched around his neck. He looked up to see Sarah grinning at him. **

"**Hi Will!" she said. Will's lip's twitched as he tried not to look at Jack who was laughing. **

"**Hi Sarah." He mumbled. Shifting his body he tried to slide her off him but her arms tightened. **

"**Don't I get a kiss then?" Sarah pouted. Will sighed and leaning forward pecked her on the cheek. **

"**Sarah, can you please get off me? I need to get my bag." Sarah smiled again and slid off his lap. Will heaved a small sigh of relief and placed his bag on his lap to ensure that she couldn't get back on. He risked a glance at Jack to see that his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Will glared at him again, but it did nothing. Will sighed, he had dated Sarah for several months, he had broken up with her a few weeks ago and she still hadn't accepted the fact that they had broken up. Will looked at his watch and groaned softly when he realised that there was still fifteen minutes till the next lesson. **

**Before the bell had even finished, Will was out of the common room, leaving a very surprised Jack and Sarah in his wake. Jack caught up with him as he was going to their first class. **

"**I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast." He chortled. Will shook his head. **

"**She just doesn't get it!" he said. Jack laughed loudly. **

"**You could just tell her!" Will ran a hand through his hair. **

"**I've tried, but she just won't listen!" he leant against the wall. "I tried letting her down gently, but she wouldn't listen!" He looked at Jack. **

"**I need help!" Jack smirked. **

"**Ahhh, I see, you want Sarah out the way so that you're free to pursue Miss Swann!" Will glared at him. **

"**Will you stop that now!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Jack was opening his mouth when the door was flung open.**

"**SPARROW!" Jack winced and turned slowly. Standing in he doorway was Mr Gibbs, an old grizzled man. He took Jack and Will for history. Jack smiled sheepishly. **

"**Gibbs!" he said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Jack's smile dropped.**

"**Sparrow! You still owe me work from last year!" Jack help up a hand. **

"**Now it's funny that you should mention that…" he began, but was not allowed to finish. **

"**I'm not in the mood to listen to your drivel Sparrow!" Gibbs barked. "Just get in the room and sit in silence!" Jack nodded and shuffled past Gibbs into the classroom. As Will was going into the room he looked down the corridor. Miss Swann was standing outside her room. Her eyes were focused on the class in front of her. Will allowed his eyes to linger on her for a moment before he went into the classroom. **

**Elizabeth could hear Gibbs bellowing down the corridor and smiled. It was Gibbs that had helped her to get the job at the school. He seemed scary but beneath his tough exterior he had a heart of gold. Looking up she saw him standing in the doorway of his classroom, standing in front of him, hands spread out was Jack Sparrow. And behind him, leaning against the wall. Arms folded across his chest was Will. Elizabeth's heart sped up as she watched him. A smile playing on his lips as he watched Gibbs lay into Jack. As Jack went inside Elizabeth focused on her eyes on her class. Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel his eyes watching hers. **

**The rest of the day passed in a haze for Will. He sat in History for four hours before heading out for lunch with Jack. All day the image of her smile lingered in his mind. He tried to shake it off but nothing he did worked. It was like she had been burnt into his mind and had left a permanent mark. **

**Elizabeth was the same. She had taught her lessons, marked books. But her mind was somewhere else. As she sat eating her lunch there was a knock on the door. Looking up she saw James Norrington inching his way into the room. His face lit up into a smile.**

"**Hey!" Elizabeth smiled as he pulled up a chair opposite her and sat down. "So how you coping?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**Ok, I guess. There haven't been to many problems." James grinned. **

"**If you ever need any help then I'm always available." He said. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Thanks James." She said. "It's always nice to know that there's a friendly face around." James chuckled; his eyes fell on the book on the top of her pile. **

"**You're teaching Will Turner?" he asked. Elizabeth's head snapped up at the mention of Will's name. **

"**Yes, why? You know him?" she replied. Her voice surprised. James nodded. **

"**Yeah, I taught him for History GCSE. Very bright young man." Elizabeth nodded, trying not to let the red blush form on her cheeks. James didn't notice and rambled on. "But that Sparrow, you may want to watch out for him. He's a weird one." Elizabeth smiled. She remembered Jack Sparrow. **

**Will watched her door, he had been ready to go into her classroom and find out more about her, talk to her. But his plans had been thwarted by James Norrington beating him to it. He had cursed inwardly as he had watched Norrington go into the classroom. He was stood down the corridor with time ticking away. As it soon became apparent that Norrington wasn't coming out before the bell went Will sighed and left. **

**As the door closed behind James, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. His smiling over eager approach was rather overwhelming. Before she even had a chance to collect herself the bell had rung. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will's next lesson with Elizabeth wasn't for another week. In that time he had seen her round school. He would try and make eye contact but she always seemed to be looking the other way. Will needed to see her eyes again, for some reason they captivated him. He couldn't explain why. Jack teased him mercilessly. Everyday brought fresh jokes that never seemed to relent. Many of them were rude and either caused Will to blush or roll his eyes. **

**Elizabeth looked at her watch. 8:45am. In five minutes she would be having her second session with her year 13 class. With Will. Elizabeth would have been lying is she had said that he hadn't dominated her thoughts all of that week. He had been in her mind a considerable amount of time. Elizabeth had seen him around school. He walked with a fluid movement. That none of his fellow students seemed to be able to mimic. Elizabeth had avoided looking into his eyes. Because when she looked into his eyes the urge to kiss him became so much stronger. She knew he watched her, she could always tell when he was watching her. **

**The bell rang and Elizabeth took a deep breath. 'Get a grip on yourself!" she told herself. 'You are not a giggling teenager, you are a mature adult." Standing up she went to the door. The students were milling around outside, talking quietly. Elizabeth spotted Will instantly, he was leaning against the wall, laughing at something Jack had said. Will turned his head and Elizabeth found herself looking deep into his eyes. Her knees went weak and she had to hold into the door with one hand to remain upright. **

**The class filed in silently and took their seats. Elizabeth took the stack of their poems out and flipped through them.**

"**Well." She said. "I had a look through your work. And I must say that you were very good." She picked up the first poem. It was Will's.**

"**Ok, I'll set the work up and the call you up individually." She smiled as subtly as she could slipped Will's to the bottom of the pile. **

**The class settled into the work, there was a low rumble of talking. Elizabeth worked through the pile of poems, getting each person up to the front, spending ten minutes with each. Generally they listened to her well. Although throughout their whole talk Jack Sparrow watched her with a very odd look on his face. It was torn between amusement and fascination. Elizabeth had no idea what he was doing and tried to concentrate on giving him pointers about his work. **

**It was only when Elizabeth looked at the clock that she realised that she had no time left and still had one student left to see. As the rest of the class packed away she stood and cleared her throat. **

"**Will, could you stay behind, I didn't get a chance to discuss your work." Will looked up from his bag and gave a nod. **

**As Elizabeth dismissed the rest of the class Will watched her. His eyes took in the way she leant forward so her hair obscured her face. Soon they were the only two left in the room, as the last student left, closing the door behind them Will made his way to her desk. She looked up as he approached and gave a small smile. **

"**Have a seat Will." she settled down opposite him and took his poem in her hands. **

"**I've got to say Will, this was brilliant." She quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled. "I thought you were telling me the truth when you told me you told me you couldn't write poetry." Will blushed slightly at her words. **

"**Well I…" he trailed off knowing he sounded stupid. She leant forward. **

"**I'm intrigued as to where you got your inspiration from." She said. Will was silent for a moment. He couldn't tell her that the whole time he had been writing it had been her face that he was seeing. **

"**Well, I just came…came up with it." He said lamely. Miss Swann smiled, picking up the poem she read through it again. **

"**Well, the emotion behind your words and the story that you've weaved was breathtaking." She looked up again and grinned. "I really liked it." Will blushed again.**

"**Thanks." He muttered, lifting his hand he pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen down over his eye.**

**That one motion made Elizabeth's heart race. Will flicked his hair from his eyes. Elizabeth swallowed and averted her eyes. She scanned her brain furiously for something to say, and was horrified when she found nothing to say. **

"**Well, if you have no questions about anything then we're done here." Will nodded slowly.**

**Will didn't want the conversation to end. He wanted to keep talking to her. Find out more about her, her first name would be a start. But his brain had suddenly gone blank, and all he could do was nod as she finished speaking. **

"**Thank you Miss Swann." He said, and cursing himself internally he stood up and left. It took all of his self-control not to turn back. As he reached the door he turned back and gave a smile. Elizabeth returned it warmly. Shouldering his bag he opened the door and made his way out into the corridor. Closing the door behind him, he leant against the door and sighed. It was strange how whenever he was around her, he got a pounding in his ears and his throat constricted, she affected him in ways that he couldn't describe. Every moment spent with her strengthened his desire for her, but whenever he was away from her he always thought about her. Will closed his eyes and tried to brush her from his mind. **

**Jack looked up as Will approached and grinned. **

"**Where have you been then?" he bellowed. Will flopped down beside him on the grass. **

"**Talking about my poem." Jack's grin broadened. **

"**So does that have a duel meaning?" he asked nudging Will.**

"**No, it means that I was talking about my poem." He said through gritted teeth. Jack smirked and leant back. Will leant back on his elbows, Jack had his arm round a girl that Will doubted he even knew the name of. As it to prove his point Jack whispered in the girls ear. She looked up at him un disgust. **

"**It's Naomi!" she hissed before throwing his off her and getting up. She threw a venomous look at him over her shoulder as she stalked away. Will stifled a giggle causing Jack to turn and glare at him. **

"**Shut up!" he snapped. "Just cos there's no one throwing themselves at you." **

"**Will!" Will's eyes widened as he saw Sarah coming towards him. Jack's frown turned into a smirk. **

"**Correction. You have one girl throwing herself at you." he muttered. "But it's Sarah." He sniggered. Sarah sat down next to Will and hugged him. Will patted her half-heartedly on the back. When she pulled away from his she grinned. **

"**I haven't seen you at all this week." She cocked her head to one side. "Have you been avoiding me?" she asked. Will smiled tightly.**

"**Why would I do that?" he asked. Beside him Jack was almost stuffing his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Sarah smiled in what she assumed was a coy way. **

"**I don't know." She said, sidling up closer to Will, who was trying not to look at Jack because he was sure that he would start laughing. Sarah was waiting for him to speak. **

"**I've been busy." He said. Jack snorted slightly and muttered something. Will was sure that he heard 'Miss Swann.' He glared at Jack over his shoulder. Sarah leant forward. **

"**Did you say something Jack?" she asked. Jack looked at Will. **

"**Nope, nothing Sarah." He replied innocently before turning to look in his bag. Sarah, much to Will's dismay turned her attention back to him. **

"**So, Will, what are you doing this Friday?" she asked. Will opened his mouth to make up an excuse, when Jack jumped in. **

"**He's not doing anything." He said, giving Will a grin. Sarah's grin broadened.**

"**Great! There's a party at the Neon bar on Friday night. We can check it out." Will nodded slightly. **

"**Ok." He wasn't about to say no. Sarah gave him another hug before standing up.**

"**You know where I live you can pick me up at 8." With one last wave she set off across towards the school buildings. **

**As she was crossing the lawn she passed Miss Swann. Will watched her, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't see him. to him she almost floated across the grass, the afternoon sun bounced off her blonde hair, making it look like it was shimmering. Jack watched him, a confused look on his face, he followed Will's gaze and grinned. **

"**Liking what you see?" he smirked. Will sighed and with great reluctance tore his gaze from Miss Swann. **

"**You!" he growled. "What in the bloody hell were you playing at? Telling Sarah I'll go out with her?!" he glared at Jack who shrugged. **

"**I thought you could use a night out with someone who wasn't me." Will threw up his hands in exasperation. **

"**I've been trying to tell her that we're broken up and that she should move on!" he said. Jack just shrugged again. **

"**You'll enjoy yourself." He said before standing up and shouldering his bag. **

"**Come on, we'd better get moving." He said. With a lot of grumbling Will hauled himself to his feet and followed Jack.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will was dozing when the doorbell rang. He jerked awake and lay listening for a moment. When he heard nothing he sighed. He got to his feet and padded through the house. Reaching the front door he pulled it open. Standing on the doorstep was Craig. He smiled as Will opened the door. **

"**Hey Will!" he shook Will's hand. "Is your mum around?" Will nodded and stepped to the side to let him through. **

**He was slightly surprised to see Craig's daughter, Amie standing behind Craig. She was a pretty girl, a year younger than Will, who was quiet and mainly kept herself to her herself. Craig looked at Will. **

"**You didn't mind that I brought Amie do you?" he asked. Will shook his head and smiled. **

"**Nope, no problem at all." He said. "Mum's in the living room, I'll get Amie a drink." Craig smiled and walked past Will into the house. Will smiled at Amie before he led her into the house. **

**He let her go through to the kitchen while he shut the door. He went into the kitchen and crossed to the counter. He turned around and leant against the sink. Amie was standing by the kitchen table, looking down at her feet. Will cleared his throat and she looked up.**

"**Do you want a coke?" he asked. Amie nodded and smiled slightly.**

"**Thanks." Will nodded and opened the fridge. He pulled out a couple of cokes. He noticed that her eyes were lingering on his chest. when he looked down he saw that he had forgotten to button up his shirt. He headed her a drink before turning away to button up his shirt. When he turned back Amie was sitting at the table. He slid into the seat opposite her and popped the lid of his can.**

"**So." He started, searching for a conversation topic. "You got your GCSE results back pretty recently didn't you?" he asked. Amie took a sip from her drink and nodded. "And?" Will prompted. **

"**I was pleased with them." Amie replied. "Dad was a bit disappointed when I got a C." Will smiled. **

"**My mum was like that, except it was a lot of C's. Not just one." Amie chuckled. **

"**Yeah." Will took another sip of his drink and leant back in his chair. There was a moment of silence before Amie spoke again. **

"**So, how's Jack?" Will grimaced.**

"**You know, just being Jack." He replied. Amie nodded. It was common knowledge to both Will and Jack that Amie fancied Jack. She had done so ever since the first time they had met shortly after Craig began dating Will's mum. She had come over with Craig on one of the nights that Jack had been staying at Will's. personally Will could never guess what Amie saw in Jack. But she liked him anyway. Jack for his part had been very nice around her. Maybe this was because Will had threatened to break his arms and legs if he screwed Amie around. Will thought of Amie as a younger sister, and the way that things were progressing between Craig and his mum it looked Luke that might become a reality. **

**It was as Will and Amie were sat at the table that two things happened. First Craig and Will's mum came in hand in hand, a smile on their faces. At the same time the doorbell rang. Will looked from his mum to Craig. Both raised their eyebrows. With a sigh Will heaved himself off his chair. He went and opened it.**

**Jack grinned at him from the doorstep. **

"**William!" he said happily. Will smiled. **

"**What are you doing here Jack?" Jack raised his eyebrows. **

"**Am I not allowed to call on my best friend anymore? He asked. He sounded drunk. Will raised an eyebrow. **

"**Did you get chucked out again?" Jack nodded. **

"**Can I stay here till it blows over mate?" Will raised his eyes before nodding. **

"**Alright." Jack grinned and hurried past Will into the house. **

**Will followed Jack into the kitchen where he had already settled down in Will's chair. Will swiped his coke away before Jack had a chance to drink it. Craig looked around. **

"**Ok, Will, you mother and I are going out to dinner and we were wondering if you'd look after Amie because we have no idea what time we might be back." Will nodded before looking ay Jack. Will's mum shook her head and smiled. **

"**I'm guessing that you've been chucked out again Jack, and my son being the devoted best friend that he is allowed you to stay?" Jack nodded. **

"**In a nutshell." He said brightly. Will's mm rolled her eyes and took Craig's arm. **

"**Well, be good kids!" she said. **

**As they heard the front door close and the sound of an engine starting up Will turned to other two. **

"**Have you eaten?" he asked Amie. **

"**No!" Jack said. Will glared at him. **

"**I was talking to Amie." He said. Jack shrugged and looked at Amie, who shook her head. Will grinned. **

"**Well, then I think it's time you had some of my scrambled eggs." Amie smiled and Jack shook his head. **

"**You're always banging on about you're bloody scrambled eggs. They're not even that good." Will was rummaging around in the fridge and didn't even acknowledge that Jack had spoken. Jack winked at Amie. **

"**They're alright." He said. **

**Will placed two plates of scrambled eggs in front of Amie and Jack before taking a seat opposite them. Jack's food was gone within two seconds. Will watched with disgust.**

"**You are sick! You know that?!" he said. Jack shrugged and sat back in his chair. Amie picked at her food with more grace. As she put her fork down on her plate, Jack was on his feet. **

"**Come on, let's go and do something!" he said. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Give the girl a chance to swallow her food Jack!" he said. Jack gave him a grin and disappeared into the living room. Will and Amie followed a moment later. **

**Jack was sprawled out across one of the sofas. Amie stepped up and sat on his legs causing him to groan. Will grinned and settled down in an armchair opposite them. Amie wiggled until Jack moved his legs. He sat up and threw an arm round her shoulder. Will raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it go. He flicked the telly on, but kept one eye on Jack to make sure that he behaved himself. **

**There was a few moments of silence before Jack spoke again. **

"**Say, Amie. You free on Friday?" Amie looked up, slightly confused before nodding. **

"**Yeah why?" she asked. Jack looked at Will and gave him a sly wink. **

"**There's a party down at the Neon bar this Friday. Will and Sarah are going and I thought you and I could check it out?" Amie looked at Will in surprise. **

"**You and Sarah are going back out?" she asked. Will glowered at Jack. **

"**Not officially no. But thanks to my **_**best **_**friend here, he decided that he would tell her that I'd go on a date with her." Jack sniggered softly. **

"**So how about it Amie? Will you're dad let you?" Amie looked up at him. **

"**Jack Sparrow, are you asking me out on a date?" Jack grinned and nodded. **

"**I am!" he said. Amie nodded. **

"**Go on then." She agreed. Will sighed and shook his head. Friday looked to be a long night. **

**XXXXXX**

**The phone ringing jerked Elizabeth awake. She sat up and blinked groggily. The phone was still ringing shrilly. Elizabeth scrabbled around in an attempt to find it. She pulled it out from under a stack of books and held it to her ear. **

"**Hello?" he voice sounded a little groggy. **

"**Hey Elizabeth!" her best friend, Katie's, voice sounded on the other end of the line. "Listen, I know you being a school teacher and all, you have no social life, but can you spare some time for your best buddy on a Friday night?" Elizabeth laughed at the pleading note in her friend's voice. **

"**Oh I think I can!" she laughed. "Depends where you want to go."**

"**The Neon bar." Came Katie's reply. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. **

"**Yeah, why not." She said. **

"**Great I'll pick you up at seven." Katie said. Elizabeth said her goodbyes before hanging up. Putting the phone down she looked around before groaning softly. She still had tonnes of marking to do, and if she was going out on Friday then she would have to work extra hard to keep on top of things. Elizabeth looked at her watch and sighed. tonight looked to be a long night. **

**Right so there is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! In the next chapter, the bar on Friday night, the cleverer among you will be able to see where I am going with this! Please give me some reviews!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	3. Chapter 3

Against The Rules

- 13 -

First of all I wanted to say that I'm very thankful for all the reviews I have received so far, that coupled with the feedback I've got from my friends as I've gone along has really spurred me on. And if anyone is interested in bettaering this fic than just feel free to message me.

Against The Rules

Chapter 3

**Friday dawned bright and clear, the sun was a watery circle in a pale sky. The air was crisp and carried a chill. Elizabeth arrived at school a little earlier than she usually did, so she could get on with some marking. She sat in her room trolling through a huge pile of books; the only thing that kept her going was the prospect of her evening out with Katie. Book after book she ticked and made notes, her mind working on autopilot. **

**But lessons had to start and with regret she had to push aside her marking and meet her first class of the day. **

**Will kept an eye out for Miss Swann all day. He hadn't seen her since they had had their conversation about his poem earlier in the week. Everyday that he didn't see her made him feel slightly more downhearted. She was like a drug that he was powerless to resist. He had become addicted by sight alone. If only he knew more about her.**

**But Will also had other things to worry about, like the impending double date with Sarah, Jack and Amie. He had been trying to come up with a suitable excuse to get out of the date with Sarah, but nothing he had come up with wasn't even likely to dissuade her. Now, with it looming over his head he had resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to accept it. Jack wasn't helping matters either. His constant teasing now had two main topics, Miss Swann and Sarah. It took all of Will's self control not to turn around and punch his best friend in the face. Sarah, too had an uncanny ability of just turning up when Will least expected it. **

**Will rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm his hands up. When this failed he shoved them deep into the pockets of his jeans. Jack stood beside him, puffing lazily on a cigarette, the smoke drifted off above their heads. Will sighed, everyday, at least once, Jack dragged him here so that he could have a cigarette. Will had asked him on numerous occasions to stop. But Jack had always ignored him. He claimed that he had started smoking because he was having a stressful time at home. **

**It was whilst they were standing there that Will decided to ask Jack about Amie. **

"**Why have you asked Amie out tonight?" Jack turned to look at him. **

"**Well, she's a nice girl, and to be honest, we all know that she fancies me!" he grinned. Will raised an eyebrow. **

"**If you mess her around…" he warned. Jack waved it away. **

"**I know mate, you'll break me arms and legs and then make sure I can never have children savvy?" he said sounding bored. Will was surprised that Jack had remembered, usually, he just ignored Will when he threatened him.**

"**Just so you know." He muttered turning away again, Jack grinned. **

"**Looking forward to tonight?" he asked innocently. Will glowered at him, **

"**Of course I am!" he said, sarcasm lacing his tone. Jack shook his head. **

"**You'll enjoy it." He said. **

"**No I won't." Will replied. Jack nodded. **

"**Yes you will." Will sighed exasperatedly. Jack was impossible. **

**All too soon in Will's opinion the day ended. Sarah came up to him as he was packing his bag. **

"**I'll see you at 8 Will." she giggled, running her hand down his back. Will turned and gave a small smile. **

"**Yeah, I'll see you at 8." He replied, his voice less enthusiastic. As Sarah left Jack bobbed up. **

"**Can I have a ride home mate?" he pleaded. Will sighed and nodded, before leading the way to his car. **

**Will and Jack drove in silence, Will concentrated on the road whilst Jack picked at his fingernails. When Will pulled up outside Jack's house Jack turned to him. **

"**You know, if you really don't want to go tonight, you don't have to." He said, his voice serious for the first time that day. Will smiled. **

"**Nah, it's fine Jack I'll go." His smiled broadened. "Besides, it might be fun."**

**XXXXXX**

**By 7 the air had turned colder as darkness fell. Elizabeth heard her doorbell and turned away from the mirror. As she hurried to the door it rang again. **

"**I'm coming!" she grumbled as she flung open the door. Katie grinned at her. **

"**Ready?" Elizabeth nodded. With one last look back at her house she swiped her bag from the table before heading out the door. **

**She followed Katie to her car and slid into the passenger seat. Katie started the engine and reversed the car from the drive. They sat in silence until Katie was safely on the main road. **

"**So what's it like?" Katie asked. Elizabeth looked at her friend. **

"**What's what like?" Katie shook her head. **

"**Being a teacher." Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**It's different to how I thought it would be." She said. Katie grinned. **

"**Why? You don't regret it already do you?" Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No! it's not different in a bad way, different in a good way." She allowed herself a small smile as Will's face flashed in her mind. Katie watched her for a moment. **

"**So…any fit teachers?" she asked, her voice as innocent as she could make it. Elizabeth smiled at her friend's predictability. **

"**Not really." She said ruefully. "It would be nice to if there was, but there's mainly older men." Katie sighed and Elizabeth laughed. They sat in silence for a moment. **

"**Are you looking for another boyfriend?" Katie's question came out of nowhere and took Elizabeth by surprise. **

"**I'm not sure." She said finally. "I mean part of me says that I should be. But another part tells me that it's too soon and I should at least wait before I move into another relationship. Katie shot her a sympathetic glance. **

"**Liz," she said. "He treated you badly and played you for a fool, you shouldn't feel guilty if you want to get into another relationship." Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I suppose." She sighed. Katie grinned. **

"**Come on! We're out to have fun, not think about that bastard!" Elizabeth agreed. **

"**Alright."**

**The Neon bar sat in the middle of town, the name, got from the lights that were flashed at the front in a mixture of fluorescent blue's, green's and yellow's. Music pulsed from inside the bar and people milled around outside. Katie and Elizabeth made their way through the people into the bar. The inside was decorated with plain tables and chairs with neon strips strapped to the sides of them. Katie pulled Elizabeth to a small table at the back of the bar. **

"**We need to get a good table before it gets really busy." She motioned for Elizabeth to sit down. "I'm going to get the drinks, you stay here and guard this table with your life!" as she marched away Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Katie was so dramatic. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will cut his engine and looked apprehensively at the house. He took a deep breath before opening his car door. He made his way slowly up the drive, stopping at the door he raised a hand and knocked softly. The door opened almost immediately to reveal Sarah. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a low cut red shirt. She grinned at Will. **

"**Hey! Come inside, I'm almost ready." She turned and led Will into the house. Will stepped over the threshold, remembering the many times that he had been here when he had dated Sarah. He had spent a lot of time in her room, but he still remembered the rest of the house. Sarah beckoned him into the living room. **

"**Mum, Will's here!" Sarah's mum rose from her chair with a grin. **

"**Will! What a lovely surprise!" she gushed. Will smiled nervously. **

"**It's good to see you Mrs March." He muttered. Sarah had left the room leaving Will alone with her mother. **

"**So, Will how have you been?" she asked, sinking back into her chair and gesturing to the one next to her. Will chose to stand, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. **

"**Oh, fine you know." He said. "Busy." He added. Sarah's mum smiled. **

"**Well I'm glad that you and Sarah have sorted things out." She said. "Sarah was so upset when you broke up." Will shifted uncomfortably, but thankfully was saved from making an answer by the ringing of his phone. He dug around into his pocket and pulled it out. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Will, where the fuck are you!" Jack barked. Will sighed. **

"**I'm at Sarah's Jack. We'll be there to get you soon." He said. **

"**Ok, see you in a few savvy?" Jack hung up without a goodbye. Will smiled apologetically at Sarah's mum who looked a little surprised.**

"**That was Jack." He said and Sarah's mum nodded. Everyone knew Jack Sparrow. **

**Sarah came back in and gave Will another grin. **

"**Ready?" Will nodded, before turning back to Sarah's mum. **

"**Well, it was nice to see you again Mrs March." He said, causing her to smile. **

"**And you Will! Make sure you come back soon." Will nodded and allowed Sarah to lead him out of the house to his car. **

**As they buckled themselves in Will looked at Sarah.**

"**We need to go and pick up Jack and Ana before we got to the bar." He saw her face fall slightly, but she composed it quickly.**

"**Oh ok." Will nodded. They drove the short way to Craig's house where Jack had agreed to meet Amie. Will unbuckled his seat belt. **

"**You ok to wait here whilst I go and get the other two?" Sarah nodded. Will got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He knocked and waited. Amie opened the door, and she looked relived to see him. **

"**Thank god you're here!" she gasped. Grabbing his hand she pulled him into the house. She practically pushed him into the living room. **

"**Please! Get rid of him!" she pleaded. Will looked around the room; Jack and Craig were sat on the sofa, giggling like loons. Will stooped to pick up an empty bottle. **

"**How much has he had?" he asked. Amie shrugged. **

"**Who knows!" Will sighed, marching across the room he grabbed Jack and pulled him up. **

"**Come on Jack, we need to go now!" he said. Jack looked up at him, his face creased in a frown. Before he burst out laughing again. Will pulled him from the room, only pausing to wave at Craig. Amie followed them, opening the door for them she called goodbye to her dad, receiving a drunken giggle in reply. **

**Sarah's face turned from confusion to annoyance as Will bundled Jack into the back of the car. **

"**Is he drunk?" she asked as Will started the car. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**He's Jack Sparrow! Of course he's drunk!" he replied. **

"_**Captain **_**Jack Sparrow!" Jack said indignantly from the back of the car. **

"**You're not a bloody captain!" Will growled. Jack fell silent. Will realised that he had either noticed how angry Will was or he'd passed out. The latter was probably more likely. **

**By the time they arrived at the bar Jack had sobered up enough to apologise to Amie, who as Will had predicted she would had accepted it immediately. They were now cuddled up on the back seat, Amie resting on Jack's shoulder. Sarah had been trying to get closer to Will; she had her hand rested on his leg. Every so often she would move her fingers teasingly up his thigh. Will didn't have the heart to tell her to let go of his leg. **

**Will parked the car and twisted in his seat to look at Jack. **

"**Are you going to be alright?" he asked. Jack's face split into a slow grin. **

"**Sure mate! I promise I'll behave." Will smiled. **

"**I know you won't, but we'll see how it goes." He grinned. "Right! Let's go!"**

**The doors swung open to reveal the bar, which was already very busy. Will looked at his watch. Half past eight. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a free table. He felt Sarah take his hand, entwining their fingers. Jack and Amie stood nearby, Jack eyeing the bar wistfully. That was when Will saw a familiar flash of blond hair. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth was bored. She looked around the club with a yawn. She had been sitting at the same table for an hour. Katie had found a young man to talk to and was dancing with him. Elizabeth was left by herself. Picking up her glass she took a big sip. Realising she had finished her drink she sighed and heaved herself to her feet. She crossed the floor, weaving in and out of the people. Reaching the bar she put her glass down, the barman turned to her and grinned. **

"**Hey! What'll it be?" he asked in what she assumed was supposed to be a seductive tone. **

"**White wine please." She replied, digging around in her bag for her purse. The barman nodded. **

"**Coming right up!" he turned away, Elizabeth took a note out of her purse whilst her eyes roamed the room. At first she thought she was seeing things, that hair looked so familiar. Elizabeth squinted and looked harder. Her jaw dropped a little bit, now she could see why the hair was so familiar. Because the hair belonged to William Turner. **

**He looked gorgeous; he was wearing a button down black shirt with a silver dragon printed on the front, a pair of faded jeans and black shoes. An earring that she hadn't noticed before dangled from his left ear; it caught the light and seemed to be almost flashing. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He turned slightly and Elizabeth saw a girl by his side, clutching his hand tightly in hers. The girl too looked familiar, then Elizabeth realised that she had seen her around school. Jack Sparrow too was present, his arm around a girl that Elizabeth didn't know. Will's eyes were scanning the room. The girl next to Jack pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. When he looked at her she spoke and pointed. Will's eyes followed her hand before he smiled. He led his friends over to a table not far from where Elizabeth's table was. **

**She felt someone touch her arm and turned to see the barman holding her drink. She took in and handed over the money. He took slightly longer getting her change then she would have liked. **

"**So what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing out on a Friday night by herself?" he asked, desperate it seemed to make conversation. Elizabeth took her change and her drink and flashed him a smile. **

"**Who says I'm all by myself?" she said and before he could say anything else she had walked away. She settled herself at her table, feeling quite pleased with herself. **

**Will allowed Sarah, Jack and Amie to lead him to a table. He sat down, but all the while his eyes were scanning the room for that blonde hair he was sure he had seen. He was pulled from his search by Jack poking him. **

"**Oy! What do you want to drink?" Will blinked. **

"**Umm, beer." He paused. "I'm not sure you should be drinking Jack." Jack glared at him. **

"**You're not my mum!" he snapped before marching away to get the drinks. Will watched him go with a shake of his head before resuming his scan of the bar. There were all sorts of people sitting around or dancing. Will was beginning to think that he had imagined seeing her. **

**That was when the light moved over her table and illuminated her for a second. That was all Will needed to get her in his gaze. She was sitting at a table by herself at the back of the bar. She was sipping from a glass of wine and surveying the room with a bored expression on her face. Will had to smile, seeing her eased some of the unrest he had been feeling. He continued to look at her, willing her to meet his gaze. **

**As her eyes swept the room once more they locked with his and Will gave a small smile at the look of surprise that flitted across her face. She squinted slightly, as if trying to make sure it was him. He gave a small wave before turning away; Jack was coming across with a tray of drinks. He placed them on the table and handed out the drinks. Will accepted his drink and took a sip. He risked a glance back at her; she was staring at a space in the middle of the dance floor. With a smile Will stood up. **

"**Where are you going?" Sarah asked. Will looked down. **

"**I'll be back in a minute." He said, before walking away. **

**Elizabeth tried not to let her eyes wander back to him. Instead she stared at the dance floor. She became aware of someone standing over her. She looked up to find Will, standing by her table, a smile on his handsome face and beer in his hand.**

"**Miss Swann." He said, mock surprise colouring his tone. Something about the way he said her name so formally made her want to tell him her first name. **

"**Will." she greeted him with a slight incline of her head. Will gestured to the seat next to her. **

"**Is this seat taken?" he asked. Elizabeth's head said yes, but he mouth disagreed. **

"**No." Will grinned and slid into the seat next to her. "I wouldn't have expected to see you here." Elizabeth said. Will shrugged. **

"**It's a Friday, I needed to unwind." He leant forward. "And Jack hasn't got drunk for a good 24 hours." Elizabeth giggled and took a sip of her drink. Will watched her with his dark brown eyes. Rather than feel uncomfortable under his gaze she felt intrigued. There was definitely a lot more behind Will than first met the eye. Elizabeth found herself leaning forward unconsciously to look deeper into his eyes. **

"**I didn't know you were old enough to get into a bar." She murmured. Will raised an eyebrow. **

"**I'm older than I look." He replied, his tone was low and seductive. Elizabeth marvelled at how the man at the bar had tried so hard to be sexy, and failed. But Will seemed to manage it with an effortless ease. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

"**So how old are you?" Will smiled, showing the dimples on his cheeks.**

"**Now that would be telling." He said. **

"**You know, I can just look it up on your records." Elizabeth smirked. But this statement brought her back to the harsh reality. He was a student, and she was a teacher, she shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong, she shouldn't be sitting in a bar with him, and flirting as well! Elizabeth leant back and tried not look directly in Will's eyes. **

**There was a moment of silence between them before Elizabeth heard someone calling her name. Both she and Will looked up as Katie came towards them, pulling someone along behind her. **

"**Elizabeth!" she reached the table and picked up her drink that she had left on the table. Downing it one she sighed. **

"**Phew I'm exhausted!" she caught sight of Will and her eyes sparkled. Elizabeth immediately felt rather possessive. **

"**Aren't you going to introduce us?" Katie asked. Elizabeth sighed.**

"**Katie, this is Will. Will, Katie." She said shortly. Will shook Katie's hand before standing up. **

"**It was nice to meet you Katie." He said. He turned his gaze on Elizabeth. "I hope to see you around Elizabeth." He put a slight stress on her name, which was accompanied by a smile. He turned away and walked across the room, where he was quickly swallowed up by a crowd of people. **

**As Will walked away Katie turned to Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows. 'Who was that?" she mouthed. Elizabeth shook her head. Katie grinned. 'Tell me later.' She mouthed again. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as Katie dragged her partner back onto the dance floor.**

**Will settled back down into his chair. It looked like in the short time that he had been gone Jack had managed to consume a lot more alcohol. He was leaning forward on his elbows, a slightly dazed expression on his face. Amie was watching him, and to Will's surprise she looked slightly amused. Sarah just looked disgusted. Will put his drink down on the table, as his hand lingered over the surface of the table Sarah took it in hers and started to stroke the skin of his palm softly. Will swallowed. He had never had an idea of how he wanted this evening to go, he was sure that he didn't want it to end in anything that would lead Sarah to believe that their relationship was back on. But the way Sarah was acting, it was clears that she had other plans. And the way her other hand was slinking along his belt buckle and under his shirt she was making her intentions clear. Will took another hurried sip of his drink. **

**Just then the song changed, a soft melodious opening, Will recognised it as 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams. He rolled his eyes at the pure clichéd moment. Sarah on the other hand loved it. **

"**Come on Will, let's dance!" she said, her voice excited. Grabbing Will's hand she pulled him from his chair and onto the dance floor where a few other couples were already swaying. Will's hands moved automatically moved to Sarah's waist, whilst her hers wound up round his neck. Bryan Adam's husky tones floated above the people. **

_**Look into my eyes, **_

_**You will see, what you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart, search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there, you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**_

_**You know it's true, everything I do**_

I do it for you

Sarah pulled him closer to her, resting her head on his chest. whilst she couldn't see his face Will sought out Elizabeth. He smiled. Elizabeth. It suited her perfectly. Elizabeth Swann. His eyes found her and for a moment he watched her, unnoticed.

Look into your heart

_**You will find, there's nothing there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I will give you all, I will sacrifice**_

_**Don't tell me, it's not worth sighting for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**You know it's true, everything I do**_

_**I do it for you**_

Will closed his eyes and hummed softly along to the words. He heard Sarah giggle.

"**What?" he asked. She looked up at him. **

"**It's nothing, I've just never heard you sing before." She said. Will shrugged. **

"**Not many people do." He said, causing Sarah to giggle.**

**Elizabeth couldn't help but watch Will as he danced. Even dancing he moved gracefully, and the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes was mesmerising. She found herself wishing that it was her resting her head on his chest and not that other girl. With a shake of her head she tore her gaze reluctantly away from him. Now she was being stupid. To distract herself she watched the other couples that were dancing. She could see Katie swaying softly with her partner. And Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth stifled a giggle as she watched him sway awkwardly on his feet. His partner, the girl Elizabeth had seen with him before seemed to possess more patience than Elizabeth ever would have had with someone like Jack Sparrow. **

**That was when Elizabeth became aware of someone standing next to her. She looked up to find the barman she had seen earlier standing over her. **

"**Hey," he said, a nervous smile playing on his face. "I sae that you were sitting alone and I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I'm Phil by the way." He said sticking his hand out. Elizabeth shook his hand. **

"**Elizabeth." She replied. Phil bit his lip.**

"**Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Elizabeth hesitated before nodding. Phil grinned and slid into the seat next to her. **

"**So Elizabeth, tell me about yourself." He said. Elizabeth licked her lips. **

"**Well, I'm a teacher, I teach English at a local secondary school." Phil grinned. **

"**Wow, quite a rewarding job then?" Elizabeth nodded.**

"**Yeah, what about you?" Phil launched into an explanation about how he had become a barman. Elizabeth found herself interested in what he had to say. He was funny and had an infectious personality. **

**They were on their third drink when Phil looked at his watch.**

"**I have to get back to work." He said, his voice tinted with regret. "But can I have your number?" he asked hopefully. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Sure." Taking his phone she put her number in as he did the same with hers. He handed it back to her with a smile.**

"**I'll call you!" he promised. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I'll look forward to it." She said. Phil grinned and walked away, Elizabeth watched him go with a smile.**

**Will slung his arm round Jack's shoulder and heaved him from his chair. Jack rested all of his weight on Will and giggled softly into his shoulder. Will rolled his eyes and grunted softly at the effort of keeping Jack upright. Amie, seeing his discomfort hurried to the other side of Jack and took some of his weight off Will. Will nodded his thanks to her and together they hauled him out of the bar. **

"**Why does he drink so much?!" Will hissed as they dragged Jack across the car park, electing weird looks from passers by when Jack began to sing 'I'm not a girl' loudly. Amie shrugged. **

"**Who knows, he's just Jack." She said. Her next words were drowned out by Jack.**

"**I'm not a girl! Not yet a woman! All I need is time a moment that is mine!" he bellowed. Will gave him a shake. **

"**Shut up!" he snarled. Reaching his car he threw Jack unceremoniously into the back of the car. He turned to Amie. "You don't mind riding with him in the back? Only I don't really want to have him freaking Sarah out." He glanced over his shoulder at Sarah who was standing a short way away, arms folded across her chest. Amie looked at her before smiling at Will. **

"**Sure no problem." She said, sliding into the car with Jack. Will gestured to Sarah and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and slid in next to him, making sure that her hand brushed against his crotch. Will gritted his teeth and closed the door. Maybe slightly harder than necessary. He walked round the car, as he reached the drivers seat he looked up. **

**Elizabeth was leaving the club. Her bubbly friend that Will had met earlier was walking beside her, talking animatedly. Will let a small smile stretch across his face before he got into the car. **

**Elizabeth shivered against the bitter chill in the air. She yawned as she stumbled towards Katie's car. Katie was bouncing alongside her. Elizabeth was surprised that Katie wasn't exhausted from all the dancing she had done. But she was babbling away, the words pouring faster out of her mouth that Elizabeth could comprehend. She settled for listening and nodding instead of trying to formulate answers to what she was saying. **

**Katie pulled up outside Elizabeth's block of flats. **

"**Don't think you've gotten out of telling me who that guy was." She told her as Elizabeth got out of the car. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **

"**See you Katie." She said. Shutting the car door she made her way up to her flat. Unlocking the door she made her way, in the dark, to her bedroom. She fell onto the bed, fully dressed, and stared at the ceiling. She knew that she should get up and changed, but she was too tired. She couldn't hold her eyes open any longer and slowly they drifted shut and she was thrown into sleep. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked the bar scene. I'm sorry that I spent a whole chapter on one day, but I just kept writing. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love feedback please! I love what I've been getting so far it's really spurred me on, keep them coming. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to personally thank my reviewers. PirateRN, for her lovely message, that really warmed my heart and thank you for such nice comments, I'm glad that I'm writing a story that you enjoy so much, and I hope that you continue to read and leave me your comments, because they really brighten up my day when I've come in from a hard day and I'm all stressed out about exams, to Amie as well who's given me so much help and is of course the inspiration for Amie the character! This chapter is dedicated to you! And the rest of you who make me feel so good! So thank you all!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 4**

**Phil twirled his phone around absent-mindedly in his fingers, bringing it up in front of his face he stared at the number on the screen. Elizabeth. Phil stared at it for a moment before pressing the call button. The dialling tone rang, on the second ring she picked up.**

**"Hello?" Phil swallowed.**

**"Hi, it's Phil." He said, amazed that he could keep his voice straight.**

**"Hey Phil! How are you?"**

**"Can't complain. Listen, how would you like to come out on a date with me tonight?" there was a silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Phil thought she was going to reject him.**

**"Sure." Phil breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"Great! Umm, if you give me your address I'll pick you up about seven."**

**"Cool, have you got paper?" Phil took down her address and with a smile hung up. He stared at the address gleefully. It had been a week since he had gotten Elizabeth's number and he had been thinking about her the whole time. It had taken a week to pluck up the courage to ring her. Looking at the clock Phil put his phone down and went to get ready.**

**Phil was not the only person thinking about Elizabeth. Will looked at the books spread out in front of him and sighed. He ran her hand through and tried to concentrate on the words in front of him. But try as he might, he might concentrate. Elizabeth's face drifted into his mind for what must have been the millionth time. Will had been hoping that once he had learned Elizabeth's name his feelings for her would become less, that it was the mystery that surrounded her because she was teacher that made him so attracted to her. But the feelings had only intensified. She occupied his thoughts night and day. His mum had mother had noted that he seemed more distracted then usual. Will had told her that it was because of his schoolwork. She had accepted his answer and now here he sat, trying in vain to push Elizabeth from his mind and do some work.**

**Throwing the pen down in frustration Will kneaded his eyes with the palms of his hands. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, standing up he grabbed his jacket and phone before heading downstairs.**

**There was no one else in the house so Will just went straight out. He twirled his car keys round his fingers and looked at his car. After a moment he stuffed his keys into his pocket and decided to walk. It was a warm night and Will savoured the last of the warm weather that was sure it happen this year. Knowing British weather, it would be freezing cold by the middle of October. He walked along the streets slowly, not in any particular hurry or not having any idea of where he was going. His feet took him towards town and he let them.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Dinner heh?" Katie watched Elizabeth with a smile. Elizabeth nodded as she finished applying her make up.**

**"Yep, he's coming to pick me up at 7." She said. Katie raised her eyebrows.**

**"So you like this one?" she asked. Elizabeth shrugged.**

**"I don't know, he seemed nice enough when we met in the Neon bar last week." She said. The doorbell rang, Elizabeth looked at the clock and then at the door.**

**"Right on time!" she said brightly, flashing her friend a smile she crossed to the door.**

**Phil was standing nervously on the doorstep, a bunch of roses clutched in his hands. As Elizabeth opened the door he smiled and held them out.**

**"For you." he said, Elizabeth smiled as she took them.**

**"Thank you Phil, they're lovely!" she gushed. Beckoning him inside she retreated back into her living room to put the flowers into a vase. Phil watched her from the doorway, marvelling at her grace and beauty. Elizabeth turned to him and smiled.**

**"Shall we go then?" she asked, Phil nodded. Elizabeth called goodbye to someone who was out of sight. After receiving a reply she picked up her coat and headed with Phil out the door.**

**Phil drove her to a small restaurant just inside town. He parked the car and gestured for her to stay where she was. Getting out of the car he made his way round to the passenger door. Opening the door her held out his hand to her with a smile. Elizabeth accepted it and allowed him to help her out of the car. She looked around. The sky was darkening, but pale red streaked across the sky.**

**"Red sky at night, Shepard's delight. Red sky in the morning Shepard's warning." Elizabeth turned to look at Phil who smiled.**

**"I haven't heard that for so long." She giggled. Phil offered her his arm and she took it.**

**Will looked up at the wrong moment. Had he looked up 30 seconds later he would have missed them altogether. Elizabeth was standing outside a restaurant across the road. And she was not alone; there was a man with her. Will watched as he offered Elizabeth his arm, she took it with a smile and he escorted her into the restaurant. Will felt the jealously bubbling in his stomach. His fists clenched at his sides and it took all of his self control not to march over there. As the pair disappeared into the restaurant Will unclenched his teeth and let out his breath through clenched teeth. He realised that he was still standing in one place, looking around he saw a café on the other side of the road that overlooked the restaurant. Making a quick decision Will crossed the road and settled down in one the metal chairs that sat outside the café. From here he had a good view of the restaurant and the car that Elizabeth had arrived in. Within a couple of minutes a waitress arrived at his table. She flashed him a smile and batted her eyelashes.**

**"Hi." She said in a high voice. Will tore his gaze away from the restaurant to look up at her.**

**"Hi." He replied. The waitress flipped out her pad.**

**"What can I get you?" Will glanced at the drinks list that lay on the table.**

**"I'll just have a coffee please." He said. The waitress scribbled down his order, grinned at him once more before disappearing back into the café.**

**Will kept his eyes focused on the restaurant. His coffee arrived but her barely acknowledged it. Around him the sky darkened further, the moon appeared, pale on the horizon. All around him people were moving, driving past in their cars or just walking along. But Will sat motionless, his eyes fixed dead ahead.**

**Elizabeth took a sip of her wine and gazed around. The restaurant was obviously very classy. The windows were encased in soft red velvet curtains. The chairs were also lined with the red velvet. Lamps offered a comforting glow as did the single candle that sat on each table. A band played soft music on a small stage set to the back of the restaurant. Elizabeth turned her gaze back to Phil who was watching her.**

**"This is lovely Phil." She said. Phil smiled.**

**"I'm glad you like it." He leant back in his chair. "I wanted to bring you somewhere nice for our first date." Elizabeth smiled; she had never been on a date like this before. Her previous boyfriend, John, had never taken her anywhere fancy. His idea of a good date had been sitting in the pub getting pissed watching the game, followed by a shag at home. Elizabeth could not believe that she had allowed herself to believe him every time he said sorry. It had taken her a year to break free from the relationship.**

**Dinner went better than Elizabeth had been expecting. Elizabeth found it relatively easy to talk to Phil, but there were still awkward silences. When they were eating this was fine. But it was after their plates were taken away and the coffee's brought out that the silences between them became more pronounced. Elizabeth took a sip of her drink trying to think of something to say.**

**"How old are you?" Phil's question came out of nowhere. Elizabeth put her cup down.**

**"I'm 21." She said. For some bizarre reason she had considered lying, but had then decided against it. Phil looked surprised.**

**"21? And a teacher already? How did you manage that?" he leant forward, Elizabeth smirked.**

**"I had a lot of help from people." She said. "People who had connections within schools who could get me a job." She shrugged. "I've just got lucky I suppose." She mirrored Phil's earlier movement and leaned forward. "So what about you?" Phil smiled slightly.**

**"Well, I'm 23. But I've been told I have the mental age of someone younger." He laughed. "I guess I still haven't grasped the fact that I am now an adult." Elizabeth laughed along with him.**

**"Don't worry. I know plenty of people like that." Phil downed his coffee and signalled to the waiter for the bill.**

**Will's phone vibrated sharply on the table next to him. He picked it up and looked at the display. Jack Sparrow. With a sigh he put the phone to his ear.**

**"Hello."**

**"William!" Jack called. Will rolled his eyes.**

**"What do you want Jack?" he asked irritably.**

**"Just wanted to call you." Jack replied. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.**

**"What for Jack, I though you were on a date with Amie tonight?"**

**"It doesn't start for another half hour." Will took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper in check. There were times when being Jack's best friend could be very trying to his patience. Tonight he was particularly short tempered and Jack was not helping.**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth leant back in her chair and watched as Phil went up to pay the bill. When he returned Elizabeth picked up her bag and jacket from the back of her chair. Phil once again offered her his arm. Waving goodbye to their waiter her escorted her back out the door to his car.**

**The air had turned colder and Elizabeth pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She gazed around the street as Phil went to unlock the car. Her eyes were drawn to a café that sat across the road from the restaurant. And more importantly the figure that was sitting at one of the tables outside it. Elizabeth was able to recognise Will even from across the road. He was talking on a phone and Elizabeth could see that he was angry. Even from here she could see his eyes flashing angrily. He moved his free hand around in an agitated manner. He rolled his eyes, and that was when he met her gaze. Instantly the anger faded from his eyes and his expression softened. He stared at her, it was almost as if he didn't care that he was staring. Elizabeth found a slight blush forming on her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. She heard Phil calling her name, it was with some difficulty that she tore her gaze away from Will and walked over to where Phil held the car door open for her. As she slid into her seat she flicked her gaze back to Will one last time. He was still watching her. He wasn't on the phone anymore; there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Closing the door she closed her eyes. What she had seen in Will's eyes looked like desire.**

**Phil drove her home in silence. Elizabeth's thoughts were troubled by Will. Phil seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk and kept his eyes on the road. As they pulled up outside Elizabeth's flat she turned to face him.**

**"I had a great time tonight." She said. Phil smiled.**

**"So did I." He said. "Can I call you again?" he watched her expectantly. Elizabeth nodded.**

**"Yeah, that'd be nice." Leaning forward she kissed her his cheek. She smiled at him and opened the car door to get out. Phil watched her go inside with a contended smile. He was relieved that she had agreed to see him for a second date. As she disappeared into the building he gunned the engine and roared off up the road.**

**XXXXXX**

**Monday morning. Will arrived at school in a foul mood. From Friday the weekend had just got worst, he'd had a fight with both Jack and his mum. He'd snapped at Craig and had spent a lot of time sitting moodily in his room. He pulled into the car park and shut off his engine. As he looked up he saw Jack walking into school. Jack looked at up and met his gaze briefly before turning and walking in the other direction. Will frowned before getting out of the car. He did not like the way his mood had been changed by simply seeing Elizabeth with another man. He was never usually moody and irritable. But then again he had never been this hung up over a girl before. With a sigh he put his bag on and made his way into school.**

**There was something wrong with Will, Elizabeth decided. He was sat at the back of the class, head on his hands, staring ahead as she explained the work. His eyes seemed duller than they usually did. He seemed to be angry as well. His brow was creased in a frown. Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be paying such close attention to him but she couldn't help it. Seeing him in a mood seemed to make her concerned. With difficulty she refocused her attention back on the class.**

**Will stared ahead glumly, Elizabeth's words washed over him and his brain absorbed them, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the man he had seen with Elizabeth with on Friday. He had looked vaguely familiar. Will wondered how long they had been seeing each other, was it a steady, serious relationship, or a one off. Had she slept with him? The very thought made the jealously flare up inside him again. But it was so much stronger. Will couldn't take it anymore, he needed to calm down. Standing up he slung his bag across his chest and tucked his chair in. mumbling a quick apology to Miss Swann who was watching him very surprised. He marched to the door and throwing it open he strode out. He could hear the silence that had descended at his departure. **

**Elizabeth watched him leave in shock. As the door shut she looked around the room, the surprise on the students faces mirrored her own. She looked at Jack who didn't look at all surprised at his best friend's sudden exit. Elizabeth put down the book she had been teaching from.**

**"Please excuse me for a moment." She apologised before hurrying out of the room after Will.**

**She was afraid that he had gone and she wouldn't see him, but as she hurried out into the corridor she could see him just about to disappear round the corner. **

**"Will!" she called, speeding up her pace a bit. "Will!" he stopped but didn't turn around. Elizabeth saw his shoulders slump. She reached him and with a sigh he turned around. The first thing that she noticed was his eyes, they had lost the sparkle that she had been seeing in recent weeks. He also seemed to be avoiding meeting her eye. There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth spoke. **

**"Would you care to explain why you've just walked out of my lesson?" she asked, her voice taking on a steely tone. Will adjusted his bag slightly before he answered. **

**"I don't feel very well." He said flatly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. **

**"Come on Will, tell me. Why did you leave?" she stared at him. Will didn't reply. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well?" **

**"I wasn't feeling well." Will repeated. Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. Then she looked at Will properly, she noticed that he did in fact look very pale. He was sweating slightly as well and his breathing was irregular. Elizabeth frowned and stepping forward placed a hand on Will's forehead. She was surprised at how hot his skin was. And smooth. Elizabeth swallowed. Will had closed his eyes at her touch and his breathing ad slowed. Elizabeth withdrew her hand and cleared her throat. **

**"God you're burning up!" she watched him concerned. "Go home and stay there till you're better." Will nodded and began to turn away. **

**"Will." he turned at the sound of her voice. And this time he made eye contact. Elizabeth took a breath. "Is there anything else?" Will shook his head. Elizabeth smiled. "But if there is. My door is always open." Will smiled once and nodded. Elizabeth turned and walked back to her classroom. **

**Will watched her go. It was true that he was now feeling ill. He put a hand to his forehead. He could still feel the ghost of Elizabeth's hand on his forehead. Her skin had been cool and had helped to cool down his skin. He'd closed his eyes to stop himself from taking her right then and there. As soon as she had disappeared Will sighed and began to walk back to his car.**

**Will was feeling terrible by the time he pulled into his driveway. He was sweating and he was feeling sick. He'd been coughing as well and his chest hurt. He cut out the engine and slumped against the wheel. His breathing was laboured and he could barely keep his eyes open. Realising he should get out the car her opened the door and hauled himself out. He stumbled up the drive to the door. Fumbling around in his pockets for his keys he coughed loudly. He managed to slot the keys into the lock and pushed the door open. **

**"Fuck!" he muttered as he fell in a heap on the floor. He pushed his bag to one side before beginning to drag himself up the stairs. It was slow going because he had to pause every few seconds to catch his breath. He was pulling himself past the bathroom when he felt the sick rising in his throat. With a surge of energy he stuck his head over the basin. He vomited and groaned softly. He rested his cheek against the cool side of the basin. He barely had time to get his breath back before he was retching again. **

**Will's mum opened the front door, Craig just behind her. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was, and how quiet it was. She looked over her shoulder with a frown. Will's car was in the drive and his bag was on the floor. His keys also rested in the basin on the table next to the door; but there was no sign of him anywhere. Will's mum made her way slowly up the stairs. As she reached the last step she heard a noise. She turned her head towards the noise, it was coming from the bathroom. Will's mum moved to the door and peered in; this was when she saw her son curled up on the floor, shivering violently. As she watched her pulled himself up to be sick one more in the toilet. She was by his side in a flash, one hand rubbing his back, the other brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. **

**"Will." he finished being sick and turned his face to her. **

**"Hi mum." He smiled weakly. His mum placed a hand on his forehead; his skin was clammy and hot. With a sigh she kissed the top of his head. **

**"Stay here, we'll get a doctor." Will nodded and closed his eyes. His mum stood and retreated out of the room, her eyes on him the whole time. **

**Will wasn't in school the next day, Elizabeth found out that his mum had rung up the school to say that he was far too ill to come in. Elizabeth was unusually distressed by the thought of him being ill, she had to push it from her mind as tonight was he second date with Phil, he'd rung her the night before and asked if she wanted to see a movie. Elizabeth had agreed, it would be nice to go out again. And maybe it would stop her worrying about Will. She taught her classes and marked books. A normal day, except that one thing was missing. Elizabeth was surprised at how Will not being there had such an effect on her. She tried to put it from her mind and concentrate, but this was easier said than done. **

**Jack crossed his arms moodily across his chest and glared at the door. Beside him Amie sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**"Will you stop?!" she hissed. Jack sighed loudly. Amie took hold of one of his hands. "Look Jack, I know that you and Will have been at odds for a few days, but he's been ill for nearly a week and you haven't been to see him." she raised an eyebrow. "Come one Jack." She smiled sweetly at him before kissing him. Jack's expression changed from annoyance to glee. His hands slid down her body to her waist, before sneakily slipping one hand under her shirt. Amie pulled away and slapped his hand. **

**"Behave yourself!" she growled. Jack grinned cheekily causing Amie to shake her head. "Come on, let's go." She continued, dragging him into the house. **

**Will's mum showed them up the stairs. **

**"He's asleep at the moment, but if you want to go and wait, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." She smiled and left them at the door. Amie opened it as quietly as she could and the two ventured inside. It was gloomy inside Will's room and they could just make out the shapes of the bed and desk. **

**Will was lying on his back, chest moving lightly as he slept. Even in the dim light they could see that he was very pale. His face was drawn and there were deep bags under his eyes. Amie pulled the chair away from Will's desk, resting it by the bed she sat down. Jack stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Amie twisted her head to look at him. **

**"Can you honestly keep holding a grudge seeing him like this?" she asked. Jack shook his head and bobbed down so that he was next to her, one arm wrapped round her shoulders. He kissed her cheek before turning his gaze back to Will. **

**After a few minutes of waiting Will stirred and blinked. He turned his head to look at his two friends. Amie smiled and took hold of his hand, which was resting on the bed. **

**"Hey." She said softly. Will smiled.**

**"Hey." **

**"How are you feeling?" Amie asked. Will shrugged. **

**"Tired, but not sick anymore." He replied, his gaze shifted to Jack, who was still crouched down next to Amie. "Hey mate." Jack grinned and reached over to pat him gently on the shoulder. **

**"Sorry I haven't called." He apologised. Will shook his head.**

**"Don't worry about it." He said, releasing Amie's hand he went to sit up. Jack grabbed a pillow and positioned it so that he would be comfortable. Will smiled his thanks and shifted his position slightly **

**"So," he grinned. "What's new?" Jack shrugged. **

**"Not much." He said. Will's face fell slightly. **

**"Really? You mean I've not been out of this house for a week and nothing's happened?!" Jack thought hard for a moment. **

**"Miss Swann's got a new boyfriend!" he said suddenly. Will was glad that he was already pale, because he could feel the blood draining from his face. Neither Jack nor Amie seemed to notice. **

**"Who's Miss Swann?" Amie asked Jack.**

**"She's our English teacher; the one Will's got a crush on." They both turned to look at Will who scowled at Jack. **

**"I do not have a crush on her!" he muttered. Jack smiled and patted his shoulder again. **

**"I'm just jesting with you mate." He grinned. Will grumbled to himself causing the other two to laugh. **

**There was a knock on the door, they all looked up as it opened and Sarah came in. She beamed at them. **

**"Hi!" she swept down on Will and pulled him in for a long kiss. When the broke apart Will was short of breath and his eyes were considerably wider than they had been before. Sarah did not seem to notice this. **

**"How do you feel?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Jack was laughing behind her. Amie dug him in the ribs, whilst trying to keep a straight face. Will was ignoring his friends, choosing instead to focus on a spot just next to Sarah's head.**

**"I'm feeling better thank you." He muttered. Sarah grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. **

**"Good, I just popped round to see how you were doing." She said. Waving at Jack and Amie she kissed Will once more before leaving. As soon as the door clicked shut, Will let out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the pillow. Jack let out a roar of laughter. Will shook his head.**

**"It's not funny!" he growled. Jack just laughed again. Will looked to Amie for support, but she was trying to laugh as well. Will pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, making him look like a four year old. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will's empty seat had become something of a regular occurrence in the two weeks that he had not been in school. Elizabeth had learned from Jack that he'd had a fever and a chest infection. He was on the mend but it would be another few days before he was back at school. The weeks had passed quickly for Elizabeth. In that time she had been on a further three dates with Phil. They had even shared their first kiss outside her flat two days earlier. Elizabeth still did not know how much she like Phil. He was nice to be around, but there were times when she would catch him looking at her in a funny way, it seemed to be almost hungry. It was these moments that made Elizabeth feel slightly uncomfortable. But other than that their relationship was progressing well.**

**Will opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Something felt different about today. Then he realised, today was the first day back at school after his three-week absence. Will smiled, today he would see Elizabeth again, he had been able to visualise her face in all the time that he had been confined to bed. The news that she had a boyfriend had fazed his for a while, but he had shrugged it off now. There were times when he was lying in bed that he wondered if his fascination with her was starting to border on obsessional. To be fair, he hadn't followed her anywhere, he had merely waited outside a restaurant that she had happened to be eating at. Will kept this in his thoughts as he stepped into the shower, he closed his eyes and allowed the hot water to run down his body. His mind was still on Elizabeth, he was wondering why his attraction to her was so strong, it was an attraction that he was powerless to resist. He had tried to push her from his mind but it had never worked, this had led Will to believe that there was something deeper behind it. **

**Will pulled the shirt over his head and buttoned it up. The finished the last button and frowned, the shirt seemed bigger, he plucked at the material, he was sure that the shirt was supposed to fit more snugly. He pulled up his jeans and was surprised to discover that he had to pull the belt a couple of holes tighter. He shook his head and picking up his bag made his way downstairs. **

**His mum was waiting for him in the kitchen. **

**"How are you feeling?" she asked as he crossed to the toaster. **

**"Fine actually." He replied. His mum smiled. **

**"Good." Will caught the toast as it popped out and made for the door. "Oh no!" she stopped him; taking him by the shoulders she pushed him into a chair. At his bewildered expression she placed a full English breakfast in front of him. He looked up at her surprised. **

**"You need to eat." She told him seriously. Will looked from her to the plate before sighing. **

**She wouldn't let him leave until he had finished every last bit and as a result he had been late for school. He drove as fast as he could without being arrested to get there. He was lucky, arriving just before the bell went. He brought the car to a stop before grabbing his bag and hurrying into school. He pushed his way through the crowds of students, heading for the sixth form common room. **

**Jack was waiting for him, as Will collapsed into a chair next to him he grinned. **

**"You're late." He said. Will sighed. **

**"My mum wouldn't let me leave until I'd had a full breakfast!" he groaned. Jack laughed. **

**"You need it" he chuckled. Will shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. He was only just getting his breath back when the bell went. With a sigh he heaved himself to his feet and followed Jack out of the room. **

**Will had trouble adjusting back into the school routine, the only thing that kept his from going home was the thought of seeing Elizabeth in the afternoon. He pushed himself through the lessons, trying to catch up with all the work he had missed. Finally it was lunch; he made his way with Jack down to the canteen. He lined up and got his food, as they sat down he saw Jack watching him intently. Will suspected that his mum had talked to Jack and asked him to make sure that Will ate enough. Will looked around the room, and smiled when his eyes settled on Elizabeth. She was picking her way through the children to the staff table. Will allowed his eyes to linger on her longer than was necessary. After not seeing her for three weeks Will relished in the opportunity to watch her. She looked up and caught his eye, a smile on his face before she sat down. Will heard Jack clear his throat; he turned to find Jack looking pointedly at his food. Will sighed and put a mouthful of food in his mouth. Jack grinned before returning to his own food in his mouth. Jack grinned before returning to his own food. **

**Elizabeth kept one eye on Will throughout lunch. The first thing she noticed was how thin he was. His shirt and jeans were hanging loosely off his body. His face was still slightly pale and he looked tired. Elizabeth was relieved to see him, his presence went a long way to calming the uncomfortable feeling she had Ben feeling in his absence. Jack was fussing over him like a mother hen, making sure he was eating his food. Elizabeth smiled; she heard her name being called and turned her focus back to the conversation. James was sitting opposite her, his brown eyes fixed on her. In the recent weeks James had been strengthening his advances on her. Although they were subtle they were still there. Elizabeth had dropped hints of her own, to let him down gently. Bust so far they had not worked. **

**"We were just saying that we were all going to go out to the Neon bar tonight, did you want to come?" James was saying. Elizabeth nodded, this could work in her favour. **

**The bell rang earlier than Elizabeth was expecting it to. So she was late for her last lesson with the year 13's. They were all lined up outside the classroom when she arrived. **

**"Sorry I'm late." She apologised, gesturing for them to go into the classroom. They all started to go in slowly. Elizabeth found herself walking in alongside Will. **

**"It's good to see you back in school again." She said. Will flashed her a smile. **

**"It's good to be back." He replied softly. Elizabeth smiled shyly. **

**"I'm glad you're back." She said so that only he could hear, and meaning every word. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, there's chapter 4. sorry it's taking me so long between each chapter, I have to write them up and then type them and then they have to be read over again. Anyway, this chapter sort of explored a supernatural attraction between Will and Elizabeth. Like it's something they can't resist. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave me some reviews, please!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! I had my first exam, Spanish oral, Amie you know what I'm talking about, except you did French. Anyway, now they all start coming and time to do writing will be thin on the ground shall we say. But I will try and find some time for my writing. But I can't promise anything. But June 11th is a good day, my last exam! So WHOOP! Then I have 10 weeks holiday that I can devote to my writing. Wish me luck! There is a warning for this chapter mild, and I mean very mild slash. But I promise it won't continue! And thank you for you're reviews, they spur me on no end! Right after that little essay there I'll stop rabbiting! Love you all! Enjoy chapter 5! PirateRN this chapter is dedicated to you for taking the time to message me and get me back working again!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 5**

**Elizabeth had had her own reasons for agreeing to go to the Neon bar with her colleges. She knew that Phil was working tonight and she wanted to stop James' advances once and for all. She had agreed to meet them all at the bar at six, as she needed time to get ready. **

**Elizabeth reached the bar at six exactly. The others were already writing outside. James greeted her with a smile and a hug. **

"**Hey! Glad you could make it!" he beamed. Elizabeth smiled back. **

"**Are we all here then?" James nodded. They all made their way into the bar. It wasn't very busy and they were all able to get seats at the bar. Elizabeth could see Phil working a short way away. He was serving drinks with his back to her. Presently he turned round; he saw her and his face spilt into a wide grin. He came over and leant on the bar.**

"**Elizabeth! I didn't know you were coming down tonight. If I did I would have taken some time off." He leant over the bar to give her a kiss. James watched with mild astonishment. Elizabeth took Phil's hand in her own and turned to her colleges. **

"**This is my boyfriend Phil." She said, refusing to look at James. She introduced Phil to everyone. James merely nodded at him before taking a large gulp of his drink. Phil took the rest of their orders and walked off to get them. James sidled up beside Elizabeth and placed his drink on a coaster.**

"**You never said you had a boyfriend." His voice was quiet. Elizabeth glanced up at him.**

"**You never asked." She replied. James smiled tightly and nodded. **

**James wandered off after a moment leaving Elizabeth to talk to another of her female colleges. Suddenly her friend looked up and pointed. **

"**Wow! He's nice!" Elizabeth followed her gaze, her jaw dropped slightly. Will was leaning against the bar not far away from where they were. One leg was crossed casually behind him and he stared ahead. He hadn't seen her and Elizabeth was happy about this because it gave her a chance to observe him properly. He really was very god looking, no not good looking, beautiful. His face looked like a sculpture, made to perfection. Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't be looking at him like this; there were plenty of reasons. Two very good ones were that she had a boyfriend and she was his teacher. Phil had appeared and was talking to Will. He withdrew a sheet of paper from his pocket and scanned over it, he spoke to Will again. Will listened before a grin lit up his face and he leaned over the bar to shake Phil's hand. The without even glancing down the bar he turned and left. Elizabeth watched him go, Phil came over a moment late, smiling broadly. **

"**You look happy." Elizabeth said as he lifted up the bar to join her on the other side. His grin broadened as he slipped an arm round her waist. **

"**I am, we just got another member of staff so I won't be rushed off my feet." He grinned. Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her drink. **

**James watched Elizabeth and her boyfriend from the other side of the bar. He had one arm wrapped possessively around her waist and every so often he would pull her slightly closer to him, as if to make sure that she was still there. James shook his head in disgust and downed the rest of his drink. He slammed it down on the bar and signalled for another one. He looked back up just as Phil titled Elizabeth's face for a kiss. She went along with it for a moment before she pulled away and turned to the bar to get her drink. Phil looked up and caught James' eye. He winked and turned away. James scowled again. There was something creepy about Phil and James didn't like him. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will opened the door, throwing his keys on the side he went through the living room and flopped down in a chair triumphantly. His mum looked up from the sofa where she was cuddled up with Craig. **

"**Where have you been?" Will grinned. **

"**Getting a job!" he replied proudly. His mum smiled. **

"**That's good, where?" **

"**The Neon bar." Will replied. His mum looked slightly doubtful. **

"**A bar? Are you sure Will?" she asked, concerned. Will shrugged. **

"**It's safe enough I suppose, and it pays well." His mum was about to respond when Craig laid a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Leave it love, it'll be good experience for him to work in a pub." He winked at Will who smiled back. Saying goodnight he stood up and made his way out of the room. **

**He reached his room and closed the door behind him. There was a pile of work to be done on his desk. With a sigh Will ran a hand through his hair and sat down at his desk. Pulling his books towards him he flipped the cover of the first textbook. It was a poetry book. Will turned to the war poetry. It had always been his favourite. He rested at one poem and allowed his eyes to linger on the words. Elizabeth had discovered his preference to war poetry and had shown him some of her favourites. **

**Will was so absorbed in his task of annotating the poems that he did not realise the time until it was gone midnight. He yawned and stretched. Looking the book he smiled, there was something oddly satisfying about seeing a page full of his writing. Will closed the book and stood up. Crossing to his door he opened it and peered out. The house was quiet and dark, meaning that his mum and Craig had already gone to bed. Will closed the door and got ready for bed. He climbed beneath the sheets and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep. **

**XXXXXX**

**Following their night at the pub James had avoided Elizabeth as much as he could. There were times when he was forced to be in the same room as her. But his conversation towards her was always oddly formal. Elizabeth felt a little bit guilty about what she had done, but she knew that she had to do it. Since she had made her relationship common knowledge Phil had been coming to pick her up from school. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not but he always seemed to be there when James was. This only seemed to push James further away from her. **

**Will looked at his watch and then at the traffic lights. He sighed and drummed at the wheel impatiently. It was his first night at work and if the traffic lights didn't change, he was going to be late. Luckily for him the light changed from red to green. Will sighed in relief and released the handbrake, before driving off up the road. **

**He pulled his car into the staff's car space. He locked his car and made his way into the bar through the side door. Phil was waiting for him. **

"**Ah Mr Turner! On time, well done!" he said, reaching forward to shake Will's hand. Will grasped it firmly. Phil let go and flexed his fingers. "Whoa, strong grip!" he laughed, Will smiled. Phil threw an arm round his shoulders and guided him to the bar. He gave him an induction, showing him where things were. After that he discussed scheduling and working hours. Finally he reached into the office and pulled out an outfit. He handed it to Will with a smile. **

"**This is your uniform." He grinned. "Get changed." Will looked around. **

"**What here?!" Phil nodded. Will looked doubtful before reaching for his short buttons. He undid them and rolled his shirt back over his shoulders. Draping it over the nearest chair he reached for the other shirt. It was black with short sleeves. He could feel Phil's eyes on him and for a moment he wondered if the man was gay. He half-turned away as he pulled on the shirt. As he was buttoning it up he realised that the top two buttons were missing. He looked up at Phil who shrugged. **

"**We get a lot of female customers." He said. Will nodded, he picked up the trousers and was relieved when Phil went into the office and gave him some privacy. Will unbuckled his trousers and slid them down. **

**He was about to step out of them when he heard the side door opening. **

"**Oh, what do we have here?" a female voice sounded behind him. Will spun round, forgetting that his trousers were down by his ankles. He tumbled to the floor, landing hard on his back. He heard a giggle and a girl came into view. She was thin and pretty with dark skin and hair. She smiled down at him. **

"**Why is it ever man I meet ends up flat on his back?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. She held out a hand to help him up. Will grasped her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. She pulled hard and Will found himself pressed up against her. He blushed and tried to pull away, but she was holding him in place, one of her hands was resting on his thigh, where the material of his boxers finished. Will swallowed hard; trying to think of a way could get himself out of the situation. Luckily he was saved by Phil. **

"**Put him down Ana! He's new and I don't want to scare him off." He winked at Will as the woman let go of him and stood back to allow Will to finish getting changed. He did so as quickly as he could, trying to avoid looking at Phil and Ana. **

**Ana looked Will up and down before turning to Phil. **

"**I like this one." She smirked. Phil raised his eyebrows. **

"**Be nice Ana, I want to keep him. He looks like a hard worker." Ana's eyes roamed Will's body again. **

"**Mmmmm, I bet he is!" she said suggestively. Phil rolled his eyes. **

"**You're hopeless!" he groaned before walking over to Will and leaving Ana by herself. **

**The doors to the bar opened at six. Phil had assigned Will to work behind the bar. He was mixing drinks and taking orders. He found the work was easy and he was able to allow his mind to wander. He had been in a fair few bars in the last couple of years with Jack. But this was the first time he had been behind the bar. Phil was a good boss, a little excitable and hard to pin down at times, but helpful. Ana was just distracting. Her uniform was a top that revealed her flat stomach and a pair of long black trousers that showed off her curvy legs. She kept catching Will's eye and winking seductively. Will felt very uncomfortable under her gaze. He was also very aware of how open his shirt was. He could feel the cool air moving in between the material and the bare skin of her chest. It had also come to his notice the stares he was getting off some of them women who were sat at the bar. Will wasn't used to being on the receiving end of affection, Sarah being the only exception. It was unnerving to see women running their eyes over his body and knowing that some of them could be mentally undressing him. He tried to ignore it and focused on his work.**

**Phil watched Will with a smile playing on his lips. He had been right; the boy was a hard worker. He was fast and efficient. He was also very good looking Phil had noted. He turned heads, both female and male, when he was in the room, women sat up and bit straighter and some men watched. Phil had defiantly found himself looking Will up and down when he had applied for the job. It had been one of the main reasons for hiring him. Now he could see that he had made the right choice. He watched as one of the women, who looked like she had already had too much to drink leant forward and ran her hand down the side of Will's neck and the top of his exposed chest. Will looked uncomfortable and Phil chuckled at the look on his face, whilst noticing how cute he looked. Phil wasn't gay; his relationship with Elizabeth proved that. He liked women, but he had had a fair experience with men as well. Going to an all boys boarding school had done that to him. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but when he was in a relationship like he was now, he tended to keep mum about his other sexual preferences. Revealing something like that could really kill the mood in a relationship. Phil like Elizabeth a lot, but looking at Will he couldn't help but wonder, the beautiful face had evoked feelings in him he had not felt for a male for a while. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through that curly brown hair, to rub his hands over that smooth chest that he had glimpsed earlier, and to kiss those lips that were tilted in a half smile. Phil didn't see this as cheating on Elizabeth. He was merely wondering. **

**Phil was distracted from his admiring of Will by the ringing of his phone. He dug it out of his pocket. **

"**Elizabeth!" he said, his voice a tad more enthusiastic that it usually was. **

"**Hey Phil, I'm just ringing to tell you that I'm doing some marking and then I'll be coming down to the bar." Phil smiled. **

"**Ok, see you later baby!" he said goodbye and hung up. As he put his phone back into his pocket he frowned, he'd never called Elizabeth 'baby' before. He shook his head and turned away to serve a customer. **

**Will tipped his head back and allowed the cool night air to brush against his skin. He closed his eyes and concentrated on evening out his breathing. Despite the open clothing he was wearing he had grown very hot when he was inside. When his break had arrived he'd gone outside in a vain attempt to cool, himself down. **

**Finally the cold air worked and his skin began to cool. He looked at his watch and with a small sigh pushed himself of the wall and made his way back into the bar. It was now very busy and he had to push his way through a crowd to get to the bar. He slipped behind it and was immediately bombarded with drinks orders. Ana came to his rescue, taking some of his orders for him. Will smiled his thanks, and received a slap on the arse in return as Ana walked away. Will was fixing a wine when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Phil who smiled. **

"**Will, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Elizabeth."**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth arrived at the bar and shut down her engine. She could see Phil's car in the staff car park, next to it was a car that looked vaguely familiar. Elizabeth shook her head and got out of the car. She made her way into the bar. The place was crowded with people everywhere; the music was barely audible over the noise of people talking. Elizabeth settled at a small space at the bar. Phil appeared a moment later, grinning he swept her up into a kiss. Elizabeth was left slightly breathless. **

"**Hi!" she breathed. Phil grinned and taking her hand led her round the sound of the bar. Elizabeth followed, slightly confused. Phil took her to where the drinks were made. Someone was working there with their back to them. Phil reached up and tapped the figure on the shoulder. **

"**Will, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Elizabeth." The figure turned at the touch and Elizabeth found herself on the receiving end of Will Turner's penetrating stare. His eyes widened slightly and a look of shock flitted across his face, but he quickly regained his composure. Elizabeth knew that she too probably looked shocked. Phil looked from one to the other. **

"**Do you two know each other?" he asked. Elizabeth hesitated. Torn between what to say. Finally she opted for the truth. **

"**Yes, Will's one of my students." She explained, glancing at Will to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem annoyed that she had told Phil. His eyes were still fixed on her. Phil laughed. **

"**Well fancy that!" he boomed, thumping Will on the back. Will smiled and tore his gaze away from Elizabeth to look at Phil. As soon as he looked away Elizabeth felt as if something like a spell had been lifted. When he had been watching her she had been so caught in the intensity in his dark eyes that she couldn't look away. Now that she was re-in control of he senses she was able to take in his appearance properly. She was ashamed that the first thing she noticed was how low his shirt was. There were two buttons missing and as a result this showed off a lot of tanned skin. Elizabeth glanced to the side. She could see the women sitting at the bar watching Will was great interest. Elizabeth felt a stab of jealousy. She turned back as Phil was speaking. **

"…**is she a good teacher or a bad one?" Will looked at Elizabeth very briefly before replying. **

"**The best." He replied. Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush at his answer. The corner of Will's mouth twitched in a small smile. Phil threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled him closer to him, he kissed her cheek. Elizabeth did not fail to see the look that crossed Will's face for a split second. It was a mix of annoyance and longing. Elizabeth looked up at Phil, he smiled at her before looking at Will. Elizabeth saw something in his gaze that confused her. It was a look she had never seen before. But the moment was over before Elizabeth could make anything of it. Disregarding it she pushed it from her mind. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth insisted on helping out behind the bar. Phil agreed and proceeded to show her what to do. This consisted of him standing behind her, his body pressed against her, and his hands moving her hands. Will tried to ignore it, he concentrated on his orders and always tried to be facing away from the couple. This was easier said than done. Will could feel the jealously mounting with each kiss to her neck and stroke of her stomach. Phil did not seem to notice his discomfort, he chatted away, to both Will and Elizabeth, oblivious to Will's anger. Elizabeth on the other hand, did notice. **

**She watched the anger grow in Will's eyes. Elizabeth prided herself on being able read people and their emotions quite well., she could see past their expression. Will though was very difficult to read, his hid his emotions well. But it was only when he thought that no one was looking that he let his guards down. **

**At about nine Jack and Amie came in. Will smiled when he saw them. Jack took Amie's coat before showing her a chair. Amie laughed at this before giving him a kiss. **

"**Usual Jack?" Will asked. Jack nodded with a smile. Will took Amie's order and left to get their drinks. When he got back they were kissing again. Will placed the drinks down and cleared his throat. The couple broke apart and Amie shot him a slightly sheepish look. Jack just grinned and took a large gulp of his drink. Will rolled his eyes. The day Jack learned to drink slowly was the day the world came to an end. Amie watched her boyfriend in disgust as he continued to gulp down his drink. **

"**Jesus Jack! People would think that if you didn't get that down your throat within a minute of getting it you would die!" Will nodded in agreement. Jack looked at one, then the other before shrugging and turning back to his drink. **

**There was a break in the orders and Will took this time moment to take a breather. He leant back against the bar. He was joined a moment later by Elizabeth. There was a moment of silence; Will still never knew what to say. This situation was very different to any other had he found himself in with her. **

**It was Elizabeth who broke the uneasy silence. **

"**So…how long have you been working here?" she asked. Will cleared his throat. **

"**I started working here tonight." Elizabeth nodded.**

"**So you're feeling better now?" Will smiled. **

"**Much better thank you," the silence descended again, both of them looking desperately for something to say. Elizabeth found herself watching Will's face. As his eyes looked around the room. Now that she was so close to him she could see the definition of his cheek bones and the way his jaw was set. He turned his had a fraction and his eyes caught her looking. She glanced away and blushed, causing Will to smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ana. **

"**How's my new favourite bar worker?" she cooed. Will smiled slightly nervously as she stood next to him. A little too close he noticed. He shifted as subtly as he could, but this brought him closer to Elizabeth, so much so that their hands ended up touching. Elizabeth hadn't seemed to notice and Will was happy to leave it there, the back of his hand lightly brushing hers. **

**Elizabeth had noticed. But she wasn't going to move. She enjoyed the feeling of his skin on hers. It was warm and soft. She tried not to look down, just in case he decided to move his hand. Ana hadn't noticed and was chattering away. **

"**Some men have no respect for women, I had some git over there who tried to stick his hand down my trousers when he thought I wasn't looking! I mean how could I not notice a great hand of sausages trying to get down there. Will laughed. Ana grinned at him then looked at Elizabeth. **

"**Hi! I don't think we've met I'm Anamaria." Elizabeth smiled and reached out to shake her hand. To do so she had to lean over Will. Her arm was pressed against his chest and they were practically holding hands. **

"**I'm Elizabeth, Phil's girlfriend." Ana chuckled and glanced at her boss who was working further down the bar. **

"**That's why he's been so happy these last few weeks." Phil heard her voice and looked up. Ana waved and grinned at him and causing him to narrow his eyes. **

"**What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. **

"**Nothing." Ana replied innocently. Phil raised an eyebrow and looked away. Ana flashed Will and Elizabeth a grin. **

"**Well I should be going!" she moved away leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. **

**Will decided to check up on Jack, he pushed himself away from the bar and in doing so moved his hand away from Elizabeth's. She pouted slightly as the warmth of his hand left hers. He didn't notice as he moved off down the bar. **

**Jack seemed pretty sober when Will got there. At least he was still sitting upright and that was always a good sign. Will leant on the bar and grinned at him. **

"**So, how many have you had Sparrow?" he asked. Jack glowered at him. **

"**One." He muttered. "Amie threatened to leave if I had anymore." Will laughed and turned to Amie. **

"**Congratulations! You've almost tamed Jack Sparrow!" Amie grinned. **

"**What's my prize?" Will jerked his thumb at Jack who was staring forlornly into the bottom of his now empty glass. **

"**Him." Jack glared at them. **

"**What is this? Pick on Jack day!" Will and Amie both laughed. Amie put an arm round Jack's shoulder and rested her head on him. **

"**Love you really." She muttered. Jack grinned as she began to kiss his neck. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Do you have to do that here?" he asked. Jack just ignored him. **

**Elizabeth had nothing to do. But from where she was standing though she had a very good view of Will's arse from where he was leaning on the bar in front of her. She admired the way his jeans hugged all the right parts of him. She was distracted by Phil. He stood in front of her, blocking her view. **

"**You seem to be doing alright." Phil said. Elizabeth smirked. **

"**I don't know why you're always complaining about work being hard, this is a doodle!" she replied Phil laughed.**

"**You've only been at it a couple of hours." He said. Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**And now I'm ready for a drink." **

**XXXXXX**

**Will's shift ended at midnight. He was dead tired from being on his feet for most of the night. He yawned loudly as he got his coat. Amie and Jack had headed off about an hour before, Amie insisting that she would not have Jack going to school tired. Will could only laugh as he watched his best friend practically being dragged out of the bar. **

**Will slipped his arms through his coat arms and zipped it up, he yawned loudly again. **

"**Someone's tired." He turned to find Elizabeth standing in the doorway. Will smiled. **

"**Just a little." He replied. Elizabeth leant her shoulder against the doorframe.**

"**Just as long as you're awake in my lesson tomorrow." She teased. Will nodded. **

"**I will be." He promised. Phil appeared behind Elizabeth and rested her head on her shoulder. **

"**You off Will?" he asked. Will nodded. **

"**Yeah, same time tomorrow?" he asked, pulling his collar up. Phil thought for a moment.**

"**Yeah." He grinned. "If you keep working as well as you did tonight you'll be up for a bonus on your first pay check!" Elizabeth twisted in Phil's arms to look at him. **

"**What do I get paid?" Phil lowered his lips to her ear. **

"**You'll get paid when he get home." He purred. But as he said it his eyes met Will's and Will saw something that scared him. it was something that that Will had never seen before. The moment passed and Phil had switched his attention back to Elizabeth. Will frowned slightly and hurried past the couple as Phil began to kiss Elizabeth's neck and his arms tightened round her waist. **

**Will yawned all the way home. He was grateful when he pulled into the drive because he was practically falling asleep at the wheel. He stretched and made his way sluggishly into the house and up to bed. He stripped almost in a dreamlike state and fell onto bed. He groaned and shifted slightly. He dug his hand around and pulled a pen out from underneath his stomach. **

"**What the fuck!" he muttered throwing the pen across the room. He dropped his head to the pillow and was asleep within seconds. **

**Will had weird dreams that night. He was at the Neon bar, but there was no one there except Phil and Elizabeth. They were kissing, the lights were going mad, blinking casting shadows on the couples face. Then the back wall hissed away to revel Jack playing 'In The Mood' on the trumpet. The music did not go with the setting and Will was feeling confused. It was cold too he realised. Looking down he saw that he was barefoot on a midnight marble floor. He flexed his toes, gasping slightly at how cold it was. When he looked up again Phil was watching him, Elizabeth and Jack were both frozen, Phil made his way over to Will until their noses were almost touching. With a coy smile he wrapped his arms round Will and smashed Will's to his own. His tongue was in Will's mouth and his hands were tangled deep in Will's hair. Will could do nothing but stand there. Something was holding him frozen in place. Phil's hands had moved from his hair and were now sliding up under his shirt. Tracing the line of his bones. Then one hand slipped lower, into his trousers…**

**Will sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweat coated his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd had weird dreams before, but that one was the weirdest. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of him kissing another man. Now was wasn't homophobic but it was scary, and he knew it was only a dream. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was three thirty in the morning. Deciding he would worry about it in the morning he closed his eyes again. This time he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, hope you like that and please review, and please wish me luck for my exams because I'm getting stressed, as a result I don't know when I'll post again. I want to write bit it's going to be a bit hectic! Please review and I hope you like it. **

Pirate-x-Girls 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Authors Note

I don't want any trouble or anything on here or anything but I would like to say that I allowed anonymous reviews on my stories so that people who did not have an account on here could review my story if they liked it. But it has come to my attention that people have been saying things in reviews. I'm not going to name anyone but I would like to ask people if they could read the story and try and understand. I do not condone anything that happens with Will and Elizabeth; I do not think that secrecy and sleeping around with students. But Will is only a couple of years younger than Elizabeth and the only reason I have written this is because I believe that it was good fiction.

There have been people who have reviewed it and loved it and I thank you so much for that, your support means more to me than you will ever know. The reason I write fanfiction is so that people can enjoy it and I personally love it. So thank you and please keep leaving me reviews. I can take constructive criticisms and welcome anything that would help the story become better. I didn't want to do this but I felt it necessary and thank you.

Pirate-x-Girls


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, I thought it would take me longer to get this up. But it seems I have more ideas in me than I first realised! Anyway, on with chapter six! Hope you enjoy and please, please, please keep reviewing!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 6**

**Will's dream plagued his thoughts for the next week, although it was in his mind he had little time to dwell on it. Between schoolwork and working in the bar he had little time to think. He tried to avoid looking Phil directly in the eye.**

**Elizabeth had been putting in regular appearances at the bar. Will was both happy and unhappy to see her. Happy because it was a chance to talk to her. But the downside was that he had to see her with Phil. Every time Phil kissed and hugged her Will could feel the jealousy boiling up in his stomach.**

**Ana had taken a shine to Will and had insisted on taking him under her wing. This had a literal meaning as well. Every time she saw him she threw and arm round his shoulder. Will always felt a little uncomfortable with her attentions. He had learned to ignore the stares of the women at the bar. But Ana was different; it was a lot harder to ignore her.**

**Elizabeth was a distraction; Will often found himself working alongside her. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his emotions in check. He found himself taking a deep breath whenever he saw to try and calm his body down. It didn't help that she often talked to him, enticing him into conversation. Will went along with it for as long as he could before he would need to find a suitable excuse to slip away.**

**Elizabeth was enjoying her work at the pub; it was something different to what she would have usually done. It was also nice to be spending some time with Phil but Elizabeth was beginning to feel that he was getting slightly distracted from their relationship. Will was her other worry, every time she saw him he took a deep breath. Elizabeth could see now that Will was attracted to her. But what was bothering Elizabeth was that part of her was attracted to Will. When she looked at him she would find herself mentally appraising him and comparing him to Phil.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will was stock taking in the storeroom at the back of the bar. He was one his own and the room was eerily quiet. Will felt uncomfortable in the silence, he started to humming softly to himself to have something to fill the silence. He didn't notice Phil was in the room until he spoke.**

**"Very nice." Will turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. Will's humming ceased. Phil smiled. "No need to stop on my account." Will turned away and made a note on his paper. He heard the door close; he looked round slightly, but couldn't see anything. Then he was sure he felt a hand on his waist. He whirled round to find Phil's face inches from his own. Images of his dream flashed through Will's mind, he swallowed hard and shuffled back a few steps. Phil grinned.**

**"How's it going?" he asked, indicating the paper in Will's hand. Will glanced down, happy to have an excuse to look away from Phil's grey eyes.**

**"It's uh…" he cleared his throat. "…going well. There doesn't seem to be anything missing or shortage of anything." Phil clapped Will on the shoulder.**

**"Great!" his hand stayed on Will's shoulder longer than he would have like.**

**Phil removed his hand from Will's shoulder quickly as the door opened.**

**"There you are!" Elizabeth came up beside Phil. Phil looked away from Will and smiled at Elizabeth.**

**"Here I am!" he replied. Will took the opportunity to turn back to his sheet of paper. He heard the sound of a kiss behind him and rolled his eyes. He ticked off the last item and turned around. Doing his best not to meet Phil or Elizabeth's eyes.**

**"I should get back to the bar." He muttered. Phil nodded and Will walked past them and out of the room.**

**As the door closed behind Will Phil turned to Elizabeth.**

**"Do you think there is something wrong with Will? He seems to be a little distracted." Elizabeth looked at the door that Will had just left by and shrugged.**

**"No idea." She replied. But she did know.**

**Will yawned and blinked quickly. He looked down at his book and then up at the board. Elizabeth's voice floated across the classroom. Will caught Jack's eye. Jack grinned at him. Will looked at his watch and then back at the board. With a small sigh he picked up his pen and set it to his paper.**

**XXXXXX**

**As October faded into November the weather began to change, gone were the clear blue sunny autumn days, and in its place came the rains. It started as light drizzles, but these progressed into heavy downpours. Elizabeth didn't like the rain, it depressed her.**

**Elizabeth watched the rain lash down on the window with a frown. Today was the two-month anniversary of hers and Phil's relationship. They were going out for dinner tonight but she didn't really feel like it. She didn't fancy walking around in the rain.**

**Will's car spluttered and he groaned.**

**"Don't you dare!" he warned it, the car whined feebly once more before coming to a complete stop.**

**"Fucking piece of trash!" he muttered darkly. He glared at his engine for a moment. When he realised that the car wouldn't start again if he stared at it he sighed heavily he plucked his bag up from the back seat. He opened the car door and slammed it shut. Locking the car he flicked his hair from his eyes. The rain was falling hard now and he was already soaked through. With one last vicious kick to the car wheel he trudged off to school.**

**He made it just in time. Pulling his timetable out of his pocket hr glanced over it. A small smile crept onto his lips as he stuffed the timetable back into his pocket. He hoisted his bag further up his shoulder and made his way to Elizabeth's lesson.**

**Elizabeth watched the students coming into the room from where she was sat behind her desk. It was still raining, Elizabeth grimaced and looked up. But Will's arrival caused her to rethink her dislike of the rain. He was soaking wet and he looked good wet. The water droplets rolled down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. He shook his head, causing water droplets to fly everywhere. Elizabeth let out a breath that she had not realised she had been holding in. if only she were a few years younger or he was a few years older. Or if she wasn't a teacher. By the time Elizabeth had got back to reality Will had taken his usual seat at the back of the room. Elizabeth forced herself to concentrate on the task in hand. Teaching.**

**That lesson was one of the hardest for Elizabeth. She kept getting distracted. All she could think about was Will and her upcoming date with Phil. She was as nervous as she had been on the night of their first date. She forced herself to talk to the class, explaining the work. She was lucky that this was not one to take advantage of a distracted teacher.**

**As the end of the lesson drew nearer Elizabeth put their homework up on the board and flopped down in her chair. The ell rang and she dismissed her class with a nod of her head. The students began to leave noisily. Elizabeth looked up to see Will lingering by his desk.**

**"I was wondering if you were going to be working at the bar tonight?" his voice was slightly nervous and Elizabeth found this adorable.**

**"Sorry no. Phil's taking me out, it's our two month anniversary." She rolled her eyes. "Personally I only think that you should celebrate six months at the earliest." Will smiled.**

**"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you." Elizabeth didn't fail to see the disappointment in his eyes. Will smiled once more before turning and leaving the room. Elizabeth watched him go, feeling a strange sense of guilt. She sat in silence for a moment pondering what was happening. The emotions she felt for Will were conflicting. Part of her, the wild, unrestrained part wanted to dump Phil and take up with Will. But, the other part of her, the sensible teacher, was screaming at her to act professionally, keep her distance and not allow herself to get emotionally attached to him. Elizabeth groaned and covered her face with her hands. Everything was so damned complicated.**

**XXXXXX**

**Lips moved over skin, a tongue flitted out, sliding across the smooth skin, producing a moan. A breathless chuckle. Hands slid up sides to rest at the neck, pulling down for a kiss. But interruption came in the form of a phone ringing. A short conversation follows before the phone is slipped back into a pocket.**

**"I'm sorry, I have to go."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I've been summoned."**

**"Ok, but we're not finished here yet!" another laugh followed by a kiss.**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth woke up the next morning. She turned her head and watched Phil sleep beside her. She watched the repeated rise and fall of his chest before looking up at the ceiling. She knew that Phil had wanted sex for a while and he had used their two-month anniversary as a way to get it. He had treated her to a candle lit dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town. Then he had walked her home and one thing had lead to another. Elizabeth wondered if she had been ready for sex with Phil, she had been a little bit apprehensive because he relationship with John had been based mostly on the sex. Or rather when John had wanted sex Elizabeth had to give it to him. She wanted to believe that it would be different with Phil but there was a part of her that had a hard time trusting people.**

**Elizabeth was pulled from her thought by Phil stirring next to her. He grunted softly and turned into her.**

**"Good morning." He muttered kissing her shoulder. One hand slid under the sheet and began to stroke her stomach. Elizabeth closed her eyes as Phil's kisses began to move upwards to her neck.**

**"I have to get up and go to work." She said. Phil groaned and his hold on her tightened.**

**"No." Elizabeth giggled and carefully pried him off her.**

**"Yes." She replied. "But I'll see you later." She got out of bed and hopped into the showed. Phil leant back against the pillows, his hands rested contentedly behind his head. His phone rang. He frowned and picked it up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey! You coming over later?" Phil looked around to make sure that Elizabeth wasn't listening before he answered.**

**"I don't know, if I can get away I will." He replied softly.**

**"Ok, bye!" the phone went dead. Phil put it back on the bedside table and leant back, his smile broader this time.**

**Elizabeth got to school and hurried into the staffroom, as she was going through the door she ran headfirst into James.**

**"Whoa!" he said, clasping at her arms to stop her from falling. Elizabeth grinned her thanks. James did not let go of her arms, merely relaxed his grip.**

**"Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled. James nodded and finally released her. Elizabeth stepped back so that she could look at him properly.**

**"How have you been?" James shrugged.**

**"You know, busy. You?" Elizabeth smiled.**

**"Very busy!" she replied. This did provoke a smile from James. They stood in an uneasy silence before James stood to one side and to allow Elizabeth through the door. As he left Elizabeth sighed, things between her and James were still awkward. Elizabeth slouched into a chair and rubbed at her temples. Lessons hadn't even begun and she was already exhausted. That probably had something to do with Phil. Elizabeth shifted slightly and winced. Muttering curses heaved herself up off her chair as the bell began to ring. She made her way through the throngs of students to her classroom.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will pulled up outside the bar. Beside him Ana leant back against the upholstery humming softly to herself. Will cut off the engine and fiddled with his keys nervously. He'd been working at the bar for just over a month now and he still wasn't comfortable with being around Ana. She looked at his crotch a little too much for his liking. Ana stopped her humming and turned to look at him.**

**"Thanks for giving me a lift." She purred. Will nodded.**

**"It's no problem." He replied, eager to end the conversation as quickly as he could. Ana leant over and kissed his cheek. Then without another work she opened the car door and got out, leaving Will alone in the car.**

**Phil was waiting for them in the bar. He was cleaning a glass, which Will thought was a big cliché. Phil looked up and grinned.**

**"Ana! Will!" he greeted them. "Early and eager to work." Ana and Will both nodded. Ana leant on the bar and grinned at Phil.**

**"So, how did your dinner go last night?" she asked. Phil flashed her a smile.**

**"Very well actually." He said. His tone lofty. Ana leant forward further.**

**"So did you get in?" she persisted. Phil was silent for a moment before he grinned and nodded. Ana laughed and clapped him on the arm.**

**"How was she?" Phil's grin broadened.**

**"Perfect!" Ana laughed again. Will watched them in disgust. If he was Elizabeth's boyfriend, which he really wished he was, he wouldn't be talking about her like she was another notch on his belt. He would be worshipping her like she deserved to be worshipped. Mumbling an excuse about needing to go and get changed he walked off.**

**As Will was buttoning up his short he heard the door to the staff area opening. He turned to find Phil standing in the doorway, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face.**

**"Do you have a girlfriend Will?" he asked. Will was rather surprised by the question. Sarah flashed into his mind.**

**"No." he said quickly. Phil smiled.**

**"That's strange, a good looking guy like you." He said. "You should have girls throwing themselves at you! I know if I was a girl I would be." Will blushed slightly as he realised how open his shirt really was. Phil was walking towards him now and Will was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He shifted nervously on his feet as Phil came closer and closer.**

**"I should get back to work." Will said and walked past Phil quickly. Once he was out of the room he was leant against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief. His dream seemed to be coming more and more of a reality and Will was worried. He didn't like the look he saw in Phil's eyes, it was hungry. Will shivered at the thought before going back to the bar.**

**Will looked at his watch and sighed. He still had three hours left on his shift. He poured yet another beer and handed it to the woman who was sitting on the other side of the bar. She grinned at him.**

**"Hey, how about you give me your number with that drink and we hook up later?" Will shook his head.**

**"No sorry." He replied. The woman looked a bit put out but shrugged and taking her drink walked away. Will shook his head. He had learnt here that some women were crazy, and the drunken women were even worse. The men were no better. Will had seen his fair share of drunken brawls. He had lost count of the amount of times he had had to pull out of a pub fight.**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth smoothed down her dress and eyes the door to the bar. For some reason she was nervous. Placing a hand on the handle she inhaled deeply. She pushed open the door and made her way into the bar. It was busy as usual, the noise of the music and voices mixed together. Elizabeth spotted Phil, he was down the bar, working with Will. He looked up and saw her; he grinned and waved her over. Elizabeth squeezed her way through the people until she was at the bar. Phil helped her over and gave her a kiss. **

**"How was your day?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"You know, a normal day." Phil nodded. Then he grinned. **

**"Hey Elizabeth, you're a woman!" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

**"Thank you Phil, I was having doubts." She said sarcastically. Phil laughed. **

**"Anyway, what I mean is, do you find Will attractive." He gestured at Will who blushed. Elizabeth watched Will intently, part of her wanted to scream 'yes' but she restrained herself. Will felt naked under her gaze. **

**"Well, I can't really say but he is reasonably attractive." Will blushed again. Phil grinned. **

**"That's what I said! I was having trouble understanding why he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Elizabeth looked at Will. **

**"Really? But weren't you and Sarah going out?" Will shook his head. Phil turned to him. **

**"Are you sure?" he crowed. Will nodded. **

**"We weren't going out, I mean, we were last year, but it finished weeks ago. Sarah has had a hard time accepting it." Elizabeth smirked. **

**"Have you told her it's over." Will nodded. **

**"Many times. But it's always like I'm talking a foreign language." Phil clapped him on the shoulder. **

**"Good luck!" he laughed. He looked at his watch. "Ok, I need to go and check out some stuff." He grinned as Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his vagueness. "Will can you fix Elizabeth a drink?" Will nodded. Phil kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Ok, I'll be back soon." He waved once and disappeared. Will turned to Elizabeth. **

**"So what do you want to drink?" Elizabeth smiled. **

**"I'll have a white wine please." Will nodded and turned away to fetch her drink. As he handed it to her she smiled. "Will you join me?" Will thought about it for a moment before nodding he got himself a beer and flipped the lid. Elizabeth watched him as he cradled it in his hands. She sipped her own drink. **

**It was Will who spoke first. **

**"White wine is rather a posh drink is it not?" he said, indicating the glass in her hand. Elizabeth smiled at him. **

**"Well, I'm a posh person." She smiled. Will chuckled. He leant back against the bar, steadying himself with one hand. Elizabeth smiled. **

**"You seem very relaxed here." Will shrugged. **

**"More so than at school." Elizabeth smiled at his words. **

**"It's not that boring is it?" Will raised an eyebrow. **

**"Maybe." He replied. Elizabeth leant forward.**

**"Is there nothing about school you like?" Will leant forward as well. They were so close. Will opened his mouth to say something. **

**But yet again they were interrupted by Ana. She bounded up beside them. **

**"Wow! This is comfy!" she chirped. She poked Will. "A little birdie told me that you don't have a girlfriend." Will nodded. Ana grinned. "Well if you're looking, I'm game." She winked and slapped his arse. Elizabeth laughed at the look on Will's face, Will blushed again. **

**"I think someone needs an order taken." He muttered and disappeared. Elizabeth was left alone with Ana for the first time. Ana watched Will's hasty retreat before turning back to Elizabeth. **

**"He's so easy to scare." She chuckled. Elizabeth took a sip of her drink. **

**"Would you go out with him?" she asked. Ana nodded without hesitation. **

**"Defiantly." She looked at Will again. "I reckon he'd be good in bed." She turned to Elizabeth. "What do you think, with those strong arms." She winked again. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"I'm his teacher, I'm not allowed to even think about stuff like that." She said. Ana shrugged. **

**"Your loss." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She liked Ana, she was one of those people who always seemed happy no matter what. Elizabeth finished her drink and placed the glass down on the bar. **

**"How long have you been working here?" Ana frowned.**

**"About 2 years." She nodded. "Yeah 2 years. I started to work here at the same time that Phil did." She sighed. "He got promoted, I didn't." **

**"Why didn't you get promoted?" Elizabeth asked. Ana flashed her a grin. **

**"Because I was too much of a flirt." Elizabeth laughed. **

**Will watched the two women warily. Every so often they would look at him. Or in Ana's case leer at him. Will felt very uncomfortable. He focused on pouring the drinks and taking money. Will's head was a mess of emotions, he was worrying about Phil, he had schoolwork due in and he was having more and more trouble controlling his feelings for Elizabeth. It was made harder by working in such close proximity to her. **

**Will was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the people who had sat down until they spoke to him. **

**"Will." he looked up, and was surprised to see his mum, dad and Craig sitting at the bar. His mum smiled. **

**"Mum, dad, Craig. What are you doing here?" he asked, his mum shrugged. **

**"We decided to come out for a drink." She said. Craig nodded in agreement and put her arm round her shoulder. Will didn't fail to notice the annoyance on his dad's face. **

**"Why is dad here?" Craig and his mum looked at Bill Turner. **

**"Your father wasn't doing anything tonight so we invited him out for a drink." Will nodded.**

**"So what'll it be?" his mum thought for a moment. **

**"I'll have a white wine." She said finally. Will hid a small smile as he remembered his earlier conversation with Elizabeth. Craig and Bill both ordered a beer. Will fetched their drinks. As he put them down on the bar he heard Phil calling his name. He turned away from his parents and Craig to look at his boss. **

**"Will! Could you help me with these crates?" Will nodded and smiling at his mum followed Phil out the back of the bar into a small alleyway that ran along the back of the bar. There were several crates stacked up against the wall. Phil gestured to the crates. **

**"These are the ones we need to move." Will nodded; stepping up he bobbed down and picked up one of the crates. He straightened up, hearing the bottles clinking against each other. The box was heavier than he had expected. He stumbled back a few steps. And froze when he felt Phil's hand on his hips, steadying him. Will held his breath. Phil moved a bit closer, pressing his body against Will's, he could feel everything. Will's heart was thudding loudly in his chest. He pulled away slightly and cleared his throat.**

**"Where do you want this?" Phil smiled. **

**"In the storeroom please Will." Will turned and walked quickly back into the bar. He passed Elizabeth in the corridor but he barely noticed her in his hurry to put as much distance between himself and Phil as he possibly could. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth leant back against the wall, trying to understand what she had just seen. She had seen Phil step up behind Will and press himself against him. He could have just been stopping him from falling over, but it had looked a lot more intimate than that. Elizabeth had noticed in the last couple of weeks that Phil seemed to be watching Will a lot more. And it wasn't just glances, but lingering stares that seemed to go on even after Will had walked away. Elizabeth had thought that maybe Will was egging him on, but judging by the look on Will's face that she had just seen he wasn't happy with what was going on. Will walked past her again and she could see the wariness in his eyes. He still didn't see her and walked past her slowly, almost reluctantly. He picked up a box s quickly as he could. Phil was still watching him and did not seem to have seen Elizabeth yet. Elizabeth watched him for a few seconds longer before she turned away and walked back to the bar. As she reached it she took a deep breath. Maybe she was seeing things, just maybe she was making a big deal over nothing and seeing things that weren't really there. Elizabeth forced herself to believe this because the alternative was something she did not want to think about. **

**Will's mum insisted on giving and a lift home when the night ended. Will tried his best to dissuade her. **

**"She's probably made her own plans." He told her. But true to form Ana shook her head and beamed at Will's mum. **

**"That would be lovely Mrs Turner!" she gushed. Will's mum smiled.**

**"Ok then!"**

**As a result Will ended up being squeezed in between Ana and his father in the back seat of his mum's car. He sighed softly to himself and prayed that the journey would end soon. Ana was not helping matters in the slightest. Her left hand searched out his knee and began the slow trip upwards. Will tried to push her hand away but she clamped it down around his thigh. Of course, being dark no on else could see what she was doing. Will gritted his teeth as Ana's hand moved further and further up his leg. She reached where his hip and leg joined, even through the darkness Will would see her wicked grin, the tips if her fingers began to stroke his crotch lightly. Will swallowed hard as her movements became faster. His body reacted without his consent and he mentally cursed blood flow. One of Ana's hands trailed up to lightly trace the shape of his belt buckle, then the fingers of that hand slipped into the material of his boxers. Will let out an involuntary yelp.**

**"Will? Is everything alright?" his mum asked from the front seat. Ana's hands were now back in her lap. **

**"Yeah, I caught my finger." Will mutter, scowling at Ana, who smiled back sweetly. **

**The rest of the journey was very uncomfortable for Will, in more ways than one. They dropped his dad off first. He gave his son an awkward hug. **

**"I'll call you." He told him. Will nodded. Bill smiled and got out of the car. Will took the opportunity to scoot across to the other side of the car. **

**"So, where to from here?" Will's mum asked Ana, who gave her directions. It was another uncomfortable five minutes before they pulled up outside Ana's house. She thanked Will's mum before looking at Will. She leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek, whilst sneakily putting her hand over his half hard penis. She rubbed him slightly through the fabric and raised her eyebrows. **

**"See you tomorrow Will." she grinned. Will mumbled something incoherent as she got out. As the car door shut his mum spoke. **

**"She was nice." Will grunted before settling down further in his seat, wishing that the leather would just swallow him up. **

**XXXXXX**

**"You didn't have to wait." Elizabeth smiled. **

**"It's ok. I wanted to." She said. Phil kissed her forehead and locked the door. They walked across the car park to Elizabeth's car. Phil usually left his at home when he was working. Elizabeth drove them home in silence. As they reached her flat Phil turned to her and smiled. **

**"Can I come up?" Elizabeth nodded. Phil took her hand as she locked the car and led her up the stairs to her flat. As soon as the door was closed he was kissing her, his hands already peeling her jacket off her shoulders. He guided her through to the bedroom. As her dress fell to the floor and they lay on the bed Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy this. But she could only see the look in Phil's eyes as he had watched Will earlier that evening. It had been a strange look. The look of a hunter. **

**

* * *

****Ok, I know you're all desperate for something to happen to our favourite couple and believe me you're not the only ones, I'm getting a lot of grief from my friends. I have written their first kiss but I just need to slot it in, I also know how it will happen (no pun intended). It will either be in the next chapter or in the one after. So watch this space. And please keep reviewing, and thank you for all your nice words on my Authors Notes. It's nice to know that people are looking out for me, you know who you are so thank you very much! Until next time my faithful little readers! I love you all!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while, I've had three exams this week so things have been a bit hectic. Cry with me Amie, media is over! And the cheek of the school kicking everyone in my year that wasn't in an exam off the school premises! The nerve! Anyway, I'm glad that you lot think that Phil is a creep, because if you didn't I'd be rather worried that I was writing a creep who was too nice! But he was a lot of fun to write. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 7**

**The Sunday morning sun filtered in through the curtains, accompanied by a light breeze that ruffled the curtains ever so slightly. Elizabeth shifted in her sleep. The sunlight fell directly onto her face and she winced. She turned the other way and snuggled up into Phil's shoulder. He moved to allow her more room, Elizabeth sighed contentedly. **

**At first she thought the shrill ringing was part of her dream. But when she opened her eyes the ringing continued. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow. But it didn't make the ringing go away. **

"**Please shut it up!" Phil begged sleepily. Elizabeth groaned again and slipped out of bed. She stumbled through to her living room; she scrabbled around until she found the phone. **

"**Hello?" she croaked. **

"**Goodness Elizabeth! Did I wake you?!" Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Yeah daddy you did. But now that I'm up what can I do for you?" she rubbed her eyes. **

"**Well, your mother asked me to call and ask when you are next coming down. We haven't seen you since you started that new job. That was over two months ago." Her father replied. Elizabeth blinked. **

"**Sorry daddy, of course I'll come down and see you." **

"**Great!" her father said. "And is there anyone you'd like to bring with you?" the question was casual but Elizabeth could sense what was behind it.**

"**Who have you been talking to?" she asked suspiciously. Her father coughed.**

"**Well, I mean. I may have had a word with your friend Katie last week when I saw her in town." Elizabeth sighed. One thing about her best friend, she had the biggest mouth known to humanity. **

"**Yes daddy, I do have a boyfriend." She said. Her father chuckled. **

"**Well bring him down. When can you make it?" Elizabeth's eyes flitted to the calendar she had resting on the table next to her phone. She scanned over the days. **

"**Sorry, but I'm not free for another couple of weeks. I've got a ton of work to do." She replied finally. **

"**That's ok; just give us a ring when you know. I've got to go; I'll leave you to sleep." **

"**Ok, bye, love you." Elizabeth put the phone down and sighed. She made her way sluggishly back to bed, yawning loudly as she slipped in next to Phil. He rolled over and put his arm round her to allow her to snuggle up closer. **

"**Do you have to go into work today?" Elizabeth asked. Phil was silent for a moment. **

"**I may have to." He replied. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Ok, I need to catch up on some work, and you." She slapped him lightly. "Are a distraction." Phil grinned at her. **

"**I'd say you were more of a distraction." He said. "I mean when you come into the bar, I never seem to get anything done." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. **

"**Maybe I should stop coming down then." Phil tightened his grip on her. **

"**No don't do that." He murmured kissing her ear. Elizabeth turned her face to allow him to kiss her. He eased her gently onto her back. As his kisses trailed lower is phone rang on the bedside table. **

**Phil rolled off her with a groan. He picked up his phone and put it to his ear. **

"**Hello." He listened for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, ok, I'll be right there." He said goodbye and turned to Elizabeth. "I need to go, but I'll call you later." He kissed her. When they broke apart she nodded.**

"**Ok, I'll speak to you later." Phil smiled once more and hurried off. Elizabeth heard him gathering his things. He shouted goodbye and then she heard the door close. She lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will stretched and yawned as he padded into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. He went to the fridge and yanking it open pulled out the milk. When he turned around he found Jack and Amie grinning at him. **

"**Jesus!" he yelped, almost dropping the milk. Jack shook his head and took in Will's appearance. **

"**If I didn't know any better William, I would say you were trying to steal my girlfriend." He gestured to Will's bare chest. Both Will and Amie rolled their eyes. **

"**Jack you're not so paranoid!" Amie giggled. "I'm not going to leave you for Will." to prove her point she kissed him. Will watched them for a moment, but when Jack's hand began to move inside Amie's shirt he decided to intervene. He grabbed a spatula off the side and rapped Jack on the head with it. Jack and Amie broke apart, Jack holding his head and scowling heavily at Will. **

"**What was that for whelp?!" he growled. Will smirked.**

"**I have to sit on those chairs. And I don't want you doing that on them!" **

**Amie laughed. "Fair point." Jack shrugged. **

"**You've sat on other places like that." Will's face contorted into one of horror. **

"**Where?" he held up a hand. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know!" he shivered. "Ewwww!" Jack laughed. Will got a glass from the sideboard and poured himself a glass of milk. **

"**Why are you two here?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. **

"**Well, my dad was coming over here and your mum mentioned that you weren't doing anything so I thought I'd come and keep you company." They both looked at Jack. **

"**Well, what about him?" Amie grinned. **

"**He just followed me here." She said impishly. Jack scowled. **

"**You can be so mean sometimes." He pouted. Will ignored him. **

"**So what did you have in mind?"**

"**Swimming!" Jack said instantly. Amie and Will looked at each other. **

"**I don't know Jack…" Will began.**

"**No! Swimming!" Jack insisted. Will knew he wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with Jack, when Amie opened her mouth to argue he shook his head. **

"**Fine, Jack we'll go swimming."**

**That was how Will, Jack and Amie ended up at the swimming pool. Jack seemed to have regressed to the mental age of a five year old. He splashed around and laughed loudly. Amie and Will lounged in the shallows and watched him. **

"**Do you ever look at him and think why?" Will asked. Amie cocked her head to one side and watched her boyfriend. **

"**Sometimes," she grinned. "But the sex is good!" Will shook his head. **

"**I really did **_**not **_**need to know that." He grimaced. "And does your dad know what you've been up to with Jack?" Amie blushed. **

"**Not really no. We try and wait until he goes out to see you mum before we do anything." She admitted. Will smirked. **

"**Naughty, naughty." He scolded. Amie splashed him; he laughed and shook his wet hair from his eyes. When he looked up Sarah was standing next to him. **

"**Aghhh!" he yelped in surprise. Sarah giggled. **

"**Will! Fancy seeing you here!" she gushed. Will smiled nervously and moved closer to Amie. **

"**Help me!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Sarah was still watching him gleefully. Will had the sneaky suspicion that she had followed him to the pool. **

"**You never called!" Sarah said suddenly. Will blinked in confusion. **

"**I never…called?" he stuttered. Sarah nodded. **

"**After that night at the Neon bar, you dropped me home and promised you'd call." Will dimly remembered saying something to that effect in a desperate attempt to leave as quickly as he could. He nodded. **

"**I did didn't I? Well you know how it is, with school and all." He heard Amie snigger behind him and he glared at her over his shoulder. It was now that Jack decided to make an appearance. **

"**Hi everyone!" he called excitedly. He caught sight of Sarah. "Sarah!" he lunged forward, why no one knew, but he missed and hit the water hard. Water went everywhere, covering Will, Amie and Sarah with the spray. Sarah squealed as she was drenched. Will bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. She looked like a drowned mangy cat. Jack righted himself. **

"**Sorry!" he muttered. Sarah glared at him. **

"**I'll see you around Will." she said, and flounced away. As soon as she was out of earshot Will and Amie howled with laughter. Jack grinned sheepishly, Will clutched his stomach. **

"**Thank you Jack!" he gasped. Jack looked rather surprised. **

"**What?! For once I didn't do it on purpose!" this just made Will and Amie laugh harder. **

**Will was just recovering when he caught someone staring at him. He half turned and saw a blonde pretty woman who looked to be in her mid twenties watching him. **

"**Can you help me lifeguard?" she asked. Will frowned and pointed at himself. **

"**What me?" he quiered, confused. The woman nodded. Will shook his head. "No I'm not a lifeguard." The woman giggled. **

"**My mistake. I thought that with those muscles you must be." Will sighed internally. That had to be one of the lamest pick up lines he had ever heard. And being best friends with Jack he had heard some pretty rotten ones. **

"**Sorry." The woman cocked her head to one side. **

"**You couldn't help me though could you?" Will thought for a moment before wading over to her. She put her hands on his shoulders immediately. Will hesitantly put his hands on her waist and lifted her down into the water. Her hands remained on his body, sliding down his chest. Will removed his hands; he coughed and took a step backward. **

"**There you go." The woman pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. **

"**Thank you." She said. As Will turned away she stuck out a hand. "I'm Ellie." Will shook her hand. **

"**Will." Ellie held onto his hand slightly longer than he would have liked. He pried his hand free as gently as he could and crossed his arms across his chest. **

"**So what do you do?" Ellie asked. Her eyes looked over the muscles on his arms and chest. "Labourer?" Will shook his head. **

"**No I'm a student. Year 13." He smiled internally at the look of surprise on Ellie's face. **

"**Oh." Was all she said. "I thought you would be older." Will smiled. **

"**People often think that." He said. Ellie's smile came back. **

"**I can see why!" she grinned. Will was beginning to feel uncomfortable, first Sarah, then Ana and now this woman. Will was beginning to wonder if he should change his aftershave. He like female attention but there was really only one woman's attention that he wanted. Ellie seemed to realise that he wasn't with her. **

"**Hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face. Will blinked. **

"**What, sorry? I was miles away." Ellie smiled coyly and took a couple of steps forward. She was now very close. **

"**It's ok." Will nodded and as subtly as he could took a step backwards. Putting a few inches in between them. Ellie was smiling at him, but then her gaze flitted over his shoulder and she frowned slightly. Will turned, Jack was standing a few feet away, Amie was on his back, grinning at them like loons. **

"**Ellie!" he called, waving. Amie stopped slipped slightly and wrapped her arms round Jack's neck to stop herself from falling. Jack didn't seem to notice and hurried over to where Will and Ellie were standing. He came to a halt. **

"**Jack?" Ellie asked in disbelief. Jack nodded. Will looked from one to the other. **

"**Sorry, how do you two know each other?" he asked. Jack grinned again. **

"**Me and Ellie dated last year." He explained. Will nodded.**

"**Oh ok." Ellie turned to Jack. **

"**This was the best friend you told me about?" she demanded. Jack nodded slowly. Ellie scowled and hit him, almost dislodging Amie in the process. "You told me he looked like tha back end of a bus!" Will slowly lowered his arms and glared at Jack who looked very flustered. **

"**That's cos I knew you'd run off with him if you knew what he really looked like." He protested. Ellie raised her eyebrows. **

"**So you lied?" she replied. **

"**Yeah you lied!" Will echoed. Jack glared at him. **

"**Shut it whelp!" he growled. Ellie was shaking her head. **

"**Now I know why our relationship didn't work." She said, finally. She looked at Amie. "Are you the latest?" Amie nodded and her arms tightened unconsciously round Jack's neck.**

"**Yeah I am." She replied warily. Jack hitched her higher up his back and scowled at Ellie, who did not seem to notice. **

"**How long?" was her next question. It was now that Jack looked rather pleased with himself. **

"**Almost two months!" he stated proudly. Ellie looked surprised. **

"**Wow, Jack I'm impressed!" she said. "That's about a month longer than us." Jack nodded. **

"**Yeah." Will had to laugh. Ellie, Jack and Amie all turned to look at him. **

"**What?" they said in unison. Will shook his head. **

"**Nothing." He replied. Ellie seemed to now re-notice Will and sidled up to him. The grin disappeared from his face in a flash. **

"**So are you single?" she asked coyly. Will looked at Jack. **

"**Yes." He replied finally. Ellie grinned.**

"**You give me your number, I'll give you mine and we'll see where we go from there." Will shrugged. **

"**I don't know, I mean I just got out of a serious relationship." He shot Jack a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Jack for once seemed to take the hint and kept quiet. Ellie looked a little disappointed.**

"**Oh, ok." She worked hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Will smiled apologetically. **

"**Sorry." Ellie's smile returned. **

"**No worries, if I give you my number, you can call me whenever you're ready." Will nodded, knowing that it would be pointless arguing. **

**Ellie continued to stay with them. When Will sat in the shallows she sat next to him. Much to close for his liking. He was somewhat relieved when Jack announced that he was bored and wanted to leave. Will all but jumped up and sprinted into the changing rooms. But as fast as he was Ellie still managed to corner him by the lockers as he was towelling his hair dry. She thrust a piece of paper into his hands. **

"**Here's my number. Keep it safe." She giggled. Will smiled and tucked the paper into the back pocket of his jeans, knowing full well that was where it would stay. Ellie waved at him one last time. Then she turned and disappeared. Will finished drying his hair and stuffed his towel in his bag. He met up with Jack and Amie just outside the swimming pool. Will was not surprised to find them kissing again. He didn't acknowledge them this time, merely walked straight past them. He was about 10 metres down the road when they caught up with him. **

"**Whoa! Why didn't you wait?!" he demanded. Will looked around. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked in feigned shock. Amie grinned. **

"**No not really!" she replied. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry!"**

**It was as they were driving through town, past the Neon bar that Will saw Phil. He was walking along the street towards the front entrance of the bar. Will only saw him for a few seconds at most, but it seemed to him that Phil looked rather shifty. His eyes were flitting from side to side, as if checking to see if anyone was watching. But before Will could be sure they had gone past and Phil had disappeared. **

**Phil glanced up and down the street once more before pushing the door to the bar open. It was very different during the day. The usually pulsing neon lights were turned off and the gloomy room carried an almost eerie feel. Phil closed the door as quietly as he could, even though he knew there was only one other person there to hear it. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Gradually shapes began to form and he was able to identify a figure sitting on the bar. A smile appeared on his face as he sauntered across the room. Reaching the figure, he grabbed their hips and pulled them towards him so that he could capture their lips in a kiss. **

"**Sorry I'm late." He muttered when they parted. **

"**It's ok." A voice answered. "You're here now. Did she suspect?" Phil shook his head. **

"**No, she all bit told me to go." He smiled. "She has no idea." A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled his face down for another kiss. **

"**Good."**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth glared at the book in front of her. If there was one thing she hated about marking it was the messy writing. It was particularly bad in the upper years. Elizabeth picked up the book and squinted at the scrawled writing. Eventually she gave up and put a note at the bottom of the page. **

'_**I cannot read this! Please translate!**_**' Placing the book to one side she reached for the next one. Looking at her watch she sighed heavily. Sunday marking was always made the day drag by slowly. Elizabeth picked up her I-Pod, which lay on the table next to her. She plugged in her headphones and scrolled down through the songs. Settling on some Evanesence she placed the player back on the table. The soft piano chords of '**_**My Immortal' **_**floated over her. As the song progressed Elizabeth found herself getting lost in the words and her marking. The song finished and another one started. Elizabeth concentrated on her marking and song after song slipped by. **

**When she looked at the time again, she was surprised to see that two hours had gone past. Elizabeth yawned loudly. Time for a break. She heaved herself to her feet and walked through to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and scanned the contents with apprehension. Elizabeth by nature was a lazy person and there were often times when she forgot to go shopping. Pulling out some milk that was almost past its sell-by-date she closed the door and straightened up. as she poured the milk into a glass she allowed her thoughts to wander. She remembered fondly at the image of Will Turner in the rain. She only wished that Phil looked that good. Will should be a model she decided. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about Will, but at some point Elizabeth had stopped caring. She downed the milk in one, wincing at the slightly bitter taste. Washing the cup out she put it on the draining board. With a sigh she reluctantly turned her attention back to her marking. **

**Will waved Craig and his mum off as they left for dinner. He closed the door and walked into the living room. Collapsing down on the sofa he grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. Jack had taken Amie home and Will did not even want to think about what they were doing. He settled back in his chair and allowed the pointless babble from the TV to wash over him. He yawned loudly, he was exhausted. Spending a day looking after Jack was much more strenuous and exhausting than caring for a small child. The house was quiet so Will turned the TV up louder in an attempt to fill the silence. **

**After about half an hour Will got bored. He stood up and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. He found a tin of soup and some bread. Putting a pan on the cooker he poured the soup into the pan. As it heated up he stared out of the window. There wasn't much to see as it was dark. Will didn't like the winter so much. It was always dark, cold and constantly raining. Will turned back to his soup to find it bubbling. He transferred the soup from the pan into the bowl. Picking the bowl up carefully he sat at the table. He looked at his watch and sighed when he saw that preparing his food had only taken ten minutes. He blew on his soup and slowly began to eat desperate to waste time. **

**Will took his time doing everything he would normally do at a normal rate. He washed up slowly and methodically, drying each plate until there was no moisture left on it. He tidied everything up. Making sure that it was back in its right place. After that he did his homework, taking his time writing slowly and neatly. When that was done he looked at the time, and judged that it was sensible time to go to bed. He packed everything away and got ready. Before he went to bed he took a couple of sleeping pills. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. Ever since his first dream about Phil a month before they had been returning more and more frequently. Will had been taking sleeping pills to make sure that he had a dreamless sleep every night. As he waited for the pills to take effect he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon he felt his eyes begin to droop and he yawned. Then his eyes closed again as he feel asleep. **

**Phil had promised to come round after he had finished at the bar. Elizabeth was still marking when her doorbell rang. She still had her music on and so didn't hear the doorbell the first time. It was only when there was a break in one of the songs that she heard the frantic ringing of the doorbell. Jumping up she hurried to the door and opened it. Phil was standing in the doorway looking impatient. **

"**Finally!" he said. Elizabeth held up her I-Pod. **

"**Sorry, I couldn't hear the door." She apologised. Phil rolled his eyes and stepped into the flat. Elizabeth followed him as he went into the living room and eyed the books that were scattered across the floor. **

"**Whoa!" Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Now, you see what I do. Real work!" she prodded him. Phil grinned. **

"**Need any help?" Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No thank you! Only I am allowed to mark the books. Besides you're not qualified!" she snubbed Phil away as he reached down to pick up one of the books. Phil laughed. **

"**Not qualified?!" he asked her in mock surprise. Then he pretended to look offended. "I could be a teacher." He raised his eyebrows at her. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Teacher of what?" she asked. Phil slipped his arms round her waist. **

"**All sorts of teaching." He whispered. Elizabeth giggled as one of his hands slipped inside her shirt and slinked up towards her bra clasp. Elizabeth gasped. **

"**You're hands are cold." She said. Phil chuckled. **

"**Leave the marking." He murmured. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest. But Phil was already kissing her and guiding her towards the bedroom. **

**XXXXXX**

**The week passed for Will as slowly as the Sunday might had been. It was half way through November and the weather was now very cold. Will blew into his hands before wrapping them around his body. **

"**Jack! Can he go inside now!" he whined. Jack looked at him and shook his head. **

"**No! Amie's coming." Will frowned. **

"**But why do I need to be here?" he asked. Jack shrugged. **

"**Cos I don't want to be on my own." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Well I'm going then!" he huffed. Turning round he walked through the thinning crowds to the common room. He sighed as a bunch of year sevens almost bowled him over. He cursed under his breath as they tore off up the corridor. He had barely got to the common room when the bell rang. Will gritted his teeth and turned on his heel and marched to History. He sat down and twirled his pen round in his fingers. As usual Mr Gibbs was shouting, and as usual Will didn't listen. Because as usual it was directed at Jack, who as usual was late. Will sighed and allowed his brain to switch off, only allowing the important information through. **

**Elizabeth watched the last student leave the classroom. She buried her head in her hands and sighed. It seemed to her at that moment that her life was crawling past her at a really slow rate. It was as if each day lasted a lot longer than it should do. Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at the clock. Her next class was due in the next couple if minutes. She sat up fully and waved the class in. it was a year seven class. Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief, year seven were generally a nice quiet year group. As the last student was seated Elizabeth stood up. **

"**Good afternoon."**

"**Get out!" Mr Gibbs roared. Jack looked surprised. Me Gibbs consulted his timetable. "Go to Miss Swann and stay there till I send someone to come and get you!" for once Jack didn't push him any further and without another word stood up and left the classroom. **

**Elizabeth heard a knock at the door and looked up. Jack was inching his way into the room. **

"**Can I work in here Miss?" he asked sheepishly. Elizabeth smirked and nodded. **

"**Yes Jack, there's a free seat there." Jack sat down next to the small year seven who stared up at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Elizabeth stifled a giggle as she watched Jack's eyes dart back and forth between the child and the board. **

**Mr Gibbs pointed at Will. **

"**Go and get Sparrow Turner!" he snapped. Will nodded and gathering his bag left the room, making his way towards Miss Swann's room. **

**Elizabeth looked up at the second knock on the door and was surprised to see Will at the door. He grinned as she motioned for him to come in. **

"**I'm here to collect Jack Miss." He said. His eyes twinkled at the sight of his best friend sitting amongst all the small children. He was involved in a heated debate about adjectives with the boy next to him. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Ok Will." she replied. She noticed that some of the girls in her class were looking at Will, jaws slightly open. Elizabeth didn't blame them, there were very few good looking men around school was Will was definitely the best looking student. Elizabeth wondered if he knew the effect he had on women. Especially her. Jack looked up from his discussion and grinned at Will. **

"**Whelp!" he cried. Elizabeth raised a gleeful eyebrow at Will who rolled his eyes. **

"**Whelp?" she smirked. Will glared at both Jack and Elizabeth. **

"**It's a stupid nickname he came up with because he's a moron!" he growled in a tone that Elizabeth found really sexy. Jack grinned in a lopsided way. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry William!" he corrected. Elizabeth watched as Will rolled his eyes to the ceiling and gritted his teeth. **

"**It's just Will!" he hissed from behind clenched teeth. "Come on, let's go!" Jack pouted and reluctantly got up from his chair. Elizabeth waved at the two as they left. Will waved back. His face breaking into an adorable smile. As the door closed she turned to look at her class. Many of whom were staring at her with wide eyes, the girls especially. **

"**That's what you have to look forward to." She said. **

"**Will the boys be that good looking?" one of the girls asked nervously causing a ripple of laughter to spread round the room. Elizabeth smiled and shrugged. **

"**Who knows."**

**XXXXXX**

**It was still raining. Elizabeth watched the rain outside with a sigh. It was a Saturday afternoon and Elizabeth didn't want to be sitting inside watching the rain. Phil was at the bar and Elizabeth was thinking that she might go and see him. She looked at her watch, he wasn't due back for a couple of hours and Elizabeth was bored. Deciding that she wasn't going to sit around she stood up and grabbing her coat and keys made her way out of the door. **

**Will sighed and flicked the TV off. He stood up and yawned. He decided to go to the bar and see if Phil needed him for anything. He called to his mum where he was going. Despite the rain he decided to walk thrusting his hands deep into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. The rain was falling hard and within a few minutes he was soaked. His hair was plastered to his head and his jacket and shirt were sticking to him. He walked slowly, taking his time. **

**Elizabeth parked her car a street away from the bar. Getting out of the car she pulled her coat up to shelter her ears. The bar was in sighed and Elizabeth walked quicker. She reached the door pushed. She had expected it to be locked and that she would have to knock on the door. She inched into the bar, surprised to find that the lights were off. Elizabeth frowned and walked forward slowly. She strained her ears when she heard a low groan that seemed to be coming from behind the bar. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she got closer and closer. The sound of heavy breathing reached her ears. She reached the bar and with a huge swallow peered over. In the back of her mind she knew what she was going to see but she still wasn't prepared for it. **

**It was Phil, she could see that right away. He was tangled up with a woman on the floor, moving against her. Elizabeth couldn't help the gas that left her lips. In the silent room the sound echoed. Phil's head whipped round at the sound. He saw Elizabeth and his eyes widened. **

"**Wha…wha…what are you doing here?" he spluttered. **

"**I came to see you!" Elizabeth croaked. She was surprised that her voice actually worked. She swallowed hard. It was only that she noticed who Phil was with. Her jaw dropped. It was Ana. Staring at her from under Phil. **

"**You." Elizabeth breathed. Phil got to his feet and was buttoning his jeans. **

"**Elizabeth." He said softly. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**Don't come near me!" she hissed. Phil stopped. His face contorted into a mix of guilt and confusion. "How could you?" Elizabeth was crying now, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Ana was still watching them and Elizabeth was sure that she could see amusement on her face. Elizabeth backed away. Phil took a step forward. Elizabeth held up a hand. **

"**Don't follow me!" her voice wavered. Phil opened his mouth but didn't follow her. Elizabeth looked at them once more before fleeing out the door. **

**

* * *

****Ok, so we've discovered that Phil is a creep! Like we didn't know that already! Lol, well I hope you like that chapter and I can reveal that the beginning of the next chapter WILL please you all, hope you get my hint there! Hope to get it up soon so as not to keep you waiting, and please, please keep reviewing. I like reading them! **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. Looking after small children and being attacked by face paint can make you lose track of writing and what you're doing! But thanks for the wonderful feedback from the last chapter and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 8**

**Will watched the whole thing through the partially open door. His eyes growing wider with each passing second. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could feel his heart breaking when Elizabeth began to cry. Suddenly she turned and dashed from the room. Leaving Phil behind. Will stood aside as she rushed through the door, sobbing. She hurried off into the rain. Will stood for a moment, wondering if he should go after Elizabeth or go into the bar and confront Phil. Deciding that Elizabeth was the more pressing problem he hurried off after her retreating figure.**

**Elizabeth ran, not caring that she was running in the opposite direction of her car. All she could see was Phil and Ana, lying on the floor in each other arms. She could hear herself sobbing and could taste the salt of her tears. She had no idea where she was going and neither did she care. All she wanted to do was get as far away from Phil as she could. She could see out of the corner of her eye a figure that seemed to be running after her. But Elizabeth paid no attention to it. Inside she was cursing herself. How could she have been so stupid to let it happen again! It was like John all over again. But this time it would be different, this time she would not roll over and accept the first apology that was thrown her way. Too many times she had allowed herself to be pushed around as if she was nothing more than a trophy. This time she would be the one to take control and she wouldn't just forgive him, because she had believed that he would be different, that he would be someone who wouldn't mess her around. Elizabeth could feel fresh tears pricking at her eyes and spilling onto her already tear stained cheeks. **

**Will increased his pace slightly. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and ran faster. He was had almost caught up with her. When she was within grabbing distance he reached out and took her arm.**

**"Elizabeth!"**

**"Elizabeth!" she felt someone take her arm. She spun round with a gasp. The voice said her voice again, an all to familiar voice. Their grip tightened on her arm and before she knew it Elizabeth was crying against Will's chest. His arms came round her back and hugged her tightly. **

**"Shhhh, it's ok. I saw what happened and I'm so sorry!" he muttered into her hair. Elizabeth felt herself hugging him back. Clutching him desperately. **

**"Why would he do it?" she moaned. "Am I really that repulsive?!" Will pulled back and framed her face with his hands. **

**"Don't ever think that!" he told her sternly. Then he paused. "Elizabeth, you're beautiful." Elizabeth, despite her tears blushed at his words. Will smiled, his hands pushing her wet hair back from her face. Elizabeth's eyes closed at the feelings of his hands on her skin. Unconsciously she stepped closer to him. His body was exceptionally warm, even in the cold of the rain. Elizabeth wanted nothing more that to stay as she was. In his warm embrace. **

**But then he brain kicked in. This was wrong, not only was it the whole student/teacher thing but she had just come from a shock and she really shouldn't be doing this. As gently as she could she pulled away from him. **

**"I'm sorry." He said automatically. Elizabeth shook her head with a sad smile. **

**"You have nothing to be sorry about." She whispered. Will shifted slightly on his feet. He looked at the floor, as if his feet were the most interesting thing in the world. When he looked up again and locked eyes with she was slightly taken back by the intensity she saw in his dark brown orbs. **

**XXXXXX**

**Too him she looked beautiful. The rain had flattened her hair and the drips ran down her face and neck. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy. Her chest heaved and she watched him with a slightly wary life. Will looked around. They were alone; everyone was inside, out of the weather. They were standing in a sheltered pathway, away from prying eyes. Up ahead of them was an underpass. Will would have liked to move the exchange into the underpass but he found that his body couldn't wait. **

**"Elizabeth." He breathed as he took a step towards her. She swallowed and for a moment he thought she was going to run away from him. He was close now, so close that he could smell the perfume she was wearing. So close that he could count the drips of rainwater that hung from her eyelashes. His hands came up and tentively he laid them on her arms. She flinched at the contact but didn't shy away completely. She raised her head and he found himself looking deep into the hazel eyes he loved so much. She looked confused, she was debating with herself. So Will looked to make that decision for her. He lowered his head slowly. His lips were a centimetre from hers when he breathed his name. If anything the sound of her voice spurred him on. His lips brushed hers, the contact sent electricity shooting through his blood. He pulled back long enough to look into her eyes. The confusion was dimming; instead desire was clouding her eyes. Spurred on he pressed his lips against hers more determinedly. Her hands clutched at his wet hair, tangling themselves in his dark locks. His hands slid up her arms to cup her face, pressing her closer to him. She let out a soft moan as her body was pulled flush against him. Using his tongue he coaxed her mouth open. He was surprised when she opened her mouth willingly and accepted his tongue. **

**Will moved his hands down to her hips and pushing gently began to guide her towards the shelter of the underpass. Their lips were still latched together, his tongue devouring her mouth. The rain ran in rivets down their cheeks, mixing together. When they reached the shade of the underpass Will wasted no time in backing Elizabeth up against the wall. Her hands were around his neck now, stroking the skin softly. Will slid his lips from hers, blazing a trail across her jaw onto her neck. Elizabeth gasped when she felt his teeth on her skin. She felt him smile as her arms tightened around her. **

**"Will!" She gasped. Raising his head he looked deep into her eyes. **

**"Yes?" Elizabeth's brain was screaming at her to stop. But her body was responding to Will's touches in a way that she had never felt before. **

**"We shouldn't be doing this." She said. Will pulled back but kept his hands on her hips. He was gorgeous, his eyes, such a beautiful shade of brown were fixed on hers. He looked confused. **

**"Why?" his voice was a whisper. When she didn't answer he moved back in, kissing her again. She was taken by shock and so for a moment just stood there. But it was when his hand slipped inside the wet material of her shirt, fingers lightly moving over he skin that her brain snapped into gear. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him away. **

**"We can't do this." She said. Taking his hands she moved them away from her body. They dropped to her side where they hung limply. **

**"Why?" he replied, his voice sounding confused, as if he didn't understand. **

**"Because it's not right." Elizabeth said. Will brought up a hand and gently stroked her cheek. Elizabeth closed her eyes. **

**"Please don't Will." she whispered. Taking his hand she pulled it away from her face. As she looked up at him she could feel the tears welling up. He leant forward, but before he could do anything she had slipped away, leaving him standing alone in the underpass. **

**The rain was mixing with the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She stumbled blindly back to her apartment. She made it through the door and sat down on her sofa, she was soaking wet, but she didn't care. All she could feel, see and hear was Will. The feelings of his hands on his skin, his lips against hers. Elizabeth would have been lying if she'd said that she hadn't enjoyed the feelings that Will's kiss had sparked in her. **

**She sat there for a long time, her brain whirring. Every time she tried to forget the kiss she found herself relieving the feel of his lips on hers. It had felt so right. Elizabeth scolded herself when she found herself daydreaming about it. Part of her wanted to go back and make him kiss her like that again. With a heavy sigh she stood up and went to get changed. She went to the shower first, she stood under the jet and closed her eyes. Her mind was overflowing with emotions and thoughts. On the one hand there was Phil, Elizabeth was surprised that now the initial shock had faded she felt more angry then upset. Angry that she had allowed herself to be fooled. Really, it should have been blindingly obvious. But then again Elizabeth had a knack for missing the obvious. Will was a perfect example of her missing things. She knew how he felt, but she had done nothing to stop it. Although she was loath to admit it Elizabeth had enjoyed the kiss a lot. It had been unlike any kiss that she had ever had before, it had carried passion, but Will had taken into consideration her own needs. She had felt the pleasure as much as he had. Elizabeth had got all of this from a kiss. It left her wondering. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will stayed in the underpass long after Elizabeth had left. Part of him wanted to run after her, but he felt that would be taking it to far. Instead he stayed where he was. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. Part of him felt guilty for taking advantage of her in a situation she was in. But he hadn't been able to help himself. She had looked so alluring and Will couldn't kiss her. And it had felt so good, her lips had moulded perfectly to his. It was like they were meant to be together. Will sighed heavily, in getting his kiss he had probably created a rift between himself and Elizabeth. Monday was going to be able to be awkward. **

**Elizabeth fell asleep just after midnight. She had spent a lot of that time crying. When she finally did fall asleep her dreams were plagued by images of Phil and Ana. She would wake up sweating and sobbing. She would drift back slowly into the nightmares. Another thing that haunted her dreams was Will. He was always at the back, leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest. His dark eyes boring alluringly into her own. His gaze was just as it had been in the underpass earlier that day. Penetrating and seductive. **

**Elizabeth awoke with the dawn; her cheeks were tear stained and her stomach hurt from crying. She lay in bed for a long time, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, she felt hollow, she'd had her share of heartbreaks, but each time she had convinced herself it would be different. She reached over and picked up her phone. Looking at the screen she saw that she had 15 missed calls and 10 texts, all from Phil. Elizabeth felt the anger that had festered yesterday come back. She scowled and slammed the phone back down. She flopped back down on the pillows. Her phone began to ring again. She sighed and rolled over. The phone ID read Katie. Elizabeth allowed herself a small, sad smile. Picking up the phone she held it to her ear. **

**"Hello."**

**"Elizabeth!" Katie sounded relieved. "We've been trying to get in touch with you since yesterday!"**

**"We?"**

**"Your parents." Replied Katie. "Elizabeth, have you been crying?"**

**"No." Elizabeth sobbed, feeling fresh tears prick at her eyes. **

**"Stay right there!" Katie instructed. "Do not move until I get there!" **

**"Ok." Elizabeth said in a small voice. Katie said goodbye and hung up. Elizabeth put the phone down and lay back again.**

**Within 15 minutes Katie was banging on the door to her flat. Elizabeth heaved herself off the bed and plodded to the door. She opened the door and Katie opened her arms. **

**"Oh honey!" Elizabeth broke down, sobbing she fell into Katie's arms. Katie ushered her inside, closing the door behind her she showed her through to the living room. She sat down and rocked Elizabeth. **

**"Shhhh, what happened?" she asked. **

**"I found him…with…with…another…woman!" Elizabeth chocked. Katie hugged her tighter. **

**"That sneaky fucker!" she hissed. "I ought to rip his balls off!" Elizabeth managed a watery giggle. Katie pulled back so that she could look at Elizabeth. **

**"Where?" Elizabeth wiped her eyes. **

**"In the bar." Katie's eyes widened. **

**"When?" **

**"Yesterday afternoon." Katie cradled her.**

**"Oh honey! I'm so sorry!" she said. Elizabeth sighed.**

**"I don't know how I pick them. First John and now Phil, why do I attract such assholes!" Katie shook her head. **

**"It's nothing you did Elizabeth! You have no way of knowing how things are going to pan out, they lie to you and you're such a nice person you believe them!" Elizabeth nodded slowly. **

**"You said my parents were trying to get hold of me." She sighed. "God! I was supposed to ring them." Katie smiled.**

**"Don't worry. I'll take care of your parents for you." She said. "You just calm down. Are you going into school tomorrow?" Elizabeth nodded. **

**"I have to, I can't allow personal feelings to get in the way of my job." Katie grinned.**

**"Well gal! You are a trooper. Come on, I'll make you something to eat." She stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Elizabeth sat where she was. Something had occurred to her, going into school meant seeing Will and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was ready to do that.**

**Sunday was a lazy day for Will and Elizabeth. Will mooched around all day, watching TV and doing odd work needed to be done for school. But his mind wasn't on it. Hs mind was on his and Elizabeth's kiss. The feelings that had coursed through his blood had been amazing. Will had never felt that with any girl he had ever kissed before. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and worship her body the way he thought it should be worshipped. His mum noted the change in his behaviour. **

**"What's wrong with you?" she asked as he slouched into the kitchen. **

**"Nothing." He replied sullenly. Pulling open the fridge he pulled out a beer. His mum looked at it with disdain. **

**"You know I don't like you drinking those." She said. Will shrugged. His mum raised her eyebrows. **

**"It's a girl isn't it?" Will looked up. **

**"What is?" he asked confused. His mum sighed. **

**"You didn't kiss another guys girlfriend did you?" Will frowned. **

**"No!" **

**"Because I've told you what happens when you screw around with women." She warned. Will's frown deepened. **

**"Jesus mum! If I told you I didn't do it, I didn't do it!" he retorted angrily. He stomped out of the kitchen. "And I'm not Dad!" he yelled as he slammed the front door shut.**

**He drove in a mood. The world slipped by as he stared moodily ahead. The beer he had been drinking from was balanced in one hand on the wheel. Will knew it was dangerous and he could get into serious trouble if he was caught. But where he was planning to go there were rarely any policemen. **

**It was mid afternoon by the time Will reached his destination. It was a small wood just outside of town. Will had been coming here for a long time. Whenever he was stressed he would drive out here and just sit. He parked his car and cut the engine. He swilled his beer around in his bottle. The sun was sinking slowly behind the trees. Will sipped his drink. No one else knew about this place. Not even Jack, Will didn't trust Jack not to bring his latest flame here for a quick one. Will felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. With a sigh he downed the rest of his beer and pulled his phone out of his pocket. **

**"Hello."**

**"Will!" Jack said. "Where are you, your mum was worried about where you'd slouched off to. She thought you'd come to me, so she gave me a ring. Finding out that you weren't I told her that I'd call you and find out where you were." Will yawned. **

**"Jack, that was a really pointless, boring story." He said. **

**"So, where are you?" Will sighed. **

**"I'm not telling you. So don't waste your breath!" **

**"Jesus Will! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jack asked. Will snorted and hung up. He threw his phone on the dashboard. He knew the way he was treating him mum and Jack was unfair, but his emotions were all over the place. Anger was the foremost, anger at himself for taking advantage of Elizabeth, anger at Elizabeth for not returning his affections, and anger at everyone else for not understanding. Will smacked the wheel in frustration. Why had be fallen so much for a woman that he couldn't have. Why didn't he just forget Elizabeth and focus on someone like Sarah or Ellie. Two girls who were both looking for his attention. But Will knew that wouldn't happen. He had tried to forget Elizabeth, but it had been a futile attempt. Nothing he had done had worked. Will buried his head in his hands and sighed. Nothing was ever simple. **

**XXXXXX**

**Katie stayed with Elizabeth all day; she cancelled a lunch with a friend so that she could be with Elizabeth. **

**"You didn't have to do that!" Elizabeth protested. Katie shook her head. **

**"Nonsense!" she snorted. "I'm not leaving you!" she said. Elizabeth grinned and pulled her friend into a hug. **

**"Thank you so much!" she said. Katie was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth pulled away and went to the door. She pulled it open, her eyes narrowed. **

**"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she growled. Phil bowed his head. **

**"Look Elizabeth…I wanted to…"**

**"Wanted to what? Explain! How could you explain what you did?" Elizabeth snapped. Phil closed his eyes. "I mean, it wasn't just Ana was it?" Elizabeth carried on. "I saw the way you treated Will. The way you leered at him!" by now Katie had come to the door. She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and glared at Phil. **

**"I never laid a hand on Will!" Phil protested in a futile attempt to defend himself. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **

**"Not on that would incriminate you! But enough to make him uncomfortable!" she retorted. Katie tightened her grip on Elizabeth. **

**"Why don't you just do us all a favour and piss off!" she snarled at Phil. He looked taken back and turned his eyes on Elizabeth. **

**"Please…" he whispered. "…I just wanted to explain." Elizabeth shook her head; determined not to start crying again. **

**"Please Phil. Just leave!" she begged. Phil finally relented when he realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere. He sighed and looking at Elizabeth one last time left the doorway. Elizabeth closed the door and slumped against it. Katie sat down next to her and slung an arm round her shoulder. **

**"Are you ok?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

**"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied. Katie was silent for a moment. **

**"Who's Will?" she asked. Elizabeth looked up. **

**"A new bartended at the Neon bar." Katie's eyes widened. **

**"What, the really hot one with the shoulder length brown hair and really nice brown eyes?" Elizabeth nodded. **

**"Yeah, but…" Elizabeth paused, unsure of whether or not to tell Katie. "…Will's a student of mind." Katie cocked her head to one side. **

**"Really? I mean how old is he? I mean he looks quite old." **

**"He's 18." Elizabeth said. Katie nodded. **

**"Nice."**

**They sat in silence for a while. Eventually Elizabeth got up. **

**"I need some wine." She said. **

**"Couldn't agree more." Katie grinned in agreement. She followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. She leant against the table and watched as Elizabeth took a bottle of wine from the fridge, she got a couple of glasses from the cupboard. She tossed Katie a corkscrew. **

**"Open the wine please." Katie smiled. She pulled the cork and poured the wine into the glasses. Elizabeth took it and downed it in one. She gestured to Katie to pour her another one. **

**"Careful! You don't want to get drunk. You have to go to work tomorrow!" Elizabeth hesitated and nodded reluctantly. **

**"Yeah, I suppose." She sipped the second glass slower. Savouring the taste. She sighed and closed her eyes. **

**"It's been a funny old weekend." She said. Katie finished her glass and raised an eyebrow. **

**"You seem to be coping very well." She noted. Elizabeth opened her eyes. **

**"I guess I'm more angry." She said. "Angry that I let it happen to me. Again. But really I'm not as sad and broken up as I thought I would be. I think that it's because I wasn't as in to Phil as I thought I was." Katie nodded. **

**"Maybe it was too soon after John." Elizabeth sipped her wine. **

**"Yeah." She agreed. "I was so eager to prove that I didn't need John, that I could move on. But maybe I wasn't ready." She sighed. "And I think I may like another guy." Elizabeth was confused; she had no idea why she had just said that. It would only lead to trouble. Katie looked up. **

**"Another guy huh? Who is he?" she asked, interested. Elizabeth bit her lip.**

**"I'm not sure whether or not I like him." she said. **

**"How can you not be sure if you like him or not?" Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"I don't know. I mean, my feelings are all over the place. So I can't be sure what I feel. " Katie looked confused. **

**"So, who is he?" she repeated. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"No! I'm not telling you." She said. Katie rolled her eyes. **

**"I'll get it out of you!" she warned. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed for the first time since she had found Phil and Ana together the day before. **

**XXXXXX**

**Monday morning. Will moved slowly. He didn't want to go to school. He had checked his timetable and his heart had sunk a little when he saw that he had English. Will wanted and didn't want to see Elizabeth. He wanted to explain to her, but he didn't think that she would let him. But Will knew that he had to try. **

**Will hit the Monday morning traffic. He sighed and settled back into his chair. He knew that he would be stuck in this for a while. He was glad that he had left early. He could hear horns blaring and people shouting. He sighed again; it looked like a long morning. **

**Elizabeth tapped the wheel, she was stuck in traffic. All around her were cars and impatient drivers. Elizabeth had the feeling that she was going to be here for a while. When she saw that she wasn't moving anywhere for a long time she allowed her eyes to wander. The car next to her drew her attention, not because of its colour or make, but because of who was sitting in it. Will. Despite her mixed feelings Elizabeth still felt her heart speed up at the sight of him. He was staring straight ahead and his hands were grasping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Elizabeth could tell he was tense, just from the way his jaw was clenched. His eyes too what she could see of them were stony and had lost some of their sparkle. Elizabeth felt a bit guilty, that was her fault. But Elizabeth knew that it was what she had had to do. Although maybe her body wanted what Will had to offer her morals and propriety were telling her that pushing him away was the right thing to do. Elizabeth didn't think that he had seen her yet. To distract herself she turned on the radio. **

**Will had never believed in symbolic lyrics. But as he turned on the radio and the opening chords of 'The Reason' started he had to admit that maybe some were. **

_**I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you  
**__**And so I have to say before I go  
**__**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
**__**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you**_

**It was at that moment that Will looked up and locked eyes with Elizabeth. The surprise was evident in his eyes. as the second verse of the song started Elizabeth had the feeling that Will was listening to the same song and the words were meaningful to him.**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday_**

_**And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
**__**And be the one who catches all your tears  
**__**That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
**__**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you**_

**_And the reason is you  
_**_**And the reason is you  
**__**And the reason is you**_

**Elizabeth was lucky that they were in a traffic jam and not moving anywhere fast. Because she couldn't pull her gaze away from Will. The lyrics washed over her and it was almost as if he was trying to communicate to her through the song. It was weird but it seemed to be true. Elizabeth took a deep breath and with a lot of effort forced herself to look away.**

_**I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
**__**And so I have to say before I go  
**__**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
**_**_A reason to start over new  
_**_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know  
**__**A reason for all that I do  
**__**And the reason is you**_

**As the song finished Will looked up. The lights were turning from red to green. With a sigh and one last look back at Elizabeth's car he released the hand brake and moved his car forward. **

**Elizabeth arrived at school just in time. She went into the staffroom mumbling apologies. She headed straight for her pigeonhole, not stopping to talk to anyone as she usually did. James watched her from the other side of the room where he sat sipping from a cup of coffee. He noted her expression, vague and troubled. In truth James had spent a lot of time watching Elizabeth since she had stared working at the school. So much so that he was able to see what mood or emotion she was feeling just by looking at her expression. Now he could see that she was both worried and angry. Putting his cup down he stood up. He crossed the room so that he was standing beside her. She was looking through her papers and so did not notice his presence until he cleared his throat. She looked up. **

**"Hi James!" she said in a bright voice that James knew instantly was fake. He smiled back. **

**"Hey, how was your weekend?" Elizabeth shrugged and transferred her papers to the crook of her other arm. **

**"You know, the usual. I sat at home, marked, found out my boyfriend was sleeping with another woman and did some more marking." She replied in a calm voice, one that someone would use when discussing the weather. James' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. **

**"He, what?!" he spluttered. Elizabeth shrugged and again turned away. But James grabbed her arm and pulled her round to face him. "Elizabeth are you alright?" he asked, knowing full well that she wasn't. But he couldn't think of anything else to say. Elizabeth fixed her eyes on him and shrugged for a third time. **

**"I'll live." She told him flatly. And prising her arm free from his hand she walked away. James was left, as he watched her leave the staffroom he sighed. There had been something else in her eyes, something other than the betrayal. And James wanted to know what it was. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will sat down heavily in his chair. He stared ahead. Ignoring the steely glares that Jack was giving him. He was still sore about Will's attitude the day before, but Will didn't care. His mind was occupied with other things. The woman who was about to walk in through the door. Sure enough she walked in and Will couldn't help but stare. She got more beautiful every time he saw her and his heart physically ached that he couldn't have her. She strode to the front of the class without so much as looking at him. She placed her book on her desk and looked up at her students. **

**"Shakespeare." Her voice ran out around the silent room. There was a collective groan. "Settle down." She said sharply in a tone that none of them of them had ever felt before. Seeing their surprised look her expression softened. **

**"I know people don't like it but I've got to teach it." picking up the pile of books again she placed them on the nearest students desk. "Could you hand these out please. **

**The lesson passed agonisingly slow. Will kept one eye impatiently on the clock, willing it to move faster. But time ticked by at the same rate and at times went slower than usual. Will doodled on his page to pass the time. Funny drawings and words that he couldn't explain. It seemed to him that it would never end. **

**But every thing has to end. And although it seemed to be an eternity to him the lesson did finally end. As everyone else hurried to gather their things and get out of the classroom Will dawdled, taking his time packing his books and pens away. Jack had hurried from the room without so much as a backward glance. Will paid no heed to it. All of his attention was focused on Elizabeth who was still up at the front. She was bending over her desk, her hair falling over her face, giving her the appearance of a shy teenager. Will felt his throat go dry and he took a deep breath. **

**"Miss Swann?" his voice came out more confident than he felt. She looked up at the sound of his voice. **

**"Yes Will?" her tone was flat and it cut through to Will's heart. He cleared his throat. **

**"I, uh. I mean I just wanted to explain." He said. Elizabeth nodded. At the same time their gazes both flitted to the door, aware of how it was open and the noise that drifted in from the corridor. Will moved closer and lowered his voice. "First of all I should apologise. I acted in the wrong way. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that and I'm sorry. But I couldn't help myself." He moved closer still. His eyes, wide, locked with hers. **

**"I can't stop thinking about you." Elizabeth took a deep breath. His words made her want to kiss him, the emotion and sincerity behind them. Se nodded slowly. **

**"I appreciate the apology…"**

**"Did you not feel it?" Will interrupted her. Elizabeth blinked in surprise. **

**"Feel what?" she asked confused. Will's eyes were alive. **

**"The chemistry." He said eagerly gesturing to himself and her. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"There was none. What we did was a mistake." **

**"You kissed me back!" Will insisted. **

**"I was confused and upset!" Elizabeth cried. Will's face fell and she could see his heart breaking. **

**"There was chemistry." He muttered. Elizabeth could feel tears collecting in her eyes. **

**"Will, listen to me! You need to forget about what happened between us. You need to forget that you like you, you don't. You just think you do. I'm you teacher!" she said urgently. Will met her eyes once more. **

**"I can't." he whispered. And before she could say anything else he had turned and walked out of the room. And with each step he took away from her Elizabeth could feel her heart breaking. **

**Ok, so fluff and heartbreak. But don't worry, dear Elizabeth WILL come to her senses soon enough. And I hope that lived up to all expectations and yes Phil will keep popping up now and again, just to be a nuisance. We'll see how things progress in the next chapter. No idea how long before the next update. But I only have four exams left so shouldn't be too long! Until next time keep reading and reviewing. I was happy when I saw twelve reviews last time! Keep it up! Love to you all!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	10. Chapter 9

**EXAMS ARE OVER! And you know what this means my friends, oh yes 12 weeks of holiday, which I can devote to my fanfiction without someone yelling at me to revise! Right before I start anything I would like to apologise, it's been brought to my attention that sometimes the story can be hard to read because I keep getting me bloody pronouns mixed up. I would like to apologise and thank you for pointing that out to me. One of the main reasons for this is because I generally type this up late at night when I've had a rough day (especially at the moment!) and I don't have a beta and so as a result sometimes my typing is a bit sloppy! I will try and correct it in the future but if it starts to get out of hand again let me know. Yay! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 9**

**A week passed without Will and Elizabeth speaking to each other. Will retreated into a moody sullen state. Nothing anyone did could pull him from it. He spent a lot of time alone, either out walking or up in his room. His mum had become worried.**

**"I don't know what's gotten into him." she confided in Craig one night. Will had come downstairs a short time earlier, mumbled that he was going out before leaving. "He's been so distant this week."**

**"He's a teenager love." Craig said. "They're always in these moods." He pulled her close to him. "I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon." Will's mum nodded but still looked doubtful.**

**James had been determined to help Elizabeth get over Phil. He took her out to a different bar every night. He distracted her and stopped her from sinking into a fit of despair. Elizabeth was grateful because it did help. But not for the reason that James was thinking of. Between working at school and going out with James in the evening it didn't leave her lot of time to think, especially about Will's face as he had left her classroom. The pain she had seen in his dark eye had been enough to break her own heart. At night it was the worst. When she was all on her own his face swam in her vision. Elizabeth had seen him round school, always on his own. Stony faced. Elizabeth always felt a surge of guilt every time and had to work hard not to go and comfort him.**

**Despite her problems Elizabeth could still see that James fancied her. To head him off again she decided to introduce him to Katie. And to her immense relief they had it hit it off right away. Katie now came out with them every night. It was nice to see Katie in a relationship that looked like it could go somewhere. Katie hadn't had much luck with men. She lurched from one dysfunctional relationship to another, and Elizabeth glad to see her best friend so happy. It was damn sight more than she was.**

**Elizabeth sipped her drink, revelling in the feel of the alcohol slipped down her throat. Across the table from her James and Katie were sat side-by-side, hands entwined on the table. Every so often Katie's eyes would gaze at James' face adoringly and his to hers. Elizabeth smiled at the sight.**

**"You two are sooooo adorable!" she giggled. Katie and James broke their gazes away from each other to look at Elizabeth.**

**"Now we just need to find someone for you." They said together. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.**

**"What part of 'not dating' do you not understand?" she asked. James grinned.**

**"You're too beautiful not to date!" he retorted. When Katie flicked his ear he winced. "But I've only got eyes for you gorgeous!" he said quickly. Katie smiled and winked at Elizabeth who laughed.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will threw his pen down in frustration and glared at the picture in front of him. He had been doodling and had somehow managed to draw Elizabeth. **

**"****Get a grip on yourself Will!" he growled to himself. "She's not interested so drop it!" he buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily. His mood was dark and irritable. He was never usually this bad tempered. He knew that his mum and friends had noticed something was up. He sat back in his chair and stared out of the window. It was drizzling, creating an annoying pattering on the window. He knew it wasn't good for him to brood, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he could talk to anyone about how he was feeling. Because he knew that no one would understand. Not even Jack who had had his fair share of crushes on women that he couldn't have. Will heard his mum calling him and pulled himself from his musings. He stood up and went to the door. Opening it he stuck his head out onto the landing. **

**"****Yeah?" **

**"****Amie's here to see you!" his mum called back. Will was surprised. **

**"****Send her up." he heard his mum talking in a low voice before presently hearing the sound of soft footfalls. Amie appeared and smiled at him. **

**"****Hey Will." Will smiled back and stepped back to allow her to step into his room. He followed her through. As she sat down on his bed Will noticed the drawing of Elizabeth that he had drawn. When Amie looked the other way from a moment he subtly as he could slipped the drawing off the desk and into his pocket. He smiled at Amie as she looked up again. **

**"****Why are you here Amie?" he asked. Amie sighed. **

**"****I came to find out what's wrong with you." Will blinked in surprise. **

**"****Nothing's wrong with me." He argued. Amie raised her eyebrows. **

**"****Oh come on Will. You've been in a funny mood all week." She replied. "Jack's talked on nothing but how he's worried about you." Will snorted. "Seriously, it's rather a turn off when we're just about to have sex and he starts ranting about you!" Will suppressed a giggle. Amie shook her head. "It's not funny Will! Your mum's worried about you, she said that she's never seen you like this." Will sighed and sat down on his desk chair. **

**"****There's been a lot of stuff going on lately." He mumbled. Amie raised an eyebrow. **

**"****Like what Will?" seeing his face she sighed. "Look, Will. I know you don't like talking and opening up to people. But keeping it inside isn't doing you any good." Her eyes pleaded with him. Will sighed again. **

**"****It's…it's complicated." He said quietly. Amie stood up. **

**"****It's a girl isn't it?" Will looked up and met her eyes for the first time since she had entered the room. **

**"****Why do people think it's a girl?" he asked irritated. Amie rolled her eyes. **

**"****Will! The only time you withdraw from us is when you've got a woman on your mind." Will looked away. Standing up he began to pace. **

**"****I can't tell you." He said. Amie sat down again and watched his pacing. **

**"****Why not?" Will shook his head. **

**"****It's something that I have to solve by myself. You can't help me so it's better if you don't know anything." Amie sighed. **

**"****Come on Will!" she whined. Will shook his head. **

**"****No Amie. And just tell Jack that I'm sorry." Amie nodded. **

**"****You could always tell him yourself, but I'll pass on the message." She sighed. "I'll see you around Will." with a smile she left the room. Will waited until he heard the front door closing before he sighed. Sinking onto his bed he lay back and stared at the ceiling. **

**Soon he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and saw his mum standing in the doorway. **

**"****Amie didn't stay long." She said as casually as she could. Will shrugged. **

**"****She had other things to do." He replied. His mum nodded. It looked like she was going to leave but then she came and sat on his bed. **

**"****I know things have been a bit in the last year or so. What with you dad coming back and me getting with Craig. But you've coped really well." She reached out and loving brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Will caught her hand and kissed it. **

**"****Mum, I'm not a child anymore. And besides I've had you to help me the whole time." He told her. His mum smiled. **

**"****You're such a handsome boy!" she gushed, causing Will to blush. His mum's face turned serious. "Now you can talk to me anytime." She assured him. Then she took hold of both of his hands and looked into his eyes. **

**"****Now, you don't have to tell me who she is. But please tell me what's put you in such a state." Will took a deep breath. **

**"****I was hasty." He finally admitted. "I pushed when maybe I shouldn't have." His mum patted his hands comfortingly.**

**"****Haven't we all." She said with a smiled. "How do you feel about her?" Will looked up, his eyes shinning. **

**"****I've never felt this way about anyone before!" he replied. **

**"****And does she return your affections?" Will shrugged. **

**"****I don't know, I thought she did. But now I'm not so sure." He said. **

**"****Then you need to show her that what you feel is real." His mum said. "And hopefully she'll realise in turn that she likes you." **

**"****Really?" Will asked. His mum nodded. **

**"****Absolutely." Will grinned. **

**"****Thanks mum." His mum laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.**

**"****No problem. That's what I'm here for!" she laughed. Pulling away she kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving the room. Will flopped back down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Only this time, for the first time in a week there was a smile on his face. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth grimaced and put her sandwich back in its wrapper. **

**"****What's the matter?" James asked as he flopped down beside her. Elizabeth looked up. **

**"****I put pickle in my sandwich, I hate pickle!" she pouted. James let out a bark of laughter. **

**"****If you don't like pickle, why did you buy it?" he asked. **

**"****I don't know. I must have picked it up by mistake." Elizabeth mused. James shook his head. **

**"****Strange woman." He muttered. "Anyway, I've been talking to Mr Gibbs and he's worried about Will." he said suddenly. The abrupt change of conversation surprised Elizabeth and she blinked. **

**"****Will?" she stammered. James nodded his head. **

**"****Will Turner, you teach him. Tall, dark hair, kinda good looking." **

**"****Yeah, I know who he is." Elizabeth said. She knew what Will looked like alright. She had spent many a lesson watching him whilst he was working. She had committed his features to memory and often recalled them when she was alone. Especially in the past week. "Why is Gibbs worried about him?" **

**"****He's been distant, vague and slightly bad tempered this week. Which is very unlike him." James replied. "Gibbs tried to talk to him but he insisted he was fine. We were wondering if maybe you could talk to him." Elizabeth frowned. **

**"****Why can't you do it?" James was head of the sixth form and took a personal interest in every single one of his students. Elizabeth also did not want to talk to Will because she was sacred she would see the pain in his dark brown eyes that broke her heart. James grimaced. **

**"****We believe that a female touch is what is required." He said. "Please." Elizabeth sighed before nodding.**

**"****Oh go one then. I've got his class last, I'll have a chat with him after school." James grinned. **

**"****You're a star!" he beamed. Clapping her on the shoulder he got up and left. Elizabeth waited until he had gone before she allowed her face to fall. This was not going to be easy. **

**Elizabeth spent the whole of the lesson trying to work out what she was going to say. Elizabeth knew that Will was this way because of her and it had been the guilt that had convinced her to talk to him. Her eyes flickered constantly back to him. More so than usual. But today she thought he looked happier than he had done in the previous week. There was a determined look in his eyes. But yet he didn't seem to look at her. Elizabeth sighed as time ticked by. As the end of the lesson came she knew she still didn't have anything to say. So that meant she was just going to have to plunge in and hope for the best. **

**Will didn't look at her. He couldn't, he knew that if he glanced her way just once before the lesson was over then all the confidence he had built up from the day before would disappear. Instead he kept his attention focused solely on his work. Putting all of concentration into writing neatly. A paper ball hit the back oh his head and he looked up to find Jack grinning at him. Will sighed and rolled his eyes. He had apologised to Jack that morning and he was glad that at least one part of his life was back on track. Now, he thought as he looked at the clock and saw that it was the end of the lesson, it was time to get another bit sorted. **

**Elizabeth fiddled with her pen. As the bell rang she stood up. **

**"****Alright everyone you can go." She paused and took a breath. "Will, could you stay behind for a moment please?" Will looked up and Elizabeth could see the surprise on his face. He nodded once and settled back down in his chair. Elizabeth waited for the rest of the call to leave. Jack clapped Will on the shoulder as he left. Will stood up as the last student left the room. **

**"****Could you close the door please?" Will sauntered over to the door. Closing it he turned back to face Elizabeth. She was leaning against her desk, she gestured to the chair in front of her. Will walked over slowly and say down. He twirled his thumbs and swallowed hard. **

**"****Now Will." Elizabeth started. "Some of the other teachers have noticed that you've been having a few problems this week, a slight temper and being distant. They've become concerned." Will looked up and finally met her eyes. She found herself drowning in his dark orbs once again. Pulling herself back she sighed. "I know that it's my fault but you have to understand that I had to do it." Will sighed. **

**"****I wanted to talk to you anyway." He said. Elizabeth was a little bit confused. **

**"****What about?" Will took a deep breath. **

**"****The way I feel." Elizabeth's frown deepened. **

**"****What feel…" she didn't get any further, because faster then she believed possible Will stood up and crushed his lips to hers. One hand grasped her hip firmly whilst the other came up to tangle in her hair. Elizabeth was caught off guard. But after a moment she regained the use of her senses. She tried to push him away but he held her closer and pushed his tongue into her mouth, which caused her to moan and melt against him. He let out a breathless chuckle against her lips, which she found incredibly sexy. **

**"****I can't stop thinking about you." He said. Elizabeth was incapable of speech. "But Elizabeth, you're like a drug. One taste and I'm addicted!" Will's lips returned to hers and he kissed her passionately. Elizabeth's body was responding without the consent of her brain. Her own hands were on his hips. Finally he let up enough to give a chance to push him away. **

**"****What the hell do you think you're doing!" she hissed. Will grinned. **

**"****No one can see is." He assured her. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"****It's not just that. Will this is wrong!" she insisted. Her hands were still on his hips, fingers digging in tightly. Will cocked his head slightly to one side. **

**"****You're scared." He said finally. Elizabeth frowned. **

**"****Of course I'm scared! If anyone saw this I'd lose my job and probably go to prison!" Will shook his head. **

**"****No, you're not just scared about that. You're scared because you like me and you want to be with me, you know you shouldn't and your feelings are scaring you because you don't know what to follow, your heart or your head." Elizabeth was shocked. Will had seen straight through her. Seeing her shocked expression Will chuckled and put his mouth next to her ear. **

**"****Well, I'm not going to give up. You can be sure of that!" he whispered. The sensation of his breath on her ear and the octave of his voice made Elizabeth involuntarily shiver. Will brushed his lips against her neck before releasing her. He crossed the room and picked up his bag. He didn't look at her until he reached the door. When he did he flashed her a smile. But there was something different about this smile to his usual smile. This smile she knew was just for her and made her knees go weak. Elizabeth clutched at the desk for support. By the time she had recovered Will had gone. **

**Jack was waiting fro Will by his car. He looked up from his phone as Will approached. **

**"****What did Miss Swann want?" he asked. Will unlocked the car and opened his door before he answered. **

**"****Just to discuss some work." He lied. Jack nodded and got into the car. **

**"****So what you doing tonight?" asked Will as he revered out of the car park. **

**"****Well, Amie and I are going out to dinner and we wanted to know if you would like to join us?" Will nodded. **

**"****I'd love to!" he replied. Jack grinned. **

**"****Great! I thought you'd be working tonight. Will shook his head. **

**"****I'm not working again till next week." He said. Phil had reshuffled the rota since he had broken up with Elizabeth. Will had only worked two shifts since then. Phil didn't know that Will had seen what had happened between himself, Elizabeth and Ana. He was acting as if nothing had happened and Will had the sense not to inquire about Elizabeth's lack of appearance at the bar for fear of arousing suspicion. **

**He pulled up outside Jack's house. **

**"****Do you want me to come and pick you and Amie up later?" Jack thought for a moment.**

**"****Actually. Do you want to come in? You haven't been round for ages and mum was asking for you the other day." Will nodded and cut the engine. **

**"****Alright." Jack smiled and got out. Will left his bag in the back before locking his car followed Jack up the path to his house. **

**Jack's mum was watching TV when Jack led Will into the living room. She looked up and grinned when she saw Will. **

**"****William Turner! Where have you been hiding lately then?" she stood up and kissed his cheek. Will blushed slightly. **

**"****Well, I've been busy Mrs Sparrow." He muttered. Jack's mum tutted. **

**"****Now Will, I've told you so many times to call me Chloe." She said sternly. Will looked at Jack who shrugged. **

**"****Umm, ok, Chloe." Will said. Chloe grinned and ran a hand up Will's arm. **

**"****Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she gushed. Her hand stayed on his bicep. "Have you been working out?" Will coughed. **

**"****Uh no, I haven't." he replied. Jack beside him was looking around.**

**"****Is dad in?" he asked. His mum dropped her hand from Will's arm and rolled her eyes. **

**"****Jack, it's four o'clock. Where do you think he us?" Jack smirked. **

**"****The pub?" he guessed. His mum nodded. Jack let out a bark of laughter. **

**"****Come on Will." he said walking out of the room. Will started to follow. **

**"****Oh Will!" he stopped and looked back at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Tell your mum to give me a ring, we haven't gone out for a girly night for a while." Will nodded. **

**"****I'll tell her." he promised before following Jack upstairs.**

**XXXXXX**

**The TV was on but Elizabeth wasn't paying any attention to it. All she could hear was Will's voice echoing in her head. **

**"_Well, I'm not going to give up. You can be sure of that!"_**

**Elizabeth did not doubt his words. But what she worried about more was the way Will had been able to see straight through her. He had known exactly what she had been thinking of. Here was someone who she had never had a proper conversation with who seemed to understand her better than most people she knew. He had seen her fears straight away. The truth was that Elizabeth did like Will. A lot. And she didn't want to admit it. She was scared that if she admitted how she felt for him she wouldn't be able to control herself. She sighed and downed the rest of her drink. Placing the glass back on the coffee table her thoughts turned to James and Katie. Elizabeth wished that she could have a relationship like they did. One where her boyfriend wasn't a drunk jerk or a sleezeball who cheated on her and eyed up his male bar staff.**

**Will put down his wine glass and smiled.**

**"This is nice isn't it?" he grinned. Across the table Amie and Jack nodded in agreement. Amie reached across and patted Will's arm,**

**"It's good to see you back to your usual self." She said, a smile on her face.**

**"Hear, hear!" Jack echoed. Will smiled. He took a moment to glance around the restaurant. It was relatively busy, mainly with couples. He saw a flash of familiar hair and frowned. He squinted to get a better look. Jack saw his gaze and frowned.**

**"What's up?" he asked. Will turned his head a fraction.**

**"My dad." He replied through clenched teeth. Jack and Amie both looked up and sure enough there was Bill Turner. And he wasn't alone. Will's eyes flashed in anger when he saw his dad take the hand of a young blonde woman who sat opposite him. He kissed the back of her hand and said something that made her giggle. Will sat stock still, eyes fixed on the scene. That was when his dad looked up and caught Will's eye. The smile that had previously occupied his face vanished. He spoke again to the woman and releasing her hand stood up. He weaved his way through the tables, upon reaching Will's table he stopped. For a moment he didn't look at any of them. He kept his gaze on the floor. Finally he looked up to his son's steely gaze.**

**"Hey Will, I didn't expect to see you here." He said, slightly nervously.**

**"Apparently not!" Will replied sourly. Jack shot him a warning glare. But Will ignored it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he cried angrily. Bill frowned.**

**"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your father."**

**"No you're not! You gave up the right to being my father a long time ago!" Will snarled. "When you walked out on mum and me you lost it! One chance done!" Bill looked taken back. Taking the initiative Jack leant over and placed a hand on Will's elbow.**

**"Come on Will, not here." He murmured. Will fought hard to keep his anger under control. Finally he nodded.**

**"Ok." He turned to Jack and Amie and his expression softened. "I'm sorry to cut dinner short. But I have to go." He said apologetically. Jack and Amie shook their heads and rose with him.**

**"No problem, I'm not hungry anyway." Jack declared. Amie smiled. Will did not spare his had another glance as he swept from the restaurant. Jack paid the Bill and gave Bill a look torn between sympathy and disgust. Then without a work he followed his girlfriend and best friend from the restaurant. Bill was left alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hear before returning to his meal.**

**XXXXX**

**When Elizabeth awoke the next morning her mind was still buzzing with all the thoughts of what had happened the day before. She looked at her clock and groaned when she saw that it was 7:00 on a Saturday morning. She fell back against the pillows and sighed. She had never not wanted the weekend. It meant that she had too much time to thin. That was when Elizabeth had a brainwave. Throwing back the covers she padded through to her living room. Picking up her phone she quickly dialled a number. She held the phone to her ear and listened to the dialling tone. She hoped they were up. And sure enough a moment later her father's voice sounded on the other end of the line.**

**"Weatherby Swann."**

**"Hi daddy! It's me."**

**"Elizabeth" how nice to hear from you." Her father answered happily. "How are you?"**

**"I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could come up and stay this weekend?"**

**"Of course you can. Oh your mother will be pleased. And Elizabeth, just so you know, Andrew's here with his girlfriend."**

**"Oh, Helen?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"No, a new one. Her name's Marie." Her father sighed. Elizabeth smiled to her herself. Her brother had a new girlfriend every few weeks and it exasperated her father.**

**"That's ok. I haven't seen him in a while so it'll be nice. Tell mum I should be there about lunchtime."**

**"Ok, we'll see you later." Her father replied. Elizabeth said her goodbyes and hung up. Standing up she stretched and yawned. If she was going at midday it meant that she could get some more sleep. Hurrying back to bed she slipped in between the now cold sheets. Curling up in a ball she rubbed her legs to warm them up. As the heat started to return she allowed her eyes to shut and she fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**Elizabeth pulled up outside her parent's house. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. The gravel crunched under her feet as she made her way up to the door. She ran the doorbell and stepping back glanced around. The immaculate flowerbeds ran parallel to the drive. The wide expanse of lawn stretched away unto a gentle slope. Elizabeth turned at the sound of the door opening. She grinned.**

**"Daddy!" her father opened his arms and she rushed into them. He kissed the top of her head.**

**"I'm sorry." He muttered after a moment. Elizabeth knew what he was talking about and for a moment she didn't answer. But before she got chance to formulate a reply there was the sound of a voice behind them.**

**"Where's my daughter?" Weatherby let go of his daughter and turned to see his wife. Elizabeth smiled and went to hug her mum.**

**"It's so nice to see you again! You should come and see us more often." Her mother said. Elizabeth nodded.**

**"I know. But work's been hectic lately." Her mother smiled sympathetically and put an arm round her shoulder.**

**"Come on. Andrew's waiting. He's very eager for you to meet Marie." Elizabeth looked at her father who just raised his eyebrows as her mother steered her into the living room.**

**Andrew Swann was a lot like his sister, both in looks and personality. He was independent and decisive. Only a year older than her they were very close. His eyes were a light hazel and his hair was a lighter shade then Elizabeth's. He had thin face and handsome features. When the door to the living room opened he stood up and grinned.**

**"Liz!" he beamed. Bounding across the room he pulled his sister into a tight hug. Elizabeth grunted as the breath was pushed from her lungs. Andrew released her and studied her face intently.**

**"You don't look so good. Have you been sleeping properly?" he demanded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.**

**"Cheers Andrew. I'm fine thank you." She hugged him whilst whispering in his ear. "So where's your new lady?" Andrew pulled away and taking her hand led her across the room. He stopped by the sofa and gestured to the woman sitting there.**

**"Elizabeth. This is my girlfriend Marie. Marie this is my sister, Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled and reached to shake the hand of the woman who rose from the sofa. Marie was tall and blonde, with piercing blue eyes. She had petite features and the hand that grasped Elizabeth's was small. She grinned warmly.**

**"It's so nice to meet you!" she gushed. "Andrew's told me so much about you!" Elizabeth smiled and looked at her brother who blushed.**

**"It's lovely to meet you too." She replied. Marie flashed her another grin and sank back down onto the sofa. Andrew joined her a moment later. He loped an arm round her shoulder and watched Elizabeth as she sat down opposite them.**

**"I spoke to Katie." He said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, knowing what was coming next.**

**"Yeah." Andrew nodded.**

**"She happened to mention the incident with Phil and Elizabeth I'm so sorry." His tone was sympathetic. Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly.**

**"Ah well, if it was any good it would have lasted." She shrugged. Andrew smiled.**

**"She also happened to mention that you like someone else." He winked suggestively.**

**"That woman has a mouth the size of China!" Elizabeth groaned, making a mental note to kick her best friend in the shins the next time she saw her. "I told her I wasn't sure of my feelings." She shook her head and decided to change to conversation to stop it developing into something awkward. "I'm sure then you've heard all about her new boyfriend?" Andrew nodded and grinned.**

**"James Norrington!" he said in false posh voice. Marie giggled. Elizabeth sighed.**

**"Grow up Andrew!" she scolded.**

**"Why? Being immature is so much more fun!" he whined. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Marie.**

**"I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for!"**

* * *

**Well, kiss number 2! And I know it's taken bloody long enough! I'm hoping to write like mad to get the next chapter up before the end of the weekend, but I can't see that happening! PS3's, and Orlando Bloom movies can be sooooooo distracting! Anyway hope you liked that and enjoy and please tell me what you think, because I'm a sucker for reviews! :**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	11. Chapter 10

**Right, here we are. Chapter 10, double figures. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to have another one written soon! **

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 10**

**A loud scream erupted through the usually quiet Swann household. **

"**Oh my god! What is that!" **

"**That would be Marie's dog." **

"**But what is it doing in the toilet?"**

"**I don't actually know." Elizabeth cocked her head to one side and frowned slightly. Beside her Andrew smiled. **

"**I had no idea a dog could fit its entire body into the bowl of the toilet." He sniggered. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**I don't think that that's a dog." She said. "It looks more like a without a tail." Andrew giggled. The door to the bathroom opened and Elizabeth and Andrew both turned. Marie smiled. **

"**Ah, you found Twinkles!" she grinned. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

"**Twinkles?" she echoed. Marie didn't seem to catch the sarcastic note and nodded. **

"**Yeah, Twinkles, what are you doing in the toilet?" she marched forward and scooped the small dog from the toilet. She cradled it close to her chest cooing softly to it. Elizabeth watched her in slight amazement and amusement. Andrew flashed her a warning look before stepping up to his girlfriend and scratching the dog's head. Elizabeth shook her head and left the two of them in the bathroom. **

**She met her mum in the hallway.**

"**No one said anything about a dog." She said. Her mother shrugged. **

"**Marie lived by herself and she didn't want to leave the dog by itself." She replied. Elizabeth smiled and continued down the hallway to her bedroom. Her parents had kept it as she had left it when she had left for university 4 years before. She sat down on her bed and stared around the room. The walls were a tidal blue that matched the curtains that framed the window, which looked out onto the window. Her bed rested in the middle of the wall to the right of the door, her bedspread was white with a pattern of blue leaves on it. And directly opposite the bed was her desk, immaculately clean for once. Elizabeth lay back on her bed and allowed her eyes to flick around the room. They came to rest on the photo that sat on her bedside table. Elizabeth tolled onto her side and picked the picture up. It was of her and a young man. They were sitting in a park, surrounded by green grass. She was leaning against him. Elizabeth smiled fondly; the man in the picture was Callum. Her longest relationship to date. They had begun to date when she had been 15 and had been dating up until she had left for university at the age of 18. It had been the only relationship of Elizabeth's that had not ended badly. The couple had decided to go their separate ways, but had still remained friends. Elizabeth gave the photo one last smile before replacing the photo back on the dresser. She sat up and sighed. Despite being at her parents house Will was still in the back of her mind. When she closed her eyes she saw his face, with his smile and the twinkle in his eyes that she loved so much. Since their second kiss in the classroom the day before Elizabeth had been wavering on her policy about staying away from him. His eyes and smile seemed to break through all the resistance that Elizabeth had built up. She knew that if Will kept on with his agenda she wouldn't be able to resist him. Elizabeth slid off the bed as she heard her mum calling her. She opened the door and poked her head out. **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Dinner!" her mother called back. Elizabeth closed her door and made her way downstairs. **

"**Elizabeth, you remember Ross don't you?" her mother asked her with a smile. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Vaguely." She replied. The young man sitting at the dinner table looked thoroughly nervous. **

"**Of course you remember Ross! You went to primary school with him." Elizabeth recognised the look her mum was giving her and sighed internally. She could see Andrew out of the corner of her eye. His shoulders were shaking in mirth. Elizabeth grinned. **

"**Well, it's nice to meet you again Ross." She said kindly and reached out to shake his hand. He grasped it firmly and smiled back at her. Dimples formed at the edges of his mouth. 'Will has dimples' Elizabeth thought to herself. She shook her head and sat down quickly, she had come here to stop thinking about Will. She saw Andrew looking at her strangely, and she realised she must look like a right nutter, shaking her head for no reason. She grinned at him and watched as he rolled his eyes. **

**Her mother spent the rest of the dinner being unbearably embarrassing. She bombarded Ross with questions and grinned at Elizabeth whenever he gave an answer. **

"**So what profession are you in now?" Ross put his knife and fork down before he answered.**

"**I'm currently in training to be a lawyer." He replied. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**That's a very rewarding job." She commented. Ross smiled and nodded. **

"**Yes it is." He replied. "What is it you do?" **

"**I'm a teacher." Elizabeth said with a smile. Ross returned it with fever. **

"**Ah, fuelling the next brilliant minds! But I assume that you do get some rough cases. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Teenagers are the worst and best students to teach. Just reaching their most explosive point of intellect, but also at the most stubborn!" Ross laughed. The sound was harsh on Elizabeth's ears, nothing like Will's silky laugh that made her feel all warm inside. **

**The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence. Only with Andrew making the odd joke. Elizabeth barely cracked a smile at his words. In truth she didn't really hear what he was saying. Her brain seemed to be switched off. Her mum nudged her and she looked up. **

"**You ok?" her mum muttered. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute." Her mum nodded. Elizabeth apologised to the rest of the table and standing up made her way out of the French doors. She slid them shut behind her and quickly went across the patio to the path that led to the swimming pool. **

**She flopped down heavily in a lounger and sighed. Putting her head back she gazed at the sky. Although it was only 4 o'clock the sky was already darkening and there was a wind rising. Elizabeth pulled her jumper tighter around herself. She heard a quick pattering on the tiles and looked up in time to see Marie's dog, Twinkles, scurrying towards her. The tiny dog cocked its head to one side and yapped before jumping up into Elizabeth's lap. She jumped slightly as the warm body settled in her lap. She looked down and smiled. Without thinking the fingers of one hand came up and scratched behind the dogs ears. It hummed and pushed its head into her hand. **

"**Life's complicated." She told the small dog. "People are always telling you that you should chose right from wrong. But also to follow your heart," she sighed. "You see Twinkles." She sniggered at the name before carrying on. "There's this guy I like. And I know for a fact that he likes me." She blushed slightly as she remembered Will's kiss and the passion it had evoked in her. **

"**But because of my position in capacity as his teacher I can't do anything. But I really want to. Every part of me wants to throw him down and do unspeakable things to him! This is one of those situations when doing what's right is completely opposite to what my heart wants to do." Twinkles looked up at her curiously. **

"**So what should I do?" Elizabeth asked. Twinkles was silent for a moment before yapping excitedly. Elizabeth frowned. "Does that mean yes I should let him know how I feel, or no I should stay mum and suffer in silence." As she spoke the dog twitched and shook its head. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

"**You know, you could be a little more helpful!" she scolded. Then she shook he head. "What am I doing! I'm pouring my heart out to a bloody dog!" she sighed and stood up, keeping the dog clutched in her arms. She looked around. The dark was rushing in now; the moon had fought its way through the clouds and was shinning somewhat feebly. The silvery light reflected off the water in the pool. Elizabeth looked down at the tiny bundle of fur in her arms that was shivering slightly. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Come on. Let's go inside." She said to the dog. It whimpered in response. Elizabeth walked quickly up the path and back to the warmth of the house. **

**She found Andrew and Marie in the living room, cuddled up on the sofa. Elizabeth had to clear her throat before they looked up. **

"**Where have you been?" Andrew asked. Elizabeth held up the small dog. **

"**I've been getting to know Twinkles." She replied. Marie grinned. **

"**I'm glad the two of you are getting along." She said. She stood up and transferred the dog from Elizabeth's arms to her own. Elizabeth smiled and picking up the remote sat down and flicked on the TV. **

**The last few days caught up with Elizabeth and by 10 o'clock she was exhausted. Bidding the rest of her family goodnight she went up to her room. She changed quickly and went into the bathroom. She took her time cleaning her teeth. Finally she splashed her face with cold water. Looking up she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She saw the usual, the same face she saw every time. She sighed and went back to her room. She slipped in between the sheets that she had not slept in since she was eighteen. She snuggled down and placed her hand on the switch of the bedside lamp. Before she turned it off she allowed her eyes to linger on the photo of herself and Callum. She sighed once more and flicked off the light, plunging herself into darkness. She lay for a moment, gazing at the window. The curtains flapped lazily from the breeze that came in through the slightly open window. The cool breeze helped to cool her face. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Slowly her breathing evened and she slipped into sleep. **

**She was jerked away by a loud groan. She opened her eyes and frowned. There was the groan again. She sat up and listened hard. The next sound was a creak followed by a loud moan. Elizabeth rolled her eyes; she had forgotten that her room was right next to Andrew's. There was the sound of harsh panting and indistinct voices. Elizabeth groaned softly and buried her head under the pillow. This helped to muffle the ever-growing noises and made it easier for Elizabeth to block them out. But that was when the bed next door hit the wall behind her. Elizabeth's head shot up and she glared at the wall fiercely. The bed hit the wall again, slightly harder. And then again. Elizabeth sighed as the bed hit the wall again and again. The gasps and moans were louder now. Whatever Andrew was doing it was certainly pleasing Marie. Elizabeth only wished that she could get something like that. **

**She heard her door opening and sat up. With the gloom she had a reasonably clear view of the door. She saw it opening but no one appeared. She frowned and made her way to the edge of the bed. She smiled and rolled her eyes when she saw Twinkles standing in the doorway. The dog yapped and scuttled across the room. Bracing its back legs it leapt up onto the bed. Elizabeth retreated back under the covers and allowed the dog to snuggle up under her arm. **

"**You didn't like what was going on in there either huh?" she whispered. "Things are going on in there that no dog should ever see and no sister should certainly never hear!" Elizabeth swore she saw Twinkles nod his head before he put his head on his paws and fell silent. Elizabeth lay back and stared at the ceiling. She was tired and it wasn't long before she could feel her eyes closing. The noises of her brother and his girlfriend were still going strong and before she went to sleep Elizabeth made a mental note to have serious words with her brother about the volume of his intimate moments with his girlfriend in the future. She was considering suggesting that they use a gag. She knew her brother would probably like it. He was into that sort of thing. She finally allowed herself to drift into sleep, one hand lazily stroking Twinkles' back. **

**It rained the next morning. Elizabeth was woken up by the pattering of the water on her window. She blinked groggily and ran a hand through her hair. She yawned and sat up. Dislodging Twinkles from his position. He stretched and shook himself, the rings on his collar jingling. Elizabeth reached out and stroked him. **

"**Come on, let's go and get some breakfast." She said. Twinkles' ears pricked up and he jumped off the bed and followed her out of the room. **

**Elizabeth's father was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading his newspaper. He looked up and watched Elizabeth over the top of his glasses. **

"**Good morning." He greeted her. She smiled and nodded. **

"**You look very tired." Her father noted. Elizabeth poured herself some coffee and settled down at the table opposite him. **

"**I didn't get that much sleep last night." She admitted. "Andrew and Marie were having too much…fun." Her father raised an eyebrow. **

"**Really?" he said. "Maybe you should suggest a gag?" Elizabeth nodded and took a gulp of her drink. **

"**That's what I was thinking." She replied. It was at that moment that Andrew decided to put in an appearance. He came into the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of boxers. He padded across the kitchen. Wincing at the coldness of the tiles beneath his bare feet. He grabbed two mugs and the coffee pot without seeming to notice his father and sister, both of whom were watching him with great interest. It wasn't until he had poured the coffee and turned around did he finally notice the two of them. **

"**Oh! Good morning!" he said brightly. Elizabeth glanced at her father. **

"**Did you have fun last night Andrew?" she asked innocently. Andrew at least had the decency to look sheepish, she noted. **

"**You heard?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**There weren't many people who didn't hear!" she held up the dog. "Poor Twinkles had to leg it out your room and come and sleep with me!" **

"**Oh Andrew! You didn't make the dog watch did you?" Weatherby tutted. Although he knew they were only teasing Andrew still blushed a deep red. Elizabeth jerked her head. **

"**Go and give Marie her coffee." She laughed. Andrew gathered up the mugs and hurried out of the room as fast as was humanely possible without spilling the piping hot coffee all over himself. Elizabeth and her father giggled. **

"**So when do you leave?" her father asked when they had calmed down. Elizabeth finished her coffee. **

"**Before lunch. Knowing mum, if I stay for lunch she'll be bound to introduce me to another one of my primary school friends who I'll barely be able to remember." Her father smiled and nodded. **

"**Fair enough. She doesn't mean anything by it. She just doesn't like seeing you unhappy."**

"**I know." Elizabeth sighed. "But at the moment I don't really want much to do with men." She shrugged. "I'll get back in there soon enough." Her father smiled warmly. **

"**That's my girl, never a quitter!" **

**Elizabeth closed her boot and turned to face her family who were gathered on the front step to see her off. The rain had petered out to a fine drizzle. Her mother was first. **

"**Come back and see us soon." Was said in her ear as her mother hugged her tightly. Elizabeth nodded and kissed her cheek, then she moved onto her father. He gave her a squeeze.**

"**Never quit," he said. Elizabeth grinned. Going past her father she reached out to shake Marie's hand. But Marie surprised her by brushing her hand aside and hugging her. **

"**It was lovely to meet!"**

"**You too." Elizabeth released the other woman and turned finally to her brother. He pulled her into another bear hug. **

"**Keep hold of this one! She's nice!" Elizabeth managed to breath in his ear. He grinned and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth waved to them all as she got into her car. Her family all called goodbye accompanied by barks from Twinkles. She waved once more as she reversed from the drive. The car tyres crunching on the gravel. The rain began to fall harder and Elizabeth put on her windscreen wipers. She looked back and got one last look at her family before she zoomed off up the road. Shifting her hands on the steering wheel she allowed the quietness of the car, save the soft humming of the engine to wash over her. After the hustle and bustle of her parent's house it was good to be back in the peace and quiet of her own life Elizabeth decided. **

**XXXXXX**

**When Will walked sluggishly into the kitchen he was surprised to see Craig and his mum, already fully dressed, drinking tea. His mum looked up and grinned. **

"**Morning honey!" Will waved and smiled at Craig as he crossed to the fridge. He pulled it open and grabbed a carton of orange juice. He smiled at Craig and his mum as he picked up his bag. **

"**You're not having any breakfast?" his mum asked. Will shrugged.**

"**I'll have something on the way." He replied. He kissed his mum on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He called as he went out the door. **

**Jack was late, again. Will waiting on one of the common room sofas. He looked at his watch and smiled as he saw Jack hurrying past the window. He burst in through the door and collapsed next to Will. **

"**I'm exhausted!" he breathed. Will raised an eyebrow. **

"**Your jeans are undone." He said. Jack looked down and in true Jack form fixed his jeans without even batting an eyelash. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Have fun with Amie?" he asked. Jack grinned cheekily and nodded. **

"**A blast!" he replied. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell rang. Will was relieved; he had no desire to listen to Jack regal tales of his escapades with Amie. He stood and picked up his bad. **

"**Come one." He said cheerily. He went to the door of the common room. Outside students hurried to their lessons. As he went to History, Will caught sight of Elizabeth leaving her room. Arms piled high with papers and books. She looked very disgruntled. Will suppressed a smile as she staggered past him. He pushed open the door to his History class and was surprised to see Mr Norrington standing at the front. James saw his surprised expression and smiled. **

"**I'm covering for Mr Gibbs today. He's in a group class in the hall today with Miss Swann." Will nodded. **

"**Ok." Norrington looked around. **

"**Was the talk Miss Swann had with you beneficial Mr Turner?" he asked after checking that no one else was listening. Will raised his eyebrows. **

"**Yes it was sir." He replied. Smiling slightly at the fact that Norrington would probably never know how beneficial it had been to him. **

**Will had forgotten how much of a good teacher James Norrington was. He had the power to make even Jack sit up straight and listen. His voice carried a passion that very few other teachers could muster. Will didn't daydream as much as he usually did. He was so engrossed in the lesson that when the bell rang he was surprised. Norrington looked up. **

"**Ok, before you go. I need someone to go and help Mr Gibbs and Miss Swann pack up at the end of the day." His eyes scanned the room. "Turner and Sparrow, you can do it." Will and Jack looked at each other. **

"**Oh, I'd love to Norrie! But I've got stuff to do tonight!" Jack said. He threw an arm round Will. "But William here will gladly help." Norrington fixed his gaze on Will who nodded. Norrington smiled. **

"**Great!"**

**Will watched the rain hitting the window of the cafeteria. He sighed and turned to Jack. **

"**I don't like the rain." He said. Jack looked up. **

"**The rain does have its uses." He commented. Will picked at his food. The rumble of the voices in the cafeteria wash over him. He spooned another mouthful of food into his mouth, wincing. **

"**This food tastes like cardboard!" he complained. Jack nodded. **

"**Now I know why I chose packed lunches as a kid!" he muttered, pushing his plate away from him. Will laughed. **

"**So, what are you doing tonight that's so important that you had to bail out and leave me on my own?" he asked. Jack grinned. **

"**Relax mate." He said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm meeting with Amie tonight." Will rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure that you'll be able to cope. It is Miss Swann after all!" With a cackle he stood up and clapped Will on the back, before picking up his tray and disappearing. Will was left alone. He watched Jack's retreating back for a moment. Then he smiled and followed Jack out of the cafeteria. **

**Elizabeth was relieved when the day finally ended and she was able to dismiss her group. She had spent the whole day shouting a hall full of kids who had just ignored her. Even with Mr Gibbs they had not been able to get the students full attention. Gibbs was shuffling his papers and glancing at his watch. Elizabeth took pity on the older man. **

"**You go. I'll pack up here." She called. Gibbs looked up. **

"**You're sure?" Elizabeth nodded. Gibbs flashed her a smiled and hurriedly gathered up his things. Waving at her he left the hall. No sooner had the door swung shut then it was opened again. Elizabeth looked up and saw James coming towards her. And behind him, Will. Elizabeth swore inside. She was fine as long as James was there. To put herself as far away from Will as she could she retreated back onto the stage, where thankfully many of her papers still lay. **

"**Miss Swann! I've brought some help for you in the form of Mr Turner here!" James grinned. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Thank you Mr Norrington!" she called. James clapped his hands together. **

"**Right, I'll leave you two to it!" he said. **

'**No don't you dare leave!' Elizabeth was screaming inside her head. But James was obviously not telepathic, he flashed them a smile and left, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. An awkward silence descended on the hall. Elizabeth looked around, trying to look anywhere but Will. She could tell that he was watching her. From his position on the floor off the stage. Elizabeth turned around and began to rifle through her papers. Presently she heard soft footfalls. She listened, trying to work out whether they were going away or coming closer. She found out when a strong pair of hands was placed on her waist. Will's breath ghosted over her neck. Elizabeth couldn't help the soft moan that escaped through her lips before she pulled away. **

"**Will!" he voice carried a touch of warning as she turned around to face him, she back away. He followed, a small smile playing on his lips. **

"**I told you I wouldn't give up." he said. His voice low. Elizabeth felt the brush of fabric against her hand, looking down she saw that she was retreating back into the curtains. She looked back up at Will, and tried to ignore the fact that he looked gorgeous in the half-light of the stage. **

**Elizabeth's back hit the back wall of the stage. She could no longer see the hall. It was darker back here and Will's face was half shrouded in darkness. Elizabeth felt her breathing quicken. Will raised his hands and slowly placed them on either side of her head, boxing her in with his arms. **

"**Will! You need to stop this!" Elizabeth hissed. Will cocked his head to one side. **

"**Elizabeth, I like you, you like me. So really I don't see a problem."**

"**Apart from me getting fired, arrested and sent to prison!" Elizabeth retorted. Will gave her a smile and without saying anything dropped his face to her neck. **

"**Come on, let go!" he murmured. He started by softly kissing the skin. When Elizabeth's breath quickened further, he nipped the skin softly. Elizabeth let out a gasp and moved under him, but his arms on either side of her prevented her from moving. His lips were moving at a torturously slow pace up her jaw, finally meeting her lips. He kissed her hungrily, and she found herself responding, trying in vain to tell herself that this was not what she wanted. Will's tongue was duelling gracefully with her own. Will moved his hands to her waist, pulling her against him so that she could feel the growing hardness in his trousers. He let out a moan against her lips when she dropped a hand to the bulge and pressed gently. Elizabeth smirked against his mouth as he rocked against her. **

**Desire finally caught up with her and she fumbled with his shirt buttons. All the time keeping the kiss. As the last button came undone and the shirt fell open Elizabeth let her fingers run over his skin. Pulling back she glanced down appreciatively. Will had the body of an athlete; his chest was muscled and smooth. The skin almost bronze. Elizabeth once again allowed her hands to wander across his skin, skirting his nipples, causing him to hiss with pleasure. **

"**Elizabeth." Her name was a prayer on his lips. She continued to torture him with light teasing touches. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing her back into the wall. **

"**I need you!" his voice was against her ear before he gently took the lobe in his mouth, which caused Elizabeth to arch her back into him as she let out a moan. **

**Elizabeth could not believe what was happening; ten minutes ago she had been adamant that she was going to ignore Will. Now here she was, backed up against the wall whilst his mouth worked wonders on her skin. Will may have only been 18 but he was certainly talented. His touches set Elizabeth's skin on fire. She had tried to tell herself that she hadn't wanted this, but as his mouth glided over her neck she realised that this was exactly what she had wanted. **

**Will's heart was thudding in his chest. Elizabeth's fingers on his skin was affecting him in ways that he could not begin to describe. She was more eager than she had been in the underpass and classroom. Will kissed her mouth with insistence, she responded immediately. Her hands had now slipped inside his shirt, lightly caressing the skin of her his back. Will groaned softly and pulling away rested his forehead against hers. **

"**You're going to be the death of me!" he breathed. Elizabeth smiled coyly and kissed him. **

**His hands were moving to the buttons of her blouse when they heard a noise in the hall. **

"**Miss Swann!" Elizabeth and Will froze. Elizabeth's eyes widened. **

"**It's James!" she hissed. Will frowned. **

"**He has the worst timing!" he muttered. Elizabeth giggled. Will silenced her with a kiss. Elizabeth had been about to push him away, but his kiss made her lose all rational thought she had been having. She pulled him closer, only to be interrupted again. **

"**Miss Swann!" Will sighed softly as Elizabeth pulled away. Straightened her clothes she gave him a smile. **

"**I'll be right back." She whispered. **

**Elizabeth dimly remembered that there was a door at the side of the stage that would allow her to loop back round to the hall. She slipped out of it and as quickly as she could made her way back into the hall. **

"**James?" she called, he turned and grinned. **

"**There you are!" he looked around. "Where's Will?" Elizabeth raked her brains for a suitable excuse. **

"**He's just popped out to do something for me." James nodded. **

"**I just came to tell you that I'm leaving now, and Katie wanted to know if you wanted to go out this evening?" Elizabeth nodded. James grinned. "Great! I'll call you later." Smiling at her he left the hall. Elizabeth watched until she was sure that he had gone, then she turned her attention back to the stage. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Her brain was working in overdrive, a whirlwind of emotions coursed through her idea. Most of it was desire, with a hint of guilt. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth ran through her options quickly in her head, there were really only two. She could go back up onto the stage and carry on where she had left off, or she could walk away and not look back. The decision was really already made for her. **

**Will was right where she had left him; he was leaning against the wall, shirt hanging open. His eyes twinkled in the half-light. The sight of his bare skin made Elizabeth's blood fire up again. She smiled at him; he returned it, _the _smile that made Elizabeth's knees go weak. Stepping up she wound her arms round her neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Will's hand slid down her back to pull him closer to him. His other hand cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek. **

"**We should pack up." Elizabeth murmured. Will shook his head. **

"**No." he groaned. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Yes we do." She told him, her fingers were slowly doing up the buttons on his shirt. Will pouted and Elizabeth giggled. **

"**Come on." She stepped and walked back onto the stage. She shot him a look over her shoulder and he followed her. As he joined her on the stage she thrust a pile of papers and books into his arms. At his surprised look she winked. **

"**Don't worry Mr Turner, you'll get your reward!" Will's eyes brightened. Elizabeth shook her head and gave him a small push in the direction of the edge of the stage. Will grinned and hopped down off the stage. **

"**Where do you want these?" he called. Elizabeth looked up. **

"**In my classroom please Will." she answered. Will nodded and disappeared from the hall. As he left Elizabeth took a moment to try and calm her heart that was beating furiously in her chest. She was surprised that she had been able to stop when she did. But she knew it would be very easy for her to get carried away. She got off the stage and set about gathering the rest of the books. She left the chairs, knowing the caretaker would stack them later. **

**Will came back in as she was getting the last of the stuff together. He grinned at her. But there was something different about the smile. It was completely unguarded; he let all of his emotions show through, both in his eyes and smile. Elizabeth returned it. **

"**We're almost all done here." She said. "Just this last load left." Will nodded and stepping forward scooped up both his bag and some of the books. Elizabeth gave the hall one last sweep before following Will back to her classroom. When they reached the door Will opened the door and stepped back to allow her through. Elizabeth walked over to her desk and dumped the books down. She heard the door close, she turned slowly. Will was watching her, his arms full of books. At Elizabeth's motion he came over and put his books next to hers, at the same time letting his bag fall to the floor. The thud echoed round the silent room. Will swallowed and he seemed almost nervous. His hand came up slowly to rest on her cheek. Elizabeth closed her eyes. When she opened them again Will's face was a few inches from her own. He smiled and leant in to press his lips tenderly to hers. The kiss was soft and tender. The softness on his lips against hers and his fingers on her cheek made Elizabeth melt against him. Her own hands were resting on his chest, toying with one of his shirt buttons. Her eyes drifted shut and focused on just Will. His other hand meanwhile was running down the side of her body. It came to rest on her waist. It was such an intimate moment and Elizabeth revelled in the passion that radiated between them. **

**Will ended it. He rested his forehead against hers. **

"**I've wanted to do that for so long." He chuckled softly. Elizabeth didn't say anything. She couldn't, there was no doubting the sincerity of his voice. Elizabeth bit her lip. **

"**I shouldn't be doing this." She whispered looking down at the floor. Will lifted her chin with one of his fingers so that she was looking eye to eye with him. She couldn't look away. Will's eyes were his most captivating feature. Such a beautiful shade of brown made it impossible for Elizabeth to break eye contact with him. **

"**It's ok." Will soothed her. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this, it's not me trying to prove anything. I just want to be with you. No I _need _to be with you." His eyes were slightly wide. "But if it's tome you need…" Elizabeth stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth. **

"**Shhhh." She said. She kissed him once, "I do want this, but I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." She smiled.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Will." Will nodded once. He let go of her waist and stepped back. He hesitated for a moment, then he pulled her to him and kissed her. Pulling back he smiled. He picked up his bag and went for the door. As he reached the frame he turned once more to look at her. He locked eyes with her before leaving. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the door closed and let out the breath that she had been holding in. it had been a funny old day. **

* * *

**Ok, so we're out of the rut and now Will and Elizabeth are finally realising what they feel. Next couple of chapters should be very interesting! Anyway please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy! **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. But this is where this story now enters the M zone! And hopefully should stay there! No more shying away now oh no! This is all Willabeth! Enjoy!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 11**

**Will let himself in to the house. He could hear voices in the living room. Putting his bag down he made his way into the room. His mum and Craig both looked up. Amie was with them. **

"**Ah, Will, just in time!" his mum said. "Craig's going to take us all out to dinner." Will nodded. **

"**I'll just go and get changed." He said. His mum nodded. Will went up to his room and closed the door. Leaning against it he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. The day had gone a lot better than he had expected. Striding across the room he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Tossing it onto the floor he unbuckled his belt and jeans. He paused to step out of them and they joined his shirt. Standing only in his boxers Will surveyed the clothes in his wardrobe. He frowned slightly before reaching up and pulling out a pair of smart black trousers, draping them over his arm he reached back into the wardrobe to retrieve a black shirt. Closing the wardrobe he pulled the trousers up, he rifled through the pockets of his jeans to get his phone and car keys. Straightening up he slipped them into his pocket. Before he put his shirt on he sprayed himself with deodorant, gasping softly at the coldness of the spray against his skin. Replacing the deodorant on his desk he put on his shirt. As he buttoned it up he studied his reflection in the mirror. He smiled and winked at his image. Smoothing back his hair he plucked the jacket that on the back off its hook. With one look round he shut the door and went downstairs. **

**His mum, Amie and Craig were all waiting in the hallway. Will put on his jacket and grinned.**

"**Shall we go?" the other three nodded. Craig, Will noticed seemed a bit nervous. He was fiddling with his shirt cuffs. After taking a deep breath he offered his arm to Will's mum, she accepted with a giggle. Will fell in step with Amie. **

"**No Jack tonight?" he asked. Amie smiled. **

"**I saw him earlier." She said. "But I didn't think it wise to bring him to dinner." Will nodded. **

"**Very wise." He agreed. They were now by Craig's car, who was holding the passenger door open for Will's mum. Will did the same for Amie with the back seat. She grinned and slid in delicately. Will followed her. Craig turned on the engine. **

"**Where are we going?" Amie asked. Craig looked at his daughter in the rear view window. **

"**Ah." He replied mysteriously, tapping his nose for added emphasis. "You'll see when we get there. **

**There turned out to be a very posh restaurant in town. Will recognised it as the restaurant that Phil had taken Elizabeth to on their first date all that time ago. Will could not help the smile that formed on his face as he remembered his afternoon with Elizabeth. This smile held as they were shown to their table, near the back of the room. The waitress gave them their menus and flashed them a smile, mostly at Will before leaving. As she retreated Will's mum grinned at him. **

"**She was making eyes at you." She told him. Will dismissed her words with a shake of his head. Then, to fend off any further remarks he buried his head in the menu. Their drinks orders came and went, it was as she sipped her wine that Will's mum looked up. **

"**You haven't been to work recently have you?" Will took a sip of his own drink and shook his head. **

"**No. Business has been pretty quiet at the moment. Phil hasn't needed me that much. He's been making some…" he paused. "…Readjustments." He neglected to tell them that Phil had not opened the bar for a good two weeks. Craig looked up from the menu he was studying. **

"**Hmmm. Should I have the lamb or the fish?" he mused. Will's mum looked over. **

"**Which ever one you want most dear." She replied. Craig nodded. **

"**Right. Lamb it is!" he shut his menu and set it down with a flourish. **

**Will and Amie were still deciding what they wanted to eat when the waitress appeared again. Pen and pad in hand. **

"**Right, what'll it be?" she asked brightly.**

"**I'll have the lamb with mint please." Craig said. **

"**I'll have the lamb as well please." Will's mum echoed. The waitress turned her green eyes on Will.**

"**And you sir." Her voice was lower and could almost be a purr. Will shifted uncomfortably, trying not to compare her dull green eyes to Elizabeth's bright hazel ones. Or how her hair fell in a way that was completely different to Elizabeth's.**

"**I, uh, haven't quite decided yet." He muttered. **

"**No problem!" she replied breezily. She leant down next to him, almost seeming to make sure that he had a clear view down her top. As she pointed things out on the menu Will tried hard not to look. Instead he conjured up and image of Elizabeth in his mind. It worked, and when the waitress paused for breath Will pointed at the only thing on the menu he remembered reading. **

"**I'll have the pasta please." He managed to mumble. The waitress looked surprised but recovered her composure quickly. **

"**Right." She straightened and after collecting Amie's order she gathered up the menus and left. Will sat back in his chair with a sigh and voided the looks of his mum, Amie and Craig who were watching him with mirth in his eyes. **

"**Not a word!" Will growled warningly. Amie covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle the giggles. **

"**You face!" she finally spluttered. Will scowled and pouted, then much like he had done when he was seven leant back in his chair and crossed his arms moodily over his chest. This just made his mum laugh harder, reaching over she patted her scowling son on the arm. **

**Their food came a while later, thankfully brought by different waitress. Will picked at the pasta on his plate; his mum and Craig ate their lamb. Occasionally shooting glances at one another. Again Will noticed that Craig seemed a little more nervous than he usually did. He kept looking at his watch. Will watched him almost suspiciously. They ate mostly in silence. This allowed Will time to think. But there was really only one thing on his thought. Elizabeth. Will recalled the way her fingers had travelled over his skin and he had to suppress a shiver. He had never felt so much passion. Will was still slightly convinced that today had just been a wonderful dream and any moment he would wake up. But he didn't. **

**As they finished their main course Craig cleared his throat. They all looked up at him as he raised his glass. **

"**I would like to propose a toast." He said. "To family." They all raised their glasses and echoed his words. Craig put his glass back down. He turned to Will's mum and took her hand. **

"**Lucy, we've been together for a while now." He started, his voice was shaking ever so slightly. He paused and took a deep breath to compose himself. "And we've discussed taking it further quite a lot." He stopped again and looked up at Will and Amie who were watching him curiously. **

"**The reason I've brought all of you here tonight is so that you can all hear and hopefully agree to what I'm going to say," his gaze shifted back to Will's mum. "Now if I remember rightly, your only request on this subject was that it was nothing fancy and above all you wanted your son there." Lucy nodded and Will saw realisation dawn in his mum's eyes. Craig took her hand again and looked her in the eye. **

"**Lucy Turner. Will you marry me?" he asked. Will's jaw dropped and he was vaguely aware of Amie's doing the same thing next to him. all the noise in the restaurant petered away in Will's mind as he fixed his eyes on his mum. Lucy tore her gaze away from Craig long enough to glance at her son. He nodded once, so slight that she was the only one to catch it. a slow grin passed over her face as she turned back to look at Craig.**

"**Yes!" she exclaimed. Craig was silent for a moment, a look of shock and joy on his face, then he gave a whoop of laughter, throwing his arms round her neck he gave her a kiss. Will grinned as his mum allowed her fiancé to slip the diamond ring onto her finger. He glanced at Amie who grinned back at him. He slipped an arm round her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them watched as the two people opposite them chatted excitedly to each other. **

**After a few moments Will's mum looked up to catch his gaze. Will saw the excitement in her eyes and smiled. Standing up he walked round the table and put his arms round her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She covered his hands with her own and leant back against his chest. Amie to had risen and was talking with her father. Lucy Turner turned her head to look her son directly in the eye. **

"**You are happy with this aren't you?" she asked anxiously. Will kissed her cheek. **

"**Of course I am. He's the best man for you." He assured her. his mum smiled back but then her face fell slightly.**

"**Someone will have to tell your father." She muttered. Will patted her arm reassuringly. **

"**I'll do it." he promised. His mum smiled. The relief evident on her face. **

"**Thank you." Will smiled and straightened. He looked up at Craig who was kissing his daughter on the cheek. He caught Will watching him and letting go of Amie stood up. The two men stood facing each other. Then with a grin Will stuck his hand out to the older man.**

"**Congratulations." Craig grasped his hand firmly and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family!" Will said as they pulled away. "I only hope you know what you're getting yourself in for. You know that Jack'll be almost as much your responsibility as his parents!" he carried on with a laugh. Craig shrugged. **

"**Like that hasn't already happened." He replied. Will laughed. Craig settled back down into his chair and waited until Will was seated before he spoke again.**

"**Right, who wants desert?"**

**It was quite late by the time they had finished their meal. Craig paid for the meal and taking Lucy by the hand escorted her out. Will and Amie followed them out. It was they were getting into the car that Amie turned to Will. **

"**So when are you going to find yourself someone?" she asked for the third time that night Will felt three pairs of eyes rest in him. **

"**I'm not really looking." He lied, feeling Elizabeth's lips in his own even as the words slipped out. He saw his mum looking at him the rear view mirror. Her eyes, a slightly slighter shade than his won locked onto him. Will got the uncomfortable feeling that she knew more than he was letting on. Will looked down at his knees where his hands were entwined together. He fell silent, content to listen to the other conversation happening in the car, rather than take an active part in it. He stewed as well in his own thoughts. He had a lot to think about. It had been inconceivable to Will that Elizabeth would ever go for him. and now that it seemed that they actually get involved in a relationship, Will could not help think about what Elizabeth had said. **

'**_Apart from being fired, arrested and sent to prison._' However much Will wanted to be with Elizabeth, he would never want to see her in prison. But Will knew that only Elizabeth could sate the fire that burned within him day and night. **

**Amie and Craig stayed the night. Craig and Lucy went straight to bed at Will's urging, leaving him to sort Amie out. Craig and Amie retreated upstairs, reminding the two younger people not to stay up too late. Will nodded and settled down at the kitchen table with Amie after fetching her a drink. He cradled his own drink, a bottle of beer, before raising it in a toast. **

"**To out parents." He smiled. Amie grinned back. **

"**To out parents." She echoed. Will clinked his bottle against her glass and took a sip. **

"**So, brother." Amie grinned. "Funny thing really." Will nodded. **

"**Yeah. It's good though. They're really good for each other." Amie nodded her agreement. **

"**Just think. With us being siblings and all you may end up having Jack as a brother in law." Her tone was calm and Will's eyes widened in surprise. **

"**Has Jack…?! Are you…?!" he asked incredulously. Amie shrugged. **

"**Not yet. It's only been just over two months." She said. "But I am optimistic about it." a loving tenderness entered her eyes. "I'm so happy with Jack and I want it to go further." Will smiled. **

"**Well I hope it does as well." He said. **

**XXXXXX**

**When Elizabeth opened her eyes the following morning it took her a moment to wonder why she was feeling so happy. But then with a smile she remembered her encounter with Will on the stage the day before. She shivered with slight anticipation that she would see him today, they didn't have a lesson but Elizabeth was sure that she could think of some way to see him. Her smile broadening she threw back the covers and went to get ready. **

**Amie and Will slipped out of the house early the next morning so as not to wake up Craig and Lucy. Will treated her to breakfast at a small café in the centre of town. Will sipped at his coffee, wincing at the bitter taste. Amie watched him. **

"**Are you lonely Will?" she asked suddenly. Will lowered his cup slowly.**

"**What make you ask that?"**

"**It's just that you spend a lot of time alone and seeing me and Jack, your mum and my dad…" she trailed off as Will asked an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away. The shy side of her personality that had been buried somewhat since she had been dating Jack resurfaced. Will's lips twitched in a smile. **

"**I'm fine Amie. I've got enough work and things to keep me busy and away from girls." It was partly the truth. He did have enough work to keep him busy and away from girls. But Elizabeth was hardly a girl, she was a beautiful woman. Will looked at his watch and draining the rest of his coffee stood up. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out some money. **

"**Come on, otherwise you'll be late." He said. Amie nodded. Will picked up his bag and out the money down on the table and looked back over his shoulder escorted her from the café. **

**Elizabeth was sitting in the staffroom, by the window, watching and waiting for Will. Her eyes kept flicking to the clock, keeping a tab on he time and how long she had till her first class. James was standing by the window on the other side of the room. A cup of coffee in one hand, his phone in the other, pressed to his ear. Elizabeth suspected he was talking to Katie, judging by the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. Elizabeth smiled and glanced once more at the clock. She was hoping to catch Will before classes, but the way things were going this looked unlikely. There were barely a few minutes left. **

**It was as Elizabeth was gathered up her books up that she saw a flash of red turning into the car park. Looking up hopefully she smiled when she recognised Will's car. She watched as it turned into the first available parking space and Will got out. Elizabeth again marvelled at his beauty. Today his curly shoulder length hair was caught under a cap, which shadowed his beautiful face. His shirt was short sleeved and despite the cold November weather he wasn't wearing a jacket. The shirt was white and as Will turned, pulling the single strap of his bag over his head Elizabeth watched in fascination as the material was pulled tight across his chest. The sound of the bell jerked Elizabeth back. Turning sharply away from the window she marched across the room, waving at James who was saying goodbye. He raised his eyebrows as he had his hands full. Elizabeth continued to her classroom. Ushering her class inside she cast one last glance back down the corridor. And her heart soared. Will was walking down the corridor, straight towards her. His dark eyes peered out at her from under his hat. He passed very close to her. So that their hands brushed briefly. Even with the brief touch Elizabeth had to bite her lip to stop the gasp at the electricity that shot through her veins and she could feel the piece of paper being slipped into her hand. Her head shot up and she locked gazes with Will for a split second. The corner of Will's mouth twitched in a half smile before he was gone. Swallowed up the crowd of chattering school children. Elizabeth worked hard not to look down at her hand, instead her hand tightened around the paper. Spinning on her heel she marched into her classroom after her class. **

**It wasn't until the class had settled to their first activity did Elizabeth get a chance to read the piece of paper that Will had given her. It had been clutched tightly in her hand the whole time she had been explaining the work to the class. Now finally she was able to sink behind her desk to read it. She smoothed it out on one of her open textbooks then she adopted a calm face to read it, so as not to alert her students that something was amiss.**

_**Meet me by the boilers at the back of the school at the beginning of lunch.**_

_**xxx**_

**The note was written in an elegant slightly scruffy script that Elizabeth recognised from when she marked Will's book. She couldn't help the small smile that stretched on her face, before looking at the clock. She frowned slightly. Lunch was a long way off. **

**Will carefully inked the last word and put the cap back on his pen. He leant back on his chair and allowed his gaze to flick back to the clock. He had been looking at the clock every few seconds for the last three hours. He had been writing an essay for the last hour and a half, that had helped the time pass. Will looked down at the words that were drying on the page. He placed the pen back on the table and crossed his arms over his stomach. There were butterflies in Will's stomach that flapped quickly. Will had never been this nervous before meeting someone. But this wasn't an ordinary meeting with an ordinary woman. Elizabeth was not like anyone else he had ever dated. Oh no, the power she had over him was much more powerful than any previous attraction. Will exhaled deeply and counted as the seconds ticked by. Each one feeling like an eternity. **

**Finally, after what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been minutes, the teacher dismissed them. Will was a whirlwind of movement. Stuffing his stuff into his bag as fast as he could without arousing suspicion. Mumbling an excuse to Jack about needing to go to the library. He knew Jack would never try to follow him there. Jack wrinkled his nose and nodded. Will was off. Weaving through the kids who were filing down the corridors. All the while he kept glancing at his watch. The worst thing would be for her to be waiting for him and think that he had stood her up. Will hurried as fast as he could, trying not to bowl the small children over who were walking in front of him. He turned sharply taking a short cut through one of the side door out onto the playground. Already there were kids everywhere and Will kept glancing around as he made his way round the side of the school building. **

**The sounds of the shrieking children faded as Will made his way down a small alleyway between two of the schools buildings. This was a place not many people knew about, let alone came to. Will was relieved to see that there was no one there yet. It meant that Will had some time to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. Sliding his bag off his shoulder he let fall to the floor. He leant back against the wall. He was framed on either side by a couple of boilers that hummed softly. Will had chosen this spot because it was sheltered and away from everyone else. The noise of the boilers would drown out any of their own noise. Will closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breathing even. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked around. She was standing at the mouth of the alleyway that led to the boilers. There was no one else around. Elizabeth looked back and wrung her hands together. She was nervous perhaps more nervous than she had been in her life and she wondered of she was doing the right thing, but the overwhelming desire to see Will seemed to be drowning out all of her logical thought. Elizabeth, deciding it was better not to think at all pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind. She stepped forward slowly, going deeper into the alleyway. A low humming reached her ears. Looking around she saw the boilers at the wall. It was these that were making the humming noises. And standing between two of the boilers was Will. He was leant against the wall, one knee bent up one foot resting against the wall. He had his eyes closed and his head tipped back showing off his neck. He looked so sexy that Elizabeth didn't even say his name, she just stepped towards him. **

**Will was pulled from his calm breathing by the feeling of a pair of hands slipping round his waist. Before he could even open his eyes, soft lips met his own. **

"**Don't open your eyes." Elizabeth purred against his mouth. The sound of her voice made Will sigh and he kissed her back. He pulled her closer, his hands tangled in her hair as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. He made to straighten out, but Elizabeth almost growled and pushed him back against the wall. Will opened his eyes in surprise and broke the kiss. **

"**You came." He whispered. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. **

"**Of course I came William Turner!" she scolded him. Leaning up she pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss. Pulling back she gave him a smile, then her lips began an exploration of his jaw. Will sighed and allowed his eyes to drift close. Elizabeth lips trailed down to his neck. Here her small teeth nipped at his skin, much like his had done to her neck the day before. A slightly strangled gasp slipped through Will's lips and his hands moved to her waist. Elizabeth's hands were also busy. Unbuttoning Will's shirt Will shivered as the shirt fell open and the cold air hit his bare skin. Elizabeth felt the motion and stepped closer, slipping her hands fully inside his unbuttoned shirt and pressing her own, warmer, body against his. Her lips moved from his neck to his shoulder. Sucking at the skin. Will rolled his head back and sighed. **

**His own hands, however, had not been idle. His right one had left its post on Elizabeth's waist and had inched inside her shirt. For a moment he rested his hand on the soft, warm skin of her stomach, before he moved it slowly up her body. Upon reaching her breast he cupped her through her bra. Elizabeth clamped her teeth down on his shoulder and released a low moan. Will smiled and stroked her through the lace. Elizabeth moaned again and arched into him. Her mouth, Will was sure was making a mark. But he didn't care. All he could see was Elizabeth, all he could smell was the scent of Elizabeth's shampoo and skin, and all he could feel was her lips and teeth on his skin and the feeling of her lace and skin under his hand. Deciding that she had spent enough time on his shoulder Will used his free hand to direct her face back up to his and reconnect their lips. He kissed her hungrily, his hand rounding the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands clawed at his naked back, sending involuntary shivers down is spine. When her grip on him loosened Will pushed his back off the wall slightly to allow her to push his shirt off his shoulders completely. To do this he had to remove his hand his hand from inside Elizabeth's shirt. As soon as his hands were free of his shirt they were on her own shirt, fumbling almost haphazardly with the buttons. Elizabeth pulled back, with a smile she stilled his hands and replaced them with her own. She undid the rest of her buttons. Will's eyes darkened as his finger trailed down her bare flesh. Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. Will, choosing to keep her shirt on slipped his hands inside the material and round to the clasp of her bra. After a moment her bra came undone. Will pulled it away and dropped it on top of his shirt. Elizabeth gasped as the cold air hit her bare flesh. Will broke his mouth from hers and mirroring her earlier action trailed down her jaw and onto her neck. He paused for a moment, his mouth sucking on her soft skin, but then his mouth had moved on. Lower, down onto her collarbone. But his mouth paused and dished out the same treatment Elizabeth had given his shoulder. Elizabeth sighed with pleasure. Will smiled against her skin as her hands tangled in his hair. It was when his mouth met her breath that Elizabeth moaned and arched. The pleasure was overwhelming and Elizabeth could only take it for a moment before she pulled his head back up to her own. **

**Elizabeth broke the kiss, her eyes wide and breathing heavy. **

"**I didn't say hi." She whispered. Will smiled and slipped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. **

"**Hi." He whispered near her ear. Elizabeth wound her arms round his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck; inhaling his scent she closed her eyes. Will kissed the top of her head and for a moment they just stood in silence. **

**Will shifted slightly suddenly. Elizabeth lifted her head and shot him a quizzical look. **

"**What is it?" she asked. Will looked down at his watch and cursed loudly. **

"**Shit! I'm late for my meeting with Norrington!" he sounded stressed but yet wasn't making any attempt at moving. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow.**

"**Shouldn't you move?" Will kissed her shoulder. **

"**Mmmmm." He mumbled. "I don't want to." Elizabeth grinned. **

"**Go on move!" she said sternly. Tilting his face she kissed him softly. Pulling back she giggled at the dreamy look that passed over Will's face. as she picked up her bra and turned away to fix her clothes Will was jerked back to reality. He shook his head and scooped his shirt up off the floor. He slipped into on and buttoned it up. He turned back to see Elizabeth holding out her phone. **

"**Put your number in here." She instructed. Will blinked in surprised but nodded. Taking her phone he dug into his pocket to retrieve his own phone, handing it to her he typed his number into her phone. He smiled as they took the phones back. Will pocketed his and pulled Elizabeth to him for a kiss. When he let her go he smiled to see her wide-eyed and slightly breathless. **

"**I'll call you." Will said. Elizabeth nodded, incapable of words. Will smiled and picking up his bag left the alleyway. Elizabeth stayed for a few moments. To get her breath back and so that it wouldn't look suspicious. She took one last deep breath and advanced to the mouth of the alley. After checking the coast was clear she made her way back to her classroom. **

**Will skidded to a halt outside James Norrington's office. Taking a moment to catch his breath he pushed open the door. James looked up from his desk and smiled. **

"**Ah Will!" **

"**Sorry I'm late sir!" Will panted. "I got…held up." James shook his head and indicated to the seat in front of him. **

"**No problem. Have a seat Will." he smiled. Will sank down into the chair and placed his bag on the floor. James picked up a file and flicked through it. "As you know, I'm head of sixth form and I like to have a little talk with each of my students." Will nodded. James was silent for a moment. **

"**So, Will. How have things been going for you this year? Any problems?" Will shook his head. **

"**No problems sir. Things have been good." James smiled. **

"**Good. And have the teachers been helpful? Have you learnt a lot from them?" Will thought back to his rendezvous with Elizabeth and nodded vigorously. **

"**Very helpful." He assured James, who nodded again. **

"**Well, I don't think there's anything much more to talk about. Your results are looking good. And of course there's the parents evening just before Christmas when he can have a proper chat." He stood and Will stood with him. Reaching out to shake the younger man's hand James smiled. "I'll see you around Will." Will nodded and thanking his teacher went quickly to the door. He glanced at his watch as he hurried through the corridor. If he was quick enough he may get a couple of minutes with Elizabeth before the bell went. It was silly to rush to get so little time, but Will knew that it would be worth it. He stopped by Elizabeth's classroom door and placing a hand on the door handle. His eyes scanned the corridor, but no one was watching him. Satisfied he pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. **

**Elizabeth was standing with her back to him, head bent as she concentrated on the papers in front of her. making no noise Will crept between the desks. He sidled up behind her and she still hadn't noticed. Will stood, content to watch her for a moment. But then temptation got the better of him and he stepped closer. His arms encircled her waist and he nudges the hair on her aside so that the pale skin was revealed to him. Will began kissing her neck even as she stiffened. **

"**Will." his names, meant as a reprimand came out as a moan. She leant back into his body. "What about the door?" **

"**Closed." Will replied. "Don't worry, no one can see us." He nipped at the skin and Elizabeth inhaled sharply. **

"**What about you calling?" She sighed as Will's hand began to stroke her stomach. **

"**I couldn't wait." Will murmured against her skin. "I need to have you in my arms and feel you skin under my lips." He punctuated his words by turning her round to kiss her on the lips. It was a brief kiss and Elizabeth pulled back after only a moment. **

"**Better?" she asked. Will cocked his head on one side. **

"**Not really." He replied, leaning back in again to kiss her. Elizabeth grinned against his lips, but stiffened when she noticed the time. **

"**You had better go. The bell's about to ring, you don't want to be caught." Will nodded reluctantly. Giving her one last kiss he picked up his bag and left the room swiftly. Glancing back only once, he smiled at her before disappearing. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth almost fell in through her front door. She closed it with a sigh and glanced at her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. Elizabeth flopped down heavily on her couch, she closed her eye for a moment. Then she opened them, reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone. Scrolling down to the latest number she hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button. She listened to the dialling tone, worried that he wouldn't pick up. But then she heard his soft voice and heaved a sigh of relief. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey." Elizabeth knew the relief was evident in her voice. **

"**Elizabeth!" Will sounded surprised, but pleased. "Why have you called me? Not that I'm not pleased!" he added quickly. **

"**No reason." Elizabeth said. **

"**Come on. Tell me." Will coaxed soothingly. **

"**I just needed to hear your voice." Elizabeth admitted. "It's calming." She could almost feel Will's smile on the other end of the line. **

"**Really?" **

"**Yes." Elizabeth felt her cheeks flushing and was glad that Will couldn't see her. There was silence for a moment. **

"**Are you alright?" Will asked. **

"**Yeah, just tired." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and yawned. **

"**Well, go to sleep then." Will chuckled as she yawned again. **

"**Fine." Elizabeth muttered. **

"**Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. " Will said. "Sleep tight." **

"**You sound like my mother." Elizabeth muttered. **

"**Yeah, but I bet your mother doesn't want to do the things I want to do to you!" Will laughed, **

"**Goodnight Will." Elizabeth said before the conversation escalated. Saying goodbye she put the phone back in her bag. Standing up she yawned and stretched, and then running a hand through her hair she headed for her bedroom and her bed. **

* * *

**This will be the last update till the beginning of August I'm afraid. I'm off on holiday and whilst I will be writing there I won't be able to upload anything. Hope you all liked this and it will tide you over! Please tell me what you think of the fluff, too much, too little! Let me know!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well I'm back and it seems that as soon as I get back to England it starts to rain. But enough about the weather, you're not here for that, at least I hope you're not. And it gives me great pleasure to give you this chapter and I hope people enjoy it! Sorry this took a week to get up, things have been a bit hectic!  
**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 12**

**Will observed the purple mark left on his shoulder with a smile. Turning away from the mirror he pulled the shoulder of his shirt back up and buttoned it up. He glanced at his watch; it was three in the afternoon. Will pulled his phone out of his pocket, but with disappointment saw that there were no more calls or messages from Elizabeth. He had given her his number on Wednesday, it was now Saturday. They hadn't spoken in person since their meeting in her classroom, but had exchanged nightly phone conversations. Will had marvelled at how easy Elizabeth was to talk too. With most of his previous girlfriends there hadn't been much talking, but when he spoke with Elizabeth words poured out of his mouth at a rate of knots. Will was, by nature a very quiet, thoughtful person, that was one of the things that he had inherited from his father, along with his dark eyes and hair. As a child his mum had often commented that he was the spitting image of his father, this in turn would cause her to well up as she thought of her absent husband. With a slight stab of annoyance Will remembered that he still had to inform his father of his mother's engagement to Craig. Ideally Will would have liked to do it by phone, but he knew that his mother would prefer that he did in person. Will sighed; he wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting his father after their last encounter in the restaurant. Deciding it was better not to dwell on it now Will pushed it to the back of his mind. **

**Will was distracted from his thought by the sharp harsh noise of his phone vibrating on his desk. He picked it up and saw the message sign flashing on the screen. Seeing who it was from her grinned and opened the message. **

_**I'm stuck in a dumb teachers lunch.****  
Would much rather be with you  
****Missing you.  
XXX**_

**Will's smile broadened. He gazed at the message for a moment longer before composing a reply. Replacing the phone he sat down on his bed. For the last three days his brain had been working on autopilot, he wasn't really following. His mind was elsewhere, he looked over at his desk and his good mood was brought down a few notches when he saw the pile of work that he had to complete by Monday, including an essay for History. Having nothing better to do Will heaved himself up off his bed and settled at his desk. He pulled the first book towards him and with a sigh, set pen to paper. **

**Elizabeth suppressed a yawn and drummed her fingers on the table. She had been trying to keep the boredom that was threatening to kill her from showing in her eyes and actions. She risked a glance at the clock that was mounted on the wall of the restaurant. She almost groaned when she saw that it had only been five minutes since she had last looked. She suppressed another yawn and as the drones of the other teacher's voices washed over her she allowed her thoughts to wander. If she had had her way, she would not be here. If Elizabeth had had her way she would be entwined in a completely inappropriate with a certain Will Turner. Flashes from their meeting in the alleyway on Wednesday filled her mind and she hid a smile behind her hand. She continued to visualise their meeting and she even found herself blushing as she remembered the more intimate moments, when her bare flesh had been pressed against his, the sparks that head been ignited them were enough to make her shiver even now. She caught James looking at her. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I'm fine, just a little cold." She replied. At James's confused look she realised how utterly ridiculous her statement had been. The heating in the restaurant had been turned up full blast and it was baking in the room. James shook his head. **

"**You're strange," he muttered. Elizabeth shrugged. James smiled and returned to his conversation with Mr Gibbs. Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She fished it out and keeping it away from prying eyes opened the message. As she had thought it was from Will:**

_**You're bored, so am I!  
****But, just imagine I'm there, sitting next to you.  
****Running my foot up you're ankle and my hand up your thigh.  
****Bypassing the material of the short skirt you'll be wearing.  
****You'll be biting your lip to hold in the moan that you really want to release. Trying to keep your head from rolling back, exposing your swan like neck which I'll be itching to bite and suck to make you yelp…**_

**Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, her breathing was speeding up and she was biting back a moan. Suddenly she was aware of how hot it was. She stood up and said that she needed some air. James offered to come with her but she declined saying she would be fine. Clutching her phone tightly in her hand she walked swiftly through the restaurant. Upon reaching the door she pushed it open and made her way out into the afternoon air. The nippy breeze helped to cool her seriously warm face. She glared at her phone and without bothering to read the rest of the message, which she knew, would be just as intimate, hit the call back button. Will picked up on the second ring. **

"**Will Turner?" **

"**What in the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Elizabeth hissed. She heard Will chuckle on the other end of the line. **

"**You got my text then?" **

"**Of course I got your bloody text!" Elizabeth snapped. "Why do you think I had to come outside?!" **

"**Did you moan?" Will asked with interest. Elizabeth was stumped for a moment and didn't say anything. "Well, did you?" Will pressed. **

"**No." Elizabeth said. "But I nearly did." She admitted after another pause. Will howled with laughter. **

"**Oh that's brilliant! Which bit was it, where I 'accidentally' dropped my fork under the table and had to go and get it, and 'accidentally' slipped my hand further up?" Elizabeth gasped at his words. **

"**I didn't read that bit!" she spluttered. **

"**That's the best bit!" Will complained. "I should write romance novels under a woman's pseudonym." This made Elizabeth laugh. **

"**You've got a way to go yet my love." She said, on the other end she could almost envision Will rolling his eyes. **

"**Where are you?" was Will's next question. **

"**The Red Lion Pub." Elizabeth replied. Will was silent for a moment.**

"**You know, I only live about five minutes away from there." There was the sound of shuffling and then a door opened. "Don't hang up!" Will commanded. **

"**Ok." Elizabeth said. Will seemed to be running, she heard him calling to his mum that he was going out, she yelled back fine and to drive safe. **

"**Alright. Stay where you are, you out front?" Elizabeth nodded. Then he realised he couldn't see her. **

"**Yes I am." She looked around. "Uh oh. James is coming." **

"**Make him leave. Pretend it's your mum on the phone." Will instructed.**

**As James reached her, Elizabeth raised her eyes eyebrows apologetically.**

"**It's my mother." She mouthed. James nodded, Elizabeth turned back. "I'm sorry mum. I missed that." She pretended to listen hard before speaking again. "Oh right, hand on a second mum." She looked back at James. "This could take a while." James grinned. **

"**Parents, I know." He patted her arm. "We're just having drinks. And you know what Gibbs is like. We won't be leaving for a least an hour." Elizabeth nodded and smiled her thanks as James went back into the pub. **

**Will watched the whole exchange from a safe distance, the phone still pressed to his ear so that he could hear all they said. When James disappeared back into the pub Will moved. He crossed the road and sauntered lazily up to where Elizabeth was standing. She saw him and smiled. **

"**Should we hang up now?" she asked. without saying anything Will took his phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. Elizabeth did the same. She cradled the phone between her hands and smiled. **

"**Follow me."**

**She led him round the side of the pub. Looking around she made sure that there was no one there and they could not be seen by anyone from the street. Deeming it safe she turned to face Will. before she could even open her mouth to say anything he was upon her, his mouth was crushed against hers and his arms had grasped her own, pushing her back. She hit the walk with a gasp. Will grinned against her lips when she began to kiss him hungrily. He growled low in his throat when her tongue probed his mouth, seeking contact with his own tongue. Will wrenched his mouth away from Elizabeth's when her hands began scrabbling at his shirt. His jacket was already long forgotten on the floor by his feet. Will allowed Elizabeth to pull the shirt up over his head and toss it on top of his jacket. She leant in to kiss him again but he moved his head away. The look she gave him was torn between confusion and irritation. Will cast a look at his shoulder and pointed with a finger. **

"**Look at that." He said. Elizabeth's eyes slid from his face, down his neck to his shoulder. She smiled when she saw her handiwork. **

"**Wow." She said admiringly. "That's quite a big one." Her agile fingers explored the area. Will closed his eyes as her fingers moved over the sensitive skin. Finally he could take it no more and bent his head down for a kiss. This kiss was softer, less hungry. Will closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that coursed though his body like fire. His blood was rushing through his body, mainly centred in one place. Soon he could feel its effects pushing up against the inside of his jeans. Elizabeth too could feel it if the smirk against his mouth was anything to go by. One of her hands began to snake slowly down his body. It started at his neck, feather like caresses that danced along his skin and continued lower. Over his broad shoulders and onto his chest. Will moaned when her fingers skirted his nipples, teasing him mercilessly. His own hands, which had been unbuttoning her shirt faltered. But as quickly as they had come her fingers were gone, going lower over his stomach. Will inhaled when she traced the line of his belt. His mind briefly flashed back to when Sarah had mirrored a similar action in the Neon bar that Friday. It seemed so long ago and Will was so much more aroused this time around. His skin was tingling from where Elizabeth's hands had Ben. Now they were slipping inside his trousers. The fingers of one hand teasing his very sensitive skin there. The other was moving over the front of his jeans. She started by just using the tips of her fingers. But then she spread her hand flat and used her palm to rub him. **

"**Oh Christ!" Will moaned through clenched teeth. Elizabeth gave a devilish smile and increased the speed of her movements. Will groaned loudly. Somehow he had managed to undo all of her buttons and slipped his hands inside her shirt. Much like he had on Wednesday he dispatched with her bra and left her shirt on. In retaliation to her teasing touches he slid his hands at a torturously slow pace up her flat stomach. He fanned them out so that they weren't quite touching her breasts, but they were close enough so that Elizabeth could imagine what they would feel like. She moved to try and force his hands up. But Will kept them steady, Elizabeth scowled slightly and Will smirked. **

"**Now who's teasing whom?" he purred next to her ear. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and with another smile slid her left hand into his boxers completely. Will hissed when her hands closed round him, she moved her hand ever so slightly and Will gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out. Knowing he had to do something soon he reached down and regretfully pulled her hand out of his boxers. She shot him a curious look, Will smiled and replacing his hands to their previous position slid them up to her breasts. **

**Now it was Elizabeth who gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Her head rolled back against the wall, exposing her neck to Will's eager lips. He was careful not to make a Mark that might draw attention. But the combination of his mouth on her neck and his fingers on her nipples was enough to drive Elizabeth to distraction. Her breathing was becoming laboured and her knees began to shake. Will sensed that she was fighting to stay upright and removed his hands; setting them under her he lifted her. On instinct Elizabeth wrapped her legs round his waist and allowed him to press her tighter against the wall. She marvelled briefly at the strength he must possess in his upper body and arms for he did not seem to have any trouble keeping her upright. She told him this. **

"**That is because you are very light my love." Will chuckled and kissed her. Elizabeth ran her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp in slow circles. Will's mouth was on her chin and jaw, moving lower with each passing second. Elizabeth allowed her hands to drift down his naked back, feeling the muscles twitch. With an eager anticipation she moved her hands down towards his belt. **

**But. As her hands were poised on the fastenings she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Will felt it too and gently set her down. **

"**You have _got _to be kidding me!" he growled in disbelief. Elizabeth took out her phone and laughed. **

"**You're not going to believe this but it's my mum." She hastily dressed herself and glanced at Will apologetically. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Will rolled his eyes.**

"**And, pray tell, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, gesturing at the clearly visible erection still straining against his jeans. Elizabeth gave him a smile. **

"**I don't know. Think of something disgusting." She suggested, and then her smile took on something else. "Or think of me and…" she made an up down motion with her fist. Leaving Will standing half naked and fully aroused in the alleyway she sauntered off with a parting comment. "I'll call you."**

**Will watched her retreating figure with a frown. Then he glanced down at his crotch. He tried imagining something vile, but it had no effect, his blood was still too fired up. There was only one thing left to do. **

"**Shit." He muttered and conjuring an image of Elizabeth to his mind he unbuttoned his jeans. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth brought her car to a stop outside her block of flats. She got out and shivered in the bitter evening wind. Locking the car she hurried up to her floor. As she was turning the corner she heard a voice and her heart clenched. **

"**Elizabeth! Open up! I know you're in there! Come on! Talk to me!" she rounded the corner and her eyes narrowed when she saw Phil, sitting by her door knocking repeatedly with his knuckle. **

"**What the fuck are you doing?!" Elizabeth barked. Phil started at the sound of her voice and looked round. He scrabbled to stand up and faced her. **

"**Elizabeth how are you?" he asked. **

"**Fine, till you showed up!" Elizabeth replied. Phil's face fell a little bit.**

"**Come on Elizabeth!" he whined. "Man makes mistakes!" he said. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**Don't give me that shit Phil!" she snapped. "It wasn't just one mistake, you'd been sneaking around behind my back for weeks. I'm willing to bet since we'd started dating." Phil didn't try to deny it. Elizabeth shook her head in disgust. **

"**Just leave." She pushed past him and slotted her key into the lock. As she was opening the door Phil caught hold of her arm. Elizabeth froze. Her head rose slowly and she found Phil staring intently at her. There was a dangerous madness in his eyes and before Elizabeth could say anything he kissed her. It was hard and forceful and Elizabeth immediately began to struggle. Phil gripped her arms more firmly and pushed her against the wall. A fierce rage took hold of Elizabeth, she'd had enough. As hard as she could she bit down on Phil's lip. He yelped and tore his head back. He raised a hand to his bleeding lip. When he looked up he glared at her, he moved forward but Elizabeth was ready for him. Curling her fingers into a fist she drew it back and punched him on the nose. **

"**Shit!" Phil groaned. **

"**Leave, or I'll call the police!" Elizabeth warned, Phil clutched at his nose and staggered away. Elizabeth heard his cursing all the way down the hall. She bolted into her flat and slammed the door shut. Collapsing onto the sofa she allowed the tears that had been building up to slide down her cheeks. She sobbed into a cushion until there were no more tears. As she sat up she briefly considered calling Will. But decided against it. That would only lead to trouble. Elizabeth felt something wet on her hand and looking down she saw some of Phil's blood smeared on her hand. She frowned and heaved herself off the sofa to go and wash it off. **

**Will was surprised to see Jack's car in the driveway when he got home. He let himself in quietly. He was about to call out a greeting when he heard his name. **

"…**Will's not lonely. At least not that I can see." It was his mum. Will frowned and moved quietly to the living room door that was slightly open. **

"**Thing is. He may be hiding it, seeing you and my dad, me and Jack. He told me he was too busy to focus on girls at the moment." It was Amie who answered. **

"**Where did he go this afternoon?" Craig asked. **

"**I don't know, he just said he was going out." Lucy replied. **

"**I have a cousin…" Jack began, but got no further. This was the last straw for Will. Making as much noise as he could he bustled into the room. The four occupants looked up in surprise as he stood in front of them, arms folded across his chest and a steely look in his eyes. **

"**What the hell are you doing?!" Will blazed. His mum stood up. **

"**Will…" she started. **

"**No! Can't you just believe me? I don't need anyone right now. I'm fine with how things are. Now please stop discussing my love life!" Will stormed out of the room. The good mood he had been in since being at the pub evaporating. He threw himself into his room and slammed the door shut. He paced up and down for a moment growling to himself. He glared at the door before pulling out his phone. He dialled the number he now knew by heart and pressed the phone to his ear. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi, it's me." Will said. The sound of her voice helped calm him down. **

"**Will!" she sounded pleased to hear from him as well. "What's up?" Will sighed. **

"**I've been the object of some discussion. My mum and friends keep asking me about my love life."**

"**And what do you tell them?" Elizabeth asked. **

"**That I'm too busy to focus on girls." Will replied. **

"**Ah I see. Well if you're too busy Mr Turner." Elizabeth teased. **

"**But notice how I said girls Miss Swann." Will shot back with a smile. Elizabeth giggled. But there was something wrong with it. It sounded watery, Will frowned. **

"**Elizabeth have you been crying?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Elizabeth, tell me, what's wrong?" there was another moment's pause. **

"**Phil was here earlier." Elizabeth muttered finally. Will jumped to his feet.**

"**What!" he exploded. "Did he hurt you? I swear to God if he laid a finger on you…"**

"**No he didn't hurt me." Elizabeth broke in. "I saw him off." Will had started pacing again. **

"**I'm going to kill the bastard!" he fumed. **

"**Please Will, listen!" Elizabeth pleaded. "I was going to call you, but I knew you'd react like this." At the tone of her voice Will stopped his pacing.**

"**I'm sorry." He muttered sinking back down onto his bed. **

"**It's alright." Elizabeth soothed. "I'm glad you called though. I needed someone to talk to." Will smiled. **

"**I live to serve." He replied. Then he frowned again. "Do you want me to come over?"**

**On the other end of the line Elizabeth hesitated. The idea was certainly tempting. To have Will with her, holding her. She was silent for a moment. **

"**Ok." She said finally. **

"**Right!" Will jumped up and grabbed his car keys. "You're going to have to give me directions." He listened as Elizabeth gave him directions and an address. He wrote them down and shoved it in his pocket. **

"**I'll be there soon." He promised. "Bye." Hanging up he pounded his feet into his shoes before hurrying downstairs. His hand was on the door handle when he heard his name. **

"**Will, where are you going?" he looked round to see his mum watching him warily. Will smiled. **

"**A friend just called. Had a bit of trouble. They're a bit upset so I'm going over to calm them down." He said. It was a lie, per say, just stretching the truth. His mum nodded and started forward. **

"**Ok. Look about earlier…"**

"**It's ok. I know you're worried but I'm fine mum." He stepped forward and gave her a hug. "When I get a girlfriend, you'll be the first to know." He kissed her forehead. **

"**I'll see you later." She nodded and smiled as he vanished out of the door. She waited until she heard the sounds of his car pulling out of the driveway before she returned to the others in the living room. **

**Will drove as fast as he could. Following the directions Elizabeth had given him. All the while cursing Phil in the back of his mind. The last time he had been to the Neon bar a couple of weeks before Phil had looked haggard. Will had noted this with a grim satisfaction. He kept his eyes peeled for the road name and when he saw it he pulled sharply to the left. The block of flats was directly ahead of him. He parked in the first available parking space. Jumping out of his car he locked it and hired to the main entrance. His eyes scanned the lists of tenants until he found Elizabeth. He pressed the button and waited. **

"**Yes?" her voice crackled over the intercom, sounding wary. **

"**I'm here." Will said. **

"**Ok. Come on up." the door buzzed a second later and Will pushed it open. He took the steps two at a time will he reached her flat on the third floor. She was waiting for him, the door already open. Will took in the way her shoulders were tense. Her whole body was wracked with wariness. When she caught sight of him her body relaxed slightly and she smiled. Will returned it. As he reached the door she stepped back to allow him through. As soon as the door was closed she was in his arms. He held her tightly as she began to cry again. **

"**Shhhh. It's ok." He murmured stroking her back, her hair, whilst she sobbed into his chest. Her hands grasping fistfuls of his shirt. **

**Will held her until her sobs subsided. Finally she pulled herself back so that she could look up at him. **

"**I'm sorry about that." She muttered. Will shook his head. **

"**It's fine." He replied. Tilting her face with his finger he forced her to look at him. Her cheeks were tear stained and slowly Will lowered his head. His lips met her cheeks and he kissed the salty tears away. Elizabeth sighed; her hands let go of his shirt and slid round his back. When he had finished Will tucked his face into the crook of her neck. Elizabeth rounded her arms round his neck and pulled him close. Resting his her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes. **

**They stood this way for a while until Elizabeth pulled away. She smiled up at him. **

"**I've completely forgotten my manners. Would you like a drink?" she asked. Will smiled. **

"**Yes please." He said. Elizabeth nodded and turned in the direction of the kitchen.**

"**What would you like?" she asked over her shoulder. **

"**Wine, if you have any." Will watched her disappear with a smile. Then he glanced around the flat. It was a modest size. The living room slash dinning room dominated a lot of the space with a couple of doors that Will assumed led to a bedroom and bathroom. He kicked off his shoes and crossed the room to settle on one of the sofas. He rested his hand on the arm of the chair and tapped a rhythm. He leant his head back and stared at the white ceiling. He heard the door of the kitchen open and looked up to see Elizabeth walking towards him, holding two glasses of red wine. She handed him one and settled down next to him. He took a sip before placing it on the table next to the sofa. For a moment there was silence. Elizabeth cupped her wine glass in her hands, staring almost unseeing at its contents. Will watched her for a moment before he leaned forwards. **

"**Elizabeth." He spoke her name softly. She looked up and her eyes met his. "Are you ok?" Will asked anxiously. He moved closer and rested a hand on her knee. Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment. Finally she nodded. **

"**Yeah, I feel better now you're here." She said quietly. Scooting closer she leant back against him. Will put his arm round her, stroking her stomach softly. **

"**Nice place you got here?" he said after a minute. Elizabeth looked round. **

"**Yeah. My dad helped me settle the deposit. I decorated it myself with a little help from my friend Katie." Will tilted his head. **

"**Katie? The one from the bar?" he said. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**That's her. She's going out with James Norrington now." She replied. Will's eyes widened in surprise. **

"**Norrington? How did that happen?" **

"**I introduced them." Elizabeth said. "Just after I broke up with Phil. James was helping me, but I could tell he fancied me. So I decided to distract him." Will chuckled and Elizabeth could fell it rumbling in his chest behind her. **

"**You're too attractive for you own good." He muttered by her ear. Elizabeth giggled. **

"**So are you. When you came into my lesson a few weeks ago to get Jack the year 7 girls couldn't keep their eyes off you. I thought I was going to have to get the caretaker to come and mop up their drool." She could feel Will puffing himself up.**

"**Really?" Will's voice carried a hint of pride. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Really. And it's a good thing I'm not a jealous person. Otherwise there could be trouble." She sat up and turned to look at Will, who had picked up his wine glass and was drinking from it. His big brown eyes watched her over the rim of the glass. They twinkled with a hidden mischief. Elizabeth placed her glass on the table and taking his from his unresisting fingers placed it next to hers. The look on his face was confused, but that quickly melted away when Elizabeth leant forward and kissed him. He returned it eagerly; his hands sliding round her waist. Elizabeth surprised him by shifting her legs suddenly so she was straddling him. Continuing the kiss she began to tug at his jacket. He leant forward and allowed her to push it back over his shoulders. She tugged it free and dropped it on the floor, her hands went next to his shirt, pulling it up. Will obliged, raising his arms above his head and breaking their kiss for a moment to allow her to remove it completely. Her hands ran back down his collarbone and chest as she resumed the kiss. Will's hands were on her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. The fabric of her shirt brushed against the bare skin of his chest. As her kiss intensified Will undid her shirt with now expert hands. it was soon discarded and Will slid one hand round her back to the clasp of her bra. He fumbled for a moment, but grinned against her lips when it finally came undone. He threw it to the side, not even bothering to see where it had landed. His hands were running up and down her naked back. He took great delight in the shivers he could feel. At first he thought she was cold, but then a moan slipped through her lips. **

**Elizabeth gave a whimper pf protest when Will pulled his lips from hers. But they made contact with her neck a second later. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leant her head back giving him more access. Her hands slid over his broad shoulders and down his arms. When she reached his hands she entwined their fingers. Will was now sucking on her collarbone. Elizabeth felt her hips move of their own accord and started rocking against him. Will smiled against her skin when she began to whimper. Elizabeth wanted more contact than she was getting in their current position. She rolled so that she was lying flat on the sofa. Using their entwined hands she pulled Will down with her so he was lying on top of her. Will smiled down at her. Bending his head he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Slowly he moved his lips down her temple to her cheeks, and then finally to her mouth. Bringing their hands up he pinned them above her, smiling when she struggled slightly. Elizabeth frowned, then a slow smile crept over her face. She began to kiss his face, cheeks, nose, jaw, moving down her teeth nibbled at his throat, whilst she raised her hips to push her lower body into contact with his own. Will groaned and as Elizabeth had predicted his grip on her hands loosened. She quickly pulled her hands free and made a detour to his belt. The buckle was undone in a couple of seconds and she started on the buttons of his jeans. Once she had undone these she pushed them off his hips. Will sluggishly kicked them off and they landed with a thump on the floor. **

**Will was now dressed only in his boxers and socks. It was at this moment that he seemed to realise this and stopped. Elizabeth strained her head up to kiss him. He tried to resist but she grabbed his head and pulled him to her. **

"**Elizabeth." He muttered. "Elizabeth, stop, Elizabeth." He gently pulled his head away. Elizabeth looked up at him. Confusion clouding her eyes. **

"**What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked, panic entering her voice. Will shook his head. **

"**No, you're doing everything perfectly. But I don't think that this is the best time for his." He spoke quietly. Elizabeth swallowed. **

"**Why?" she asked. Will smiled. **

"**You've had a rough afternoon. You were upset. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of that."**

"**But you're not taking advantage!" Elizabeth protested. "I'm giving it to you!" Will laughed. **

"**You should sleep. You're tired." He traced the bags under her eyes with one of his fingertips. Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. But she didn't look happy about it. Will smiled and rolling off her picked up her shirt. He draped it over her and helped her get her arms into the sleeves and the buttons done up. Before she could even try to stand up he had swept her up into his arms. She clung to his neck as he walked across the room and pushed open one of the two doors. Thankfully it was her room. Will laid her gently on the bed, when he looked at her face he saw that she was almost asleep. He stood and made to leave, but her hand darted out and caught his. **

"**Stay." She muttered sleepily. Will gently pried his fingers loose. **

"**I'll be right back." He whispered. Slipping back into the living room he retrieved his phone from his jeans. As he dialled his home number he turned off all the lights except one lamp. He returned to Elizabeth's room and sat on the bed. Her hand reached out blindly for his and he took it.**

"**Hey mum. It's me. Listen, I think I'll be staying the night here. I don't want to leave them. Yeah I'll call you in the morning. Love you." He put the phone on the dresser beside the bed. He raised Elizabeth's hand and pressed it to his lips. He watched her sleeping face with a loving tenderness, a piece of hair had fallen over her face and he brushed it away. Then he swung his legs onto the bed to lie down beside her. Immediately she shifted so that she was snuggled up closer to him. Her head on his chest. Will smiled to himself. He thought she had fallen asleep so he was surprised when she spoke. **

"**Thank you." Her voice was quiet in the darkness. Will looked down and saw her eyes shinning. **

"**For what?" he asked. Elizabeth turned her head and pressed a kiss to his chest. **

"**For coming and looking after me." She replied. Will smiled and kissed her forehead. **

"**I live to serve." He muttered, echoing his earlier words from their phone conversation. Elizabeth smiled and shifted so that her head was tucked under his chin. Will breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed the top of her head. Her breathing evened out and her eyes shut as she drifted into sleep. As Will felt the pull of sleep he tightened his hold on her and just before he slipped into darkness he spoke. **

"**I love you."**

* * *

**I thought I'd throw in a little challenge with this chapter. There is a quote from and Orlando Bloom movie hidden in this chapter and I would like to see if people know it. if you don't then don't worry, it just means that you have a life. Unlike me! Leave you guesses in your reviews! Well, there we go! What do we think? Let me know as always, progress is quite speedy on the next chapter so depending on how much time I can spend on it I'm thinking within the next week and a half, maybe a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed that and please review. Until next time!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait again folks. But in this chapter there be treasure! **

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 13**

**When Elizabeth woke the next morning something felt different. For one she wasn't lying with her head on the pillow. Her head was cushioned by someone's chest. For one terrifying moment Elizabeth thought that she'd ended up sleeping with Phil. But after a second the fear abated, Phil's chest was covered with a dusting of wiry hair. And his skin had always been slightly cold. Whereas the skin under her ear now was smooth and warm. Elizabeth raised her head, and found herself looking at Will's sleeping face. She smiled as the memories of the night before flooded back. He had come over to comfort her; they had almost done it on her couch. Elizabeth frowned slightly as she remembered that Will had stopped her. Elizabeth had never been one to gag for sex. But the way Will made her feel when he touched her made her blood fire up. Elizabeth knew that he felt the same way about her. **

**Taking the opportunity Elizabeth studied his sleeping face. He looked more like a boy now, his face smooth. The only indication that he was almost a man the moustache and the goatee. Elizabeth cast her eyes downwards and couldn't help a smile. Whilst Will's face might still be boy like his body, torso especially, was that of a man. Something on his stomach caught his attention and Elizabeth peered down at it. At first she thought it was a scar, but when she got a better look she saw that it was a tattoo. A little sun that sat just to the left hand side of his belly button. Elizabeth wondered when he had got it. Reaching out she lightly traced along the line of the circle. Will shifted slight and blinked groggily. Elizabeth smiled as he rolled his head a little and grunted softly. He glanced down at her and smiled. **

"**Good morning." He muttered. Elizabeth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. **

"**Morning." She replied. Will kissed the top of her head. **

"**Did you sleep well?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Very well thank you." She said. "All the better for you being here." Will smiled and tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his body. Elizabeth then noted that she was still wearing her trousers from the night before, and just her shirt. Somehow in the night the buttons had come undone, leaving her bare skin pressed to his own. Something about this aroused Elizabeth and she rubbed her bare skin against his. Will noticed the gesture and raised an eyebrow.**

"**What was that?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**I was just getting comfortable." She said. Will shook his head. His hair was mused from sleep and bringing a hand up he pushed the locks from his face. When he brought his hand back down Elizabeth caught it with her own hand. She rolled over so that she was lying on him. Will looked surprised as she took his other hand and pinned them over his head. She lowered her head and kissed him, he responded immediately his back arching off the bed slightly as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Elizabeth continued the kiss for only a moment; pulling back she gave him a seductive smile. She slowly released his hands and running her hands down his arms she sat up so that she was straddling him. Her hands moved down over his shoulders and onto his chest. Will watched her with lust filled eyes as she traced down to his stomach. She cast her eyes down as she ran her fingers over his tattoo. **

"**When did you get this?" she asked. Will looked down at where her hands where. **

"**When I was fifteen." He said. "I did it with Jack behind my mum's back. She was pretty pissed off when she found out." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile. **

"**You little rebel." She giggled. Raising a hand she touched the little gold hoop that hung from his ear. "Did you get that done at the same time?" she asked. Will shook his head, trying not to be distracted by the amazing view of Elizabeth's chest he had.**

"**No, I got it last year at Sarah's insistence." He said. Elizabeth leant down and kissed it. **

"**I think it's sexy," she muttered. "Like a pirate." Will gave a low growl and craned his neck up to kiss her. His hands were still up above his head and upon realising this he brought them down. He ran them down her skin and settled them at the small of her back. Elizabeth's hands went to his boxers, hooking her thumbs into the waistband. When Will seemed to be doing nothing she sighed into his mouth and taking his hands moved them to the fastening of her trousers. Will was hesitant; Elizabeth sighed again and pulled back, her eyes flashing in irritation. **

"**What's up now?!" she almost snapped. Will regarded her with his dark brown eyes and Elizabeth felt her anger melting away. Will suddenly sat up caught her in his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder and kissed the skin. Elizabeth felt her body relaxing as his hands slid up and down her back. **

"**Elizabeth." He muttered. Whether or not he meant to carry on Elizabeth didn't bother to find out. **

"**Take me Will." she moaned, rolling her head back. "We're in a bed, comfortable. I want you!" to show him how much she rocked against him, causing him to moan in return. **

**But as usual, before Will could carry on his phone rang on the bedside table. Both Will and Elizabeth groaned in protest. Will fell back against the pillow, taking Elizabeth with him, whilst scrabbling for the phone. Elizabeth was still lying on top of him as he flipped the phone and raised it to his ear. **

"**Hello?" he said. He listened for a moment. "Yes I'm still here." He rolled his eyes at Elizabeth who smiled. **

"**Oh really, that was nice. Yes I'll be back…" Will broke off suddenly when Elizabeth's mouth closed over his collarbone. Glancing at his face she saw that he was watching her intently, biting his lip with the phone still pressed to his ear. Elizabeth smiled when she saw how hard he was trying not to make a noise. **

"…**yes I'm still here. Sorry I got sidetracked." He said. Elizabeth gave a mischievous smirk. She parted her lips and allowed her tongue to glide over his skin. Will was almost shredding his lip to pieces. He mumbled something into the phone before taking it away from his ear. He covered it with his hand and glared down at her. **

"**What are you playing at?" he hissed. Elizabeth gave him another wicked smile and crawled back up to kiss him. Will broke the kiss but he couldn't perturb Elizabeth for long. When she could no longer reach his mouth she moved onto his neck. Knowing she couldn't leave a mark anywhere that would be seen she once again concentrated on his shoulder. Will almost rolled his eyes as he realised he was going to have a matching mark to the one on his other shoulder. He raised the phone to his ear again. **

"**No don't save me any breakfast. I'll pick something up later. Ok, I've got a key so don't worry about me being locked out." He chuckled. The chuckle, which nearly turned into a moan when Elizabeth nibbled a bit. With a hurried goodbye he disconnected and almost threw the phone back onto the dresser. It may have fallen on the floor, but Will didn't notice because his mouth was attached to Elizabeth's again. It was rough and insistent. He was punishing her and Elizabeth loved it. Faster than she would have believed possible Will rolled over so that Elizabeth was lying beneath him. He gave her a devious smile that she had never seen before. If anything it aroused her more. Will gave a low growl and kissed her again.**

"**Oh Elizabeth." He said huskily against her lips. "I'm not expected back home for a while. You shouldn't have any visitors, so no one will miss you." He smiled again and taking her hands he pinned them over her head. His mouth started down her neck and to her shoulder. **

"**You've forced my hand. And I intend to teach you a lesson." He muttered into her skin. Elizabeth felt a shiver of anticipation ripple along her spine and she knew that Will felt it to. Elizabeth was practically bursting with excitement, all of the sexual tension that had been building up in the last week would finally be sated. She groaned loudly when Will took a nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Elizabeth arched her back off the bed to push her breast further into his mouth. Will swirled his tongue round the nipple. Transferring her wrists to one hand he slid the other down her body, when he reached the tops of her jeans he hesitated for a moment and then he deftly undid the button and zip with one hand. Elizabeth titled her head up from the pillow and gazed down at him in wonderment. **

"**How did you do that?" she asked. Will looked up from her breast and smiled. **

"**I'm just talented." He winked. He was about to lower his head back down when Elizabeth dipped her head, inviting him for a kiss to which he responded. Hoping that his grip on her wrists would loosen she slipped her tongue into his mouth. But Will was wise to her tricks and just tightened his grip. His other hand was trying to push her jeans down. It was slow work and Elizabeth tried to help by kicking them down her legs. He took her underwear and slid them down as well and eventually she lay naked beneath him. Will pulled back and looked down at her. Elizabeth felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as Will's eyes roamed her naked body. **

"**You're beautiful." Will breathed. Elizabeth smiled shyly. **

"**You're turn." She replied. Will smiled back and finally released her wrists so he could drop his hands to his boxers. Elizabeth stilled his hands and replaced them with her own. She slid them down his legs; they fell off his legs onto the floor. Will dipped down and quickly removed his socks. But as he crawled back her body he stopped and hovered over her chest. Elizabeth looked down at him and frowned. Will dipped his head and ran his tongue between the hollow of her breasts. Elizabeth moaned and placed her palms on his face and pulled him up so that she could reconnect their lips. Will kissed her eagerly, his hands ran up her body, sending shivers through her skin. Will rested his hands on her hips and pulled their groins together. Elizabeth sighed and moved her mouth to his ear. **

"**Will, please!" she whispered. Shifting her hips up she rubbed herself against his erection. Will groaned and taking her hands pinned them above her head again. Elizabeth grinned in anticipation as Will rolled his hips against hers. He continued to tease her until Elizabeth was biting her lip and moaning softly. Will smiled as she writhed under him and gasped. **

**Finally when Elizabeth thought she would die from his teasing, Will tightened his hold on her wrists and slid himself slowly into her. Elizabeth could not help the moan that rose in her throat and issued from between her lips. Will moved slowly, inch by inch until his hips were firmly pressed against her own. He stayed still for a moment, revelling in the feeling of their bodies being pressed together. After a moment he could feel Elizabeth growing impatient. She shifted under him until Will moved. He pulled out until he was barely inside her and then thrust back into her slowly. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tipped her head back as Will started to build up a rhythm. Will lowered face to her neck and licked and nibbled at the skin causing another wave of pleasure to course through her body. It was better than Elizabeth had ever imagined, the pleasure she felt was much stronger than anything she had ever felt with Phil or her previous boyfriends. She wished she could have her hands free so she could touch him. But when she tried to free her wrists Will pushed them down and thrust faster causing all the rational thoughts Elizabeth had been having to fly out of her head. Will smiled against her skin when his actions had the desired effect and Elizabeth let out a moan. He slowed the motion of his hips down to torturously slow and pulled his head back up so he could watch Elizabeth's face. **

**Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips as Will continued with his slow pace. **

"**Will!" she moaned and heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Faster!" she panted. Will smiled wolfishly and lowered his mouth to her ear again. **

"**Beg me!" he growled and the tone of his voice made Elizabeth shiver. **

"**Will please, faster please!" she begged. Will grinned and his hips moved faster. At the same time his hands let go of her wrists so he could prop himself up. Elizabeth sighed with pleasure and her hands immediately flew to his body, running her hands over his skin. When he thrust harder Elizabeth dug her hands into his shoulders and arched her back off the bed. Will could feel his release building up and slowed down slightly to allow Elizabeth to reach her own. But as soon as his hips slowed down again Elizabeth opened her eyes and glared at him. whilst growling in the back of his throat. Will smiled when she wrapped her legs round his waist. This forced him to keep his speed up again. Elizabeth had given up trying to stop the noises that were issuing from her mouth and instead arched her back into his body. Will groaned loudly as she climaxed, her hands digging tighter into his skin.**

**It only took Will a couple more thrusts before his release crashed over him like a wave. He let out a moan against Elizabeth's shoulder before his arms gave out and he collapsed against her. For a moment neither of them moved or spoke. Elizabeth wrapped her arms round Will's shoulders and pulled him closer so that his head was resting on her chest. She smoothed back his hair with one hand whilst the other rested on his back. **

**After a moment Will lifted his head so that he could look up at her. She smiled and directed his face up to hers for a kiss. When they parted a moment later Will rested his forehead against hers. **

"**Wow." Elizabeth muttered. Will chuckled and rolling over pulled himself out of her. Shifting so that she was lying on his chest he let his head fall back on the pillow. **

"**Satisfied?" Will asked with a smile. Elizabeth twisted her head to give him a grin. **

"**Well…" she started but was cut off when Will placed a finger over her lips.**

"**Oh no. I can see where this is going." Will said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and parted her lips to allow Will's finger to slip into her mouth. Will almost rolled his eyes but the motion was stopped when Elizabeth ran her tongue along his finger. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. Elizabeth grinned and releasing his finger scooted up so her face was next to his own. She kissed him and allowed her hands to wander over his chest. Will's eyes, which had opened drifted shut again as his arms pulled her closer. **

**It was later as they were lying together in each other's arms that Will's phone went off again. For a moment he was confused as to where it was. Finally he located it on the floor, sitting up he scooped it up and pressed it to his ear. **

"**Hello?" he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tucking the phone in between his chin and shoulder hunted around for his boxers. Pulling them up his legs he stood up and turned round to smile at Elizabeth as he listened. Pulling she sheets up around her Elizabeth moved across the bed. She took Will's hand and pulled him down so that he was in a sitting position. Scooting up behind him she slipped her arms round him and rested her chin on his shoulder as he continued to talk to whoever was on the end of the line. **

"**No, Jack. It's fine, I don't need you to come and keep me company. I'm not even at home at the moment. I'm at a friends. Besides I have work to do this afternoon." He smiled at Elizabeth before hanging up. He looked at the time and relaxed back into Elizabeth. **

"**I should probably get going soon." He said, his voice tinged with reluctance. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No, I don't want you to." She muttered. Will laughed and covered her hands with his own. **

"**I really do have work to get on with." He said, but then he turned his head to smile at her. "One of them is your essay." He raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth bit her lip and giggled. **

"**Oops." Will smiled, and then he stood up, slipping Elizabeth's arms from around him. Turning he smiled at the disgruntled look on her face. Leaning down he placed a brief kiss on her lips. And then he turned away to get dressed. Elizabeth sighed and throwing the covers back grabbed her shirt and jeans. **

**Ten minutes later and Will hadn't even made it through the front room. Pulling away from Elizabeth once more he sighed and shook his head vigorously. **

"**I really should go." He said, without much conviction. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and snaked her hand down to his crotch and gave a squeeze. **

"**Will you really?" she asked mischievously. Will rolled his eyes and gently removed her hand from his crotch. Raising it to his lips he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. **

"**I'll be back soon." He said. Then he grinned. "Besides, I'll see you tomorrow anyway." Elizabeth nodded and lifted her face up to his for a kiss. A brief one this time, pulling back she smiled up at him.**

"**Thank you." She said softly. Will cocked his head to one side. **

"**For what?" he asked playfully. Elizabeth smacked his chest lightly. **

"**You know what. Now you'd better go before your head gets too big to fit through the door." Will kissed her forehead and picked up his jacket. Slipping it on he smiled at her. **

"**Tomorrow?" he said. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Tomorrow." She agreed. Will opened the door and with one last wave disappeared. **

**XXXXXX**

**As the door closed behind him Elizabeth collapsed onto her sofa and grinned blissfully at the ceiling. Her whole body was still feeling the effects of her and Will's joining. She ran a hand through her hair, and was brought tumbling down from cloud nine when she realised her hair was a mess and she needed a shower. Standing she crossed her living room to the bathroom that sat next to her bedroom. Undoing her shirt she let it slide to the floor along with the trousers she had out on hastily. She turned on the jet and winced as the cold water hit her bare skin. She rubbed her shoulders whilst waiting for the water to heat up. When it did she let out a sigh of relief and tilted her head to let the spray hit her face. The water's touch was like a caress and if Elizabeth closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough she could just about imagine it was Will. Of course the water could never replicate the way Will's fingers made her feel when they touched her skin. But Elizabeth was happy enough to imagine until she could have the real thing. **

**It was as Elizabeth was towelling herself dry that the realisation of what she was doing hit her. It was so hard that she had to sit down. She was sleeping with one of her students! Elizabeth had done enough teachers training to know that it was one thing a teacher never did. Yet, here she was, not even a term into her first job and she had already fallen hook, line and sinker for one of her students. Of course ever since Will had first walked into her classroom on her first day some small part of her had known what would happen. Elizabeth knew what her course of action should be. She should tell Will that they couldn't do it again. But Elizabeth was sure that it wouldn't go like that. The words that Will had said to her in her classroom. **

'**_You're like a drug. One taste and I'm addicted!_' he had been right. Now that Elizabeth knew what it was like she knew she wouldn't be able to give it up. She sighed and ran a hand through her now wet hair. She knew what she had to do but couldn't bring herself to do it. **

**Will sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He yawned and rolled his head back. For a moment he was content to stare at the ceiling before looking back at the essay in front of him. He smiled and carefully dotted the last full stop. Shuffling the papers he slid them into a plastic wallet and then finally into his bag. He allowed himself a small smile. Schoolwork seemed so dull and difficult to concentrate on after what had happened that morning. Will had never planned to have sex with Elizabeth. His main aim had been to comfort her and make sure that she wasn't alone and upset. But when she had straddled him and kissed him that insistently Will had felt the resolve that he had built up crumble. Luckily he had been able to stop himself and take her to bed. As he had watched her sleeping Will had wandered how he had survived so long without her. He knew that it probably sounded silly and corny but Will didn't care. **

**But this morning had been a completely different matter. Elizabeth had been very insistent and looking at her Will had been able to deny her nothing. And it had been perfect. Her hands on his skin and her body round his had felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Will was no virgin. Being Jack's best friend had ensured that. As soon as Will had hit sixteen and even before that Jack had pushed it on Will until he'd had little choice. **

**Will was pulled from his memories by the sound of the door closing downstairs. Standing Will left the room and leant on the banister. Looking down he saw Craig and his mum in the hallway, arms wrapped round each other kissing. Will felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched them. But watching them gave him a small pang of regret. With Elizabeth he could never have public open displays of affection. Will, when he wanted to be could be very affectionate with the people he loved. And he definitely counted Elizabeth in that category. But the thought made Will frown. Did he really love Elizabeth? He had said it to her the night before when she was asleep but it seemed to be appropriate, but now that Will thought more about it the more it made sense. In the small time he had been with Elizabeth he felt more for her than he had with any other girl. And he supposed that it could be described as love. **

**Will spent the rest of the evening working. His mum came in just after dinner and stood behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she kissed the top of his head. Will leaned back and smiled. **

"**Working hard I see," his mum said. Will nodded. **

"**Yeah," He turned his chair round so he could look at her. Immediately he noticed she looked a little uncomfortable. "What is it?" his mum looked at the floor before she spoke. **

"**Well…" she started. "The thing is. Your father's coming over tonight and I wondered if…" she trailed off and looked at him hopefully. Will knew instantly what she was asking him. to tell his father that she was getting remarried. Seeing her expression he nodded. **

"**I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He assured her. She smiled immediately and swiftly kissed his cheek. **

"**Thank you." She said happily. "I'll call you when he gets here." Will nodded as he watched her leave the room. Frowning slightly he debated how to tell Bill about his mum. After a second he stood and crossed the room to the mirror. Looking at his reflection he imagined it was his father and cleared his throat. **

"**Look, Bill. There's something I need to tell you…" he frowned and shook his head. "No, that's not right." He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Dad, I need to talk to you." He rubbed his face again. **

"**Right, dad, mum's getting married again. I like the guy so you'll have to live with it." Will smiled. "That should do it." turning away from the mirror walked back to his desk. He had barely settled down in his chair when he heard him mum calling him downstairs. Taking a deep breath he stood and went out the door. **

**His dad was down in the hall. Will took small pleasure in seeing that he looked rather uncomfortable. Will turned and took his mother's arm. Taking her to one side he lowered his voice. **

"**He has no idea why he's here?" he asked. His mother nodded. **

"**I told him you needed to talk to him." Will nodded and patted her on the arm. He turned back to his father and gestured to the living room. Bill Turner sank down into one of the chairs and watched his son expectantly. Will chose not to sit down and instead remained standing. He took a deep breath and finally turned to look at his father. **

"**Right, dad." He said. "I need to talk to you about mum." Bill nodded and leant forward slightly. Will nodded. "Look, the things is, mum has been with Craig for a long time now and he really loves her. And now they want things to get more serious. More involved." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. **

"**What I'm trying to say is that he's asked mum to marry him. And she said yes!" he blurted out the last bit and even went so far as to feel pity when she saw the hurt that crossed his father's face. Bill sat still for a moment. He seemed to be looking anywhere but Will. Finally he stood up, in a familiar gesture he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to where Will was standing. He looked up at his son and took a deep breath. **

"**You like him?" Will nodded. **

"**He's a great bloke. He makes her happy." The words were not said to hurt Bill, merely tell him the truth. Bill nodded again and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. **

"**Well, I guess I'd better go and congratulate the happy couple!" he said flatly. Plastering a smile on his face he walked past Will and into the kitchen when Will's mum and Craig were. Will heard muttered words being spoken. He sighed again. As much as he disliked his father at the moment it hurt to see his upset.**

**Will was still standing in the living room when he heard the front door close for a second time. Hearing voices he looked up in time to see Amie pulling Jack into the living room. When she saw Will she stopped, and he could tell that she was thinking about his outburst the night before. **

"**Hey Will." She said warily. Will smiled as Jack waved. **

"**You don't have to worry, I'm not going to start shouting again. " He said. Amie nodded. **

"**We are sorry." She said. Will waved it away. **

"**It's fine. I probably overreacted." He flopped down into a chair and looked at the kitchen door again. Jack and Amie followed his gaze.**

"**You're dad is here?" Jack asked. Will nodded. **

"**I just told him about mum and Craig." He replied. Both Jack and Amie looked concerned. **

"**How did he take it?" Amie asked. Will shrugged. **

"**I don't know. You know what he's like, never shows what he's really thinking." **

"**Like father, like son." Jack muttered. Will and Amie both shot him a look, but he just shrugged, "it's true." Will shook his head and looked back up at the door. His mum was coming through the door, the look on her face torn between relief and pain. Standing, Will crossed the room and wrapped his arms round her. She hugged him tightly, her face pressed into his shoulder. She stood there for a while before she stepped back. Wiping her eyes she smiled at him. **

"**Well, at least that's out the way." She said. Will peered at her anxiously. **

"**Are you ok?" he asked. Lucy nodded. **

"**I will be." She replied. Craig came up behind her and put an arm round her shoulder. **

"**Thanks Will." he muttered. Will shook his head.**

"**It's nothing." **

**The five of them looked up as Bill entered the room. He looked from one to another. There was a smile on his face, but for once it did not reach his eyes. Will could see at once how hard the news of Lucy's remarriage had hit him. Bill swallowed hard. **

"**Well, I should be going now. You know, things to do." He mumbled. Lucy nodded. **

"**Thanks for coming William." She said, using his real name for the first time that Will could remember. He nodded. **

"**No problem." He said. Will stepped up."**

"**I'll see you out." Bill nodded and after shaking Jack's hand and offering to Lucy and Craig again followed Will out into the hallway. Opening the door he looked out at the night for a moment. Will watched his silently, now knowing what to say. Bill eventually stepped towards his car. Reaching the door he turned back to look at Will who had followed him out. Bill fiddled with his keys and looked at the floor. **

"**Look, Will. There's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while." He said, still talking to his feet. Will crossed his arms and waited expectantly. Bill took his time. **

"**Look. Now I know that I wasn't the greatest father. I wasn't here most of the time and nothing can excuse that fact." He stopped again. Like Will he wasn't so good with words. "Seeing your mother like this and you as you are has shown me all of the things I've been missing out on. And for that I'm sorry." It was cold outside but Will didn't care, in fact he was hardly breathing at all. His whole attention was focused on the man in front of him who was telling him what he had wanted to hear his whole life. **

"**I guess what I'm trying to Will, is that I'm sorry for a lifetime of mistakes." He carried on." Nothing I say or do will make up for what I did. But I'm asking you…" this time when he paused he looked up and met Will's eyes and Will could see them shinning. "…no I'm begging you to give me a second chance."**

**For a moment Will didn't speak. He just stood there, looking at his father. The man in front of him was not the man he knew. He looked desperate. Will took a deep breath. **

"**Dad…I…I…" finally with a muttered. "Ah fuck it!" he stepped forward and gave his father a hug. Bill was shocked for a moment, but then he hugged Will back. They stayed in their embrace for a moment before Will pulled back. Bill smiled. **

"**Thanks." He muttered. Will smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder. **

"**I'll call you." He said. Bill nodded. With one last smile he opened the car door and slid inside. The engine revved and Will blinked as the headlights flared into life. Bill backed the car out of the drive and Will waved as he disappeared down the road. Will watched for a moment longer before with a smile he went back into the house. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth tossed and turned. With a groan she flopped onto her back and stared at the gloomy ceiling. For some reason, after one night with Will her bed didn't seem to be the same. She already missed the feeling of his skin under hers. The beat of his heart beneath her ear. She smiled to herself at the memories. **

**The bed seemed cold. She ran a hand over where Will had lain the night before. Rolling over she buried her head in the pillow and inhaled his scent. She smiled into the pillow before rolling onto her back. **

"**Get a grip on yourself Elizabeth!" she muttered, "you're acting like a teenager with her first love." She laughed to herself at that, but the laughter died on her lips as she contemplated the last word. Love. Elizabeth had never told any one of the boyfriends that she loved them. But then again she had never had a boyfriend like Will. She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. Since she had started her job her life had been changed drastically. Not that she would change it. it was with that thought that her mind cleared. So what if there was some danger of being caught, she was only going to live once. She was going to take a risk, and she wasn't going to waste time worrying about what might happen. **

**With this new determination she closed her eyes and settled herself more comfortably in the covers. This time she drifted off into sleep relatively quickly. And for the first time in weeks she dreamt. **

**She was standing in a garden. The grass was luscious and green beneath her feet. All around her were many types of different trees, oaks, ash, evergreen. Flowers bloomed and a breeze ruffled her hair. She felt peaceful and closing her eyes tilted her head to allow more of the breeze to play over her face. When she opened her eyes again she saw a figure standing on the other side of the garden, under the shade of a tree. The shade obstructed their features but by their build she could tell it was a man. Something about him made her hesitate. But finally her curiosity got the better of her and slowly she began to make her way towards them. **

**She stopped when she was perhaps several feet away. Squinting she peered at them. She opened her mouth to call a greeting but for some reason her vocal chords wouldn't work. her throat seemed to have closed up. Frowning she tried again, but nothing happened. Raising a hand she massaged her throat whilst taking a couple more steps towards the figure, who so far hadn't even so much as moved. Now there was a feeling that something wasn't right. A shiver that ran up her spine, causing her body to shudder involuntarily. **

**Soon she was close enough to touch them and now only did she realise that they were turned away. Swallowing she reached out placed a shaking hand on their shoulder.. With a little prompting they turned and she was granted a first look at their face. Her breath was forced from her lungs as she gasped and she felt her vocal chords begin to work again. A smile slid across the face she knew and feared so much. **

"**John!"**

**Elizabeth sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She shuddered and pushed the face of her ex boyfriend from her mind. He was far away. Forcing herself to calm down she sank back down an d pulled the covers up to her chin. She stared at the ceiling until her breathing had returned to normal. Then she closed her eyes once more and allowed the darkness to take over. **

* * *

**Well, sorry again for the wait. I'm back to school this week and so the workload will increase and unfortunately means less writing. But fear not dear readers, I will not abandon this story, oh no! I have big plans. And they can also be achieved by reviews. I want loads cos there was sex in this chapter!**

**Pirate-x-Girls **


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Jenny, who's ill at the moment so get well soon hun! This one's for you!**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 14**

**Will flicked his wet hair from his eyes and huffed impatiently. It had started raining early in the morning had been torrential ever since. Just in the short walk from his car to the sixth form entrance he had been completely drenched. Stumbling in through the door he shook his head, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Putting his bag on the floor he combed his hands through his hair, in a vain attempt to try and some of the curls and tangles out. Upon failing he sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans. When he looked up he saw Elizabeth. He frowned slightly, one because Elizabeth was never usually in the sixth form common room, and two, she was looking at him very strangely. She appeared to have stopped dead in her tracks, a stack of books in her hands. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual and her mouth was open slightly. Will looked down at himself; all he was wearing was a white t-shirt covered by an open leather jacket with jeans. Both jeans and t-shirt were plastered to his body, looking up again at Elizabeth, he quirked an eyebrow and smiled at the small scowl that appeared on her face. With a subtle jerk of her head she gestured to the corridor. Will grinned as she turned on her heel and marched away. He looked at his watch and then round the room. Luckily it was mostly empty and the people who were in weren't looking at him. Picking up his bag he quickly followed her. **

**Damn him! Elizabeth faltered in her steps. Will had just stepped through the door. He was soaking wet, his lovely long hair plastered to his head. Her gaze followed the drops of water that ran down his face and onto his neck. Heavily resisting the urge to follow the same path with her tongue. She swallowed hard as her eyes finally came to rest on his t-shirt. It was white, wet and tight. Elizabeth felt a moan building in her throat as Will ran a hand through his hair. Will looked up and caught her watching. He took in the look on her face, which she knew would be strange. Then he looked down at himself. When he looked up again he lifted a casual eyebrow. Elizabeth scowled at the gesture. Knowing that she could take it no longer she jerked her head towards the corridor. Without looking at him again she turned and walked away. It was largely deserted in the corridor and Elizabeth could almost hear her heart beating, threatening to jump out of her chest. She could hear Will's soft footfalls behind her and a quick glance over her shoulder showed her that he was following at a safe distance. His eyes focused on a spot just above her head. Elizabeth focused on the corridor in front of her, counting the steps she took. It seemed like an eternity before she reached her classroom. Balancing the books precariously in the crook of one arm she grasped the door handle and pushed down. The squeak of protest made by the door resounded loudly round the silent corridor. Elizabeth quickly crossed the room to her desk and dropped the books on it. She turned to find that Will had sidled into the room and closed the door quietly. He was still wet, still gorgeous and still alluring. Elizabeth bent a finger and motioned for him to come over and join her. He took very slow steps across the room, circling her almost like a predator stalking its prey. Elizabeth smiled at this and moved to her right. Set to the side of her desk was a small cupboard that was used to store supplies, at the moment it was about half full and so was the perfect size for two people. With a seductive smile she pushed open the door and went inside. **

**She had barely a few seconds to calm her thoughts when Will appeared in the doorway. He gave the room a curious glance as he inched inside and closed the door behind him. It had barely clicked in the latch and Elizabeth had him slammed up against the door, kissing him. Will was a little surprised by the ferocity of her kiss but soon started to respond as she grasped fistfuls of his wet shirt. **

"**Miss Swann. When they talk about extra curricular activities somehow I don't think this is what they meant." Will chuckled when they came up for air. Elizabeth gave him a sceptical look. **

"**Well, everything you get is your own fault." She muttered. "I swear you got yourself drenched on purpose!" Will smiled. **

"**Now why would I do that?" he asked playfully. **

"**Because you knew I wouldn't be able to resist you and I would have to drag you in here." She replied, threading the fingers of one hand through his still damp hair. Will closed his eyes as her fingers massaged his scalp. His arms slipped round her waist and pulled her close to him. Elizabeth hugged him, laying her head on his chest. **

"**I missed you last night." She said. Will smiled.**

"**Mmmmm missed you too." He murmured. "But I was always thinking about you." He said. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. **

"**So, when you going to swing by and see me again?" she asked. Will bent his head until his lips were a hairs breadth from her own. **

"**Whenever you'll have me." He breathed before claiming her lips in a kiss. Elizabeth moaned and her hands began to roam his body. Will sighed when they reached his shoulders and began to push his jacket down his shoulders. But because the leather was wet it stuck. Elizabeth grunted as she wrestled with the material. Will laughed softly as she continued to struggle and her face got more and more agitated. Looking up she scowled at him. **

"**Shut it!" she scowled. "It's in your best interests for me to get this off." Will cocked an eyebrow. **

"**And yours." He countered. Elizabeth sighed and stopped the movements after a couple more minutes of failure. She settled for winding her arms round his neck. **

"**I had a good time yesterday." She said. Will smiled.**

"**I did too." He replied. They were silent for a moment. Will opened his mouth but before he could say anything the faint shrill of the bell cut him off. Will looked back. **

"**You should go." Elizabeth said. Will nodded and gave her a brief kiss. **

"**I'll catch you later. You doing anything at lunch?" Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Not that I know of. I'll text you if my plans change." She said. Will nodded and pulling himself away from her left the closet. Elizabeth waited a couple of moments. But then with a smile she opened the door and settled quickly behind her desk. She straightened the books and glanced at the clock. Time to focus on teaching. **

"**Where have you been?" Jack demanded as soon as Will set foot in the common room. **

"**Library." Will muttered automatically. Jack lost interest immediately and turned away. Will smiled and settled down in one of the chairs littered round the room. As he sat down the door opened and Sarah stepped in through the door. Will's eyes widened slightly and he ducked his head. But as usual he couldn't hide from Sarah.**

"**Will!" within a second she had crossed the room and plopped down in the chair next to him. Will managed a light smile. **

"**Hey, how have you been?" he asked. Big mistake. Sarah immediately began to rant. Will listened in a stunned silence as endless amounts of words poured out of her mouth. Most of them he couldn't even comprehend. But beside him Jack sat, apparently enraptured. Will shot him a sidelong glance. **

**Finally Sarah stopped but it took a moment for the ringing to die from Will's ears. He looked at Sarah and saw that she was watching him expectantly. He was silent for a moment. **

"**That sounds great." He said, hoping it was the right things. Luckily it seemed to be when Sarah smiled. **

"**What about you?" she asked. Will's mind went black. **

"**Ummm…" he muttered. But as he fumbled with his words Sarah's friend calling her over saved him just in time. Sarah got up and blowing a kiss to Will left. He stared after her in disbelief. **

"**I don't think I've ever met anyone more clueless!" he muttered. Jack chuckled. **

"**That's cos you haven't set her straight yet mate." He said. He shifted in his chair and looked at Will. "Listen, Will. I've been thinking. I saw Ellie the other day and she mentioned that you still have her phone number and haven't called." Will frowned and leant back. Digging around in his pocket he pulled out the scrap of paper that had Ellie's number on it. Jack smiled. **

"**I know you're not looking but I think you should give her a call." He said. Will raised his eyebrows. **

"**Jack…" he began. But Jack shook his head. **

"**No Will. No matter what you mum may say she's worried about you, lately you've been different." He said and before Will could protest he had whipped his phone out and dialled the number. Will reached out a hand but Jack stood up and skipped out the way. He stood far enough away so that Will couldn't swipe at him but close enough so he could be heard. **

"**Ellie it's Jack. Don't have much time but would you like to come out for a drink with Will, Amie and I tonight?" he listened for a moment and grinned. "Great! We'll meet you outside the Red Lion Pub in town at eight." He hung up and looked at Will. **

"**You'll thank me one day." He said. Will grunted and leant back and crossed his arms. Part of him wanted to stand up and rant at Jack, to tell him to ring Ellie back and cancel. That he had someone else. But he realised that would mean having to make something up. So Will sighed and shrugged.**

"**Maybe."**

**Elizabeth looked over the top of her book at the clock. There was still fifteen minutes to lunch. Elizabeth had avoided anyone who might waylay her for lunch. Especially James who had made it his business to have lunch with her whenever he could. Elizabeth had no idea what she was wanted to do with Will, only that she had to see him. She almost smiled to herself as the words '**_**love struck teenage**_**' floated back into her mind. Looking up again she was surprised to see one of the children sitting with his hand up. From the slightly strained look on his face his hand had been up for a while. **

"**Oopps." Elizabeth muttered to herself as she rose from her chair. The boy looked very relieved as she crossed to his desk. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**What's the problem?"**

**The ringing of the bell had never sounded sweeter to Will's ears. He was up in a flash. He was halfway through packing his stuff away when he noticed the look Jack was giving him. He looked round and shrugged. **

"**What?" Jack raised his eyebrows. **

"**You going somewhere." He asked. Will did up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. **

"**No what are you doing?" Jack smiled. **

"**Actually I'm meeting Amie for lunch. You don't mind do you?" Will shook his head, trying not to let his excitement show on his face. **

"**No, that's fine, go ahead I'll see you later." E replied. Jack smiled and clapping Will on the shoulder left the room. Will waited until he was sure that Jack had gone before he pulled out his phone and walked off in the opposite direction. **

**Elizabeth's phone vibrated as the last student left the room. In a flash she had her phone out and had opened the message. **

_**Is it safe?**_

**Elizabeth smiled and replied. **

_**Yes, come down now.**_

**Sending it she leant back in her chair a smile stretched across her face. Moments later she heard the door squeak. Looking up she saw Will standing at the door. He looked almost nervous and this made her smile. Standing she moved out from behind the desk.**

"**Hi." She said. **

"**Hi." Will replied moving slowly towards her. He took the last few steps quickly and grabbed her. Pulling her to him he crushed her lips to his. He pulled back after a brief passionate kiss and Elizabeth staggered slightly. **

"**I've been wanting to do that all day." Will smiled. Elizabeth was incapable of speech and merely nodded. She went in to hug Will, but noticed the door behind him. She sighed and stepped back. Will frowned. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked confused. Elizabeth sat down behind her desk. Will seemed to understand and grabbed a chair and pulled it over. He sat down and watched her. **

"**I don't know how this is going to work Will." Elizabeth said finally. She saw the panic enter Will's eyes. "But I can't give you up" she looked at the door. "I just think of the risks." Will nodded. **

"**I know. And I wish that there was no secrecy." He sighed. Elizabeth nodded grimly. Standing she grabbed Will's hand and pulled him across the room. At the door she let go of his hand and peered out the door. When Will tried to speak she shushed him and looked round. Finally she nodded and walked out into the corridor. Will followed her, a bemused look on his face.**

**Most of the school stayed on the ground floor so Elizabeth led Will up to the second floor. There were very few people around. The odd student hurrying down to lunch. Elizabeth turned into a long corridor. Then floors white and the walls as well. There were a series of doors along the walls and it was to the third one that Elizabeth led Will to. After one last glance round to check it was empty. Satisfied she opened the door quickly and pushed Will in. She stepped in after him and pulled the door shut. The room was immediately encased in darkness. She made out Will's figure as he looked round. **

"**An empty cleaning cupboard." He said. "How romantic!" she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. **

"**Button it Will!" Elizabeth replied and after locking the door grabbed Will's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Will did as he was told and kissed her back, within a couple of seconds he had her pressed against the door, one hand deep in her hair the other on her waist. Elizabeth sighed into his mouth and slipped her hands under his t-shirt to feel his skin. It was as warm as she remembered from the day before. Will grunted softly and his hands went straight to her trousers. Elizabeth distracted him by pushing his jacket off. Will was now trailing his lips to her neck. Elizabeth tipped her head back and helped him with the button on her trousers, which he was having problems with. When it finally came undone and she was able to slide it down her hips she let out a breathless chuckle and urged Will's lips back to her own. He obliged quickly, thrusting his tongue past her lips. She melted against him, her hands shaking at his belt buckle. Will suddenly lifted her in his arms and turned, he took two steps across the small cupboard until her back slammed into the back wall. Elizabeth felt a gasp slip from her lips as Will threw one arm out to brace himself against the wall. Elizabeth clung to his neck to stop herself from falling and wrapped her legs round his waist; this was made difficult by the fact that her trousers were stuck. Will placed her back on her feet and in one move tugged trousers and underwear down. **

"**Next time wear a skirt." He grunted as he lifted her again. Elizabeth laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck again. Will pushed her against the wall so that he could free his hands and finish the work on his belt buckle and trousers that Elizabeth had started earlier. Within seconds both were undone and Will shifted Elizabeth in his arms. Her hands sluggishly pushed his trousers and boxers down and as soon as they were clear Will pushed himself inside her. For a second they remained motionless, but then slowly Will began to move, he moved out and thrust back in before setting a moderate pace. There was no teasing this time, just the overwhelming desire to get to that necessary place. Elizabeth groaned through clenched teeth against Will's neck and tightened her hold on him. Will thrust hard, his ands running up under her shirt as he legs clinched harder round his waist. **

"**Will!" Elizabeth panted pulling back to that she could look at him. His hair had fallen down over his face and he flicked it out of his eyes before kissing her. Elizabeth moaned softly as the pressure began to build up. She could tell that Will was close from the short harsh breaths that issued from his mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. His hand had now crept up to her bra and quickly pushed the material aside. Elizabeth moaned when his thumb and forefinger gently pinched her nipple. She threw her head back and closed her eyes.**

**The feeling of his hand on her skin and his thrusts made her groan loudly. Will returned it as he felt her contract around him. **

"**Elizabeth!" he breathed against her neck. He moved his head and nudged her shirt collar aside and clamped his teeth down on her shoulder. **

"**Payback time." He purred next to her ear causing her to shiver. With a snap of his hips he had her moaning again. As his mouth concentrated on her shoulder his hips slowed down. Elizabeth would have pouted but she was biting hr lip to the point where it almost bled. She felt Will smile against her skin as her hands scrabbled madly at her back. She was putty in his hands and she didn't like it. Her hands left his back and grabbed his face. Pulling it up from her shoulder she looked him in the eye. **

"**Keep moving!" she growled looking down at his hips, which had stopped moving altogether. Will smirked and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Or what?" he asked, leaning forward he nibbled at her jaw line. Elizabeth sighed but realised once again that he still wasn't moving. **

"**Or…" she gasped as his tongue traced along her jaw. "…or…I'll…extra homework." She finished lamely. Will chuckled and pressed himself closer to her as he kissed her again. Only now did his hips move again, slow controlled thrusts that soon had Elizabeth groaning into his mouth. Her hands wound round his neck and buried into his hair. Will felt her contract around him again and he moaned. **

**Moments later, after a few more powerful thrusts he felt her stiffen and cry out softly. Her hands gripped the back of his neck and her lips attached onto his shoulder. It was this contact that helped Will to fall over the edge and join her. **

**It took Will a moment to recover. He breathed heavily and grinned at her. Elizabeth shook head and pressed her forehead to his. **

"**You have so done that before." She laughed. Will shook his head.**

"**I'm 18. And Sarah was rather insistent. Even in the dark she could see that eh blushed slightly. "The amount of times we were almost caught." Elizabeth bit back a laugh.**

"**You naughty boy." She giggled. She saw Will wince slightly and bit her lip. **

"**You can put me down." She said. Will placed her on her feet but kept his arms round her. for a moment Elizabeth was still, but when Will's eyes flickered downward she blushed and pulling out of his embrace she quickly pulled up her underwear and trousers. She kept her eyes looking down as she did up her trousers and continued to do so until Will tipped her head up and smiled at her. He had already put his trousers back on and when their eyes met he bent his head back down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss that warmed her insides and made her smiled when he pulled back a second later. **

"**Thank you." Will said. Elizabeth tipped her head to one side and looked up at him curiously. **

"**For what?" **

"**For brightening up my Monday." Will smiled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Well, then you're welcome." She replied. Picking up his bag she handed it to him. "Now if you don't mind Mr Turner I would like some lunch." **

**They emerged from the cupboard a couple of moments later to find the corridor thankfully deserted. Elizabeth set off with Will in tow. She shot him a smile over her should as they rounded the corner. When turned her head back again she almost ran into James. With a laugh he caught her arms. **

"**Whoa! I was looking for you. We missed lunch together. Where were you?" he looked at Will, who looked back with a blank expression. Elizabeth fumbled for an excuse. **

"**I was with Will in a…detention." She said. James raised an eyebrow and looked at Will who pretended to look shameful. **

"**Really, what for?" he asked. **

"**Inappropriate hand gestures." Elizabeth replied, almost blushing as she thought back to only moments before. James looked at her curiously. "Rude hand gestures." She carried on. James now turned his gaze to Will who had caught on enough to look apologetic. **

"**Momentary lapse sir." He said. Then as an afterthought. "Jack Sparrow." These two words made James nod in understanding. He looked back at Elizabeth.**

"**Well, I guess that Will learnt his lesson and will not repeat his actions. James said. Elizabeth nodded, hiding a smile. **

"**Oh he did." She replied. James smiled. **

"**Good! Well, I'll see you in the canteen." Elizabeth nodded as James walked off. She started walking as Will fell into step beside her. **

"**Inappropriate use of his hands?" Will said out of the corner of his mouth. Elizabeth nodded but didn't look at him. **

"**Yes, you used your hands very inappropriately Mr Turner." she said, she could see the blush forming on his cheeks. "I understand you got the message from the punishment?" she asked. "And if we have another incident the punishment will be the same, if not worse." Only now did she shoot him a seductive smile. Will grinned back and almost kissed her before remembering where he was. He settled for giving her a friendly push. Elizabeth scowled at him. **

"**Do you want another detention Mr Turner?" she asked in her best teacher voice. Will's answering grin was mischievous. **

"**Yes miss." **

**When Will entered the canteen he was surprised to see Amie sitting with Jack at their usual table. Jack saw him and waved him over. Will shook his head and joined the line for food. As he queued he kept his eyes fixed on the back of Elizabeth's head who was standing a couple of places up talking to James. Will didn't look at what he was buying; he just grabbed whatever looked healthiest and hurried to pay for it. As he shoved his change in his pocket he turned to find Jack glaring at a small year 7 who had tried to sit in the seat that Will usually sat in. **

"**Beat it small one!" Jack snapped. The yr 7 looked like he was about to wet himself. **

"**Ah, leave him alone Jack he can sit where he wants to." Will said, dropping into the seat next to Amie and pulling her into a hug. The yr 7 looked very relieved and sat down. Will smiled as Jack peered at the boy curiously. **

"**Was I ever that small?!" he asked incredulously. Will raised his eyebrows. Swallowing he smiled.**

"**Yes you were Jack, and to be honest you were still short." Jack scowled and as the little boy shivered. **

"**Shut it whelp!" Jack muttered in retaliation and moodily chewed on his food. Will laughed and looked at Amie. **

"**So what are you doing here?" he asked. Amie twisted her pasta round on her fork. **

"**I knew who annoyed Jack's teachers were that he was always late so I decided to come here so he wouldn't be late." Will nodded. Amie immediately did what she did best. Turned the conversation at him. "So where were you?" she continued. Will looked down. **

"**I was with a…friend." He mumbled into his food. Amie looked sceptical but didn't comment further. To avoid any further questions Will looked round the canteen. It was heaving with people and the air was thick in chatter. Will's eyes sought out Elizabeth and was surprised to see that she was watching him. He quirked an eyebrow and she blushed and turned hurriedly back to her food. Will smiled to himself as he pushed the rest of his food round his plate. His eyes moved to the clock and back again to his plate. When he looked up again he saw Amie watching him. On the front her face was normal but her eye held s mixture of confusion and alarm. Will's heart rate quickened as he realised she had been watching him the entire time he had been looking round the room. Will tried not to let the panic show on his face and gave her a smile. Jack was too busy sulking and eating to notice what was going on.**

**Will waited impatiently for then end of lunch so that he could away from Amie. But she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. When Jack took their plates away she grabbed his arm as he was picking up his bag.**

"**I hope you're not doing anything stupid." She said, her tone telling him to tell her what he was doing. Will shrugged, dislodging her hand from his arm. **

"**Like what?" he replied. Amie scowled. **

"**You know what!" she hissed. Will shook his head and hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder. **

"**I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." He told her. with a smile he turned and walked away, deliberately keeping his eyes fixed ahead and not letting them stray in Elizabeth's direction. Once out of the canteen he stopped and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. **

"**It's ok Will." he muttered to himself. "Just stay calm and don't give her a reason to be suspicious." He stayed there for a moment more before walking quickly down the corridor. **

**Elizabeth couldn't help but frown as Will walked past her. She had studied him enough over the past couple of months to notice immediately the stiffness in his back and the tension in his jaw that gave him away that he was annoyed. He also refused to look at her, instead keeping his eyes fixed ahead. Elizabeth shook it from her mind and turned back to her food, James was sitting opposite her, chatting aimlessly about the dinner he was planning for Katie. Elizabeth only kept one ear on the conversation for a large part of her mind as on other things. Namely Will. **

**Will had Elizabeth last and sat almost unmoving at the back of the classroom. He avoided making eye contact with her because he knew that if he did he would not be able to control what he did. Even so his self control was being stretched to the limit, his hand clenched tightly round his pen and the other grasping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles went white. All the time Amie's words rang around in his head. **

'_**I hope you're not doing anything stupid.**_**' Will hadn't actually stopped to think about what he was doing. But Amie's caution combined with Elizabeth's worries earlier that day had started the doubts in his mind. Now as she sat twirling his pen round in his head they festered in the fore of his mind. Dozens of little voices all clamouring to be heard. Will gave his head a little shake as if they were a bee or something that were buzzing near his head. He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, his hand shaking slightly. Forcing himself to calm down he focused on the board. **

'**You are getting way too paranoid!' he thought to himself. **

**Jack sat up and scowled at Amie. She was staring ahead, eyes seemingly unseen. He sat and watched for a moment before he cleared his throat loudly. Amie gave a start and slowly turned her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and waited. Amie looked at him blackly for a moment. **

"**What?" Jack sighed exasperatedly. **

"**Can you please pay attention!" he moaned Amie rolled her eyes. "I was showing you some of my best mind boggling moves!" He complained. Amie rolled her eyes again. **

"**Jack, you're playing your PS3!" she said. Then she looked down. "Why are you naked?" she asked. Jack looked down at himself and grinned at her. **

"**Because it turns you on!" he replied. Hefting the PS3 remote he turned his attention back to the television. This served Amie quite well as it gave her time to think. Mainly about Will. Amie had been watching him in the dinning hall and hadn't failed to notice where his eyes had roamed. Amie thought of Will as a brother and was loath to see him get hurt or be the one to hurt him. But she had seen the looks that had passed between Will and the woman she knew to be one of his teachers and the blush that had crept to the woman's cheeks when Will had raised an eyebrow. Amie wasn't stupid, she knew the looks that passed between two people who were into each other and Amie also knew tat was a good looking bloke, she could remember the first time she had met him. Her had had taken her round to meet his new girlfriend, he had mentioned she had a son, but Amie hadn't been expecting anything special. Needless to say she was very surprised when they had knocked on the door and it had been opened by Will, Amie had been sure that her heart had skipped a bear as he welcomed them with a warm smile. He had looked at each of them in turn and it had felt as if he were taking in every last detail of their faces. From looking into his eyes Amie could see why women would throw themselves at him and damn the consequences. Not only was he good looking but he also had a heart of gold and always put the well being of others before himself. Amie had at first had a crush on Will, but then she had met Jack and everything else had paled into significance. She looked down at her boyfriend who as still naked and playing Motorstorm. As Amie watched the hike he had been driving veered off course and smashed into a nearby wall, in slow motion she watched as the bike was destroyed and the rider flung unceremoniously from the saddle to land in what looked like a very uncomfortable and painful position. Jack cursed loudly as his character respawned in time to see all his competitors' whiz past him. Amie smiled as he sat up, an intense look of concentration on his face as he pressed buttons to try and regain ground. She leant back against the pillows and watched the mindless game through unseeing eyes. All the time wondering and worrying. **

"**I hope you know what you're doing Will." She muttered to herself. Jack glanced up momentarily from his game to look at her. **

"**What?" Amie smiled and patted him on the shoulder. **

"**Nothing." Looking back she pointed at the screen behind him. "You're about to crash." Jack looked up and as he saw she was right swore violently. **

"**Ahh shit!"**

**XXXXXX**

**It was dark and all the houses had lights on in them. All except one. It was a small house tucked at the edge of the street. And inside one of the darkened rooms sat a man. Anyone looking at him a month before would have seen him as a successful man, in charge of his own business and settled into a good relationship. But now he was only a shadow of that man. **

**Phi; cradled his head between his hands and sighed in defeat, he sat back in his chair and looked out the window onto the street outside. The street lamp directly opposite the window illuminated his face and part of the room. He glared out from under his eyelashes at it, hating any form of light. Running a weary hand over his face he pulled at his wayward hair that he had let grow since he had split from Elizabeth a month before. Likewise there was a month's worth of a beard on his chin. He was slumped in a dirty plastic chair. Around him were the remnants of many nights in. beer cans and bottles were strewn all over the floor along with empty food cartons. Phil himself was a mess, he was wearing week old clothes which were coated with grime and muck. His nose was still swollen from where Elizabeth had punched him and dry blood covered his top lip. His face was drawn and his eyes blood shot and red. He rubbed them fiercely with the back of his hands before standing up. He paced up and down the small room, nudging aside rubbish from his path. **

**Phil had broken down. His mind had been twisted since Elizabeth had walked in on him and Ana. Part of Phil's brain didn't even feel guilty about what he had done behind Elizabeth's back. This may have been as a result of experience in his childhood. Phil's father had not been faithful to Phil's mum. He'd had many affairs and had no attempt to hide them. Many the times Phil, as young as 7 had walked in on his father and some new woman tangled up in the sheets. Most of the time his father had not even acknowledged that his son was in the room, except to wave him away before going back to what he was doing. Phil had learnt early that his father rarely ever slept in the same bed as his wife. Choosing instead to stay out all night with some new whore. And as a result Phil had grown up believing that cheating was fine. Most of the time he was never in a serious relationship, so it wasn't a problem. But with Elizabeth things had got complicated. Not only had she found him with Ana, but she had noticed the way he looked at Will. Will. No matter how hard he tried Phil could not get Will out of his head. Never before had Phil been so drawn to a man, but Will's eyes and body were irresistible. It wasn't Elizabeth Phil missed as much as Will. **

* * *

**Aggghhh, sorry for the wait. I've had soooooooooo much to do. I've had four essays in the space of a week and each one has been harder than the last. But there we go. I hope you like this. Review please!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	16. A Note On Updates

A Note on Updates.

I am very sorry that I have not updated for such a long time. Things have been incredibly hectic the last few months and regrettably I have not been able to write as much as I would have liked, personal problems have piled up alongside school work and at the moment I do not have the time to write nor a lot of the time the energy, I would like to however reassure you that I am in no way going to abandon this story. I have been getting little snippets of writing in and I would like to think that a new chapter is not too far off. I do thank you for your patience though and all of the wonderful reviews I have received, please keep reading when I do finally get round to posting.

Pirate-x-Girls


	17. Chapter 15

**Well I'm finally back. I apologise for the long wait, there has been a lot going on and I'm very glad that I can finally get this chapter up now. I am hoping that it will not be this long again in between updates. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not as long as others but I'm hoping as good.**

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 15**

**The next two weeks passed with relative ease. Despite Amie's caution Will had continued to meet Elizabeth. Their meetings continued to be brief but passionate. Some of the more memorable ones in Will's mind being in the cupboard in Elizabeth's classroom and behind her desk during one break. Elizabeth was always careful to lock her door but there was the element of danger that only seemed to heighten Will and Elizabeth's desire. But it seemed that no matter how many times Will claimed Elizabeth's body and listened to her moan and clutch him to her was never enough. He was always left wanting more, and judging by the amount of times Elizabeth had pulled him into her room with a gleeful and seductive glint in her eyes made Will guess that the feelings were more than mutual. Will also tried to visit Elizabeth's flat as often as he could. But this didn't happen as often as either of them would have liked and they both devoured the time they had together, being able to take it slow. **

**Will collapsed back against the pillows and pulled Elizabeth with him. She snuggled up close to him and pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. Will smiled up at the ceiling, his right hand running slowly up and down Elizabeth's back. They lay in this fashion for a few minutes before Will looked at his watch. Elizabeth saw the movement and with a sigh grabbed his wrist. **

"**Don't!" she warned. Will turned his dark brown eyes on her and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Don't what?" he asked. Elizabeth propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. **

"**You know what! You're always so worried about the time." She reached out and stroked his cheek. "Can't you just enjoy the time we do spend together?" Will took her hand and kissed her palm. **

"**I'm sorry." He sighed. "I love spending time with you. And I never want it to end." He paused, trying to find the right words to say. Twice he tried to speak and twice he could form no words. Eventually he gave up and kissed her instead, it was a brief kiss, lasting only a few seconds before Will pulled back. **

"**I'm sorry." He muttered again. Elizabeth rested her forehead against his and smiled. **

"**It's fine." She replied. Rubbing her nose against his she plucked his t-shirt from where it had been tossed at the bottom of her bed. Pulling it over her head she pulled out of his arms. **

"**Fancy something to eat?" she asked. Will nodded. Elizabeth smiled and hopped off the bed. She went into the living room leaving Will alone of the bed. He flopped back down on the pillows and ran a hand over his face. He exhaled slowly and got off the bed. Picking up his boxers he slid into them and padded out of the room. He followed the smell that was wafting from the kitchen and leant against the doorframe, arms crossed casually across his chest. Elizabeth was milling around by the stove, seemingly oblivious to his presence. As he watched she reached out and switched on the stereo that sat on the side. For a moment there was only the sound of the soft whirring of the CD as it spun in the player. But then the sound opening chords of 'Moonlight Serenade' floated through the air. Will smiled to himself as Elizabeth began to hum along to the music. Leaving his post by the doorframe he walked across the kitchen until he was standing behind Elizabeth. She seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence. With a small smile Will place his hands on her waist and buried his face in her hair. Elizabeth stiffened for a second but then relaxed and leant back against him. Will closed his eyes as the smell of scrambled eggs filled his nostrils. It reminded him of weekend mornings when he was younger when he used to come down and find his mum making scrambled eggs and bacon. Mother and son would sit and eat together, often not speaking, merely content to be in each other's company. But his relationship with Elizabeth was very different to his relationship with his mother. Moving his face from Elizabeth's hair he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. His hands slid round her waist to meet at the front of her stomach. Elizabeth turned the stove off and turned her head slightly so that she could smile at him. Then without moving from his embrace she picked up two plates and spooned out some food. Will reluctantly released his hold on her as Elizabeth turned and handed him a plate. Will smiled and made his way to the small table that was in the middle of the kitchen. Settling down he waited until she was seated opposite him before he started to eat. Elizabeth watched him for a second before starting her own food. They ate in silence for a moment. Will's eyes flickered from his food to Elizabeth and back to his food. He finished first and placing his knife and fork on the plate leant back in his chair. Elizabeth could feel his eyes on her and she looked up to find him watching her intently. She cocked her head slightly to one side. **

"**What?" she said. Will shifted slightly in his chair. He let out a small sigh that to most people would have meant nothing. But Elizabeth knew it to be sign just before he said something serious and she felt a hint of fear creep into her heart. Will leant forward slightly. **

"**I have something to tell you." He started and his eyes locked with hers. Elizabeth swallowed. Will paused for a moment.**

"**A couple of weeks ago I somehow ended up in what could only be described as a…date." When his eyes met hers again she could see the guilt there, and she found the relief so great that she almost laughed. **

"**It meant nothing!" Will was saying. "Jack…" he stopped when Elizabeth leant across the table and placed a finger over his lips.**

"**That was it?" she asked. Will nodded, Elizabeth laughed and standing up she walked round the table and settled herself into his lap. Will put his arms round her and pulled her close. Elizabeth's arms wound round his neck and she played with a few strands of hair. **

"**I know that we're in a …" she paused, trying to think of a word. "…infuriating situation. I don't spend nearly enough time with you as I would like." She tucked her head under his chin and tightened her hold on him. They sat in silence for a moment before Elizabeth pulled her head back to look at him, a small smile stretching her lips.**

"**So. Tell me about it." Will peered down at her his eyes widened slightly.**

"**Tell you about it?" he said. Elizabeth nodded.**

"**Yeah tell me about this date." She replied. Will exhaled and was silent for a moment. **

"**Jack thought I needed a girl, so he decided that we should meet up with a girl he used to date." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Will smiled knowing what she was thinking. "I know, Jack's type of girl is not really my type of girl. But we were all going for a drink…"**

_**Two Weeks Earlier…**_

**Will eased his car into a parking space and shut down the engine. He looked at his watch and sighed. He didn't immediately get out of the car opting instead to sit for a moment. Leaning back against the headrest his eyes scanned the front of the pub. There were a few people milling around outside the smoke from their cigarettes coiling up around their faces. After a moment he saw Jack and Amie strolling along the road. Ellie was with them and Will's eyes widened slightly as he saw the length of her dress, Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed, judging by the looks she was getting from the men who stood outside the pub. For a moment Will wondered if he could slip away before he was noticed, but unfortunately Jack had already spotted him and they were headed his way. Will sighed despondently and opened the car door. Stepping out he smiled in greeting, Ellie was by his side in an instant, smiling up at him in a way that made him think she was mentally undressing him. **

**"Hi Will." she gushed. Will glanced at her. **

**"Hey." he replied. Ellie slipped an arm through his.**

**"Shall we go in?" she asked. Jack nodded and all but pulled Amie towards the pub door, eager to get to the drink. Will shook his head and allowed Ellie to lead him to the pub, wondering if he was doing the right thing. The pub was loud and crowded, music blared and people were talking on all sides. Will massaged his temples as the beginnings of a major headache throbbed behind his eyes. He picked up the drink that rested on the table in front of him, knowing it would do nothing to help his headache. Bypassing that thought he tipped the glass up allowing the liquid to slide down his throat. Placing the glass back down he looked around at the other people on his table, Jack and Amie were sat on the other side of the table, feeding each other peanuts. Will raised an eyebrow and cast a quick glance at Ellie, she was sat next to him. So close that her thigh was almost pressed against his own. She was sipping daintily at some red wine, catching his eyes she smiled coyly. Will smiled back and reached for his drink again. Jack looked up from his drink and grinned at Will. **

**"Having fun?" he asked. Will forced a smile as he felt all eyes on the table turn to him and nodded. **

**"Yeah." Ellie grinned. Will stiffened as he felt her hand on a lazy search of his thigh. Ellie didn't seem to notice the change in the stance of his body and bit her lip seductively as he glanced at her. Her hand slid further up his thigh towards his crotch and she leant forward until her breath tickled his ear.**

**"I'm going to the ladies room." she purred. "You're more than welcome to join me." with another smile she leant back and rose gracefully from the table. She weaved her way through the people to the door that led to the toilets. As the door swung shut behind her she smiled back at him one last time before disappearing. Will let out a sigh of relief and took another swig of his drink. When he put his glass down Jack was watching him, a big grin on his face. **

**"Well?" he said, the all to familiar hint of mischief in his voice. Will frowned.  
"Well what?" he asked impatiently. Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively. **

**"You gonna follow her and..." he trailed off but Will knew what he was getting at. **

**"No!" he exclaimed. Jack shrugged. **

**"Your loss." Will look at Amie who rolled her eyes. **

**"Just don't." Will muttered draining his drink. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. **

**"So, you weren't even tempted?" she asked. Will raised an eyebrow. **

**"Why would I be tempted?" he murmured. Leaning forward he put his mouth next to her ear. "When I have you?" his lips trailer a path along her jaw whilst his hand travelled lazily up her back under the shirt she was wearing. Elizabeth sighed and arched into the touch. Her hands round down his shoulders and across his chest. Will's mouth had finally reached hers and she kissed him hungrily. Suddenly Will stood, Elizabeth squealed as he crossed the room into the living room. Still kissing her he moved across the room. Elizabeth's free hand, which wasn't clutching his neck slid down his body to his crotch. With a smile against his lips she pressed gently. Will growled low in the back his throat and his steps faltered. Elizabeth pressed again and his knees buckled, to avoid dropping her Will lowered her onto the sofa and came down on top of her. The giggle died one Elizabeth's lips as Will kissed her again, thrusting his tongue past her lips. He rubbed his groin against hers, enjoying the moan that slipped into his mouth from hers. Her hands slipped from his shoulders and down his back. His lips trailed slowly along her jaw, but then she stopped. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him. Seeing the look on his face she sighed.**

"**You have to go don't you?" she asked in a small voice. Will nodded reluctantly and kissed her tenderly.**

"**I'm sorry, but if I'm too late again there'll be questions." Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Ok." Will smiled and gingerly eased his weight off her. Elizabeth stayed where she was as Will disappeared into the bedroom. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to quell the irritation that was brewing in her stomach. Not at Will, but at the circumstances that they were in. Elizabeth knew that were in. Elizabeth knew that saying it wasn't fair was naive and silly. She had chosen this path to tred and she would have to deal with the restrictions and frustration that came with it. She was pulled from her musings by Will coming back. He was still shirtless and was in the process of putting his phone in his pocket. He met her eyes and she smiled at the twinkle she saw there. **

"**Where's your shirt?" she asked playfully. Knowing full well where it was. Will raised his eyebrows and crossed the room swiftly to the sofa. Sitting on the edge he reached out and plucked at the material of his shirt that he was wearing. **

"**I believe you have it." he replied softly. "Can I have it back?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled coyly and raised herself up onto her elbows. **

"**Come and get it." she purred. Will's eyebrow arched and the smile on his face turned mischievous. Before Elizabeth could do anything he had moved over so that he was lying over her. His mouth came down hard on hers as his hands travelled slowly up her sides. Elizabeth sighed and kissed him back, tilting her head. His kiss was so intoxicating that she hardly noticed when Will slid his hands round her waist. Will suddenly twisted his body into a sitting position, bringing Elizabeth with him, without breaking the kiss. Elizabeth clutched at her biceps and rearranged her legs so she was straddling him. As Will's tongue collided with her own his hands made the lazy journey back up Elizabeth's arms. Reaching her throat he slowly spread his fingers, bringing two fingers together he pulled the top of the shirt to one side, exposing her collarbone, his fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin causing Elizabeth to shiver and groan with pleasure. Will did the same to the other side, only this time as her collarbone was revealed Will pulled his mouth from hers and trailed down her throat. Elizabeth's eyes drifted closed over her collarbone and Elizabeth moaned softly. His hands meanwhile had now moved to the buttons of the shirt and very slowly he began to undo them, all the while suckling at her collarbone. **

**As the last button slipped from its hole. Elizabeth put her hands on either side of Will's face, he got the message and brought his face back to hers, kissing her tenderly. As she pressed herself closer to him. Will grasped the tops of the shirt and very slowly began to push the shirt down. Elizabeth arched her back as the material parted from her skin. After what seemed like an eternity she was eventually able to free her hands from the shirt, hands that immediately tangled in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. **

**She felt him smile against her lips as he lifted the shirt back round and knew what he was going to do. And sure enough his lips left hers and he leant back to grin playfully at her as he dangled the shirt. **

"**Thank you." He said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shifted so she was no longer sitting on him. Seeing the despondent look on her face Will leant forward and gave her a quick kiss before he stood up and slipped his shirt on. Elizabeth, suddenly realising that she was no longer wearing anything on her top half stood up and hurried off to her bedroom to find something. By the time she came back Will had his jacket on, bag across his shoulder and was playing with his car keys. Elizabeth walked up to him and slipped her arms round him. **

"**I'll miss you." She muttered into his chest. Will chuckled and she felt it vibrate through his chest. **

"**I'll miss you too. But you'll see me tomorrow." He replied. Elizabeth nodded and tilted her head to kiss him. When he pulled back Will smiled. "I'll call you later." Elizabeth nodded and let him go. He crossed to the door and smiled at her once more before he left. As the door closed Elizabeth sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. Knowing that it would be way to soon she pulled her phone off the table. Checking it yielded nothing so Elizabeth chucked it next to her. Leaning back she sighed, it looked to be a long night. **

**XXXXXX**

**It was raining again, puddles forming on the floor. The pub was full and loud. Men competing with each other and the booming juke box to be the loudest. Phil cradled his pint between his hands and darted glances at the other patrons at the bar. He huddled close to the bar, keeping his body hunched over, trying to keep himself from being noticed. Unfortunately this wasn't going to happen for him. There was a free seat on either side of him, and so far Phil's brooding posture and strong glare had kept anyone from settling there. But that was all set to change when a man sat down next to him, seemingly ignoring Phil's glare. He ordered a beer and whistled tunelessly until it arrived. Pocketing his change he shifted slightly in his seat and Phil hoped he was going to be leaving, but no such luck. The man simply shifted so that he could see Phil better. He grinned, **

"**Hey fella! You look a bit down." He said breezily. Phil's scowl deepened and he stared moodily ahead not saying anything. The man let out a short laugh and slapped Phil's shoulder. Phil's head snapped round and he glared furiously at the stranger. The man laughed again and it was now that Phil noticed his eyes, a pale shade of grey. But ice cold, there was no emotion in the pale irises. Just looking at them was enough to send a shiver down Phil's spine. He blinked once more and turned his gaze forward again. There was silence for a few moments and Phil began to hope that maybe the man had given up and was going to leave him alone, but once again luck was not on his side as the man stuck out his hand. **

"**Name's John?" he said. Phil sighed heavily and finally conceded defeat. Twisting his body he accepted John's hand.**

"**I'm Phil." He replied. John pumped his hands up and down a few times, his grin widening. **

"**Pleasure to meet you." He said taking a swig of his drink. A silence descended on the pair and for a moment Phil hoped that the conversation was finally at an end. But once again John seemed merely just taking a pause. Placing his now empty glass on the bar he signalled for another one. **

"**You look like someone with a problem." He noted suddenly. Phil's brow deepened and he looked at the man sitting next to him. **

"**What's it to you if I have?" he asked defensively. John held his hands up in mock defence. **

"**Whoa, I'm just a helpful stranger." He said. He gestured at Phil's empty glass. "Let me buy you a drink." Phil hesitated but nodded. **

"**Ok, why not." John grinned and signalled the barman. As he placed the drink in front of Phil he leant on the bar.**

"**So, I'm guessing it's girl problems?" he asked. Phil took a swig of his drink and shrugged. **

"**One of them is a girl." He admitted. John's eyes glinted. **

"**More than one problem." He replied. "Sounds interesting."**

**John plied Phil with drinks, until slowly the story began to fall from him in waves. John listened intently and without question until Phil described what Elizabeth looked like. Phil noticed him stiffen, and his eyes took on a scary malicious glint. **

"**What was her full name?" he asked. Phil was slightly taken aback. **

"**Umm it was Elizabeth Swann." He said, clearly confused. John was silent for a moment and he seemed deep in thought. Phil was wondering if he should say something when John shook his head and smiled. **

"**Carry on." He said cheerily. Phil was confused by his sudden change of mood. But carried on none the less. He didn't know whether it was drink or the fact that John seemed so willing and eager to listen but he told him everything from the start. All that had happened since he had met Elizabeth. Drink upon drink was pushed into his hand until he felt light headed and his words were slurred. He was gripping the edges of the bar tightly to avoid falling backwards off of his stool. Finally he got to the end of the story and with a contented smile he put his head on his hands. John watched him for a moment with a sly grin on his face. Phil looked up and help up one slightly shaky hand. **

"**Well it was nice to meet you…you…" he muttered. Grasping John's hand and used him as a weight to lever him to his feet. With a wave to the barman he tottered towards the door, humming softly to himself. John watched him with amusement as Phil struggled with the door, pulling it until one of the patrons near the door stood up and pushed it open for him. Phil slurred his thanks and carried on out the door. John paid the barman and followed Phil into the car park. He caught up with Phil as me made to try and get into car, John put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Phil, are you sure you should be driving in your state?" he asked. Phil looked and John and shrugged. **

"**May…maybe not." He admitted. John smiled and pried the keys away from him. He got Phil into the car before sliding into the drivers seat. **

"**So where am I driving to?"**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth was in the shower when she heard her phone ringing in the bedroom. With a curse she turned off the shower and scrambled to find a towel. She slipped on the wet floor, whilst wrapping a towel round herself. Stopping by her bed, she frowned at the bed trying to discern where the noise was coming from. Pushing back the bed covers she saw her phone. With a smile she picked it up, her smile broadened when she saw the caller ID.**

"**Hello?" she said as casually as she could, even though she knew who it would be. **

"**Elizabeth." Will sounded almost relieved, Elizabeth grinned again. **

"**Are you ok?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, are you? You took a while to come to the phone." Elizabeth stifled a giggle at the concern in his voice and how adorable he was. **

"**I was in the shower Will." She replied. On the other end of the line she heard a sharp rustling which made her think that Will had sat up sharply. **

"**The shower?" he asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.**

"**Yes Will. Now do you want to talk to me, or imagine me in the shower."**

"**Talk to you." Will responded immediately. Elizabeth laughed.**

"**Good answer."**

**On the other end of the phone line Will shifted so he was sitting upright again. Putting one arm behind his head he smiled, **

"**So how's your evening been?" he asked. **

"**Boring." Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "What about yours?" **

"**About average." Will said. "I'm knackered though." **

"**It's the holidays soon." Elizabeth said. "And I think I need a break just as much as you." Will laughed. **

"**Yeah I'm sure." There was a silence for a second, before Elizabeth spoke again. **

"**Will…I was thinking this evening about the limitations on time we have to spend with each other…and…" she paused. "I don't know how long I can cope with it." the smile that had been playing on Will's face disappeared as he sat upright. **

"**What are you saying?" he asked sharply, a hard edge creeping into his voice. **

"**Will I don't want to give it or you up. But I have to think now about what we can get out of this, where is it going? Because…" she faltered. "… I don't want to get hurt again." Her voice was small. Will was to angry to acknowledge her fears. **

"**So is that what you think?" he demanded. "That I'm going to do what Phil did? That I'm going to go off with someone like you mean nothing to me?! That's not me!" **

"**No Will! That's not what I…" Elizabeth started to say, but it was too late. Will had already hung up.**

**Elizabeth stared at her phone in shock for a moment. Quickly she hit redial and held the phone to her ear, the dialling tone rang and rang and with each ring Elizabeth grew more and more despondent. Finally it just went to voicemail.**

"**Hey, this is Will. I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Unless you're Jack I will probably call you back." The tone went straight after.**

"**Will it's me, look we need to talk about this, please, please call me back." Disconnecting the call she chucked the phone on the bed. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the wall. In her mind she kept replaying those few words that she had which could have potentially ruined everything. Burying her head in her hands, she sighed. **

"**Well done Elizabeth. Well done."**

**

* * *

  
**

**So they've had a fight, we'll have to see what happens to them. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please please please review and let me know what you think. Until next time. Cheerio :D**


	18. Chapter 16

I'm finally back! After a MAMMOTH amount of time and I apologise profusely for the wait you have all had to endure. This chapter has been a struggle to write I'll admit. Things have happened in recent months that have not only distracted me from writing but has made me have regretablly a much more bitter outlook on life. I tell you this because I would like to apologise if any of this bitterness leaks into my writing style. But I do hope nethertheless that you do enjoy this next installment.

**Against the Rules**

**Chapter 16**

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning it took her a few moments to work out why there was a dull aching in her chest. But then the memories of the previous night came crashing back down on her and she repressed a sob. Falling back on the bed she buried her head in the pillow and tried to push down the rising fear.

"It's nothing," she muttered, "You're overreacting." Repeating this over and over again in her head she got up and got ready.

"It's nothing, you're overreacting." She told herself as she walked out the door.

Will opened his eyes and stared at the blank ceiling above him.

Elizabeth looked at the class in front of her, some the faces, namely the ones at the front were lit up and eager, ready to learn. But others, the kids at the back of the class looked bored already even though they had only just walked into the lesson. Elizabeth turned her attention to the board and started to write the date in the top right hand corner. Although she had only been a teacher for a couple of months she was still able to recognise the signs of disturbance within a class. Somehow she managed to hear the ball of paper as it flew from one of the children's hands. She would never know how she did it but turning to her left slightly she brought up her right hand and almost impossibly closed her fingers around the flying ball of paper. The sound of the paper impacting with the flesh of her palm seemed to echo round the suddenly silent room. Elizabeth looked from the ball in her hand to the class who were now watching her awestruck. It was quite easy to spot which child had thrown the ball. With a smile Elizabeth lowered her hand and fixed her gaze on one of the boys.

"Well, well Billy." She said. "Not quick enough this time were we?" the boy, Billy looked shocked for a second, but that shocked look was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Awww miss!" he complained. "It weren't me!" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's always you Billy." She said wearily. "Wait outside please." Mumbling under his breath Billy shoved his chair back and stomped from the room. Elizabeth watched him leave before looking at the rest of the class.

"Now maybe we can all get on with our learning."

Elizabeth's day was a hectic one, she didn't have a single free period and this worked to keep her distracted and in her classroom. There were of course times when she had a few moments to herself and she had to work very hard to keep her thoughts away from Will and their conversation of the night before. Elizabeth was no stranger to heartbreak and pain, over the years she had been involved in many relationships, most of them fleeting and mostly meaningless. But a couple had been long lasting and to Elizabeth looked promising. One way or another each of these relationships had ended or been messed up, and each time Elizabeth had always convinced herself that she was in some way responsible for the failure of the relationship. Even though the people around her insisted that it wasn't her fault she couldn't help the spiral into despair that happened every time; the countless nights spent sat up awake pondering the 'what if's?' and 'buts', the loneliness that sometimes felt like it would suffocate her. Each time Elizabeth felt she would have to be the one to change. And so she did, with every new relationship she moulded herself around the man she was dating, trying to be everything that he wanted he her to be. In a desperate attempt to try and prevent anything from going wrong. But whatever she did one by one all her relationships crumbled and fell down around her.

And then she had met John.

John had arrived in her life at a point when Elizabeth was seriously considering giving up men altogether; it was a complete chance that they had met. Elizabeth had reluctantly agreed to go out on a quiet night out with a few friends at her local pub. It had been a nice summer evening so they had gone to sit on one of the benches in the garden of the pub.

Elizabeth was reluctant to revisit any of the memories she had that involved john but she couldn't help it. Her mind and memory carried on regardless of what her brain wanted. Without meaning to Elizabeth had filed away most of the details of that night, the humidity of the night air, the smell of beer and cigarette smoke. The sound of the voices from the other patrons of the pub. Elizabeth had perhaps down her first drink a bit quicker than was probably necessary but she had felt that she was perhaps entitled to be a little reckless with her drink. She had been in deep conversation with Katie when she had first caught sight of him. It was probably the fact that he was holding a child that originally led Elizabeth to misjudge his character. She had watching with a small smile on her face enraptured at the way he kept the small child amused by jiggling his knees and cooing softly.

Elizabeth would not know until much later that John's supposed family time with the children had been to get her to notice him. When he had first told her late one night when they were lying in bed Elizabeth had found it quite cute, but now she realised that it had been just another one of his twisted mind games.

Katie, seeing that Elizabeth had been watching him urged her to talk to him, and against her better judgement Elizabeth had when John had finally approached her engaged him in conversation. Elizabeth could not remember all they had talked about but the parts she did remember had been witty and chatty, comfortable. John had known all the tight things to say to keep Elizabeth comfortable, perhaps he had sensed that she was insecure and vulnerable. Whatever the reason everything about him had drawn Elizabeth in, making her believe that he was different. She had left the pub with him that night and for the next two years she had been his. At first it had been everything she could have wanted from a relationship. John made me feel special, almost worshiped her, and it was this method that had allowed him to put a veil over her eyes, stopping her from seeing the hold he really had on her.

Elizabeth was interrupted thankfully from her reminiscing by the bell ringing. Looking up at the clock she saw that she had sat alone in her classroom the whole of lunch, and had not gotten any of her notes that she would need for the next lesson in order.

"Shit." She muttered, standing up she ran a weary hand through her hair. Glancing down she looked in dismay at the mess of paper and notes scattered across her desk. As the noise of the students hurrying to their lessons got louder she made an effort to try and push them into some sort of manageable pile. As the first student barrelled through the door Elizabeth abandoned the papers and composed her face back into a calm blank mask so that she was ready to teach.

The bells shrill ringing pulled Will from his thoughts. Looking down at his hands he was surprised to see not only was he clutching his phone, but without meaning to he had Elizabeth's number up on the screen and his thumb hovering over then call button. Will frowned but didn't move his thumb, for a moment he wondered if he should call her. But the thought left just as quickly as it came. Shoving his phone deep into his pocket he stood up and strode out of the door towards his car. Flinging his bag into the back seat he slumped down in front of the wheel. With a heavy sigh he started the car and backed out of the parking space. He didn't look into his rear view mirror; if he had he would have seen Elizabeth standing in the doorway, watching him drive away.

XXXXXX

The next two weeks passed slowly for both Will and Elizabeth. Will had fobbed of questions from Jack and his mother and after a couple of days he had managed to convince them he was ok. He went out with Jack as usual and watched him get drunk. He did his work and attended school, laughing with friends. But his heart was never really in it. Elizabeth's lessons were the worst as it was then that he found it hardest to quell his feelings, the desire that shot through his body whenever he laid eyes on her. It was hard to remind himself that he was angry wither her, because all too often he would find himself gazing wistfully at her. The way her hair sometimes looked tousled as if she had just run her hand through it. Will imagined his own hands running through that hair, and the further down. Will would shake his head to rid himself of the image and chastise himself, but he could feel his resistance disappearing fast. With each day that passed Will found that he missed Elizabeth. It was a growing ache in the left of his chest that was getting worse and worse, and he didn't know how much longer he could go without cracking.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" James' concerned voice brought Elizabeth back to the present with a start. Blinking she looked up to find both Katie and James watching her. Smiling brightly she nodded.

"I'm fine." She assured them, "just lost in my thoughts." Katie didn't look totally convinced.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts a lot these past couple of weeks, are you sure everything is ok?" Elizabeth heaved a small sigh, she knew that Katie would have noticed that something was up, the woman never missed a thing.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth repeated Katie nodded but still looked slightly sceptical. Elizabeth took a long sip of her drink. Placing it back down she addressed Katie.

"So, how's work Katie?" she asked trying to draw the focus away from herself as she knew Katie couldn't resist talking about her job. She was the director of an art gallery in town, and as she knew it would Katie's face lit up and she seemed to forget all about Elizabeth.

"It's so great!" she gushed," we've got a new exhibit starting tomorrow night. A new artist who lives locally." Katie looked at James and then Elizabeth, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Hey, you should come to the opening tomorrow night." Elizabeth hesitated and Katie pouted. "Come on Elizabeth!" she whined, "You haven't been out since Phil!"

"I've been out!" Elizabeth protested. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"You've been out with me and James, that's not the same. You haven't been anywhere social where you could meet people and someone new."

"But I don't need to meet someone new I've alre…" Elizabeth stopped mid sentence very aware that she was saying too much. Katie's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth covered hastily. "What I mean is that I'm not sure I'm really looking for a new person in my life just yet." As she said it she saw Will's face in her minds eye and felt her heart twinge.

"Come on Elizabeth, it'll just be a chance for you to let your hair down and relax. There'll be champagne and music and a buffet….and art" Elizabeth still didn't feel convinced and she could see that Katie was getting impatient.

"Katie, I can see what you're trying to do and I really appreciate it. But I really don't need anyone new at the moment." James watched in amusement as Katie folded her arms across her chest and set her mouth in a determined frown.

"Oh no! I am not taking no for an answer this time." She said. "You need to get out some more, and an art exhibition is the perfect place. It's sophisticated and fun." She emphasised her point by grinning at her. Elizabeth knew that Katie wouldn't leave her alone now that she had got an idea in her head. With a heavy sigh she conceded defeat.

"Fine. I will go to this art exhibition with you tomorrow night." She sighed. Katie grinned triumphantly. "But…" Elizabeth warned, "on the condition you do not try and set me up with someone from your studio!" Katie's grin lost some of its enthusiasm and Elizabeth could tell that was exactly what she had been planning. Katie opened her mouth, no doubt to argue but was stopped when James placed a hand on her arm.

"Relax, she's agreed to go tomorrow. You can play matchmaker later." He chuckled with a wink to Elizabeth who grinned thankfully.

Elizabeth flicked on her light and winced as the bright light almost blinded her. Haphazardly closing the door she stumbled to the sofa and slumped down on it. With groggy eyes she looked at her watch, 1am. Groaning loudly she slumped back against the cushions, she felt dizzy and sick. Drinking to forget was not something Elizabeth usually did, but her problems with Will and her impending torture tomorrow night with Katie had meant that Elizabeth had allowed herself to drink more than she normally have done. That and the fact that it was a Friday so she didn't have to be up early the next day. With this relieved thought she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them again she was a little alarmed top see the room was spinning, with the last semi-sober part of her brain Elizabeth slowly heaved herself off the sofa and trudged sluggishly to her room. She had the slight presence of mind to kick off her shoes before falling face first on the bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

XXXXXX

The morning light streamed in through the window and directly onto Elizabeth's face. She grunted and turned over, burying her head deep into the pillow. She lay this way for a moment before groaning again and rolling over. Blinking groggily she looked blearily at the clock beside her bed. She was slightly disappointed when she saw that it was only 8am. Burying her head into her pillow once more she let out as heavy sigh. Her sleep had been plagued with dreams of Will, or more specifically Will's lips on her skin. Elizabeth missed his touch and the sense of calmness that he brought. Flopping onto her back she stared blankly at the ceiling picking out the blemishes and cracks. Now that she was awake Elizabeth knew that it was unlikely that she would get back to sleep. And since she was already thinking about Will she allowed her mind to sift back through the memories of the short time they'd had together. Elizabeth knew that there was no way she should be feeling like this because it had only been a few weeks but nothing she could think of could describe the way her time with Will had made her feel. Elizabeth smiled faintly as a memory resurfaced of such feelings.

_They were lying in her bed, side by side, fingers entwined between their bodies. She was looking at the ceiling but she knows that he's watching her, and sure enough when she turns her head she was locking gaze with his dark brown eyes. the intensity with which he is gazing at her causes her to blush and look away. A second later she feels one of his fingers tilt her head back to face him. With a smile he leans forward until their noses are touching. _

"_You're beautiful." He murmurs. Before she can respond he's closed the gap between them and captures her lips in a soft kiss. Lasting just a moment it is chaste. Pulling back he smiles warmly. "I love the blush you get whenever I pay you a compliment." He says softly, she smiles back but doesn't say anything. He chuckles at her silence and raising her hand to his mouth he gently kisses each of her knuckles. The touch sends shivers down her spine and leaning forward she covers his lips with her own. The kiss lasts a few minutes before he pulls back unexpectedly leaving her with her lips pouted and eyes closed. Opening her eyes she glares at him, causing him to chuckle. _

"_It's all about sex with you isn't it?" he teases with a cheeky glint in his eyes. She raises her eyebrows and props herself up onto one elbow. _

"_Is that what you think? That I just use you for sex?" she knows he's joking but she keeps her voice serious. He moves closer and leans upwards until his lips are a hairs breadth away from the skin of her neck. _

"_Well, the way I see it, I view you as this beautiful, intelligent, woman." He punctuates each of the last three words with a kiss to her neck. Moving his lips upwards he stops them next to her ear. "Whereas you just seem to see me as some sex toy boy." His voice is husky and she swallows. Turning her head she angles her face so that their lips are barely a centimetre apart. _

"_Now if that's what you think, the quite frankly, I'm hurt." She breathes. He smiles and it sends warmth shooting through her body._

"_Of course I don't think that." He chuckles. "I'd never think that."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes and frowned in an attempt to keep the tears that were pricking at her tear ducts at bay. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to keep calm and relax. Opening her eyes again she glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see that she had been lost in her memories for over an hour. Elizabeth covered her eyes and yawned loudly, it was then that her phone began to ring, piercing the quiet blanket in her room. With a sigh she opened her eyes and glared at it, throwing her arm haphazardly out she groped around unto; she was able to pull her phone out of its holder.

"Hello." She grunted.

"Heya!" Katie's sunny voice chimed in her ear causing Elizabeth to wince. She would never understand how people could sound so cheerful first thing in the morning.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" she asked.

"You're still coming tonight aren't you?" Elizabeth took a breath.

"Yeah of course I am, I wouldn't bail on you." she assured her friend.

"Good." She could hear the smile in Katie's voice. "Now get up and get ready cos I'm coming by to take you out for a day of shopping." Elizabeth's eyes widened and as she searched her mind frantically for a decent excuse. With horror she drew a blank.

"Ummmmmmm great…" she muttered.

"I'll be round soon. Bye!" Elizabeth pushed the phone back into the holder and with a groan threw back the covers. So much for a lazy morning in bed.

XXXXXX

Will frowned and tugged impatiently at the stiff whit collar of his shirt. Loosening his tie he glared at Jack who was slouched in an armchair grinning at him.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" he muttered. Jack's grin widened.

"You wanted to get to know your dad and going to his art exhibit is a good start." Will stuffed his hands moodily into his pockets.

"How did you manage to worm your way out of it then?!" he demanded,

"Because, I'm Jack Sparrow and I can talk my way out of anything!" Jack giggled, Will scowled and checked his watch.

"Well I'd better be going, I don't want be late." Jack flicked on the TV and waved him out.

"Have fun mate."

Will pulled up outside the art gallery. The outside was decorated with lights and fliers advertising the opening exhibit. Will locked his car and joined the trickle of people entering the gallery. The inside was furnished with wood panelling and bright lights. The art pieces themselves were arranged into what could only be described as a maze. Waiters flitted through the people with trays of champagne and nibbles. One passed Will and he swiped one off, taking a sip he glanced round looking for his father. He spotted him talking to an older man with a round face and body. Weaving his way through the other patrons he came up behind his father and tapped him on the shoulder. Bill Turner turned, and seeing his son beamed happily.

"Son! So glad you could make it." Pulling Will into a hug he brought him round to face the man he had been talking to. "Tom, this is Will, my son. Will this is Tom, he's one of my sponsors." Tom leant forward and shook Will's hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Will. You must be very proud of your father." Will took another glance around the gallery and the people who were already looking appreciatively at his fathers work and nodded.

"Yeah, very proud." He said, causing Bill to grin widely and clap him on the shoulder. It made Will feel good to see his father smiling and as he was guided round the room and introduced to various friends and work colleges of Bill's he thought that at least one part of his life seemed to be headed in the right direction.

Elizabeth felt out of place. She was stood uncomfortably next Katie amongst a throng of people who all seemed a lot more at ease with the whole situation than she was. The beautiful black dress that she was wearing had been picked out by Katie on their shopping excursion earlier that day. Her hair and made up had also be done up nicely. Elizabeth knew she looked good, but it didn't go any way to quelling the uncomfortable feeling she could feel in the pit of her stomach. Katie turned and grinned at he.

"Having fun?" Elizabeth forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah this is great Katie." Katie beamed and squeezed her arm; Elizabeth looked down at the champagne swilling around in her glass. Downing the rest of it in once she glanced around for another glass. Luckily for her the waiters were everywhere and within 30 seconds she had another glass in her hand. Katie was deep in conversation with a college of hers, which allowed Elizabeth to let her eyes wander round the room. There was a buzz in the room, but Elizabeth had not listened for long enough to yet hear the name of the artist who was headlining the exhibition. She was gazing with interest at the many people gathered when she glimpsed a familiar head. Elizabeth stopped dead and stared. For a moment she stood in disbelief convinced that she was seeing things, but the head of dark hair she was seeing was all too real. Will was here. Elizabeth could feel her heartbeat speed up until it was a pounding in her ears that was growing to a roar that blocked out all other noise, her palms grew sweaty and she had to grip her champagne glass a little firmer to prevent it from falling from her grasp. She wanted to call out, get his attention but she found out she couldn't speak. Instead she just stood watching him. He was stood next to one of the paintings and since she could only see one half of his face it was hard for her to read his expression, it looked torn between amusement and confusion. Without any consent from her brain Elizabeth found her feet moving towards Will. She didn't know what she was planning to do or say. In any case she never would have found out because before she had gone more then a few steps she a hand close around her upper arm, turning she saw Katie.

"Where are you going? The introductions are about to start." Elizabeth looked from Katie to Will and then back to Katie before allowing herself to be led away.

Elizabeth took her seat with Katie in the audience. Craning her neck she looked for another glimpse of Will. When she couldn't see him she settled back in her chair and focused her attention on the tiny makeshift stage that had been created for the opening. There was a lone microphone with a spotlight on it.

"I'm gonna go and get ready to make my introductions." Katie murmured in her ear. Elizabeth nodded as Katie made her way up to the side of the stage. Katie ascended to the microphone and waited for the noise in the audience to die down. Eventually she had the attention of everyone and gave a smile.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen to the opening of this art exhibition. As the director of this art gallery it's always a thrill to be able to open an exceptional show such as this one, and this particular artist is a rare find in a very competitive." She paused to allow her words to be soaked in. "In the 21st century art scene it is very difficult to find artists who have truly creative styles and innovative ways of thinking that will be able to capture the hearts and minds of their audiences. But this man has gifted us with such a variety of pieces that I can assure you WILL astound you! So now, without further ado I'll pass you all over to him. Ladies and gentleman please put you hands together and give a very warm welcome to the man who made this exhibition possible. Mr Bill Turner!" A loud round of applause echoed around the audience as Katie welcomed a smiling man onto the stage. Taking the microphone he cast a beam at his audience. Elizabeth squinted trying to get a clearer view of the artists face. When he moved forward into the light her jaw dropped slightly, what she was seeing was an older version of Will. Of course he was nowhere near as beautiful as Will but it didn't take much to imagine that he could be Will's father, which, Elizabeth assumed he was. Shaking her head she realised that whilst she had been thinking Bill Turner had been talking.

"…and amazing opportunity for me after years of not getting anywhere and I'd like to extend the deepest of thanks to Katie, who has worked tirelessly to help me make this exhibit a reality, and Liam, my friend and manager who has been an amazing source of inspiration and support." He paused as a short applause shot round the room, as it finished he spoke again. "But I do have another big thank you to extend tonight and that's to my son Will, who just by being here tonight has made all my work worthwhile. Ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rest of your evening." People stood to applaud Turner as he made his way down to the audience. He reached his son and pulled him into a back breaking hug. All of this was watched by Elizabeth who turned and went in search of a waiter. She was in serious need of a drink.

XXXXXX

Will couldn't believe it, but he was actually having a good time. Seeing his father's artwork was a very insightful look into the way he ticked. It was a chance for Will to get to know his father in ways that he didn't understand. He watched with a smile as his father explained his art to many awed patrons. Will hadn't had much time to talk to his father but seeing him enjoin himself was enough for Will. Taking another sip from his drink he gazed around the room, taking in the people. His eyes flitted over a curvaceous blonde in a beautiful black dress that showed off soft shoulders and a curvy back. Normally Will wouldn't have looked at another woman in this fashion because of his feelings for Elizabeth but he couldn't help staring at this curvy blonde beauty. She was beautiful and Will could only see the back of her. Fixing his eyes on the back of her head he willed her to turn around. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to strop, that he liked Elizabeth, but he decided in that moment that he didn't care. The woman who had helped his dad set up the exhibit approached the subject of his affections and took her arm, speaking fast in her ear. The blonde listene4d and then turned sideways granting Will a view of her profile, his heart froze. His blonde beauty was Elizabeth; it certainly explained his instant attraction to her. She smiled and gazed down looking at Katie through her eyelashes and in that moment Will felt himself falling in love all over again. He could also see how he had been wrong to punish her for her fears. He took an involuntary step forward and stopped. He didn't know if he was ready.

His decision was made for me when Elizabeth turned all the way and looked him right in the eye. Will saw pain, embarrassment and longing in her eyes, and he immediately felt guilty for not even talking to her about what had happened. Elizabeth averted her gaze and began to walk away, moving swiftly through the people she made for what Will assumed was the exit. Thinking she might leave before he could speak to her spurred Will into action. Putting his glass down he hurried after her. For a moment he was scared that he had lost her. He looked around frantically trying to pick Elizabeth out from the people who were gathered around; luckily he saw the hem of her dress disappearing round a corner. As subtly as he could Will made his way through the people until he had reached the spot where Elizabeth had disappeared. Peering round the corner he found a dark corridor that led to a fire exit. He could see Elizabeth's outline as she leant back again the wall staring at the floor. Will took a deep breath and slowly made his way round the corner to face her.

Elizabeth heaved s sigh of relief and slumped back against the wall. Bowing her head she stared at her shoes glumly. Running away when she had locked eyes with Will had probably not been the best choice but in the moment their eyes had connected Elizabeth had been frozen in place. The fire that had spread like wildfire through her body had been unstoppable and it was in that moment that Elizabeth had had to get out of there, and now here she was cowering away in a dark corner away from everyone. A sound at the end of the corridor diverted Elizabeth's attention, looking up she saw a figure emerging from round the corridor. Immediately she was able to recognise them as Will and her heart began to beat faster. Straightening up Elizabeth turned to face him, not quite being able to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. The corridor was too dark for her to be able to read his expression, but she thought his eyes looked uncertain.

Will moved slowly, noting the way when she turned to face him she couldn't quite meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. Soon he was within three feet of her and stopped. For a moment neither of them spoke a word, they just stood there with Will holding her gaze.

"Elizabeth." The single word escaped Will's lips almost as a plea. She watched him warily, waiting for him to carry on speaking. Instead Will found that no words came to mind, there was only one way he felt he could show her. Closing his mouth Will breached the gap between them. Bringing his hands up he grasped her hips and pulled her forward until their lips collided with bruising force. Ignoring the gasp that escaped from Elizabeth's lips he pushed her back until she met the wall. His tongue slipped into her mouth and battled fiercely with hers. His hands slid from her waist to up her back, brushing against the soft skin exposed there. This movement elicited a moan from Elizabeth, and her hands which before had been resting hesitantly on his forearms gripped his arms with a strength Will didn't know she possessed. The kiss intensified as Elizabeth's hands moved from Will's arms to his hair. Will gripped her back tighter pulling her as close to him as he could.

Will forced himself to end the kiss before he got too carried away and wouldn't be able to say what he wanted. Pulling his lips from hers he rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I'm so sorry…" he didn't get any further because Elizabeth's lips were back against his own with renewed force. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"Elizabeth…I need to…" he muttered into her mouth. She pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. "I was wrong…god I was so wrong…and I should never have said those things I did." He babbled, "I was scared…because I didn't wanna give you up..." Elizabeth's finger was on his mouth silencing him.

"Will it's ok," she said quietly, "I understand and I…" she looked down, "…I should have had more faith in you." Will tilted her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. leaning forward he brushed his lips gently against hers.

"I've missed you." he muttered, "I wouldn't admit it but I did." Elizabeth smiled and tucked her head under his chin.

"I've missed you too." She replied, "But we can talk about this later, right now I think you should probably get back to your father." Will reluctantly nodded and pulled back.

"Yes, call me later?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course." Smiling she gave him a quick kiss. "Go now." Will left quickly, leaving Elizabeth standing alone in the dark to process what had just happened. After a moment she straightened up and left the corridor and rejoined Katie.

* * *

I couldn't have them falling out for more than one chapter that would have been cruel! I hope you enjoyed this and please review to let me know what you think, I can't promise there won't be another wait like this but I will try my best to get another chapter up by the end of the month.

Pirate-x-Girls


	19. Another Authors Note

Authors Note

I apologise this is not a new chapter of Against the Rules. This is the deepest and very, very sincere apologies of a bad author. I am very aware that I have not updated this story for a VERY long time and I feel horrible. I don't know how many people have looked at my profile but I have on there given a list of all my fics that are in limbo and it does explain there that I have no intention whatsoever of giving up this story, simply that I have encountered a very serious case of writers block and really need to sit down and work out what I want from the next few chapters, it may not seem like it but I do have a basic plan for the story and know where I want it to end and what I need to do to get there, it's just working out the small details that fit in between all the big stuff! My other reason for not updating is that I've had a major society and life upheaval recently that has let's just say curbed part of my creative spirit somewhat! But I would like to take this moment to thank every single person who has read my story, even if you haven't reviewed the fact you're reading it is enough to make me incredibly happy so thanks for sticking by me and I hope to soon be able to reward your patience and your loyalty!

Pirate-x-Girls


	20. Chapter 17

**Ok here's the thing, ever since I wrote that Author's note I've been feeling all kinds of guilty cos I haven't updated this with a proper chapter for so long. So today I sat down at my computer and endevoured to sit up until I had another chapter for you guys to enjoy, a proper one that has a bit of plot development in it. So here you are, I'm also going on a writing spree with a couple of other stories that I have on the go so if you've been following any others keep your eyes peeled. I'm finally at a point where I'm steering this story in the direction of a plot, my guess is that I'm about half way through at the moment but that is a rough estimate. Anyway enough of my rambling and enjoy the chapter! Sorry once again for the delay between posting! **

* * *

**Against the Rules**

**Chapter 17**

November gave way to December and the weather grew steadily colder. Frost began to cover the ground and the roads grew icy. Christmas was only a few weeks away and the feeling of festivity was growing.

Since their initial meeting in the pub, John and Phil had become fast friends, as friendly as two men of their personalities could be. Both men were self absorbed and twisted. Their minds were often taken with lustful dark thoughts. John had become obsessed since Elizabeth had left him. Each day had become devoted to ways in which he could seek revenge. Never had he ever been as focused on something before, and Phil was so wrapped up in his own fantasies that he failed to notice the darker more sinister side of John's personality.

Things had been by no means smooth for Will and Elizabeth since they had reconciled, the initial passion had passed and the pair had been faced with the harsh truths that their relationship was based on. Both had been forced to acknowledge that they were not in an ideal situation, that there were moral issues and difficulties with their relationship. There had been long conversations, some civil, others not so debating the issue. Some of the discussions had turned heated and ended usually with one of them storming out and although they always made up there was a certain air of bitterness. But for all of the arguing both knew they weren't going to give it up.

Once such discussion had taken place at Elizabeth's flat the night before parents evening. Will was on one of his increasingly rare visits and was slouched on the sofa. Elizabeth meanwhile was pottering around in the kitchen. Harsh words had been spoken earlier in the evening and they were both walking on eggshells, neither quite knowing what to say. Elizabeth swilled her hands round in the warm soapy water where she was washing dishes; she had a dishwasher but sometimes preferred to hand wash because it was a mindless task that allowed her drift off into her own thoughts. So lost in her thoughts was she that she jumped when Will's hands brushed round her waist and his lips brushed the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her skin. He pressed his body against her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the dish she was washing.

"Seems like we've been saying that a lot recently." She murmured. She felt Will's body stiffen at her words before he relaxed again.

"Mmm." He responded. "It's not been easy by any stretch of the imagination." Elizabeth nodded her agreement and grabbed a towel so she could dry her hands. Turning so she was facing him she toyed with one of the buttons of his shirt.

"No it hasn't…" she looked like she might say something else but didn't. will knew better than to press the issue and looked at the clock.

"I should go." he sighed, his voice tinged with reluctance. Elizabeth unconsciously tightened her grip on him, for all their arguing and problems she still hated it when he had to leave. Tilting her face she pressed her lips against his. Will responded eagerly, arms sliding tighter round her body as he deepened the kiss. After a moment he pulled away.

"Kisses like that make me want to stay." He smiled and Elizabeth could see a mischievous glint in his eyes that she had not seen for a while. She had missed it.

"I want you to stay." She muttered. Will pulled her into a hug and chuckled.

"I think we both need time to cool off." He said, knowing he was right Elizabeth let him go. He kissed her once again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Without speaking she walked him to the door and watched him leave.

Will didn't go straight home. Instead he drove aimlessly, not really caring where he went. Not wanting to sit in silence he flicked on the radio, the sound of cheesy Christmas songs filled the car and Will turned the radio off again. He preferred the silence.

Christmas was everywhere, the town was decorated in bright lights and Santa's beamed and waved from nearly every shop window. Will was no Scrooge but his festive spirit had been somewhat dampened, he still had yet to buy anything for his mum and Craig. He'd purchased tickets for Amie to a concert that she had been wanting to go to in the spring, Jack was easy to buy for, as long as it contained more than 10% alcohol content he was happy. Will also had Elizabeth to consider, during their more peaceful moments they had discussed Christmas and Elizabeth had assured him that she didn't expect anything from him, but Will had been going out of his mind wondering what to get her. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it that evening he tried to push it from his mind.

He was about to head for home when his phone beeped sharply on the dashboard. Pulling to a stop at some traffic lights he quickly opened the message, expecting it to be from Elizabeth. Strangely it was from Phil.

_Hey Will, sorry about the short notice, but are you able to come into work? Phil_

Will sighed, it had been a good month since he had worked at the Neon bar and he still didn't really want to have to see Phil. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to make money. Sending a quick reply he tossed his phone on the seat beside him as the lights turned green.

Luckily the bar was not far from his current location and so he was able to make it there swiftly. Locking his car he pushed open the staff door and went through to the back of the bar. It was packed and Will could immediately see why Phil had called him in, the only person he could see other then Phil was Ana. When she saw him she smiled tightly.

"Good you could make it. Don't worry about getting changed, just get stuck in." she told him before moving away. Will nodded and stepped up the bar.

"How can I help sir?"

Phil approached Will a half an hour later when there was a lull in people.

"Sorry again to drag you in with such short notice." He said. Will took in the way Phil looked tired and drawn with grim satisfaction.

"It's no problem." He replied shortly. Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right well, we'd better get back to work." He said and walked away. Will watched him as he shuffled down the bar. He was about to go in the back when a man leant over the bar and stopped him. Phil smiled and reaching over shook the man's hand. Will carried on serving drinks but watched the two men out of the corner of his eyes, the stranger was about average height with a slim build. His hair colour was hard to determine in the dim light of the club but Will guessed it was a light shade of brown. Subtly he inched his way closer to see the man's face. Soon he was close enough to see the man's features in more detail, his face was thin with a nose, even from where he was standing Will could see the colour of his eyes were grey, not only that they seemed dull and lifeless save for a spark of something that Will couldn't quite identify.

As if he knew he was being watched the man turned his gaze briefly in the direction of Will, he tilted his head to one side and looked Will up and down. The spark Will had seen now sent a shiver through his body, there was something in this man that seemed wrong a malevolent aura that rolled off him. Turning away quickly Will searched for a patron to serve, anything that would take him away from the gaze of the grey eyed stranger.

John quickly lost interest in Phil's young barman, looking back at Phil he smiled.

"It's busy in here tonight." He noted. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, this is the first night I've been open since….well a while." John nodded and took a casual sip of his beer.

"It's good, you're getting back on your feet. Forgetting about that chick." He smiled. "What was her name again?"

"Elizabeth." John nodded. As Phil turned away John allowed a small smile to touch his lips, Phil was so messed up, but his information was valuable. Because of Phil, John knew a lot about Elizabeth's new life, what she did for a living, what type of a person she had become, who she was friends with what she liked. It seemed that the meek Miss Swann had come a long way since she had left him; she seemed to finally have gained a back bone. This pleased John, the sport was no fun if your prey bowed at the fist sign of trouble, no a feisty Elizabeth was much more to his liking.

XXXXXX

Parents evening was one of the most stressful evenings ever, Elizabeth concluded as she shuffled somewhat panicked through her notes. Although it was only the two years of sixth form that night there was still a lot of notes and work that had to be organised, James as usual was calm and collected, despite his workload being at least double Elizabeth's he whistled merrily as he set up his table in the hall. But there was something else that was worrying Elizabeth, tonight would be the night that she met Will's parents. Will never spoke much about his home life when they were together, Elizabeth had managed to learn that his dad had left very young and only now was Will starting to build the bridges between himself and his father. Will's mother had raised him alone, not without struggles. The prospect of meeting one or possibly both of them had Elizabeth terrified.

Will had agreed to meet his mum and Craig at the school a little after 8. They had taken separate cars because Will knew that he was more than likely going to have to take Jack home, parents evening never really worked out well for Jack, more often than not his mum was not happy with his performance and proceeded to make a large spectacle in from of the entire hall.

Will was leaning against the doorframe at the entrance to the hall when he spotted his mum and Craig, with a smile he waved them over and checked his watch.

"We've got a couple of minutes before the first appointment." He said, his mum nodded and looked around the hall, she spotted Jack's mum and gave her a cheery wave. Will chuckled as a disgruntled jack kicked at the floor, obviously wishing he was somewhere else. Looking up Will saw his first teacher waving him over, grabbing his mum's attention he directed her towards his first appointment.

Will's appointment with Elizabeth was his last one, and coincidently her last one of the night. Will's mum and Craig were talking to James Norrington so Will pointed out where they'd be and approached Elizabeth's table, grateful for a couple of minutes alone with her. As he settled in his seat she gave him a soft smile.

"So how's it been?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Stressful like you wouldn't believe!" she responded exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair. A stray piece fell from behind her ear and Will resisted the urge to tuck it back into place, knowing full well that that kind of public display would be just the kind of thing t draw suspicion to them. "I get so nervous when I talk to parents." She carried on.

"Why, you're a great teacher, so it's not like you have anything to be worried about." Will said.

"I don't doubt my professional ability. I just worry that because I'm not much older than the students I teach I won't get their respect." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't' think you need to worry about that, once they see how competent you are they can't not respect you." Will beamed at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're such a suck up." She scoffed. Will pretended to look hurt.

"Fine I won't be nice." He pouted. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not nice I may have to start….withholding privileges." She said in a low voice. Will's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would!" Elizabeth laughed at the expression on Will's face.

"Elizabeth!" a voice from behind Will caught both their attentions and whatever Will had been able to say died in his throat as he turned to look at the speaker. Craig was stood staring at Elizabeth, a huge grin on his face.

"Craig?" Elizabeth stood up, a similar smile spreading on her face; stepping from round the table she pulled Craig into a hug. Will and his mum watched the two, identical looks of confusion marring their features. Eventually Elizabeth and Craig turned to look at their audience.

"Elizabeth and I have known each other for years." Craig explained to his fiancé.

"Yeah, Craig used to work with my father, he helped me get into a good university." Elizabeth carried on, she turned back to Craig. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you about my new job!"

"It's fine, I'm glad to see you're doing so well for yourself." Craig looked at Will. "You should have told me your teacher was Elizabeth Swann."

"Why would I have done? It's not like I knew you that two knew each other!" Will protested. Craig laughed and taking his fiancé's hand he drew her forward.

"May I introduce my fiancée, Lucy Turner." Will's mum held out a hand.

"Lovely to meet you." she smiled. Elizabeth grasped her hand before beaming at the couple.

"You're engaged! Congratulations!" Will watched with something akin to utter bemusement as the adults talk.

"You must come to the wedding!" Craig was saying, "Give me your address and I'll send you an invite when they're printed." Lucy nodded her agreement,

"That would be wonderful!" Elizabeth squealed. Will pointedly cleared his throat causing all three adults to turn and look at him.

"Oh yes, as fun as this reunion has been we are here to talk about Will's progress in English." Elizabeth said, business façade back, gesturing for Will, Craig and Lucy to sit she flipped through her papers until she found Will's.

"Well, what can I say about Will?" she started. "He's an absolute pleasure to teach, always does his work, hands in any extra on time and has a real passion for the subject." She paused to smile at Will. "His technical analysis and grasp of literature is very good and his imagination allows him to visualise what the authors are trying to show us instead of merely reading the words on the page." Lucy beamed proudly at her son and ruffled his hair.

Elizabeth spoke for a couple of minutes more as the hall slowly emptied around them.

"Overall, if Will continues at this level I can see no reason why he can't achieve at least an A in the subject and judging from his university choices I can see him doing very well for himself in the next few years." She finished placing her papers aside and crossed her arms on the table.

"Well thank you very much Miss Swann." Lucy gushed standing to shake Elizabeth's hand. "It's nice to hear my son is doing well, it makes a nice change, but you seemed to have him very well motivated, whatever you're doing keep it up." Will and Elizabeth avoided meeting each other's eyes knowing they would laugh if they did.

"We should be going." Craig said, checking his watch.

"Yes of course, Will could I speak to you a moment about the work for next lesson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, I'll see you at home?" Will looked to his mum who nodded.

"See you later." Shaking Elizabeth's hand again she turned and left. Craig, after taking down Elizabeth's address and phone number with the promise of a wedding invitation and a last hug followed Lucy out the door, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

Once they were sure that they were alone Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and pulled him to the back of the hall to a secluded corner under the stage. As soon as they were out of sight from the main hall she grabbed his arms, pulling him to her and fusing their lips together. Will responded with passion, quickly sliding his tongue out to meld with hers, they kissed hungrily for several minutes until the need for oxygen forced them apart. Will gave a breathless chuckle and slipped his arms round Elizabeth's waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips ghosted over her throat, placing feather light kisses to the skin.

"I can't believe your mum is marrying Craig." Elizabeth said.

"Mmmm, I know it's wonderful." Will muttered not stopping his exploration of Elizabeth's neck with his lips.

"I've not been to a wedding for ages." Elizabeth continued, causing Will to chuckle.

"Well, good thing you can now." He replied bringing his face level with hers and claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

"It was nice meeting your mum today." Elizabeth said quietly after the kiss. Will smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"She seemed to like you." he replied.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah." Will chuckled. "You'd fit in with our family right away." Elizabeth pulled back and looked at Will with wide eyes.

"Is that where you see this going?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Will looked confused.

"If you mean spending a considerable amount of time with you in a relationship then yes. Obviously not public right away, but when I'm done with school." Elizabeth tilted her head to one side.

"But how can you know this is going to work. I mean we've only been together well through sex . I really like you Will but how can you be so sure?" Will smiled tenderly at her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. I just am." He said with a firm assurance. There was silence for another moment before Will spoke again, six words that caused Elizabeth's head to snap up in amazement.

"Go on a date with me."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, please leave reviews so I know you haven't all given up on me :)**

**Pirate-x-Girls  
**


	21. Chapter 18

**Ok so I know it's been two years! One of the main reasons for this is I lost ALL the material I had twice for this story and kind of lost the motivation. But in a clear out I found some stuff for this chapter I'd written down a while ago so I sat and finished it. I had an operation on my knee a couple of weeks ago so I've had a lot of time to sit and do nothing to do. I don't know if anyone is still following this but if they are I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Against The Rules**

**Chapter 18**

_Previously on Against The Rules…_

"_I don't know I just am." He said with firm assurance. There was silence for another moment before Will spoke again. Six words that caused Elizabeth's head to snap up in amazement. _

"_Go on a date with me." _

"A…date?" Elizabeth stammered. Will nodded. "A date?" she repeated. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a date Elizabeth, you know an evening out when people who are or intending to DATE one another spend time together."

"I know what a date _IS _Will, I'm just confused as to why you've asked me on one." Elizabeth frowned. Will pulled back so he could look at her properly.

"Well, it's like you said, we haven't really spent time with one another apart from sex and so I wanted to take the chance to take you out and get to know you properly, without having to hide."

"Really?" Elizabeth's eyes shone as she gazed up at him. "You'd do that for me?" Will lowered his head until his lips were next to her ear.

"I'd do anything for you." He whispered and Elizabeth found herself melting in his arms.

"Very well Mr Turner, I will go on a date with you." She smiled. Will gave a broad grin and gave her a quick kiss.

"Great, I'll call you with the details. I have to go now." With one last kiss he left. Elizabeth stood still for a moment, her mind replaying what had just happened. A smile crept unbidden to her face and she sighed happily. For a moment she forgot about the secrecy and deceit. Instead revelling in the fact that she would be going on her first date with Will.

* * *

Will too was smiling as he drove home. The words popped out of his month before he could stop them, and he'd been terrified that Elizabeth would shoot him down. She was the more careful of the two of them, unwilling to do anything that would threaten to expose them. But true to form Elizabeth had surprised him, and the delight he had seen in her eyes confirmed for him the suspicions he'd had all along. Elizabeth missed being in a relationship, she missed having someone who could take her hand in public and smile at her in a way that let everyone know that she was taken. She missed the candlelit dinners for two and the evenings spent snuggled up in the back of the cinema. Sure enough Will could smile and worship her in private, when there was no chance of anyone watching but she missed being able to publically show that she was with someone, that she was loved. Elizabeth had never told Will any of this but he wasn't stupid, he had enough experience with girls to understand how they worked and whilst no two girls were the same when I came to relationships girls generally only wanted two things, respect and affection.

Pulling into his drive Will was still smiling, that smile stayed in place all the way to his front door, through the hallway and up to his room, until he saw Amie sitting on his bed.

The look on her face told him instantly that she was not just dropping by and the smile fell from his face.

"Amie, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. Amie was watching him with an expression he couldn't quite fathom, it looked to be a cross between disappointment and pity.

"I think you know why I'm here Will." She replied sadly. Will moved her to his desk, breaking eye contact with her as he did so.

"I really don't." he lied, keeping his back to Amie. He placed his keys on the desk and finally turned back to face her, keeping his expression blank.

"Look Will," Amie sighed. "Let's not do this ok? Don't make me say it."

"Say what." Will challenged through gritted teeth. Part of him didn't want Amie to say it, that if she admitted it the dream he had been working so hard to keep alive would come crashing in around his ears. But another part of him was hoping she would say it, because he was tired of having to keep it a secret, he secretly wished for someone to confide in when he couldn't confide in Elizabeth.

"You know what!" Amie shot back, anger crossing her face for the first time. "When are you going to stop hiding and face up to it. Did the talk we have not mean anything?"

"That 'talk' we had." Will snapped back; know she was referring to their talk in the canteen of his school a few weeks earlier. "Was nothing more than you making hazy, cryptic accusations about areas of my life that really are none of your business!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything! I was warning you. But it seems I was right anyway." Will snorted.

"How can you be right if I don't even know what it is you're accusing me of." Amie stood up.

"You know full well what. You're just being petulant."

"If you're accusing me…sorry warning me of something why didn't you just come out and say it!" Will was close to losing his temper and took an angry step forward.

"Because, I wasn't about to make it public that you're sleeping with you teacher in the middle of your school canteen in front of everyone, including her. I was giving YOU the chance to realise yourself what you were doing and end it." Will hadn't been listening to the last part because as soon as Amie had revealed she knew about him and Elizabeth, his eyes had widened and his brain had frozen. Collapsing into the chair by his desk he stared blankly at the wall.

"Will? Will?" Amie was calling his name but he could only dimly hear it.

"Will!" Amie shook his shoulder, clearing his expression he looked up at her slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice was husky as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amie sank down so she was at his level, her expression no longer containing any anger.

"Look Will…" she started. Will swallowed and stood up.

"Err, maybe you should go now. Thanks for stopping by." He muttered. Amie opened her mouth, no doubt to protest but Will stood up and turned away.

"Please just leave, I need time alone."

As the door closed and Will was left alone, he let out a heavy sigh. Collapsing onto his bed he lay on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. He considered calling Elizabeth and telling her about what had just happened, but after another moment of thought he decided against it as he knew that Elizabeth would freak out and would more than likely call off their date and Will wasn't ready to let her do so.

Will stayed in his room for the rest of the night, not venturing out for anything. He spent most of the time lying on his bed going over in his mind what Amie had said, all the joy he had felt when he had left Elizabeth had evaporated, and had once again shown the cracks and dangers of his relationship with Elizabeth. Will had been forced to become more aware of these unpleasant feelings factors since his fight with Elizabeth and now here they were staring him in the eye defiantly, someone knew and it complicated an already very complex situation. But Will was grateful that it was Amie who knew and not someone like Jack, as much as Will trusted Jack he knew something of this magnitude would be way over Jack's head. Amie would be unlikely to tell anyone in the immediate future, she was also likely to be more understanding, but it didn't change the fact that she was now very aware of his relationship with Elizabeth. Especially since Will hadn't denied it, and his reaction had been enough to confirm it.

* * *

Amie had retreated to her room as soon as she had returned home and had spent the remainder of the night pacing up and down, chewing on her nails anxiously. When Jack had told her that Will had stayed behind at the parents evening he to speak with one of his teachers Amie had known immediately who it was. She had hurried to his house to confront him without stopping to think about it, when she had arrived she had been told that he had not yet returned. Choosing to wait in his room she had perched nervously on the end of his bed.

When he had finally arrived he had looked happier than Amie had seen him in a long time and it broke her heart for have to take away that happiness. Her entire being was screaming for it not to be true, for her to have misread the signs. But his reaction to her being there strengthened her fears that she was right, she hadn't wanted to fight but his resistance forced her to say it, which was the last thing she had wanted to do, it had hurt Amie more than she had imagined to see the shock and realisation cloud Will's eyes at her final angry revelation.

Amie sighed heavily and sank down onto her bed, she had probably ruined her friendship with Will, something that she deeply regretted and something that would make the next few months difficult. Because the one thing her dad had been able to tell her that evening before she had disappeared to her room was that they would be coming in with Lucy and Will.

"Are you ok with it all?" Lucy Turner asked her son nervously. She had just told him that Craig and Amie would be moving in with them the following week. "I know it's all very sudden and I should have."

"Mum!" Will cut her off. Seeing her nervous expression, he offered her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. You don't have to worry, it'll be nice to have more people in the house." Relief flooded Lucy's eyes and she reached over to pull her son into a hug.

"You're so good to me." She muttered into his shoulder. Will smiled and hugged her tighter to him. When she finally let go he turned his attention back to looking for restaurants where he could take Elizabeth. It had been three days since he had asked her and three days since he had spoken to Amie. His big date with Elizabeth was just two nights away and he still had nowhere to take her. He was looking for places out of town where there was no chance of them running into anyone they knew.

"What are you up to?" he hadn't heard his mum come up behind him and so had no time to change what he was looking at. "Are they restaurants?" Will considered his answer carefully for a moment, he could lie and try and think of something plausible that would explain what he was doing, or he could tell the truth. Will decided to tell the truth.

"I'm going on a date I'm just looking for places." He said carefully turning to face his mum, she was watching him with a large grin on her face.

"A date? Will that's amazing!" she gushed. Will knew it was the right choice to tell her part of the truth. He knew that she worried about him, she thought that he was lonely and Will hoped that the fact he was now going on a date would hopefully cause her to stop her worrying.

"Yeah, I think I've found somewhere nice." His mum beamed again and pressed a firm kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm happy for you." She whispered. Will smiled as she walked away and looked back at the screen, hadn't been lying when he had told him mum when he was close to finding something, he had it narrowed down to two, one Italian and one French. Both were far enough away he hoped that Elizabeth would relax and convince her to enjoy herself. Looking between the two choices he frowned. With a sigh he closed his eyes and pointed his index finger out stabbed it at the screen.

Opening his eyes Will followed where his finger was pointed.

"Italian it is."

* * *

"I'll swing by and pick you at 7?" Elizabeth shifted the phone to sit between her shoulder and ear and sifted through her papers.

"Uhuh. That sounds great." She said. "Can you tell me where we're going?"

"And spoil the surprise?" Will responded. "No way."

"Will!" Elizabeth whined.

"Nope."

"Fine." Elizabeth huffed. "But it had better be good."

"Oh it will be." Will promised. "I'm gonna give you the best first date you've ever had!"

"I shall hold you to that Mr Turner." Elizabeth giggled as she flopped down onto her bed. "Now I have to go, but I shall be seeing to you tomorrow night."

"Alright then, sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth could hear the smile in Will's voice as she hung up.

Falling back against her pillow she stared happily at the ceiling. She could not remember the last time she had been this excited about a first date. She would have been lying is she had said she hadn't finished about going on dates with Will, but she had resigned herself to the fact that if she and Will stayed together then they wouldn't be able to go on dates for a long time. But hearing him ask had sent her heart soaring in ways that she had not experienced for a long time.

* * *

Will was more nervous than he had ever been before. He adjusted his tie for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Big night tonight?" he turned to see his mum standing in the doorway of his room. He grinned.

"You could say that."

"I realised, I never caught the name of the girl you're taking out." His mum said, Will raised an eyebrow.

"That's because I never gave it to you." He replied. His mum laughed. "I just don't want to jinx it you know. I want to see where it goes after this first date." He carried on. His mum nodded in understanding.

"Well, have fun." She smiled. Will smiled back and checked his watch.

"Well, I had better get going." He said. Walking past her he paused to give her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his car keys and wallet he headed out the door.

"Why can't you come out tonight?" Katie grumbled for the third time that evening. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because…well I can't!"

"But why?"

"If you must know I have a date." Elizabeth blurted out.

"Oh my god!" Katie all but screamed.

"Yeah, before you get all excited I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off as my date's here." Elizabeth quickly shut off her phone, effectively cutting off Katie's protests. Her doorbell had rung seconds before signalling Will's arrival. Checking her appearance one last time in the mirror she crossed to the door and pulled it open revealing Will to her.

"Hey," he said shyly. "You look beautiful." Bringing up his right hand he presented her with a single rose.

"Thank you." She said softly, stepping forward she pulled him into a soft kiss. When she pulled back Will gave her a lopsided grin.

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth nodded and reached for his hand so she could lace their fingers together. As Elizabeth locked her door Will stood behind her and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Come on you let's go before I'm forced to skip dinner altogether." She chuckled. Will pretended to sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Walking down to his car Will held open the passenger door. Once they were settled Will switched on the engine and backed out of the flats parking bays.

"So, will you tell me where we're going yet?" Elizabeth asked innocently. Will shook his head.

"Nope, it's still a surprise." Elizabeth pouted. The drive was a pleasant one with light chat and soft music that filtered through the radio.

"Why are we going so far away?" Elizabeth asked after half an hour of driving. Will pulled up at a traffic light and gave her a serious look.

"I wanted to take you somewhere you could be comfortable, so I'm taking you somewhere no one will know us." Elizabeth reached over and gave his hand a squeeze as a thank you for his thoughtfulness. He responded by giving her a warm smile.

The journey took just over three quarters of an hour. Will pulled the car off the road and into a small car park. The restaurant up ahead of them was small and looked cosy, tucked away in a small ring of trees, with a light on either side of the door. Signalling that Elizabeth should stay where she was Will got out of the car and hurried round to the passenger door, pulling it open he held out a hand for Elizabeth to take, with a smile she allowed him to help her from the car.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will didn't let go of her hand, just linked their fingers as he led her towards the restaurant. Stepping through the door they were greeted by a smiling waiter. He showed them to a small table with a candle set in the middle.

"Can I fetch you the wine list?" the waiter asked once they were seated and he had given them their menus.

"Yes thank you." Will replied. The waiter flashed them another smile and left them alone.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped as soon as he had gone, "This place is amazing!" Will smiled almost sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted to impress you." He replied glancing down at the menu.

"Well so far," Elizabeth took another look around the restaurant.

"You're succeeding." She shot him another grin as the waiter returned with the wine list.

"Red or white?" Will asked after a cursory look at the list.

"White." Will chose the wine that sounded nicest and handed the list back to the waiter. They sat in silence for a few moments, both a little unsure of what to say.

"So it definitely feels like a first date." Elizabeth half laughed, Will raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"It's a tiny bit awkward." She replied. Will laughed.

"Yes." The silence threatened to rush back in.

"Where did you go to university?" Will asked suddenly, realising that he had never asked before.

"London." Elizabeth replied. "It's where I met Gibbs."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he was a guest lecturer who'd come and speak on most of my modules. We'd get to talking after the lectures and became good friends. When I graduated he helped me get the job I'm in now."

"Well I'm glad he did." Will smiled. Elizabeth smiled back and opened her mouth to ask Will what university he went to, as she would have done on any other first date. But the question died in her throat as she realised that Will hadn't even finished applying for university yet. Once again the situation they were in hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Will asked, concern colouring his voice. Elizabeth realised that her emotions must have been showing on her face.

"What? No nothing's wrong." She plastered a smile on her face, not wanting to spoil their dinner by bringing up their situation again.

For the duration of the meal the conversation seemed to come more easily. Elizabeth knew Will was smart and funny but it was nice to see him outside of her flat and the school environment and in a different setting. Will for his part was just happy to see Elizabeth loosen up a but, he had been a bit worried when a dark look had passed over her face early on in the meal, but she seemed to recover and had been very talkative and happy ever since. Very soon the conversation turned to Lucy and Craig's wedding.

"I still can't believe that it's your mum that Craig is marrying." Elizabeth grinned as they finished their main meal.

"Yeah, so how exactly do you know him?" Will asked, leaning back in his chair so that their waiter could take away the plates.

"He is a good friend of my dad's and was on the board of directors of my dad's company, he had links at a really good university and helped me get in." seeing the look on Will's face she laughed. "Before you say it I didn't get special treatment, I worked hard for the grades I needed." She paused again.

"Craig just made it a little easier."

"I bet he did."

As they finished off desert Elizabeth took Will's hand across the table.

"Tonight has been amazing so far." Raising her hand will pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Elizabeth looked around the restaurant again.

"So did you ever treat Sarah to a meal like this?" she asked playfully. Will raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth had noticed at school Sarah's infatuation with Will, so he had been forced to tell her all about their relationship. For Elizabeth it had provided a wealth of material with which to mock him mainly because she loved the shade of red that he turned when he blushed.

"No, I never brought Sarah to anywhere like here. Sarah was a more stay in and order Dominos kind of girl."

"Classy." Elizabeth smirked.

"Well you know all about my past relationships, what about yours?" Will leant forward, a twinkle in his eyes. "What kind of guys did you used to date?" The smile immediately disappeared from Elizabeth's face. She was silent, and Will saw the panic enter her eyes.

"Well, you know. The usual." She stammered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Clearing her throat Elizabeth tried to compose her face. The emotional wounds that John had caused her were still too raw for her to discuss, especially on the first date. "I've had some good, some bad. Nothing special." She shot him a smile.

"Until now." Will blushed again and tried to hide it by asking for the bill.

Elizabeth shivered as they left the restaurant and started towards the car. Will immediately slid his jacket off if his shoulders and placed it around her. Elizabeth smiled her thanks and slid into the passenger door that Will opened for her. As he shut the door Elizabeth lifted the lapel of the jacket and pressed it to her nose, inhaling deeply she revelled in Will's scent.

"Ready to go?" Will's voice next to her made drop the lapel quickly and nod.

Will took her home and walked her up to her door. Coming to a stop she found herself actually feeling nervous.

"I had an amazing time tonight." She said shyly looking at her feet. Will placed a finger under Elizabeth's chin, tilting her face so she was looking at him.

"So did I." his smile made Elizabeth's nervousness melt away. Leaning forward she pressed their lips together. Will's hands immediately pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away a minute later they were both slightly breathless.

"So, are you coming in?" she asked looking at him suggestively, running her hands over his chest. Will sighed.

"I really wish I could but I have to be up really early tomorrow and my mum is expecting me back." Elizabeth could not hider her disappointment.

"Oh right ok. Does you mum know where you are tonight?"

"She knows I'm on a date, but I didn't say who with. I expect she's probably sat up at home waiting to question me." This made Elizabeth giggle.

"You'd better go then." Her voice was tinged with sadness. Will kissed her softly.

"I'll see you in lesson tomorrow?"

"Yes." Elizabeth gave him one last kiss. "Go before I decide to keep you!" Will laughed and reluctantly let go of her and watched her unlock her door.

"Night sleep well." She said as she closed the door, Will smiled and leaning in stole one kiss.

"Night." As the door closed a smile split his face and headed back down towards his car. Both he and Elizabeth were thinking the same thing. That had been their best first date ever.

* * *

**If there was anyone who read this leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	22. Chapter 19

**I'm back with another chapter! I've rediscovered my love for writing POTC fanfiction in the last couple of weeks, and have a couple of other Willabeth things that I want to look into. I've got almost one chapter of another one written and would like to put it up this week so I'd really like it if people would check it out. But right now enjoy chapter 19! **

* * *

**Against the Rules**

**Chapter 19**

_Previously on Against the Rules..._

"_What kind of guys did you used to date?" the smiled disappeared immediately from Elizabeth's face. She was silent and Will saw the panic enter her eyes. _

"Soooo..."

"So what?" Elizabeth tried to juggle her cup of coffee and the phone in her hands.

"So tell me all about your date?" Katie said impatiently. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It was just gone half 7 in the morning and Katie had already rung twice. The first time she had been cut off when Elizabeth had had to get into the shower. The second had been as she was making coffee.

"Katie, I need to get to work."

"No." Katie huffed. "Tell me something, one thing!"

"We went to a lovely Italian restaurant. The food was lovely and the company was entertaining. There, that's all you need to know." Elizabeth said.

"You still haven't given me a name."

"And I'm not going to. I don't want to jinx thins so you'll know a name when ii think she should know it." Even Katie couldn't argue with Elizabeth's tone.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Can we at least go for a drink tonight?"

"Sure." Elizabeth grinned.

"Great. I'll call you later." The line went dead and Elizabeth smiled as she put the phone down. Even though Will hadn't stayed the night before she was still in an incredibly good mood. Looking back at the clock Elizabeth started when she realised she had 20 minutes before she needed to leave.

* * *

Will walked into the kitchen whistling and stopped when he was confronted by what looked like a wall of boxes. Whilst he had been on his date the night before Craig and Amie had started to move their stuff in.

"Will?" Amie's voice came from inside the boxes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Will picked his way through the boxes until he found the table in the middle of the room.

Amie was sat at the table, watching him almost nervously. They had not spoken to each other since Amie had come to see Will and admitted that she knew about him and Elizabeth. Seeing her now Will came to the realisation that he was no longer angry with her. He had been just after she had left, but over the past couple of days he had realised that it had been inevitable that someone would eventually realise what was happening and Amie had always been very observant, what others tended not to notice she most certainly would.

Settling down in the chair opposite her Will offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Look Will, about the other day..." Amie began, but Will cut her off.

"Don't worry Amie, it's fine." He told her gently. Amie smiled with obvious relief.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Will sighed.

"I can't talk about this now." Amie's face fell again. "We will talk about it, but right now I'm not sure I want to face up to the reality of this just yet." Standing up he gave her another smile. "Do you need a lift to school?"

Will stopped the car outside Amie's school and cut the engine. Amie had been very quiet on the journey.

"Tell me something Will." She said quietly after a moment. Will looked up. "Is she worth it? All the trouble this could and probably will cause, is she worth it?" Will didn't answer for a moment but a tender look entered his eyes, one that Amie had never seen before.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Elizabeth sank thoughtfully into a sofa in the teacher lounge. She was so engrossed in a pile of work she was marking that she didn't realise James had sat down next to her until he spoke.

"So, a little birdy tells me that you had a date last night." Elizabeth started and glared at him.

"Don't creep up on me like that!"

"I wasn't creeping!" James protested. "Tell me about your date!"

"You're as bad as Katie." Elizabeth grumbled. James' grin just widened.

"Tell me." He whined. Luckily Elizabeth was saved from further interrogation by the bell. With a smile back at James she hurried off towards her first class.

Her sixth form class were already in and seated when Elizabeth got there.

"Sorry I'm late class." She kept her eyes forward, not making eye contact with Will for fear that she would not be able to stop the smile that would surely break out. Settling down behind her desk she surveyed the class in front of her.

"So I've been marking the essays you submitted last week and I have to say I was very impressed." She smiled as many of the students looked at each other in surprise; they had obviously not been expecting her to say that. "I really was, but there is still work to be done." This drew a soft groan from the students; the loudest was most definitely coming from Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth hid a smile as she took in the look on his face. Hard work was obviously not something that came easily to Jack Sparrow. Next to him Will was hiding a smirk as well. Catching her eye Will gave her a quick wink, which caused Elizabeth's heart to speed up. She resisted the urge to smile back; instead she concentrated her gaze on the computer screen in front of her.

The lesson seemed to pass unbearably slowly. Elizabeth enjoyed being able to see Will, bit being in such close proximity to him but unable to do anything about it was torture. Elizabeth couldn't help but keep throwing glances is way, especially when he wasn't aware. She loved watching him, the way he smiled when he was talking to Jack, the twinkle in his eyes and the way he laughed softly when Jack did something stupid.

A couple of times Will had looked up and caught her watching him, in those moments she felt frozen to the spot, unable to move, enthralled by his gaze. The worst part of it was Will knew exactly what effect he had on her and revelled in it and took every opportunity to use it to his advantage. He gave a smirk every time he caught her glance, which caused her to blush and hide her face behind the computer screen.

Finally the bell went for lunch, and for Elizabeth it couldn't have come sooner. As the class filed out she watched Will slowly pack up, clearly stalling for time. Jack came up looking at his watch and said something to Will before clapping him on the back and walking out, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. It took only a quick look around for Will to quickly close the door and in a few quick strides he was by her side. Elizabeth wasted no time, reaching up and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. Will responded enthusiastically, pushing against the table he threaded his fingers through her hair. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

A bang followed by loud laughing just outside the door pulled them back to reality.

"You don't think..." Elizabeth said, a little panicked, Will shook his head.

"I think if anyone had seen anything we would know about it." He said. Elizabeth nodded, loosening up a bit. Pulling Will's arm so she was sure they were out of sight of the door she leaned up and brushed their lips together again.

"I wanted to thank you again for last night." She murmured against his lips. She could feel Will smiling as he pulled back a fraction to place a tender kiss on her temple.

"You're very welcome." She slid her arms round his waist pulling him close and closing her eyes.

They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes before Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"As much as I would love to carry on and stay here with you, I have a meeting in five minutes." Will smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"That's ok. I have some work to finish up anyway." Elizabeth regretfully pulled away and handed Will his bag so he could hike it up onto his shoulder.

"Well I'll let you get to your meeting." Will said, locking eyes with her.

"Yeah I'll see you after lunch." Leaning down Will gave her a quick kiss before he turned and left the room.

Elizabeth settled in the staff room as James, Gibbs and a few of the other teachers began their meeting. For a few minutes she worked on autopilot, barely listening to what was happening around her. She only tuned in when James asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she said as James looked at her expectantly.

"I was just asking if your sixth form and GCSE classes were on target for their end of term goals." He asked again. Elizabeth shifted a couple of pages of her notes and nodded.

"Yes, there are a couple of boys in my year 10 class who may need to be looked at, but for the most part it seems that a large majority of the students are either on target or exceeding their targets which is very good news." James smiled.

"That's good to hear." He looked down at his list again. "Now, we're at the time when our sixth formers are finishing their university applications, they should have all handed in their personal statements by now but if any of them do need help I have advised them to approach Elizabeth." He looked to Elizabeth to make sure it was ok; she nodded and made a quick note of it on her papers. "Now, if you see a student who looks like they might need some assistance, especially the teachers that take the general studies sessions, then talk to them and direct them to either myself or Elizabeth."

The meeting carried on much in the same vein and Elizabeth found that she only needed to be just listening to get all the information. Finally James stood up and tucked his folders under his arm.

"That'll be all, thanks for coming and have a good afternoon." Gibbs was the first up and headed over to the the kettle. James spoke a few words to the other teachers before he came and sat down next to Elizabeth again.

"So you ran away from me this morning, tell me what happened last night. What did you tell Katie the guys name was?" Elizabeth laughed at his poorly disguised attempt at getting information for Katie.

"I didn't tell Katie the name of the guy and I'm not going to tell you." She punctuated the last word with a poke to his ribs. James grimaced and shook his head.

"I told Katie that that wouldn't work." Elizabeth grinned.

"She should have listened. That woman is too sneaky for her own good." James shook his head and yawned loudly.

"So you two are going out for a drink tonight?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't hung out together in a while."

"That's good means I can have an early night I am absolutely shattered." James yawned again to prove his point.

Will stared at the work in front of him and twirled his pen round in his fingers. Pulling the open textbook towards him he flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. Bending his head back down he started to write. A shadow fell over his work and Will looked up slowly to find Jack grinning at him.

"William. What are you doing?" Will arched an eyebrow.

"It's called work Jack, it might be a foreign concept to you, but for some of us it's something we have to do every day." Jack snorted.

"Whatever, I'm hungry come to the canteen with me."

"Didn't you just go to lunch with Amie?"

"Nah, she wanted to spend lunch with her friends today so I just came back." Jack replied scratching his head. Will thought for a second before closing his textbook.

"Go on then I'm pretty hungry too."

The canteen was packed as Will and Jack made their way down past the kids who queued up against the wall. Grabbing a couple of trays they filed in as the queue moved slowly along.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas this year?" Jack asked, Will shrugged.

"I guess just spend it at home. It'll be the first one with Craig and Amie with us." He paused and looked at Jack. "So I'm assuming you'll be there most of the time." Jack grinned back at him.

"You know me too well mate." Reaching out he pulled a plate of pasta onto his tray. "Besides, Christmas in the Sparrow household is not what you could describe as festive."

"I know! I still carry the scars from the last time I spent Christmas at your house!" Will shot Jack a glare, which caused his best friend to laugh.

"It wasn't that bad! My mum gets a little...handsy when she's drunk."

"I was 15 Jack! I saw things that day that I can never unsee." Jack laughed again.

"Welcome to my world mate!" Will shook his head again.

"It's no wonder you've turned out how you have." He grinned as they paid for their lunch. Jack frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Will sat down and raised his eyebrows.

"You know." He gestured with his knife. "You're...you know..." Jack continued to look mystified and Will gave up. "Never mind, it's not important."

When the bell went for the end of lunch Elizabeth was already in her classroom. She had stayed to talk to James for a little longer after their conversation in the staffroom, but then he'd been called into a meeting with the headmaster. Elizabeth had sat in the staffroom until she had finished her lunch before heading up to her classroom to carry on with her marking.

She was putting the finishing touches to the essay she was marking when the bell went. Making sure the pages were all in order she placed the essay back into its folder and started getting out her plans for the lesson. Her students filed in talking quietly amongst themselves. Will and Jack were the last ones in; Jack was in the middle of a story, gesturing wildly with his hands. Will was laughing and reaching out he clapped Jack on the shoulder as they reached their seats. Elizabeth allowed a small smile and started to place the sheets on the desks. When she reached Will's desk she allowed her hand to linger on the desk, reaching out Will slid the paper out from under her fingers, allowing his thumb to ghost over her hand. Elizabeth suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine as she walked away from Will, feeling his eyes on her back the entire time.

"Right, this is our last lesson before the Christmas break." Elizabeth said when she got back to the head of the class. "And whilst I want you to relax and have fun over Christmas, I would still like it if you would work on some things. Because I don't want people coming back in January and forgetting everything you'd done this term." Looking round the room she saw the guilty expression on some of the student's faces, which told her they'd been planning on doing nothing over the break. Jack's face told her that he'd forgotten most of what they'd learnt this term already.

"So, on the sheet I've given you is a list of techniques and essay questions which I would like you to at least look at and make some notes on, I would of course prefer it if you answered the questions but." She shrugged and looked at her watch. "Right we should try and have some fun now."

Leaving the students to their own devices Elizabeth carried on marking the essays she had been doing during lunch, only glancing up every couple of minutes to make sure that everything was ok. With sixth form she tended to watch them less, for the most part they were more mature and knew how to behave.

It was about twenty minutes before the end that she felt her phone buzz in her desk. Luckily it was on some paper and so the noise was muffled. Looking round the class to make sure no eyes were on her Elizabeth put her hand out and inched the phone nearer her on the desk, making sure it was out of sight of the students. She brought up the message and smiled immediately.

_You look so cute sitting up there biting your lip..._

Elizabeth's eyes sought out Will and found him smiling as she twirled his phone round in his hand. With one hand Elizabeth began to type out a reply.

_You shouldn't have your phone out in class. But you are very sweet, you're looking pretty good yourself._

She sent the message and watched Will out of the corner of as he checked his phone. A small tugged his mouth and he looked up at her briefly. Next to him Jack leaned over, obviously to see what the text said, and Elizabeth felt herself panicking slightly. But Will effortlessly moved the phone out of Jack's way and slid it back into his pocket. Elizabeth forced herself to came down, it wouldn't do for her to be getting worked up about every little thing that happened.

Finally the bell rang and Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a long day and she was happy that it had finished. Dismissing the class with a wave of her hand she sat back in her chair and yawned. She could sense Will watching her out of the corner of her eye but made no move to look at him. She knew he would not be offended by her ignoring him as they did not want to bring suspicion down on them. She began to pack up her bag and looked up just as Will and Jack disappeared out of the room.

The last student had barely got out of the door before Elizabeth's phone began ringing. Picking it up Elizabeth answered it without looking at the name on the screen.

"Hello."

"So about tonight?" Elizabeth laughed.

"There's a work Katie, it's called hello. You use it at the start of conversations, especially on the phone because it's polite."

"Bah!" Katie scoffed. "No time to be polite when there's drinking to be done!"

"I can't get drunk tonight Katie." Elizabeth warned. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Katie sighed. "God your job makes you so boring!" Elizabeth chose to ignore the jab, knowing that Katie didn't mean it.

"When do you want to meet?" she asked instead.

"About half 7ish?"

"Sounds good, I'll call you later when I get home." Elizabeth said goodbye and hung up the phone as she continued to pack away her things.

* * *

Phil was looking through the accounts for the bar when there came a sharp knock at his front door. With a sigh he stood up and made his way to the front door, as the knocking came again. Pulling it open he was confronted by John, who was leaning against the door frame.

"About time mate." John grinned, patting Phil on the shoulder he breezed past him into the flat.

"Why don't you come in." Phil muttered pushing the door shut and following John into his living room.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as John settled down in a chair.

"Beer, if you have any." John replied. Phil nodded and going through to the kitchen opened the fridge to get the beer. When he came back through John was looking at his phone.

"Why aren't you at work?" Phil asked as he handed John his beer.

"I didn't feel like it." John shrugged, he had never actually told Phil what he did and whenever Phil had asked he had been evasive and vague, preferring instead to change the subject.

"It's nice for some." Phil grunted slumping back into his chair. John grinned again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes which remained cold and grey.

"Cheer up Phil; you work in a bar, so you don't keep the same hours as everyone else."

"Why are you here?" Phil asked changing the subject. John took a large swig of his beer.

"I was bored, and thought you might wanna go out for a drink." Phil gestured to the paper that was strewn across his desk.

"I'm a little busy."

"Ahhhhh come on Phil, one drink won't kill you!" Phil opened his mouth to say no, but then closed it. Looking at his papers he made the decision that he didn't want to see the papers anymore and that he needed a drink.

"Fine, come on then." Draining his beer in one he stood up and grabbed his jack.

The two men arrived at the bar and settled on stools next to the bar.

"What do you want?" John asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Just a pint." Phil replied looking around the bar. It was very full for a weekday and they were lucky to grab a table at the very back of the bar, tucked mostly out of sight.

"There you are." Phil nodded his thanks.

"So how's the bar doing?" John asked. Phil shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Well enough, I mean it's a good time of year for us. One of our busiest so in that respect I'm very busy." John nodded.

"Good, good." They lapsed into silence as they continued to drink.

* * *

Elizabeth had decided to drive, so there would be no way that Katie could make her drink more than she wanted to. When they pulled into the car park of the bar they found very few parking spaces.

"It's busy for a week night." Katie commented as she shut the car door.

"Yeah." Elizabeth pulled her jacket closer around her and shivered. It was a cold clear night and when she looked up Elizabeth could see the stars. "Come on let's get inside."

Elizabeth got the first two drinks and carried them to a small table in the middle of the bar. Katie had managed to grab it from two people as they were leaving and was sat with her hand on the other chair possessively glaring at anyone who looked like they might want to steal the chair. Elizabeth placed her drink in front of her and took a swig of her own.

"So you still haven't told me anything really about your date!" Katie said immediately. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really, it seemed that James failed in his job to get information out of you about it. So I thought I'd try a more direct approach."

"Katie, everything you do is the 'direct approach'" Elizabeth laughed. "But I'm still not going to tell you anything."

"Elizabeth!" Katie whined and pouted. "I'm your best friend, we tell each other everything!"

"No we don't Katie; there are plenty of things you've never told me,"

"Like what?"

"Like the time you dated that guy back in uni who tried to make you star in that porn film with him." Katie's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, you didn't tell me about it." Katie seemed to be in too much shock to argue back. The look on her face was so comical that Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

It was a few minutes later that Elizabeth started to get the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. Looking up, her eyes scanned round the bar, looking for anyone who might be looking in their direction. Upon seeing no one in the crown who appeared to be looking at them Elizabeth turned her attention back to Katie. But could still feel that there were eyes on her, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and Elizabeth was beginning to feel uneasy.

John had spotted her the moment she and her friend had walked through the door. He'd been looking in the direction of the door when it had swung open and there was she was.

Elizabeth.

John had recognised Katie as well, but she was of no importance to him. All he cared about was Elizabeth. Thankful that he had chosen a corner of the bar where he wouldn't be seen easily he watched her long enough to see what table she was at before he turned his attention back to Phil, who naturally hadn't seen anything. John liked hanging out with the man because he enjoyed seeing how simply his mind worked, how little he saw and how little he understood. Phil was rambling on and on about a small incident that had happened at work the day before, John only half listened, nodding in all the right places and saying the right words.

The rest of his attention was focused on Elizabeth, watching how she talked animatedly to Katie and laughed. In the time since she had left him Elizabeth had grown even more beautiful, her hair was shinning every time she turned her head and it caught the light. Her smile was broad and made her entire face light up. It was something that John relished in, his revenge would come all the more sweeter if she was really happy, and then he would take it away.

There was a moment when Elizabeth started looking around the bar, as if searching for someone, a frown on her face. She knew she was being watched, John realised, and the smile on his face widened. He was hidden well, she wouldn't see him. But he knew what would be playing on her mind, the worries that she would be thinking of. The slight sense of panic that would enter her eyes when she didn't know quite what was happening. He had seen it before, and he had missed it.

* * *

Elizabeth could not shake off the uneasy feeling all evening. She was happy to leave the bar with Katie and head back to her flat.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked as they neared the car. She hadn't drunk as much as Elizabeth had expected her to which led her to think that maybe Katie was finally growing up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Katie nodded but she didn't look like she believed her, but she didn't press it, for which Elizabeth was thankful.

"I've got another art showing next week. Bill Turner has some more work he wanted to show at the gallery. Will you come?" Katie asked as Elizabeth drove her home. Elizabeth mentally ran through her calendar for the next week in her head.

"I don't see why not. Yeah it'll be fun, I enjoyed the last one." Katie beamed.

"Great!"

Elizabeth dropped Katie off at her flat and drove home deep in thought. As she let herself into her flat she realised how tired she was. After sending a quick text to Will saying goodnight she got undressed and called into bed, her mind still on the feeling she had experienced in the pub. She had not had had a feeling like that since she had been with John and it had been one that she didn't think she would ever experience again.

Trying to put it from her mind Elizabeth, allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Amie was shopping. Heaving a sigh she looked at the list that he dad had given her and looked up at the signs that told her what was on each aisle. When she looked back down she caught sight of a familiar figure.

It was the teacher that Will was involved with. Amie had had a few brief discussions with Will since he had dropped her off at school that morning and Amie was still not sure how she felt about the whole situation. On the one hand she was happy for Will, he was happier than she had ever seen him, but on the other hand she worried about what would happen in anyone else found out about what was happening, and she didn't want to see him get into trouble.

Wrestling with herself for a few seconds Amie came to an uneasy decision. Starting down the aisle she approached the other woman.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Swann?"

* * *

**Thought I'd leave you all with a nice little cliffhanger, as this story has been severely lacking them! Anyway I hope people enjoyed and please do leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


End file.
